Paradigm of the Rose: Concurrence
by AManwithaB0x
Summary: Within the infinite expanse of the multiverse, every new and unique world contains a new story, a new adventure, and a new Ruby Rose. Official tie-in story to Paradigm of the Rose. Chapters 1-5 will serve as prequels. Rated M for reasons. The plot thickens...
1. The Eternal

**Foreword: A Note From The Author**

 _Paradigm of the Rose_ is my main story. This story here, _Concurrence_ , is meant to be a combination tie-in/add-on to the main story. The first five chapters stand as prequels and can be read anytime to help you get to know five of my OC Rubys. After that will come numerous chapters that serve as stand alone stories and one-shots that introduce even more alternate Rubys. In time, there will be a plot… but not until at least chapter 10.

The point of this is to bring the many alternate universes of the RWBY world into the light. Worlds you may not have even known existed before now. Worlds you may just like. Worlds you might hate. All are important. All matter.

Welcome to the Multiverse!

…

 **Chapter One:  
The Eternal**

…

… … …

… … … … …

… … …

This chapter dedicated to Sha Yurigami

For helping to pull me through  
one of the hardest times of my life

… … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-0701]_

 _Status: Unstable due to an unnatural shift in both ethereal and temporal energies during earliest stage of development. General stability maintained for most of later stages. Relative speed of development far exceeds previously designated zones. High risk of collapse._

 _Condition: Red_

 _Recommendation: Continued study and further observation. No interference._

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

… …

[ - Distant Past - ]

… …

It was raining hard. That was all she knew.

She couldn't remember her own name (assuming she even had one). She had no idea where she came from. She didn't know where she was either, nor where she was going. She couldn't even tell if she was hungry or not. Her body frequently shifted between being too hot and too cold as she sat huddled in her small shelter in the hollow of a large oak tree, so even that was unknown to her.

It seemed her very existence was a mystery.

The rain droned on, at once a peaceful and dreadful sound as it washed away nearly everything else within view.

The girl considered herself again, since that was all she had to do. Her long, scraggly red hair was sticking out everywhere, plain as day that she hadn't washed it for at least a few months. She didn't look, but she knew her ribs would be showing if she checked underneath her torn and battered shirt. Her bare feet ached from the nearly endless walking through miles and miles of wilderness, constantly searching for the next meal and a safe place to sleep.

If she was thinking more clearly, she might have wondered why the giant black creatures with the bony, white faces seemed to be neglecting her completely. She vaguely recalled tales of the things attacking villages and killing everyone, so it seemed strange for them to ignore her like this… but in the end, she really didn't care.

A low growling sound emanated from her midsection. So she _was_ hungry.

The rain soon relented. The afternoon sun was slow to emerge from behind the clouds after the deluge, so the girl moved quickly to get some food before it did. She knew the heat of the day would drain what was left of her stamina.

The wind shifted, sending the sweet aroma of fruit to her nose. She turned, following the breeze, her mouth already watering in anticipation of the meal. Her feet moved more quickly, oblivious to the scratches. The child hadn't had any good food in nearly a week, and she was eager to fill her stomach again.

The sight that greeted the poor girl was decidedly different than what her nose had led her to believe.

In a clearing at the edge of the woods lay four bodies, all young women. At first glance they looked quite dead, what with them all laying in a slowly spreading pool of their own blood - yet the girl soon found that they were still breathing, but just barely. All thoughts of food were abandoned as the ragged child leapt into the clearing, frantically checking the still-living bodies to try and tend to their injuries… or at least see what had happened.

A large number of stab wounds and massive bruising. No animal could have done this.

No words were spoken during the whole event. There was no need for any. Although the girl had always been wary of other people, there was no caution present now - her natural curiosity and caring nature had taken over as she tried her best to clean the wounds on the women. She obviously had no idea _how_ to do this, but she tried anyway.

After a time, she carefully moved the girls into the shade of a large tree nearby to give them some small comfort, but it was clear their time was short.

Almost an hour of tense waiting passed and all four victims had regained consciousness, regarding their caretaker with a smile and weak gasps of air. Even with nearly all of their lifeblood drained from the wounds, the women had the warmest, kindest smiles the girl had ever seen. One by one, they groaned out a single word each.

"Summer," said the first woman. Her long, fiery red hair seemed to fade as she spoke.

"Winter," coughed the second. The cool blue tint of her skin was turning a sickly gray.

"Fall," wheezed the third. Her short, auburn hair reminded the girl of the fallen leaves all around them.

The fourth woman, who was closest to the girl, lifted her hand. The child took it, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to contain her emotions. "Spring," the green-clad woman sighed. After another heart-warming smile, Spring motioned to the girl. The other three turned to look, eager to hear. They wanted to know her name.

Still teary-eyed, the girl shook her head, her dark hair whipping around and smacking her in the face as she did so. Red highlights could be made out in the fading glints of sunshine that snaked through the foliage above them.

She had no name and, even if she did, she hadn't said a word in so long that she didn't trust her own voice to work when she needed it to.

Slowly, as though using the last of her strength, the woman in green reached her hand out and gently placed it on the center of the girl's chest. The other three also each raised one hand towards her, but none could keep them up for long without shaking. A pleasant warmth spread over the child, like the embrace of a mother wrapping her arms around the most precious thing in her world. The aches and pains of the road slowly faded into nothingness. She breathed a deep sigh of relief.

The sky quickly grew darker, raindrops once again spattering all over the ground. The woman's bright green eyes, fading though they were, locked onto the girl's bright, silver-colored eyes as Spring breathed her last breath, forever marking the ragged girl and giving birth to a new life with a single, simple word.

"Rain."

… …

[ - Present Day - ]

… …

The girl called Ruby Rose stared out of the window of her dorm room, entranced by the rainstorm. Her thoughts always seemed to return to that moment, so many years ago, when her living hell of a life had changed forever.

And it would always happen during the rain.

Almost a thousand years had passed and it hadn't failed yet.

The door burst open, blonde hair flying in like a comet. "Hey Rubes! They're serving strawberry pancakes in the cafeteria. You comin'?"

Ruby considered for a moment. "No thanks, sis," she replied slowly. "I'm good."

Yang paused, unsure of that answer. Ruby refusing strawberries was like… like Weiss telling a _good_ joke. "You sure? Nora's already on her way there, so if you take too long…"

"I'm alright. Besides, quiet time in here is already pretty rare." Ruby glanced around the room, emphasizing her point.

Laundry was the main culprit in giving away that the room was lived-in by a bunch of teenagers. Books of various shapes and sizes adorned the shelves and a desk that was, rarely, used for actual homework. The makeshift bunk beds cast dark shadows into the corners. There was an air of comfort, of long chats into the night and stories told during the daytime. A feeling of hot showers in the mornings and kicking off shoes after a long day of classes during the week.

This was _home_.

Yang chuckled, "Heh, if you say so. No pouting later!" She gave her sister a ruffling of the hair, knowing Ruby hated it but doing it anyway. That's what sisters are for, she would always say.

The younger girl batted the hand away, "Can I pout now, then?" She crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip as far as it could go. Yang just laughed, which of course got Ruby laughing. With a casual wave behind her, the blonde brawler exited the room.

Ruby quietly got up, turned off the lights, then sat back down to watch the rain, her mind silently returning to thoughts of her previous years of life. And there were so _many_ to pick from…

… …

[ - Past - ]

… …

Rain, as she now called herself, took very little time to locate an old wooden shack somewhere deep in the forest, beyond where she found the four girls. It was as though she just … _knew_ where it would be.

The old man who lived there was a little scary at first, but he soon opened up to the girl and even took her in to stay with him. She learned that he was a good friend of the four women who Rain had seen die, and he was deeply grieved to hear of their loss. While she didn't remember everything the old man said, the girl finally understood that he was some kind of "wizard" who could use "magic" …whatever _that_ was. She also learned that he had given nearly every bit of it to the Four Maidens, as he had come to call them.

He also said that somehow, beyond his ability to understand, he had felt all of that magic now lying within Rain's body. He could only guess it was because she had been there at their final moments, and it was their parting gift to their new friend. Rain could only weep again as she thought of those four young women, so full of life, being cut down so brutally.

Neither Rain nor the old man would likely ever know the truth about what had occurred with the passing of their magic... but that was a problem for another time.

The two of them worked together to learn what had happened to the Four Maidens. They tracked down a group of drunken thugs that were camped out close to the scene of the ambush, and after some intense questioning it was discovered that the people of the nearby village had become fearful of the 'witches' and decided to do something about them. They had hired the small band of thugs to ambush the Maidens and kill them. It was stupid, rash, and overly violent, but there was nothing the old man could do about that now.

But that didn't mean he had to forgive them. In a surprisingly dark moment for the old wizard, the group of thugs were left bound and gagged in the middle of the woods.

They wouldn't see the next morning. The creatures of Grimm handled the rest.

…

Because she had remained with the old man, Rain didn't realize just how much time had been passing - but it had been nearly fifty years since she had visited any sort of civilized area. By that point he had deduced the truth of her situation, since the girl hadn't aged a day in all that time.

Having acquired the powers of all four Maidens, Rain had gained an odd sort of immortality. The girl had no desire to test the limits of this ability, so she made a strong effort to ensure that she remained safely anonymous. If there was anything else for her to learn regarding these powers, then she just didn't want to know. She'd had enough already.

…

The next couple of centuries seemed to fly by. The girl didn't even bother trying to count the years.

Over the course of several human lifetimes, Rain had taken on a vast number of new and different identities, which she called 'life-roles': She was a homeless drifter for a few years, while later on she was a soldier in one of the wars. She also gained some experience as the owner of a lumber mill next to a riverside town in Mistral, as well as in running a large farm on the eastern edge of the desert of Vacuo. Most of the time she simply tried to live as a common civilian and enjoy the peace, regardless of her kingdom of residence.

With each new life-role she created, she also took on a new name: Rachel, Rebecka, Richelle, and Rinoa were just a few of them. She always tried to keep an 'R' name for simplicity's sake.

Her most recent life-role came about courtesy of a woman who, by some bizarre coincidence, resembled Rain herself. They even had the same silver eyes, which was more than a little peculiar. She was a young Huntress called Summer Rose. The two girls became fast friends over the years, and soon Summer became the first person outside of the old wizard who learned who, and what, Rain really was.

Much to her delight, Summer didn't care. Not only that, the woman had formed a plan to ensure that they stayed together even longer - as Summer grew older, she could 'adopt' the girl as her daughter once Rain's former life-role ended with her faking her own death (something she had become quite good at by this point).

And so, on that fateful day, 'Ruby Rose' came home with her 'mother,' Summer Rose, to meet the rest of the family - Taiyang Xiao Long and little Yang Xiao Long (Taiyang knew her from before, which saved time in explanations). Ruby and Yang bonded almost instantly, as though they had always been sisters. The blonde girl had been told beforehand what her new big sister truly was, by the way… otherwise the redhead would have had a hard time explaining why she never grew any older as Yang got taller and taller.

Over the years Ruby would often find Summer staring at the two of them with a slight sadness in her gaze, as though she knew full well that even this happiness would fade away with time.

Ruby never truly knew the depths of Summer's love for her, despite the fact that Ruby could easily have been one of Summer's ancestors.

Thinking about it later, it occurred to Rain that she may very well _have_ been. After all, can anyone keep track of more than a dozen generations of children and grandchildren?

The day the Four Maidens died had been the saddest day of Rain's life up until this point… but it didn't hold a candle to the day Summer Rose died. That was a day that would haunt the girl for the rest of her existence… even if it lasted for an eternity.

… …

[ - Future - ]

… …

The name of Ruby Rose was the last of the false names the girl had taken. She vowed to never take another one. There was really no need.

She sat on an empty cliff, looking out over the ruins of the once-great city of Vale, now destroyed and falling prey to the reclamation of nature. In the distance, she could make out the crumbling walls and spires of Beacon Academy, at one time the single brightest hope in all of Remnant. Broken houses and storefronts littered the landscape, long forgotten remains of lives that had been lost in the Final War. The rusted, hollow shells of tanks and airships dotted the ground, each laying where they had fallen centuries ago. There were no bodies - even the skeletal remains had faded and vanished after 524 years of silence.

Ruby studied it all. She remembered the fighting, the screaming, the explosions. She remembered the death and destruction. She spent all of her time making absolutely sure that she'd _never_ forget.

Everyone was gone. Humans. Animals. Even the creatures of Grimm. Only Ruby Rose remained.

No, she was back to being Rain now. There was no one to hide from anymore.

For nearly two centuries, Rain had wandered through what was left of the world of Remnant. She saw all of the cities, great and small, lying in total ruins. She explored vast battlefields devoid even of lingering spirits, walked down ancient roads that were returning to the soil, and wondered absently how many lives were lost in that one, horrific day.

She then sat down on this cliff side, content with staring down at the remains of her last, true home. She had been there for 298 years straight by now, and was fine with waiting until the cliff itself collapsed before she would bring herself to move off of it.

Her thoughts had lingered into the past many, many times over the years.

She thought of the old wizard and his rough, raspy voice as he told numerous old stories of the past and various fairy tales and legends. He was a surprisingly good storyteller, despite his apparent age and hermitous lifestyle. She had seen the same spark years later in the eyes of Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and knew him instantly for who he truly was.

She thought of Geraald, her first love, who proudly commanded an entire legion of fighting men as one of the earliest organized defenders of humanity against the creatures of Grimm.

She laughed as she remembered the first child she had adopted with Radian, her 12th husband, and how the boy had admired his 'mother' like she was a living goddess. There was really no helping that boy. Rain absently wondered what became of him after he ran away from home.

She thought of Uriah, a boy no older than Rain appeared to be when he enlisted in the army of what was then the kingdom of Mantle. She would never forget his life story, told to her while in the trenches, and less than a day before he was ripped apart by a land mine.

She thought of the man called Jessie, a towering giant who looked like he could uproot a tree with his bare hands, yet was the kindest, gentlest bear faunus you would ever meet. It was he who taught Rain the techniques of the blacksmith trade and the woodcutters. He had passed away quietly in his sleep, his eternal smile permanently stuck to his face. Rain grinned as she remembered his funeral - most of the kingdom of Mistral showed up for it, and half of that was needed just to move his casket.

If the immortal girl had any tears left by this point, she would have shed them for Summer Rose, her greatest friend and, later on, her 'mother.'

Out of the thousands of people Rain had known and loved, she missed Summer most of all.

… …

[ - Past - ]

… …

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Summer's silver eyes gleamed in the fading daylight.

"Nothing," came Rain's reply. And it was true - the shorter girl was trying to keep her thoughts empty for once. It was good to just focus on nothing and let the mind relax. They had all been through enough crap lately that they needed a break, even if it was only a small one.

Team STRQ was currently deployed in the forests of Mistral, somewhere near Haven Academy, on the hunt for a dangerous new Grimm that reportedly looked like a large, hairy man-beast with big feet. It was more than likely an exaggerated report, but they still had to go… and it was considered the team's final exam of sorts before their graduation from Beacon Academy as full-fledged huntsmen.

Rain and Summer were walking back to the campsite where the other members of team STRQ were waiting. Rain, by the way, was only tagging along on this mission and not considered an 'official' member of the team, but none of the four young huntsman had any problem with her presence among them. They all knew good and well how valuable an asset the immortal girl could be.

They also found it amusing just how similar both Summer and Rain actually were. It was like watching two long-lost sisters trying to get along with each other after growing up in different families.

There was a chuckle from beside her, followed by "Yeah, right. You're thinking about Qrow, aren't ya?" she teased. "Those deep red eyes..."

"Nope," her voice was deadpan. She did pop the 'p' sound, though.

"Ooh, … _Raven_ , then?" the taller girl nudged Rain playfully, grinning like an idiot.

"No!" Now Rain was getting annoyed. "At least I'm not stuck on that Taiyang weirdo…"

The bottom lip was extended, "No fair! Leave my Taiyang alone!" Summer's white cloak seemed to glow in the faint light of the sunset as she sulked along.

"You know I saw him giving Raven _the look_ just yesterday…" the shorter girl teased, causing the taller girl to fold her arms crossly, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance. They often went through these verbal sparring sessions, and Rain almost always came out on top in some form or another… at least, until Summer started pouting. There could be _no_ defense against that.

Rain just sighed and shoved her friend lightly, one of her _no-hard-feelings_ sort of signals. They walked on in silence until they reached the glow of the small campfire. The crickets had already begun their nightly serenade by the time the pair arrived.

…

Summer and Rain were sharing a tent for the night, which they often did on these kinds of outings, and were currently engaged in their regular contest of naming each team member by the sound of their snoring. The shorter girl had better hearing, but Summer had the advantage of knowing Taiyang, Qrow and Raven for much longer than her friend did. As usual, they ended up in a draw.

Summer stood by the entrance of their tent, fully dressed and ready to take second watch. Rain had just been relieved and was getting ready to get some rest. She quietly munched on one of Summer's cookies that she had (smuggled in) packed away for emergencies. They were always top-notch, of course - Summer had commented once that when she learned how to make them from her mother, she had been told that her cookies were going to _save the world…_ or something like that. Rain had just chuckled at the time. They _were_ good, though…

"Hey Rain…" Summer started, pausing as she waited for a reply.

The shorter redhead simply hummed. She was a bit preoccupied with getting her sleeping gear in order… and wiping away the (evidence) crumbs.

"I know you don't know when your actual birthday is…" she started again, "…but I figure we can at least mark the day when we first met… right?"

"I guess… that's better than nothing," Rain shrugged.

"Well in _that_ case…" she perked up, reaching into her bag and pulling out a red-colored cloth bundle, "Happy anniversi-birthday!"

"Uhh… thanks?" the shorter girl took the bundle and let it fall open. When she saw what it was, her breath caught.

In her hands was a cloak similar to Summer's, but fully red inside and out. And it was a gorgeous shade, too - a deep wine-red. The girl gave it a twirl as she draped it over her shoulders, holding it closed at the neck and tossing the hood over her head with a small giggle.

"I'm glad you like it," Summer said, smiling warmly.

Rain hummed contentedly, "I love it. Thank you."

The two friends leaned in and exchanged a long, gentle embrace. Summer whispered, "I figure that'll stay with you longer than I will… keep me in mind when you wear it later on, 'kay?"

Rain's smile faded as she hugged tighter, not wanting to let go.

… …

[ - Future - ]

… …

The sky remained black, dark and empty in the aftermath of the Final War. No rain had fallen for a long time. A cold, dry breeze blew through the area.

She pulled the worn, faded red cloak tighter around her shoulders and shivered.

A lingering pain in Rain's chest preceded the memory of her own team of huntresses, called team RWBY. She, as Ruby Rose, served as team leader and it was a fun challenge to use her vast knowledge and experience to win at nearly everything they set out to do, all while at the same time maintaining a false front of the innocent 15-year-old girl she was supposed to be.

She grinned as she thought back to Crescent Rose, her self-declared 'sweetheart' and combination scythe-sniper rifle. Fawning over it was a fun pastime that she kind of missed. It had fallen prey to the ravages of time and rust 208 years ago and had been buried in a small mound next to Summer's grave marker.

She missed Weiss Schnee. The stuck-up heiress was an easy target to latch onto and Ruby made the most of her acting skills while in her presence. Of course Ruby knew of the Schnee company (hell, she helped _start_ it), and she managed to play off Weiss' personality without the slightest mishap.

Rain winced as she remembered Weiss' final act of defiance during the war - the heiress had thrown herself in between the enemy and a group of fleeing innocents, using the last of her aura to shield them until they could get to safety. She then launched a final spell that destroyed the attacking force, but expended the last of her strength in the process. She had passed away in the hospital later that night.

Rain's chest puffed up a little when she thought of Blake Belladonna, her faunus friend and the single greatest champion of faunus rights in the history of Remnant. She had almost single-handedly taken out the White Fang, a faunus-based terrorist organization that she had been involved with earlier in her life. After that, she had sat down with nearly every major leader of the human world and signed many, many treaties. It was thanks to her efforts that faunus rights were not only restored, but the rights of all races were actually secured through several long-term deals.

Naturally this made Blake a prime target for assassinations, but none of them succeeded thanks to her background and physical conditioning as a huntress. It was actually kind of fun to watch any would-be assassin try their luck, only to have the snot kicked out of them by a girl. She always loved to rub that in their faces, too.

Yet all the training in the world couldn't protect that noble woman against the worldwide energy surge that wiped out all life on Remnant.

Well, all but Rain that is.

If Summer Rose was Rain's closest friend, then Yang Xiao Long was right behind her in line. The two 'sisters' were nearly inseparable in their first few years together, even upon entering Beacon Academy. There was literally nothing they did apart from each other (well, almost nothing). Rain slightly regretted passing on those pancakes back then, though. After all… a strawberry is a terrible thing to waste.

Aside from Weiss, there was no one Ruby would have rather had at her back in a tight situation - Yang was easily the best brawler Rain had ever met, and considering her experience in the world, that was saying something. It had come as no surprise, then, when Yang decided to go into full-time huntress work. She had loved it from the get-go.

It pained Rain to think of how Yang had died, but in truth there was no other way the blonde would have preferred to go out. She had gone down in battle while fighting the single largest and oldest Grimm on the planet… but she had taken it with her. From what Rain had heard later on, it was a _glorious_ battle.

The only positive thing Rain could think of regarding Yang's death was that her sister never had to live through any of the conflicts that started only a few months afterward. Small battles that signaled the beginning …of the end.

… …

[ - Present Day (a bit earlier) - ]

… …

No light shone into the large ballroom from outside, mainly on account of there being only the minuscule glow of the stars. The moon was on the other side of campus from where the mediocre number of new students were preparing to go to sleep… but they weren't getting very far with those preparations. The next day's initiation event was looking to be quite exciting, after all.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang cheered as she flopped into her sleeping bag.

Ruby lay in her own bag right next to her sister's, eyes closed in thought. Beneath her face was a notebook she had been writing in. She cracked one eye open and intoned, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

The blonde grinned, her father's influence showing a bit too strongly, "I know _I_ do!" she growled playfully.

The redhead sighed, ever the patient immortal-in-disguise. Her pajamas were hand-picked by her 'sister' in order to better blend in with the more modern teenage culture… at least, that's how Yang put it. Ruby actually hated them.

She glanced around the room, taking in the details of every potential huntsman and huntress in sight. It was always good to know the crowd you were getting involved with, and in this line of work, that crowd could mean the difference between surviving a tough battle and getting fed your own ass on a platter.

In particular, she took note of the owner of a (very) long white hairdo back in one corner of the large room. Ruby had encountered Weiss Schnee earlier in the day and immediately knew exactly how to react to everything the heiress said and did. The girl's reactions were _so_ predictable it was as though she were reading lines from a script. But then, that's how Ruby always handled members of the infamous Schnee family…

"What's that?" Yang was staring at Ruby's open notebook quizzically.

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going," she answered quietly.

Their eyes met, and Ruby knew the next question would be of a more… private nature. "And the _other_ letter?" she motioned towards a piece of paper hidden within the pages of the notebook.

Ruby replied with only the slightest hesitation, "I'm answering a missive from Qrow. He needed some intel on one of the larger gangs over in Mistral." She had no problem sharing such confidential information with Yang, as the blonde was easily the most trustworthy person she knew …at least, for now. It was how they had stayed so close after all this time. Despite their current size difference, Yang would always see Ruby as her 'big' sister.

"Hmm…" Yang nodded, "He's doing okay, right?"

"Seems so."

"Does he plan on coming back soon?"

"He hasn't said either way."

Both girls fell silent. They knew Qrow was a busy man, but only one of the two was aware of just how busy. Acting as a spy for your kingdom was no simple task. Yang could tell that Ruby was a bit worried about the guy, though - she always called him Uncle Qrow in any other situation.

A new noise drew their attention, the sound of a match being lit. When they looked, another teen with long black hair had just lit the three wicks of a small candelabra and was starting to read a large book. Her dark gray ribbon matched her elegant-looking sleepwear and her amber eyes were locked onto the pages, ignoring everything else around her.

Ruby quickly muttered, "That girl… is a faunus. She's got cat ears hidden underneath her ribbon."

Yang was understandably surprised and began to reply, but was quickly cut off by a raised hand.

"She's trying to hide it, but the ribbon is moving too unnaturally to be empty, and normal humans would need a lot more light than that in order to read comfortably."

The blonde quietly breathed, "Oh." How Ruby was able to see such minute details was something Yang knew she would never truly understand.

Ruby stood up, beckoned Yang to do the same, and quickly muttered, "Drag me over there and force me to say hi. Make it look natural." She paused, giving Yang a smile and a wink, "You _said_ I needed to make more friends, right?" Within seconds of laying eyes on the faunus-in-hiding, Ruby had deduced many of the brunette's strengths and weaknesses and had quickly come to the conclusion that she was …shall we say, worth the effort.

Yang was blessedly quick on the uptake and grinned knowingly. She nodded, grabbed the shorter girl's hand, and made her way over to the quiet teenager reading in the corner of the room.

The act had begun.

The rest of the night went on much like one would expect… and _exactly_ as planned. Not only did Ruby and Yang make the acquaintance of Blake, but their antics drew Weiss over to see what all the ruckus was about. The future team RWBY was together for the first time, despite the less-than-pleasant nature of the event.

Thinking back, Ruby would later realize just how important that night had been to her.

Especially since Cinder's group, under the command of the witch called Salem, had already begun to move behind the scenes.

The attack on the Vytal Festival Tournament may have been foiled by many of the young teams at Beacon, many of them visiting from other academies, but the shadows would not give up so easily. Two years, three years, even five years passed and nothing else happened. The kingdoms of the world were beginning to breathe a sigh of relief. The guard had been lowered.

Which was _just_ what the witch had been waiting for.

Atlas was the first to fall, as it was the least prepared for a direct assault from within it's own borders. With Remnant's strongest military force humiliated and destroyed, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the world fell to ruin.

… …

[ - Future - ]

… …

Rain sat and looked out over the dead city.

There were no tears in her eyes. She had run out of tears a long time ago.

If there really was an afterlife for humanity, there were two things she knew: all of her friends were there now, celebrating their reunion and their new, everlasting peace …and that she would never be able to join them.

With Summer's face clear in her heart, an old song came to her mind, one of the last ever produced. She began quietly singing it before she even realized what she was doing.

" _I never felt that it was wise  
"To wish too much  
"To dream too big would only lead  
"To being crushed_

" _Then I met you  
"you weren't afraid of anything  
"You taught me how to leave the ground  
"To use my wings_

" _I never thought a hero could ever come my way  
"But more than that I never thought you'd be taken away"_

She kept right on singing, pushing past the lump in her throat.

" _Now it's cold without you here  
"It's like winter lasts all year  
"But your star's still in the sky  
"So I won't say goodbye"_

For the first time in nearly a century, the black sky opened. A gentle rain cascaded down over the ruins.

The girl called Rain found that she did have a few tears left after all.

" _I don't have to say goodbye…"_

She never bothered to finish.

… …

…

…

…

…

…

… …

[ - EPILOGUE - ]

… …

It happened nearly 120 years after the last rainfall.

Or maybe it was 130 years? She had quit counting exact days by then.

The sound was unnatural, pulling the immortal out of her trance and causing her to move for the first time since she could remember. Behind her came a flash of blue-green light and a mechanical noise, like a buzzing or whirring. When she turned to look at it, her long dormant emotions began to move once again.

She saw herself standing there. Or at least, an older version of herself. Rain first imagined the figure before her to be some sort of ghostly incarnation of Summer Rose, but there were enough differences that the shorter redhead simply knew better. This newcomer was a completely different person.

The woman in question wore a pair of eyeglasses for starters, and the ethereal imagery was only due to her white lab coat. The stranger looked around in a daze, apparently unprepared for the total devastation that lay all around her.

Familiar silver eyes spotted the lone girl sitting on the cliff side, and Rain's own voice called out from within the woman's throat, "Hey, um… where is everybody?"

And for the first time since before the end of the world, Rain spoke to another human being.

The biting tone of her voice only surprised her a little bit.

"…What the _hell_ do you want?"

…

…

…

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Rain was directly inspired by** _ **The Immortal Maiden**_ **by ravenrose8. In short, I tried to imagine how Ruby would handle becoming immortal and living through all of Remnant's history. I also took some notes from Doctor Who – mainly the character Ashildr from the ninth season.**

 **=^w^=**


	2. The Lover

…

 **Chapter Two:  
The Lover**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-2789]_

 _Status: Large number of population relocations during late stages of major  
conflict. Potential for minor unnatural modulation._

 _Condition: Yellow_

 _Recommendation: Close-range examination of modular frequencies at source._

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

I

…

It was going to be a good day. She just knew it.

The general hustle and bustle of the newly arriving first-year students engulfed the tall teenager, but she ignored them. Above that noise was the sound of the massive transport ships taking off, having relieved themselves of their human and faunus payloads, but she ignored that too.

The air was cool and crisp, with just a hint of warmth in the breeze. Not too muggy, not too dry. Indeed, there could be no better day than this for her first day of school. She had finally arrived at Beacon Academy as a new student. A new huntress-in-training. A 17-year-old rookie. Yay.

She lugged a massive rolling suitcase behind her, one of a large crowd of teens bearing similar loads. She looked up, her dark crimson hair showing off it's red highlights in the bright sunshine, and took in the view of Beacon's towering spires. Silver eyes gleamed in anticipation for what was to come. She then looked both into and past the crowds, hoping Yang might have come out to greet her – after all, isn't that what big sisters did?

She took no notice of the sighs, whistles and giggles that seemed to be aimed her way. It was something Ruby had just gotten used to.

…

It wasn't so long ago when Ruby Rose would have preferred a combat skirt and her trademark red cloak as her outfit of choice – but then she found herself in Vale one night, two years ago, in just the right place at the right time. After her encounter with the man called Roman Torchwick, Ruby had been invited by Ozpin himself to attend Beacon right away… an offer which she respectfully _declined_.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go. She did. But starting a full two years early was just asking for trouble.

Yang Xiao Long, however, did go. She'd been eagerly awaiting her own first day for a few years by that point. Desperately, even…

And for reasons that escaped the redhead, Yang always seemed to find some excuse to not come home during holidays and long breaks. This left Ruby alone with their dad for a much longer span of time than she had ever spent with the man by herself… and one does not spend copious amounts of time with Taiyang Xiao Long without being affected in some way, whether good or ill.

For Ruby, that way was the complete immersion in the culture of _manliness_. Sparring and running with dad in the morning, training and labor in the afternoon, and general merry-making at night (this, of course, happened between classes at Signal). Dad and his buddies made no secret of the fact that none of them saw her as a 'woman'… but the scary part was, after a long while of exposure to this lifestyle, Ruby herself began to agree with them. Initially she hated their treatment of her, but after the first year or so she began to think of herself as 'one of the guys.'

The teen had soon replaced her combat skirt with various jeans and pants. Blouses and corsets gave way to t-shirts (and she found she really liked going sleeveless for some reason). Her cloak was dropped in favor of a new scarf, one which she went out of her way to make absolutely sure matched the old cloak in color. She had even begun lifting weights, a new pastime which she was really enjoying – and it was starting to show, especially when she wore her sleeveless tops. Not that she ever noticed, of course…

…

One well-toned arm was lifted, using the hand to shield the eyes from the sun as Ruby peered around the area, trying in vain to locate the familiar head of blonde hair. She knew Yang was aware of her arrival time, so she fully expected the blonde brawler to come out to greet her little sister – but to no avail. Heck, she didn't spot _any_ blondes…

Ruby did, however, back right into a tall brunette holding her own suitcase, sending both of them to the ground with a yelp.

The redhead quickly recovered herself and stood, briefly rubbing her backside where she landed on it, and considered the new girl. Her chocolate brown beret barely moved during the fall, giving Ruby cause to wonder if it might have been glued on. There was a mild expression of pain hidden behind a large pair of designer sunglasses. The girl was thin, her frame obscured by a very nice set of brown-themed clothes which included tall boots, a light brown sweater, and a waist cincher (the first one Ruby had ever seen). All in all, a good-looking girl.

Ruby reached out a hand to help her up. The girl took it, muttered a thank you, and stood with a huff – but then she saw Ruby and made the same noise that every other girl made who first beheld the redhead – a sharp intake of air and a muttered curse. After a quick once-over, the girl whispered, _"Damn…!"_

The redhead sighed. By this point in time, that reaction was beginning to get on her nerves. It was fine that they all thought she looked good, but was it really necessary to give such an …exaggerated statement?

"You okay?" Ruby asked, hoping to get the new girl's mind back on reality.

A vigorous shake of the head, then the girl in brown cleared her throat, "Oh, uh… yeah, I'm good."

"Big place, isn't it?"

"…Huh?"

"I said… _Big place, isn't it?"_

There was a pause as the girl in brown simply stared at Ruby, trying to process the words that had entered her brain, then she stuttered, "Y-Yeah, I… I guess so."

Ruby flashed her trademark smile, "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She then held out her hand to shake.

The sunglasses weren't big enough to hide the blush as the girl took Ruby's hand and said, "C-Coco Adel."

…

The ballroom probably looked a lot bigger when it was empty.

Once it was filled with several dozen new students, however, it quickly seemed to shrink. Sleeping bags and personal belongings were soon covering the dancefloor, allowing only the minimum level of walking space between them. The spaces along the walls were even more crowded as the students all vied for a spot next to an outlet. Some things will never change, eh?

Ruby was one of the lucky few that managed to snag an actual corner of the room, giving her the closest thing to privacy she'd likely find in a situation like this. It also allowed her to take in the view of the entire area without turning all the way around. Handy.

In the back of her mind, she knew it was also a good idea to keep her back to the wall.

She had always thought of herself as observant – after all, she could track a Grimm through the woods with little trouble – but when it came to people-watching, Ruby was a bit out of her element. It was the girls that she didn't get. Nearly all of them had been stealing glances at her all night, and none of those looks carried jealousy, boredom, or any sort of negative emotions. It was more like they were …enjoying the view. There was also something close to longing in a few of their stares. Every so often she'd hear whispers of "…big muscles…" "…really nice ass…" and of course, _"Damn…!"_ carry a bit further than was intended. The redhead just didn't understand it. She wasn't _that_ good-looking…

Ruby found herself thinking of home and pining for the chance to sneak into the bar and snag a hard lemonade before dad caught her. She missed the guys. It wouldn't be the last time she did, either.

Coco wandered over next to Ruby, her bedding in a bundle under her arms, "Is this spot free?"

"Several are, actually." She didn't bother bringing up the fact that no one else in the room seemed to want to sleep within 10 feet of her. Ruby had decided to imagine that they could tell she was the snoring type and simply didn't want to be woken up by a chainsaw noise. She knew it was pretty far from the truth, but what the hell. Girls are weird.

The teenager in brown (even her pajamas were the color of dark chocolate) dropped her things next to Ruby's and quickly set herself up for bed. "You're not going to sleep in _that_ , are you?"

Ruby looked down to realize she hadn't changed yet, "Oh yeah." She slowly grabbed her own PJs and made for the changing rooms (formerly known as the bathrooms). Minutes later, she emerged in her usual sleepwear… and the place went almost completely silent, all at once.

Now that she was in a camisole, Ruby was showing off much more than just a pair of well-toned arms – now everyone could clearly see her shoulders, neckline, and the tops of her breasts (which Ruby was proud to say had finally grown out to Yang's level). Needless to say, the sight was … _enticing_. The redhead looked around in mild surprise to find the eyes of every single girl in the ballroom glued on her. Three of them wiped drool from their mouths.

Well… at least no one said _'damn!'_ this time.

"WHAT?" she gave a challenge to the room.

And just as quickly as it stopped, the talking started back up again right away (but Ruby was fully aware that all eyes were still on her). She flopped down into her bedding and sighed, more than ready for the promised land of their dorm rooms. At least she'd have some privacy there.

Coco, who had seen all that transpired, whistled lightly, "Damn, girl… I never imagined you could shut up an entire room just by walking out looking like _that_ …"

"It's not by choice, I assure you," Ruby grunted. As she settled herself into the sleeping bag, she glanced out over the crowd one more time. A large number of eyes darted away as soon as they noticed her silver-eyed glare, but others continued staring.

Ruby was once again consumed by the feeling of irritation.

Why in the hell was she so damn _popular_ all of a sudden?

"…"

Screw it, there would be time to think about that later on. For now, sleep.

Ruby stuffed a pair of earplugs into her ears (she only used them if she was trying to sleep in a crowded room), slapped on her eye mask, grunted a good night to Coco, and laid down.

She knew nothing more until the next morning.

Lucky her.

… … … … …

… … …

…

II

…

The next day was a bit warmer than yesterday, but just as nice. Then again, it always felt warmer in the forest, didn't it? Or maybe it was in the jungle? Whatever. Trees were trees.

Ruby was currently more concerned with the four Beowulf Grimm that stood before her, impeding her way through the Emerald Forest. There had been six originally – two of them were currently dissolving into black vapor just behind her.

Things had been going well up to this point… almost too well. It was actually getting boring. Even being launched a mile into the air, though fun, was not enough to save Ruby's attention from wandering. She knew where she had to go, what she had to do, and how she had to do it… but beyond that, she was just… bored.

Then the Grimm _finally_ appeared. Thank the gods.

No longer wanting to waste time thinking, Ruby sent a shot behind her from Crescent Rose and launched herself forward, sending the blade into a spin and hitting the first Grimm on the side of the head, removing the upper portion of it. Another shot sent her dodging a claw swipe, then a quick rebound and a bullet to the face of the next Grimm. A quick turn, dodge, slash, pirouette, bullet to the face… and before she knew it, the fight was over.

Disappointment washed over her. Was that it? Were Beowulves always that slow?

Ruby sighed, folding up her weapon and continuing her trek. _Didn't think they'd be that weak… dammit._

All of a sudden there was a roar behind her. She quickly turned to find a large Ursai coming up on her (and how in the _hell_ did it sneak up on her like that?), only for it to suddenly stop, stagger a bit… and fall down. It soon began to dissolve.

Standing over it, one boot planted on it's back and minigun still smoking, was Coco Adel.

The girl in brown growled something under her breath at the rapidly vanishing corpse, then turned to Ruby and purred, "Well… fancy meeting _you_ here."

…

Ozpin's voice crooned from the loudspeakers as he introduced each new team, calling the students out and giving them their new team names. Ruby was amused by how creative those team names could be, and all the man had to do was use an acronym.

Which is why she was a bit curious to see what he'd name this little crew. Ruby stood next to Coco who, according to Ozpin's rules, was now her partner for the next four years. Along with them stood two other girls: a shorter teen with dark hair and an odd blue and white ensemble, and a taller redhead with a unique set of armor over one arm and shoulder. They hadn't exactly introduced themselves, so Ruby didn't know enough names to guess the acronym yet.

She thought back over the events of the day. After their meeting, Ruby and Coco finally made their way to an old ruined building of sorts. Within were several chess pieces, of which they had to pick one up and hoof it back to the cliff in order to finish. Easy, right?

The creatures of Grimm would disagree. Naturally.

Not that the two of them were going to argue.

Blocking their path was a massive King Taijutsu, which was probably the one Grimm Coco _hated_ having to fight. Her minigun was mostly useless against an opponent that could move as fast as the two-headed snake did, although she did get a few small hits in. Speed was more Ruby's specialty – using her knowledge of Grimm movements and attack patterns, Ruby found an opening during Coco's barrage and removed the serpent's black head from it's massive body. The white head followed shortly after.

The girl in the beret was rather pleased at how well they worked together, since she apparently had little luck fighting on her own – at best, all she could do was mow down the slow-movers with the gun. Fast Grimm tended to get away more often.

"Ruby Rose, Coco Adel, Ciel Soleil, and Octavia Ember. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward the four of you shall be… team ROCC."

Yeah, okay. That was almost too easy. Ruby imagined how Ozpin's naming sessions probably went if that was all he could come up with. _Better than CROC I suppose._

"Led by… Ruby Rose."

 _Wait… what?!_

There was a resounding cheer from the gathered students at the announcement. Ruby didn't even hear it. Everything had gone to a dull roar. Leader? Her?!

Coco leaned over and cheerily hugged the redhead in excitement, but quickly regained her composure with a deep blush and settled for a hearty pat on the back.

Surely there had been some sort of mistake. There had to be. Ruby was no leader. If anything she felt more like an odd celebrity that couldn't help being too popular for her own good. Surely Ciel would make a better team leader than her… what little Ruby knew about the shorter girl gave her good reason to wonder why Ozpin had passed her over. The girl in blue seemed to have a perfectly synchronized mental clock, knowing exactly what time it was whenever someone asked. She also seemed to be very straight-laced and exact, probably a bit of a micromanager… oh, maybe that was why.

She knew even less about the other redhead called Octavia, mainly since she didn't get to see anything they did during the test in the forest. Ruby briefly considered if Coco should have been made leader, but soon accepted the fact that the girl in brown seemed perfectly happy following her rather than leading.

A little voice in the back of her mind reasoned that it was probably for the view…

A sudden whooping sound drew her attention as the newly named team ROCC exited the stage. A familiar blonde mane was jumping up and down with pure glee as Yang hollered, "Way to go sis! WOOH!"

…

Yang Xiao Long couldn't stop bouncing around, seemingly excited beyond belief at her sister's rapid ascension in the ranks of the school. She quickly introduced the various older teens standing nearby. "Okay, this is Emerald Sustrai and May Zedong." Both girls waved awkwardly, the green-haired girl blushing slightly. The redhead in the beanie gave a half smile and tried not to make eye contact (easier for her since she only had one eye showing under that hat).

The last girl, dressed almost entirely in white, was grabbed by the blonde at the shoulder, "And this is my partner, Weiss Schnee."

The girl in white growled, "Don't you mean your _leader?"_ Even though her voice was clearly annoyed, Weiss made no move to take Yang's arm off of her shoulder. Ruby almost thought she saw a hint of a blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Leader." Yang grinned her own trademark smile, then gestured to the group, "So we're team WYZE. Pretty cool, huh?" The blonde didn't slow down to hear a response, "Not that your team name isn't cool too, you know…" she was still pacing, then stopped, "it kinda … _ROCCs!"_ The blonde spread her hands for dramatic effect.

No one reacted. Crickets chirped in the background.

Seven voices sighed loudly.

Yang threw one fist into the air and declared, _"I regret nothing!"_

"Anyway… I suppose we'd better get you guys to your dorm room," May spoke up next, offering a clear change of subject which the rest were more than happy to accept.

They began a slow walk to the dormitory building. Weiss chatted with Coco, likely over their respective clothing choices. Emerald exchanged a few words with both Ciel and Octavia. May just kept to herself, leaving Ruby to walk with her older sister at the back of the group.

The redhead considered asking why Yang didn't show up to meet her yesterday, but decided against it. Ruby couldn't help but notice that Yang seemed to be trying to look anywhere else other than at her… for the entire walk… "Yang, are you okay?"

The blonde flinched, then looked over at Ruby… but kept her eyes squeezed shut in a forced grin, "Y-yeah, I'm …I'm good, sis. How are you?"

"Yang, look at me."

"I _am_ , Rubes…"

"No, … _look_ at me." Ruby had stopped in front of Yang with a stern expression.

Yang finally pried her eyes open and beheld her 17-year-old baby sister, two years of lifting weights under her belt, with chiseled arms crossed over a sleeveless t-shirt. The blonde swallowed hard, visibly struggling to keep her lavender eyes locked onto Ruby's. "Okay, …I'm looking. Happy now?" Her neck muscles visibly twitched with the effort of keeping her gaze steady.

The redhead sighed, letting her arms drop, "Better. Come on, we're getting left behind."

Ruby turned to rejoin the group and tried to pretend she didn't hear Yang sharply whisper _"…DAMN…!"_ at the sight of her sister's retreating back. Or more specifically, …her backside.

…

"Hey Ruby, um… I was wondering…" Emerald started, blushing slightly and fidgeting awkwardly, "Could I get… your, uh… scroll number? Maybe we could …I dunno, hang out …or something?" The blush deepened. "I mean it's okay if you don't want to –" she quickly followed, words running together a bit.

They had stopped in the hallway outside the new team ROCC dorm room, just getting ready to go their separate ways, when the green-haired girl asked that question. All the other teens froze dead in their tracks to await her response.

Ruby smiled calmly, noticing the panic in Emerald's voice, and said, "Sure, no problem." She pulled out her device and called up the number.

The other six teens quickly reached for their own scrolls all at once, some pretending to fiddle with them, one or two others taking a sidelong photo. Weiss walked up to Ruby and smartly said, "As a fellow team leader, I feel that I should let you have my number in case of any sort of emergencies."

"Uh, okay…" Ruby accepted. She ignored the glares the remaining girls were shooting at Weiss' back.

Coco slid over next to her partner and purred, "Don't you think we should all just have everyone else's contact info? I mean, we've all become friends here, …right?" There was a light coughing sound, but no words from the rest of the group. No one dared to counter that argument. There was more button pushing and beeping noises as everyone's contact list grew by seven names.

Ruby vaguely wondered why it seemed like everyone else was suddenly… _afraid_ of Coco. It felt like they prey animals warily watching a prowling lion.

Because of this thought, she didn't notice that everyone else in the group had snuck a photo of her… and had set that photo as their scroll's wallpaper.

… … … … …

… … …

…

III

…

Within the first week of classes, Ruby had gained a nickname. Coco had been the first to call her Rose, followed by the rest of team ROCC, then all of team WYZE. By the end of the second week, everyone in the school just called her Rose.

She liked it. The name felt more …mature.

The Weight Room soon became her second home (third if you counted Patch). The redhead was getting a real kick out of using all of the fancy new machines they had – but of course she still had a soft spot for free weights and dumbbells. It always felt good to get the old muscles working hard every few days. Sweat was an old friend for Ru- er, Rose (it took a bit of time for her to start calling herself that). Thank the gods for individual shower stalls, though… who knows _what_ kind of craziness she might have had to deal with in a group shower situation.

In almost no time, however, her workout sessions were getting crowded by the paparazzi. All for her. Good _gods_. She soon had to start working out in the wee hours of the morning to avoid the extra attention.

Coco and Rose worked on their weapons together for the first semester. Coco gave some helpful input on ways to improve Crescent Rose's firing mechanism, as well as greatly improving the frame strength. Rose, in turn, helped Coco adjust her own minigun to make it more maneuverable in combat. The idea was to help her aim at moving targets more easily. Both girls worked together to start developing an aiming system that could be built into Coco's sunglasses. Coco always seemed really happy during their tech sessions, for some reason.

Weiss soon began holding private tutoring classes with other team leaders she had made contacts with, including Rose. These meetings usually covered battle tactics, strategies, and general studies most of the time. Rose couldn't help but notice that the white-haired girl seemed to be giving her a bit of …extra attention. Weiss' tone usually softened around her as well. Odd.

More odd was the fact that Weiss seemed to stay next to Yang whenever the teams got together, seemingly guarding the blonde from getting too close to Rose. Almost like she was jealous. The heiress never admitted it, though. Rose just chalked it up as a rich girl quirk.

Ciel and Octavia kept mostly to themselves between classes and training sessions. Rose often found one or both of them carrying around high-quality cameras – often aimed at their team leader. The redhead tried to ignore the voyeurs, but soon became irritated and gave them strict limitations on when and where pictures would be allowed. Both girls begrudgingly accepted her terms, but they didn't stop completely.

It didn't occur to Rose to ask _what_ they were doing with these photos. Wasn't her business.

Emerald and May began inviting Rose to some group sparring on regular occasions, though specifically without Coco. They claimed it was to help Rose deal with two opponents at once. The redhead found herself enjoying the new type of combat, since she was getting bored with simply killing grimm. She and May really hit if off with regards to their shared enjoyment of combat sniping, so there was that. The two third-years also seemed to be just generally enjoying themselves (although they were getting a bit bruised up).

Emerald got a bit fidgety and awkward whenever the two of them exchanged words. May preferred to play it cool. Both tended to get a bit …giggly when they thought she wasn't listening.

Girls were _so weird._

And Yang was probably the weirdest of all of them. The blonde absolutely refused to be left alone in the same room as her own sister, an attitude which had caused more than a few embarrassing scenes by this point.

Now that Yang was 19, it was clear that she had fully matured into a woman – no one at Beacon could refute that fact. Her outfit was mostly unchanged from her first year, other than being more …filled out. She was always more than capable of turning a few heads, a feat that she was justly proud of, and now it was far more obvious. It seemed to Rose that Yang could have literally any guy she wanted.

Yet for some odd reason, Yang simply couldn't handle her own baby sister very well. Rose often caught the blonde staring at some part of her body other than her face. She really tried to ignore it, or at least write it off as just being her imagination, …but it didn't _stop_. After a while of doing this, Yang would even look away and blush anytime she got caught.

What. The. Hell.

Then there was one incident near the time of the holidays, just when it was starting to get really cold outside. A fellow first-year student, a brown-haired rabbit faunus, tripped over her own feet in the hallway and dropped a massive armful of papers. Rose and Coco were right there and saw everything, which made it even more embarrassing for the poor girl.

Rose, of course, offered to help collect the scattered papers and books, among which was the contents of her bag (man, she _really_ made a mess). Still red in the face, the girl quickly bowed a thanks and dashed off. Rose could almost swear she saw steam coming out of the girl's long, floppy ears.

The good mood faded quickly when Coco found one extra item that was forgotten on the floor, just off to the side. It was a small card.

The brunette's face darkened when she read the words inscribed on it:

 _[Ruby Rose Fan Club]  
Official Membership Card_

Rose read it as well, but casually dismissed it as nothing important. She had already heard rumors of her own personal fan club (mainly tied to her workout session paparazzi) and didn't think it warranted her attention. It was none of her business who the other students wanted to admire or stare at.

Coco, on the other hand, … _hadn't_ heard about this.

With a face of grim determination and eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, Coco Adel marched down the hall to places unknown. Rose decided not to follow her and returned to their dorm instead. She didn't notice that Coco's hands were tightly clinched into fists.

…

A few days later, the 'fan club' was quietly dissolved. Several female students came and publicly apologized to Rose for …"ogling her in secret," as they put it. All of them had a very haunted look in their eyes. Despite her protests that they didn't do anything to be sorry for, the girls continued bowing and pleading until she finally said they were forgiven.

The girls frequently glanced at Coco, who was standing right next to Rose. They seemed quite… _fearful_ of her.

… … … … …

… … …

…

IV

…

"I think Emerald's got a crush on you."

Rose coughed into her shake, bits of strawberries threatening to come out of her nose. "Wha-what?" She sniffed, wiping her mouth with her free hand. She smeared the melted cream on her pants. "What do you mean, _crush?"_

She spied one small piece of the fruit sitting on her leg and quickly snatched it up. A strawberry is a terrible thing to waste, after all.

Coco was looking at Rose with a sidelong stare, her expression unreadable. She sipped her frappe drink with little hesitation. "I mean she _likes_ you, dummy."

"Oh, come on. She does not," although in her head, Rose knew better. She had known for a while now.

It had been almost a full year of classes, training, and schoolwork at Beacon Academy. Rose and Coco were getting ready to move into the second-year group. This also meant that their 'sister' team, WYZE, was getting ready to become fourth-years – a mere one year away from full graduation.

And it had also been a year of giggles, sighs, and longing stares from nearly every girl on campus. For the life of her, Ruby Rose _could not_ understand why this was happening to her. She suspected her weight lifting to be at least partly to blame, but there were plenty of other girls who worked out like she did… why weren't they getting hounded like this?

"And not just her. I've seen Weiss and May staring too. They have quite the photo collection, you know." Coco crossed her legs, letting the higher one bob and sway. The two partners were sitting on a bench on the side of the main street in the city of Vale, watching the sunset and generally taking it easy. Normal stuff for their days off.

"I think it's safe to say everyone has at least a few pictures of me by now…" Rose intoned, hoping to sound as displeased as she felt. Neither one of them seemed to feel like mentioning the redhead's older sister and how she'd been acting…

Coco grinned, "Well you'll be happy to know that I don't have any. I don't need pictures when I'm with you every day." She giggled lightly as her smile brightened, filled with glee.

"That doesn't make me feel much better, you know." Rose sighed and stood up from their shared park bench and stretched her arms high above her head, popping her back in several places. They'd been sitting for a while now.

She clearly heard Coco suck extra hard on her drink the moment she reached full height. The brunette coughed a bit afterwards.

The redhead sat back down with a huff, her mind struggling to adjust to the subject of Emerald. They had been sparring less and less as of late, with the green-haired girl simply wanting to hang out more often. These meetings were turning more and more into dates, something neither of them were willing to say out loud, but both knew.

"So whaddya think?" Coco was back to being unreadable, "…about Emerald, I mean? You gonna go for it?" Rose felt like she was being …tested. Those sunglasses were good at hiding the girl's face at times like these.

"Coco, I… no I'm not gonna 'go for it.' I think of her as a good friend, but that's all." Rose sighed before adding, "Besides, we're both _girls_ …and two years apart, at that."

The brunette flinched at that one word. "What's… wrong… with that? There's plenty of… _girl_ couples around here…" There was a thin layer of panic underneath her words, but Rose missed it.

"I'm not _into_ girls, Coco."

The half-empty frappe drink was instantly crushed, startling Rose. Brown liquid slush flew everywhere.

"Ah, crap," the brunette said robotically. "I'd better go get some napkins." She stood up stiffly and marched over to the nearby coffee cart. She was visibly trembling.

This behavior was rather familiar to Rose. Back home, during her time alone with dad, there were several occasions where she'd spy him interacting with various women from the village near their house. And by interacting, she really meant _running away from_. The man seemed to attract the ladies like a rotting corpse attracts flies. This being relatively soon after Summer's death meant it was not something Taiyang wanted to deal with, so he often told them some excuse or other just to get them to go away.

His most frequent one (and only used for visitors to the island) was that he wasn't into girls (part of the reason Rose herself had said it that way). It was the only method that seemed to work without using any sort of weaponry to beat them off. In his case, it wasn't true - but for Rose, it sort of was.

The women always reacted like Coco had. They were very upset.

It didn't occur to the redhead until much later that their reaction might have been a good reason to use a different excuse. _Those_ women weren't huntresses-in-training, after all.

The brown girl returned, clean and neat as usual. Her face remained unreadable behind her sunglasses. "Before we head back…" she started in a monotone voice, "let's stop by that store. I wanna pick up something for the others." She pointed a gloved finger to an older, run-down shop across the street.

Alarm bells went off inside Rose's head for a split second, then abruptly quit. This is Coco we're talking about here, not some stranger with dirty things on his mind…

"Uh… okay. If you say so…" the redhead stood, sending her own empty cup sailing into a nearby trash can. "Are you… mad?"

"Nope," came the annoyed response. Coco didn't even look back at her and walked on.

 _Yeah, she's mad. I hope she hasn't been thinking about this too long…_

Rose would soon curse herself for being so naive.

…

First warning sign: Coco let Rose walk in first. This allowed her lock the door behind them.

Second warning sign: The 'store' was completely empty. Probably abandoned years ago. No one around.

Third warning sign: The shades were quickly and completely drawn shut.

They were alone. In the dark.

And Coco seemed rather upset about Rose saying she wasn't into girls.

Oh _this'll_ go well...

Before she even knew what was going on, Rose was roughly tossed up against a side wall. Coco had only used one freaking arm, treating the teenager like a lightweight.

Rose's hands were quickly pinned to the wall above her head by just one of Coco's. The teen's thin frame did a great job of making her look like a weak and frail girl – but nothing could be further from the truth. Coco Adel was physically one of the strongest students in the entire school. She held down the redhead's arms with little effort, using her free hand to grab Rose's face and aim it right at her own.

There was a slight grin on Coco's face. A nasty grin.

She kissed her, forcing the tongue deep inside. Rose tasted the lingering frappe drink.

The panic started when Coco forced one of her thighs in between Rose's, prying her legs open and pressing their soft yet muscular bodies against each other. The kiss continued, the brunette's tongue reaching parts previously undiscovered. Coco's free hand slowly worked it's way down the front of Rose's shirt, tracing lines in the fabric. The squeezing came next. Warmth began to spread over Rose, serving to relax her muscles and cause her to very nearly give it up and enjoy herself…

But not quite. One well-placed knee to the diaphragm was enough to earn her freedom. Rose bolted out through the old wooden door and down the dark street, hoping she could make it to the transport back to Beacon, at least. She felt like a proper _moron_ for leaving her scroll in the dorm room.

She absently wiped her mouth as she ran.

…

 _Stupid oversized city. Stupid confusing street layout. Coco is the one who knows her way around the place, not me._

Rose was totally lost. Somehow she had made it to the goddamn shipping docks. This was not where she wanted to be.

She cursed under her breath, looking around in a growing panic. It was fully dark now, and it seemed like everyone in town had gone to bed at the same time. At least they left the street lights on.

 _"BABY! ...It's time to make up your mi~i~i~ind..."_ A song rang out from the darkness. It wasn't very loud, as though the singer was still a ways off… but not far enough.

Fresh new panic. The redhead ran into the maze of shipping containers, hoping to hide from her all-too-familiar stalker. Her thoughts were jumbled inside her head, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The fear was a bit odd - it wasn't like Coco was going to stab her in the face with a large carving knife... right?

 _"I THINK...that tonight is when our stars ali~i~i~ign..."_ The eerie song rang out again, closer now. How was Coco following her in this darkness?

More running, panting, boots hitting asphalt just a bit too hard. Rose felt like she was giving off sonar pings with each step. She paused next to a blue container with Weiss' family symbol painted on the side of it. The Schnee Dust Company. Fun. She didn't know what gods might still be awake at this hour, but she sent up a silent, feverish prayer anyway. If she was lucky, at least one of them might take a shine to her...

 _"HONEY! ...It's time to leave the doubt behi~i~i~ind..."_ Now she sounded like she was right around the damn corner!

Afraid for the first time since she was just a child, Rose bolted again. She made a beeline for the entrance to the docks where she had come in… but was tackled before she could reach it. Two bodies hit the pavement with a grunt.

Coco was back, practically _squee_ ing in delight, "Yay! It's Rose! It's my Rose!" Her bear hug on the redhead's spine was less amused, however.

"I was beginning to think…" Her arms tightened.

"…That you might not…" Rose's vision began to swim.

 _"…LIKE ME ANYMORE!"_ Coco roared the last few words of her declaration. Rose was waiting for her spine to snap.

All at once the pressure relented, but Coco did not let go. Instead she picked Rose up by the shirt collar and flung her up against the side of a nearby container. The metal side had every right to buckle under the impact, and it did just that. The brunette's free hand once again began to lightly touch and caress the redhead's cheek. Coco had a perfect _how-could-you-?_ look on her face. A small trickle of blood ran down Rose's mouth where she had bit her tongue.

She knew Coco was strong, but good _gods_. Rose had never felt as weak as she did when she was being thrown around like a rag doll. She suddenly felt like all of her weight training was worthless. Like it was nothing but an excuse for her to get herself all sweaty and sore, with nothing to show for it. A total waste.

"You belong to me, Rose. I'll never let anyone else have you. Never." Coco's voice had a disturbingly dark tone.

Rose didn't bother replying. She was still trying to get her breath back.

"Do you remember the first night we spent together? In the ballroom?"

A nod, along with a grimace. The movement hurt.

"Did you know that after you went to sleep, nearly everyone in the room started to come over to get a look at you? All the lovesick girls did, anyway…" The gloved hand continued it's ablutions. "I told them all that the first one to touch you would lose their hand, and I meant it. They all backed off after that."

Rose's eyes widened a bit. The pieces were starting to come together.

"Over and over they tried to take you away from me. Over and over I threatened them. Warned them. They just didn't listen…" She paused her monologue to press her forehead against Rose's in the gentlest move she'd made all night. "I finally told that accursed _fan club_ of yours that if they didn't break it up and apologize for being a bunch of sleaze bags…"

Coco looked Rose dead in the eyes and spoke slowly and softly. There was no humor in her gaze.

"…that I'd kill them all."

Rose felt like her heart stopped beating for a few moments, but then it made itself known with a vengeance. It pounded hard enough to rattle the container she was pinned against.

"I love you, Rose… I'd kill for you, Rose… _my Rose…"_ she leaned in for another kiss, but then…

"Get. The. _Fuck_. Off. My. Sister."

Rose had seen Yang Xiao Long angry before… but never this angry. Her golden hair was lit up like a bonfire and her eyes were glowing a crimson like the flames of hell itself. Ember Celica was fully expanded, cocked and ready to rumble. Her fists were clinched so tight that they were shaking.

Standing just behind her was Emerald, looking a mixture of angry and worried – one emotion for each of their targets.

Coco didn't seem to care about either one of them. "Why? Do you want a turn?" She grinned evilly, not letting go.

Wrong answer.

With a furious roar, Yang leapt. Coco dashed away from Rose, the latter sinking to the ground in a heap. The brunette quickly moved inside Yang's range and sent a swift punch to the blonde's gut, followed by a boot to the feet in an effort to trip the girl up.

It didn't work. Yang sidestepped and sent a wide left hook ahead of her, which was easily deflected (Coco knew better than to _block_ a punch from Yang). The blonde quickly jabbed several times ahead of her with guns blazing, several shots hitting their mark and driving the brunette back. Her aura took the brunt of the damage, but the light brown sweater was still a bit singed.

Coco was not breathing hard, saying, "No need to get that mad when you know I'm right…"

"You don't _get_ to talk after what I just saw here, so shut the fuck up," Yang growled.

That cocksure grin shone brightly. "You want her, too… don't you? You wanna _hold_ her…"

"Shut up!"

"You wanna _squeeze_ her…" The brunette had grabbed her own shoulders in a vulgar display, _ooh_ -ing for effect.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Admit it!" Coco pointed an accusatory finger at the blonde, "You've wanted to get your own sister into bed with you ever since her first day!" There was venom in her voice as she growled, "…Just like all those other little _whores_ back there…"

Yang let loose a scream of pure rage and fury the likes of which Rose had never heard before… and never wanted to hear again. It was a scream from hell. A scream that demanded nothing less than bloody, brutal murder. The blonde ran for Coco, her glowing hair leaving a trail of fire through the air behind her.

This was it. Either Yang would fully cut loose and knock Coco's head clean into Mistral's forests… or she'd miss and let Coco deliver the inevitable killing blow. Probably get her windpipe crushed. That seemed to be Coco's style at the moment. And where the hell did Emerald go?

For that matter, why did Rose no longer seem to care?

All of a sudden the two people closest to her were fighting to the death… and all she could do was calmly analyze the situation?

"…"

She closed her eyes and quit listening to the battle. Maybe this was all a dream, and all she had to do was pinch herself. Then she'd wake up back in their dorm room, everyone alive and normal.

No one trying to kill each other. No one claiming incestuous, ill intentions. Normal.

"…"

…Yeah, right.

Even if it was all a dream, there'd be no way she could look Coco in the eyes again.

And if anything Coco said about Yang was even _remotely_ true, then things between them would be even more awkward.

Rose sighed, eyes still shut, waiting for the end…

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"How long do you plan to just lie there?" an oddly familiar voice asked.

There was no other noise.

Rose pried her eyes open to find herself in a photograph. Yang and Coco had frozen in place, each with their own looks of rage and/or lunacy. Even the trailing flames were locked in place, waiting for the signal to burn again. She finally spotted Emerald off to one side, seemingly cowering in fear of her teammate's rage. Nothing moved.

Except for one thing. Or rather, one person.

Rose felt like she was looking back in time.

The only person moving around in this frozen world was another version of herself, but more like she looked two years ago. In fact, this newcomer was wearing a near-perfect replica of Rose's old outfit, complete with combat skirt and red cloak. Upon closer examination, however, she noticed the cloak was worn and faded. The edges were almost all ragged and there were a few small holes along the sides. The black material of her clothes were more of a dusty gray, faded and worn from prolonged exposure to the elements.

This younger version of Rose was holding a small device in one hand, sweeping it around the area like a flashlight. It emitted a faint beeping sound. She waved it in front of the frozen faces of both Yang and Coco, checking the readout after each pass. Once finished, she pocketed the device and made her way over to the place Rose sat.

The girl stopped in front of the redhead and sighed, crossing her arms in front of her. "So what will you do now?" She reminded Rose of Professor Ozpin, for some odd reason. Probably in her tone of voice, a sense of unquestionable authority.

She finally muttered, "…Be damned if I know."

"You would just sit there and let one of them die?"

"Well I can't stop _that_ ," she whined, gesturing towards the frozen pair of combatants locked in an endless staring contest. "That one almost killed me just a minute ago, and she wasn't even angry yet," she pointed a finger at Coco and was only slightly surprised that the movement didn't hurt.

The girl gave a sigh that was part growl. There was an unmistakable tone of irritation in the noise. They stared at each other for a few minutes before the smaller one spoke again, "Come with me, and you will learn how to stop …that."

Oddly enough, there was no surprise in Rose's voice. "Where to?"

"Another world. A safer world. There you can learn that which you need to make this right. There you can grow as a leader and find yourself as a person."

The older redhead slowly turned her gaze to her sister and partner, both frozen in time. "What about them?"

"They will remain here while you're gone. When you're ready, I can return you to this exact place and time. To this exact moment."

Rose grunted as she stood to her feet. At least the pain of having her spine crushed into powder was gone. "That's not a choice, you know."

The smaller girl stood still, unmoving and unspeaking. Waiting.

"I should go back and get my weapon…"

"You mean this…?" the younger Ruby pulled a familiar red-colored device from behind her. It was none other than Rose's own Crescent Rose Mark 2. Her ammo belt was folded up with it.

The taller girl took the weapon with a grin and mounted it on her own holster, then nodded. Neither version of Ruby Rose said anything else to each other. There was no need. They knew the answer.

The smaller one pulled out another device (different from the first, as far as Rose could tell) and hit a few buttons, opening a doorway of pure light in midair. The light had tinges of blue-green coloring around the edges.

The shorter girl spoke up again, "When you get to the other side, look for an older version of yourself. A woman who goes by the name Carmine." She crossed her arms again, adding, "She'll give you the rest of the details."

Rose turned to look at her, once more taking in the sight of her younger self wearing the ancient red cloak. "What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you… more or less."

Rose walked in with only minimal hesitation. It was clear that staying here was a bad idea, so what was the worst that could happen? Other than dying, of course…

The taller girl vanished into the portal of light. The smaller girl hit a few more buttons, then brought the device up to her mouth and quietly said…

"Two-seven-eight-nine, transfer confirmed."

As the smaller version of Ruby Rose made her way to the waiting portal of light, she paused and looked back. Slowly, as though trying not to wake a sleeper, she walked over and stood before Yang, gazing longingly into blazing crimson eyes that were frozen in time. She brought one hand up, lightly touching the blonde's cheek.

She whispered, "I really do miss you guys…" Her throat considered forming a lump, but decided against it.

The girl seemed to finally remember herself, and quickly walked back over to the portal, stepping through in a huff. She didn't look back again.

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Rose was born from two distinct changes to the normal Ruby – she waited the two years before entering Beacon and she tried to copy Yang's more 'butch' style. Added to this was the idea that she was attractive to other girls but didn't want to be. As for the world around her, I mainly wanted Rose paired up with Coco… everyone else was just randomized a bit, but I think it worked out okay.**

 **=^w^=**


	3. The Fighter

…

 **Chapter Three:  
The Fighter**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-6971]_

 _Status: Temporal polarity unnaturally shifted in early developmental stages.  
Changes are major in scale, but minor in impact._

 _Condition: Yellow_

 _Recommendation: Extract samples of life forms for closer examination of  
effects of temporal polarity shift._

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

I

…

It was nearly 1:00 in the morning.

A single bulb burned dimly, shedding only a little light into the middle of the small room and leaving vast shadows in the corners. Those were places that didn't need to be seen, anyway. A table sat in the center of the area, old and worn down with age. On either side of it were two chairs. Nothing else in the room was visible, not even the door.

In one chair sat a young boy, mid-teens, with dark red hair and bright silver eyes. His red jacket cast a crimson glare into the shadows, coloring the space with a light blush. His hands twitched and fidgeted, as though not used to sitting so still. One of his knees began to bounce, but this only lasted a few moments before he stilled it. Every so often he had to stifle a yawn. It was too friggin' early for this.

He was focused on the only other figure in the room. The Huntsman.

Dusty blonde hair kept short and neat, wire-rim glasses, and pressed white shirt and black slacks – that was the standard appearance of Glen Goodwitch. Also normal was his current expression: annoyed. The man was currently pacing back and forth in front of the boy in red, just on the other side of the table. In his hand was his scroll, and he was currently reviewing the evening's events… and _boy_ were there quite a few to look at. The blunderbuss at his side reflected the dim light of the bulb with every few steps.

"Young man, I hope you understand how serious your situation is right now," he said, not looking over.

The boy remained quiet and still, face just slightly downcast, eyes watching the older man.

"Your actions tonight could have potentially injured both you and any civilians who might have been nearby. It was reckless and dangerous."

 _Would you believe me if I told you I don't remember a damn thing?_ The boy was careful to avoid betraying his thoughts, keeping an impressive poker face. _Nothing about the actual fight, anyway._

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" the taller man paused, finally making eye contact with the shorter boy, "…and a well-earned _smack upside the head."_

The boy met his eyes, not flinching in the slightest. He could handle a punishment like that any day of the week.

"However, …there's someone else who would like to speak with you." Glen stepped away, revealing the door to the room they were in – and a new figure approaching from it. Long steel-gray hair, wide hips and an ample chest.

It was a woman.

Now the boy began to sweat.

The newcomer sat down in the open chair, setting down one of her parcels on the table – a plate of cookies. She settled in, crossing her legs and giving the boy a full examination from behind a small pair of shades. Her hazel eyes seemed to notice everything.

The boy ate one cookie. To calm himself down.

"So tell me something young man…" she said with a deceptively deep voice, "Where did you learn to do… _that?"_ and nodded to her left. Glen was standing right next to her with his scroll playing the footage from the dust shop robbery just a few hours ago.

Specifically, it was showing the boy in the red jacket fighting with the burglars. And he was winning easily.

The boy swallowed hard, trying to get some spit back into his dry mouth before saying, "…My m-m-mother has been t-t-training me in the m-m-martial arts… for a long time, now…" He clenched his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking.

"A long time? Did she start while you were in the crib?" The newcomer had a warm smile as she tried a joke. "You barely look old enough to ride a roller coaster at a theme park…"

"I'm already done with my first year at Signal Academy, okay? I'm plenty old enough!" He snapped a bit, then recoiled like he'd just fired a gun at a funeral. "I-I mean… I…"

The smile faded slightly. "My apologies," she replied. A large drink canister was pulled out of nowhere (from his perspective, anyway) and the woman removed the cap and took a drink of whatever was inside of it. He assumed it was coffee… but then, such assumptions always had a way of biting him in the ass at the worst possible times. "So what's a cute boy like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

A beat passed in silence. Silver eyes looked into hazel ones. A pair of blue eyes watched over the whole thing from off to one side.

He took a breath, forcing himself to speak slowly and clearly, "I want to become a Huntsman."

"You want to slay monsters," she replied instantly. It wasn't a question.

"Y-y-yes… and no. I want to help people. M-m-my dad, he was a Huntsman too… and I always thought of how cool he was… and I knew I could do that too… so why not m-m-make a career out of it, you know? I've only got two years left at Signal, and then I can apply for Beacon after that. Yang… he's my older brother… he's actually starting there this year… so I'm really looking forward to going there."

As he finished his little rant, the boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was the first time he'd ever spoken with a girl for so long… other than his mother, of course.

The woman sitting before him leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. She looked over steepled fingers and said, in an amused tone, "Do you know who I am?"

"I do, …but I'm t-t-terrible with names. You're the headmaster of Beacon… right? Oz-something?"

"Professor Ozpin, at your service," she smiled, nodding slowly.

Glen spoke up here, saying, "Of all the names to remember, I'd recommend learning hers _first_. It's probably the most important one you'll ever learn."

"Oh hush…" The woman called Ozpin took another drink from her container, which looked far too large for a casual drink of coffee, then sighed and said, "So you want to come to my school, eh?"

Again, slow and clear, "…More than anything."

"Then I have only one question for you…" she trailed off, waiting to see that she had the boy's full, undivided attention. "Under what _name_ shall I enter you?"

The boy's eyes went wide. Glen merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his boss.

Almost everyone in Vale (and the other kingdoms, most likely) knew a bit about Professor Ozpin of Beacon. She was known as a woman who knew everything there was to know. It seemed like there was no secret that was out of her reach, no whisper she didn't hear, and no juicy gossip she wasn't privy to. Therefore it was no real surprise to find that she even knew the truth about the boy's name, and how much he loathed it.

So this was a _test_.

The story of his name centered around his mother, Taiyan, and her old drinking buddy Aunt Qrow, getting totally hammered one night before he was even conceived. Qrow knew that her brother would be getting rather… _intimate_ with Taiyan (and soon), so she made a friendly suggestion for a couple of names. If the child was a girl, she should be named Ruby.

Taiyan didn't remember the boy name she was given. The child was named Ruby anyway, and in a panic.

The child was a _boy_.

The same boy now sat across from Professor Ozpin, who sat next to Glen Goodwitch. He now had the chance to re-brand himself once he got to Beacon; to abandon his old, hated name and take on a new one of his own choosing. This was the very definition of a once-in-a-lifetime event.

But what name would he use?

With Ozpin's eyes still on him, the boy racked his brain – but only came up with broken memories of the ginger-haired woman he had fought earlier tonight.

 _"Well Red, I think we can all agree that it's been an eventful evening…"_

 _"End of the line, Red!"_

He nodded, then looked Ozpin right in the eyes and gave his answer.

"Red."

… … … … …

… … …

…

II

…

Now it was probably closer to 10:00 in the morning. Maybe 11.

He was too busy staying alive to bother checking the time.

The soul-piercing screech of the gigantic Nevermore once again filled the air, forcing the eight young teenagers to wince from their makeshift cover behind some boulders. Ahead of them was a long stone bridge leading through some ruins, which then led to their exit at the top of the cliff. Behind them was the path they had just cleared, and within minutes they would spot a familiar Deathstalker heading their way – but for now, all was relatively quiet.

In every other direction was the trees of the Emerald Forest. Within them awaited only death.

The boy, now called Red by everyone who knew him, quickly surveyed his group. He knew they would all have to make a run for it, and it was important to know if anyone was too injured to keep up with the rest. He was fine and his gauntlets, called Amber Celica, were fully loaded. Well, that was one down.

Next to him was another boy called Weiss Schnee… or something like that. It wasn't a family name Red was familiar with. Weiss had rather unique white hair, which was pulled into a tight ponytail down low by his neck. His travels through the woods had left his white outfit a bit dirty, but he seemed okay to run. He kept his sword by his right hip, a mostly white blade with a long-ish ribbon attached to the pommel. Red could not recall what Weiss had called it earlier in the day. Something shroud...?

Across the path from them was the rest of the group, ducking behind a larger boulder: Blake Bell had his knit cap pulled tight over his head and his scythe tucked behind him, Yang Xiao Long (Red's older brother, no less) nudged his sword out of the way to adjust his boots, Norman Valkyrie peeked out from behind his taller childhood friend with gleaming eyes, Lie Ren calmly watched the passing Grimm while keeping Norman from running away, Joan Arc tightened her grip on her large warhammer while sweating profusely, and Peter Nikos, of course, was fully prepared to dive into battle with sword and shield flashing.

Yeah, they were all fine. Good thing, too… since their old friend the Deathstalker chose that moment to burst out of the woods behind them and say hello.

"Time to go, ladies!" Yang yelled as they broke cover and ran.

The group naturally separated once they reached the stone bridge – faster ones heading further in front, slower ones falling back – and the Nevermore seemed to take great delight in smashing the ancient bridge headlong, sending stones flying for quite a distance and dividing the teenagers. Red, Yang and Blake stayed cliff side, leaving Weiss and the others to fend off the giant scorpion monster from the forest side.

For their part, none of the shots seemed to have any affect on the clawed beast, but they kept shooting anyway. Norman tried to jump into closer range, hoping to get around the annoying pincers that were being used as shields, but the creature batted him away with ease – and he flew right into the Schnee boy, knocking him backwards and over the edge of the cliff with a startled grunt.

Red watched with horror mingled with fascination as the white-haired boy formed a circle in mid-air right under his feet, propelling him straight back upwards. He made three more before landing on a walkway some distance up into the ruins, right next to the other three boys. They stood together, ready to face off against the bird monster that was, even now, veering around and heading right for them.

They were four teenagers that would very soon become a team.

"Light 'em up!" Red shouted over the gusting wind.

The Nevermore charged. Red fired round after round from his gauntlets, Yang made several shots with his sword in it's repeating-rifle mode, Blake used his weapon's sniper-rifle mode for pinpoint shooting, and Weiss …somehow… fired large bolts of ice. Half the shots hit home, the rest did not.

It crashed, toppling the rusty structure they were standing on and forcing the teens to jump to a new vantage point before falling to their deaths.

Once standing on a firm floor again, Weiss grumbled, "None of this is working. What does it take to kill this thing?"

Time seemed to slow down around him, rendering everything in fine detail. His mind worked much faster than before, giving Red a full and complete picture of his surroundings. In short, he used his semblance.

The ribbon on Weiss' sword could stretch. A lot. The blade of Blake's scythe was quite long, able to cut really wide things in one swipe. Weiss could cast some kind of dust-magic that would allow him to alter gravity somehow… Red had seen it just moments ago, in fact. Red and Yang still had plenty of strength, and their semblances still had not come into play. Weiss could create ice. Red had plenty of shots in Amber Celica.

The plan was formed.

…

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the other four were not faring much better.

The Deathstalker seemed to shrug off nearly every shot that hit it. The thing's armor was ridiculous. Peter and Ren tried a dual attack at close range – Peter with his shield and Ren using her spear with a considerable level of skill – but even then, they only managed to piss it off before getting knocked back.

Norman jumped in next, using his twin machine guns to fire at the small opening he had spotted. His smaller frame and tightly muscled body allowed him to dodge and weave with ease. Once in place, the smaller boy grabbed onto the tail and fired numerous rounds into the base of the stinger.

The monster seemed to scream, tossing the offender against a nearby rock with indignant fury. The boy slumped to the ground.

"Norm!" Ren called. It was one of the first times she had ever raised her voice.

Red didn't see everything these four did that day, but they would all discuss the events later on and fill in the blanks. He did, however, see the moment that Joan spotted the dangling piece of Grimm, barked an order at Peter, and the tall redhead gave his round shield a frisbee throw… slicing the sharpened piece clean off the tail where it drove itself into the thing's head. It screamed again, a sound of pure rage and fury.

Joan's earlier fear and hesitation were now gone. "I need a lift!" she cried as she readied her hammer. Ren nodded, moving her spear into a horizontal position. Joan jumped onto the shaft, Ren spun, and the momentum served to fling the short blonde girl high into the air.

As she simply hung there for what seemed like minutes, she whimpered _'What am I doing?'_ to nobody.

She quickly aimed the barrel of the hammer's hidden grenade launcher straight up, firing a shot that sent her straight down onto her target at high velocity. The hammer struck home, driving the stinger almost entirely through the body of the monster and into the dirt below it – while also breaking off the edge of the cliff itself. The Deathstalker, still screaming it's ungodly cries, fell off and into the abyss.

The future team JNPR regained their senses shortly after. It had been quite a day.

Joan helped Norman back to his feet, then turned to check on the other two – only to spot the boys from earlier setting up some kind of elaborate attack against the Nevermore. Although to her it looked more like a drunken middle-school-level dare.

The boy named Blake had just launched himself from a giant freaking slingshot (with help from Yang and Red), heading right for the giant Nevermore which was, for some bizarre reason, frozen to the cliff by it's tail feathers. He hit the side with his gigantic scythe out, pinned the thing by the neck, then began to run up the side of the vertical cliff, firing a shot or two and increasing his speed as he ran.

Once at the top, one final shot jerked the weapon clean through it's neck. The massive head landed right beside the teen atop the cliff, with the rest of it's body falling into oblivion.

Joan, Peter, Norman and Ren all stared in disbelief. True they had been a bit busy killing their own Grimm, but their achievement was a bit… subpar by comparison.

The silence following the final, dramatic blow lasted only a minute. Yang spoke out over the assemblage next, giving voice to the words that everyone was likely thinking anyway.

"Well… _that_ was a thing."

…

Evening now.

Blake should have been made the team leader. He was the one who killed the Nevermore, right? If not him, then Weiss – the Schnee boy seemed more than capable of being in charge of a team, and he seemed to know his way around dust better than any of the others. Even Yang was a better choice, since he'd at least be able to give the moral support needed to get them through the toughest of missions.

So why was Red chosen? Just what in the nine hells was Ozpin _thinking?_

The boy in red pajamas sat cross-legged in his bunk (since the room only had single beds at first, he requested bunks so everyone would have their own space) and thought about these things. No matter how many ways he looked at it, choosing him as the team leader just didn't make any sense. He was too young, first of all – Ozpin had enrolled him less than a day after their little meeting, a full two years early.

He absent-mindedly picked a stray seed from his teeth and flicked it away. That last strawberry at dinner was rather loaded with them, but he still ate it. A strawberry is a terrible thing to waste, after all (and no one else seemed to want it, so what the hell).

"I hope you're not going to be tossing and turning all night, _Oh Fearless Leader…"_ came an annoyed voice from below. Weiss stood at ground level and was halfway through changing into his night clothes. The lower half, that is. The teen's bare chest was about one ham sandwich away from his ribs showing, but otherwise he looked quite healthy. "Some of us actually need our rest."

Red looked up at him but ignored his implied insult, "Don't worry… I'll keep still."

Weiss only sighed in response. Yang came up behind the boy, his own blonde locks allowed to hang loose over his tank top, and grabbed the shorter boy in a headlock. "Aw, wassa' matter Weiss? Lonely already?" The blonde leaned close and loudly whispered, _"…Should I keep you company tonight?"_

This was met with an elbow to the face, sending Yang backwards and onto the floor. "Don't you _touch_ me you.. you…"

"Keep it down, lovebirds," Blake intoned from his own bunk, trying to read. For some odd reason he still had his knit cap on. Probably one of those people that gets cold easily. Red made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Both teens stared at the brunette – one in horrified shock, the other grinning. Weiss gave a wordless scream of rage (but tried to muffle it, with comical results) before storming into the dorm's bathroom and locking the door.

Yang was up and dusting his backside off, musing, "Well he's a shy one. The guy acts like he's got something I haven't already seen before."

Red noticed one of Blake's hands twitch at that comment.

An hour later, the lights were off and three sets of snores lightly buzzed into the air. Red remained in his seated position, not sleeping nor even the least bit tired. His mind had been racing for most of the evening.

He thought back to his arrival at Beacon earlier that day. It was exciting, obviously, but for many different reasons. He had already met the girl called Joan Arc (who had gotten airsick on the transport), but walking and talking with her later on only aggravated his little 'condition.' It was the same as when he had spoken with Ozpin several hours before.

Gynophobia. He was physically afraid of girls.

He had honestly tried to both keep it a secret and make strides to overcome it – and only one of those seemed to be working. Even now he would start to shake and sweat if a girl got too close to him, even lapsing into a stutter. It was annoying at best, and downright debilitating at worst.

He was barely able to make it inside the building with Joan walking next to him, but luckily she seemed to miss his change of attitude. She was busy talking about her family full of brothers, after all.

What was most confusing for the boy was the simple fact that, in spite of this fear, he didn't _hate_ girls at all. He was attracted to them (in pictures anyway) just like nearly every other boy his age (although he occasionally wondered about Yang). In fact, he'd already met one in particular that checked off every item on his personal wish list…

Across the room, Yang mumbled something in his sleep. No further noise followed.

Tall and well-built, long black hair, a calm demeanor, and pale pink eyes. A long spear that Red personally witnessed impaling several Grimm with relative ease. The childhood friend of the boy called Norman. This was Lie Ren. One of the only girls he'd ever met that didn't send shivers of fear down his spine.

He sent up a silent prayer that he'd eventually work up the courage to ask her out… preferably _before_ they all graduated in four years.

Another noise now, this time it was Blake turning to face the wall. He slept shirtless, and his pale back almost glowed in the moonlight shining in from the window. That knit cap remained on his head.

Red sighed, letting it come out through his nostrils in a single, exasperated breath. He finally settled down (very gently so as not to disturb the young 'prince' beneath him) and went to sleep.

The night passed by with no dreams.

… … … … …

… … …

…

III

…

Over the next several months, team RWBY (Red, Weiss, Blake and Yang) went through quite a number of little adventures, several of which included team JNPR (Joan, Norman, Peter and Ren), but for the sake of time, we'll be skipping over most of them and picking up the story somewhere deep underground… in a place called Mountain Glenn.

 _"Get to your places, we are leaving NOW!"_

The voice of the ginger-haired thief woman echoed into the vast caverns, followed by the clanks and groans of old machinery caked with rust. The old hydraulics hissed loudly as the brakes were released and the train, filled to the brim with weapons and White Fang soldiers, came to life.

Much of the discussion between Red, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their mission leader Doctor Oobleck was completely drowned out by the racket. The redhead tried to contact Joan, the leader of team JNPR, for a bit of backup – but their current depth put them well out of range for that.

They were on their own. And they had a train to catch.

Despite all appearances to the contrary, Oobleck was an actual Huntress – and she was finally starting to show it. Her semblance, used in tandem with her riding crop, was an explosive show of pyrokinetic action. The numerous White Fang soldiers that came at them on the roof of the train cars had little chance.

Not that they needed to. Each car the group jumped onto was loaded with a bomb, and then decoupled just moments after they had cleared it… and the trailing bomb was more than sufficient to open a hole in the roof of the tunnel.

A hole to the wild, Grimm-filled wilderness. The things took no time pouring in behind them.

Once they finally reached the main cars, Oobleck had the team split up to find Torchwick. She and Red pressed on ahead to the lead car. The green-haired woman suddenly had to double back (taking Zwei the Dog along with her) to fight off some extra bad guys that were approaching from behind, sending Red on ahead.

Before she left, however, she kissed him on the forehead for luck. She was fast as always, giving the boy no time to dodge or slip away.

His heart felt like it would either stop cold or explode out of his chest. It was hard to tell which would be worse.

Slowly, in a manner similar to falling asleep… Red's consciousness… _faded_.

He was now in his 'Battle Mode.'

The first time he had left his own body like that was during a training session with Taiyan (one of his last ones, actually). He had no memory of what he did during that time – for all he knew, the boy had only blacked out. Yet when he woke up, his mother had been pretty bruised up. He wasn't in much better shape himself, but still…

It only seemed to happen when his fear reached it's upper limit. His mother had hugged him that day, congratulating him on coming so far. The robbery at the dust shop, too – he had been confronted by a woman in a pinstripe pantsuit with an axe. Doctor Oobleck just kissed him on the forehead. He never remembered what he did for the five-ish minutes that followed such events, but there was always a decent level of destruction awaiting him.

When he finally regained his senses this time, he was still on the roof of the train. Weiss, Blake and Yang were now standing next to him, and all four of them were watching the end of the tunnel rapidly approach. They had no more than two minutes at best.

A glance behind him confirmed what he expected to find – dozens of White Fang bodies and a few stolen Paladin mechs, all broken and still. Oobleck was nowhere to be seen.

Did he really do all _that?_

His teammates were in rough shape. Weiss had a single bad cut across one shoulder, his jacket torn in a ragged gash, but the bleeding had mostly stopped by this point. Blake was mostly fine, but his hair seemed a bit singed – his cap was still there, of course. The rest of his team knew he was a faunus by now, but he still chose to keep his cat ears hidden away. Yang was a bit bruised up, one eye swollen and purple.

"What do we do now?" the blonde asked. His worried tone only served to rob the group of any sort of hope. It seemed obvious that there was nothing they _could_ do.

…

This was it, then. They hadn't even made it through their first year at Beacon, and they were already dead.

Red closed his eyes, fighting back his tears. What was the point of it all?

…

If the train had stopped according to the laws of physics, Red would have been thrown into the oncoming wall and died instantly – yet the sensation of movement had somehow… disappeared.

The roar of the engine and the wind… was gone. All was quiet.

Thinking he had died painlessly, Red pried his eyes open to find that no, he was still alive. But everything around him had frozen in place. Like he'd been watching a movie on his scroll and paused it to go to the toilet.

The boy's panic quickly dissolved into shocked wonder as he looked around at his new, unmoving surroundings. He could now see that Weiss had more cuts than he first thought, and that Blake had lost one shoe. Somehow.

Up until that moment, the only sound he could hear was his own breathing – but suddenly he heard footsteps, and they weren't his.

A young girl was walking along the roof of the train car, weaving through the bodies and various pieces of wreckage left behind in the wake of Red's Battle Mode. She occasionally bent down, placed a small device on the neck of one or two bodies, hit a button, waited a few seconds, then moved to another.

What struck Red was how similar the girl was to himself. She could easily have been his twin sister.

However, when she finally reached the place he was standing, she spoke – and Red realized that such a comparison was giving the girl _far_ too little credit.

"So what now, _Oh Fearless Leader?_ Did you plan to just stand there and let it all end?"

Red's mind flashed with an image of Ozpin speaking… but then a voice behind and above Ozpin, serving as an authority even the headmaster could not deny… that was the kind of voice this girl spoke with. You simply did not argue with it.

"If you've got another idea, I'm all ears," he replied.

Deep down, he had a hard time hiding his shock. She was a girl… yet he was not nervous around her in the least! No shaking, no stuttering… he could hardly believe it.

"I might have one…" she said. A pause, then she stepped closer. Her eyes flashed with an eerie light.

Red couldn't stop himself from mumbling, "…Who are you?"

"The question is: who are you? Warrior or pretender? Hero or coward?"

The boy started to answer back, but found the words catching in his throat. She had hit so close to home that it almost physically hurt.

She continued, "You lack the courage to do what is necessary. To overcome your obstacles. To face your greatest fear. Without that courage, the four of you will not survive the coming battle."

Red glanced to the side, regarding the oncoming wall, "…From here, it doesn't look like there'll _be_ another battle."

When he looked back, the mystery girl was staring at Weiss and mumbled, "Oh there will be… he'll see to that." She turned back to Red and added, "but if you don't improve yourself, it won't matter. The Breach will claim you all."

A chill swept over him at those words. This breach thing sounded bad…

There were a million questions to ask, but he knew that this was not the place to ask them. He tried using his semblance to find a way around the problem… but the girl's words were the only truth he could see. And since she didn't scare him nearly enough, using his Battle Mode to sort things out was not an option.

Steeling himself and looking her dead in the eyes, he simply said, "What do I do?"

A moment later and the girl had a device in her hand (probably a different one). She hit a few buttons and… Red could only describe it as space itself being torn apart… a doorway of light appeared. It glowed fiercely with a blue-green tinge.

She looked at him again and said, "Carmine will be waiting for you on the other side. Your path, and your destiny, lay beyond."

Red looked at the doorway, then back at the girl, then the doorway again. He swallowed hard.

One final look at his frozen teammates was enough to solidify his resolve. The boy named Ruby Rose, called Red by his friends, stepped through… and vanished from his world.

The girl with the tattered red cloak stood watching for a minute, the raised her device to her mouth and quietly said, "Six-nine-seven-one, transfer confirmed." As she made her way to the portal, she quietly added, "They're gonna have fun with this one, I'd bet."

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Red started out as a simple gender-swapped Ruby, but I soon added the quirks and small changes that made him unique. Rotating the team's weapons was really just meant to make it more interesting, but I honestly didn't think it through all the way – it'll probably be ignored by and large as his story develops.**

 **=^w^=**


	4. The Soldier

…

 **Chapter Four:  
The Soldier**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-8843]_

 _Status: Massive ethereal shift in early stage of civilization, causing unknown  
levels of alterations. Frequency wildly shifted from standard, otherwise stable.  
Locals currently engaged in wartime operations._

 _Condition: Yellow_

 _Recommendation: Establish on-site research outpost to directly examine both  
frequency modulations and local levels of ethereal energy._

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

Something didn't feel right.

The large transport was one of a group of four, each loaded with various supplies, travel-sized pieces of hardware, and two small regiments of Atlesian soldiers. It was basic, minimal equipment. The mission was simple: evacuate a small, newly developed village along the northern regions of the continent, where expansion was slowly continuing throughout the current era.

Unfortunately for this particular group of settlers, they had accidentally disturbed a nest of Grimm hidden nearby and were now in danger of being wiped out. General Black did _not_ want that to happen, hence the order of an immediate evacuation.

That was the official story anyway… but something was wrong. She couldn't tell you how she knew, but she just… knew.

Unlike the other troops in the vehicle, Sapphire Schnee didn't bother to sit buckled up in a seat – she preferred to stand. Her gleaming white jacket shone brilliantly in the midday sun while her dark-colored boots and gloves gave off a nice contrast. Her signature dark red hair, which was considered a bit odd at first, had been adopted by nearly every enlisted soldier as their new personal favorite color. The woman stood taller than most of the men around her, partly due to her thick heels but mostly from sheer presence. People tend to notice when a Schnee is in the room, after all.

Sapphire's silver eyes, unique in all of Atlas, narrowed as she looked out over the quickly receding landscape. They were only minutes away from their landing point, but she could detect no sign of abnormal animal movement, nor any trace of Grimm; and the latter was odd all by itself. The further they flew, the more certain she became that something was off.

The radio buzzed in her ear, "ETA in two minutes." A single gloved hand motioned to the vehicle's other occupants and the team prepared themselves. Gear was stowed and/or pulled out, belts were loosed, and weapons brought to the ready. They were all armed with semi-automatic rifles loaded with special anti-Grimm rounds, but Sapphire always kept both normal and special ammunition on her person every time she went out on a sortie. You can never be too careful in this messed up world.

As the massive transport landed, Sapphire gripped the deep blue handle of her sword tightly. She sent up a silent prayer to whichever gods were listening that her suspicions would be wrong.

No sooner had the last of the soldiers disembarked from the vehicles than a high-pitched shrieking sound erupted from their left, followed by a small light that flew directly at the still-running engine. It exploded in a massive fireball that quickly knocked the Schnee woman off her feet and quite a distance through the air. Three more shrieks quickly followed from all other directions, each leading to the destruction of the other transports. The machine guns started up right after that.

The instant after Sapphire landed she quickly formed a glyph beneath her feet and propelled herself back to what was left of her soldiers. Three had been killed instantly, two had been badly wounded, and the rest were just trying to get a fix on the enemy's location. Panic was the word of the day, it seemed.

The tall woman quickly barked orders to gather what they could grab hold of first and then make a run for the town. There was no time to dwindle… unless they _wanted_ to get shot of course. The woman used a different glyph to deflect incoming bullets as her men fled from the scene of the ambush, hoping and praying they might find some help. She broke her concentration and let the glyph fade in order to keep up.

As she ran, Sapphire grimly thought, _Sometimes I hate being right._

… … …

…

[ - One Week Earlier - ]

…

 _To my dearest Sapphire,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. It is unfortunate, but I must keep this brief as I only have a short time to write to you. Were time not an object, I would love to disclose everything that has happened thus far but I know neither you nor I have such a luxury._

 _I am healthy and well, and my studies go very smoothly. The teachers all treat me nicely, as do most of my fellow pupils. The subjects I study vary greatly, shifting between combat strategies one day to Grimm Studies the next. I love it all and have found no small joy in learning all the new information._

 _My teammates send their regards as well. Dew and Ilia took me shopping in Vale last week where we purchased a whole new wardrobe. I can't wait to show it to you, I had so much fun. Raven is her usual anti-social self, but even she couldn't help but smile at our antics. I feel she is close to coming out of her shell and will soon join us in the sunshine._

 _As much as I'm enjoying my time at Beacon Academy, I do miss you. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the Vytal Festival Tournament next month._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Glynda_

…

The young woman set the folded piece of paper down on the table and took a sip of tea. The liquid was still quite hot, so she only drank a little. She gazed out over the vast expanse of stars, leaning back in her metal patio chair to better take in the spectacle. The night air was cool on her face, sighing by every few minutes in a gentle caress. Sapphire simply _loved_ stargazing.

She crossed her legs, her thick boots swaying as she settled further into the chair. As her body relaxed, so too did her mind – and with that came memories unbidden.

Memories of the past. Of better, more innocent times.

It had been several years now since she had graduated with honors from Atlas Academy. The military was all too eager to snatch her up as soon as she was finished, making her a Specialist almost immediately. Sapphire was currently the youngest soldier to ever hold that title in the kingdom's history.

She had served her standard tour of four years but bowed out of a second, choosing instead to take up the position of combat instructor back at the Academy… something her previous instructor had basically trained her for. That was three years ago, now. Three wonderful and truly fulfilling years…

A gruff voice interrupted her thoughts, "Is that another letter from Miss Glynda?"

Peter Port, the Schnee family butler, jovially inquired of the woman. He gently set a tray of sandwiches down next to Sapphire's tea, his broad mustache rising in a grin as he glimpsed the folded piece of paper.

The Schnee family was rather picky when it came to their choice of staff and personnel, especially when it came to the care of their children – but they had no issue with Peter as the caretaker. He was the single most trusted man in the entire estate, a title not lightly earned.

Sapphire nodded, glancing over at the man, "Yes, she sends her greetings. She seems to be doing quite well at Beacon." She took another sip of her tea, downing more of the mild drink now that it was cooler. "Better, I'd wager, than she would've done here, at Atlas Academy…"

The man stepped back from her seat and made a noncommittal, but pleased, grunt. "I do hope she can come home for a visit sometime soon. I've missed her terribly."

The woman's silver eyes gleamed in the starlight. "I, too, look forward to seeing her again. It's been too long."

They remained this way for several minutes before the older man cleared his throat, saying "Well, I'd best return to my duties. Good night, milady."

She nodded in response. Leaving the tray behind him, Port turned on his heels and briskly walked back inside.

Sapphire returned her focus to the sky, putting the man's presence to the back of her mind. As before, her thoughts once again returned to the past. Specifically, to a man called Qrow.

It was almost eleven years ago that she first beheld the scruffy man. He stood as tall as the tallest teachers in the school (taller than General Black, even), with charcoal grey hair and his eternal stubble of a beard. His piercing red eyes were what stood out the most to the young Sapphire, even back then.

… … …

 _The two combatants breathed hard, sweat glistening from their respective brows. Qrow held his sword loosely, a wide, segmented blade with numerous gears and cogs built into the hilt (most likely used during it's transformations, although Sapphire had yet to see those), and Sapphire gripped her sole remaining blade from a set of two: one had snapped during the fight and been discarded. Neither fighter was badly injured due to their high levels of Aura, but both were well worn down._

 _"I gotta say, kid…" Qrow gasped, "…you're not too shabby. How long you been trainin' with those things?"_

 _Sensing the haze of battle had faded from them both, Sapphire spared a glance at her weapon. It had been part of a set, given to her by her father and mother (she never referred to them as her 'parents,' for personal reasons), which was now more then a little ruined._

 _"Long enough," she replied, also gasping. She didn't want to spoil the moment by admitting that she had only owned them for about three months by that point. Nowhere near what other trainees would call 'experienced.'_

 _Qrow walked forward and picked up the shattered remains of Sapphire's shorter sword, examining it carefully. "Some high-quality shit right here… though not quite fit for a soldier, wouldn't you say?" He looked at the woman, little more than a girl at this point in time, and raised one eyebrow. "After all, it didn't protect you very well, did it?"_

 _Sapphire averted her gaze, the color on her face darkening just a bit. The onlookers murmured amongst themselves – and why shouldn't they? Not only did a new student get her sword broken during initiation, but it was a Schnee! Never mind the fact that it was the infamous Qrow who did the breaking…_

 _"Does this mean that I've… I…" she choked. For a Schnee, failure was not acceptable. Death before dishonor._

 _"Kid, you have nothing to worry about. Why, if it were up to me… Oh wait…" He put on his best shit-eating grin, "It_ is _up to me, isn't it?"_

 _Sapphire's blush receded just a little, but her look of confusion was as strong as ever… and doubly so when she saw what Qrow did next._

 _The man took his own sword and held it out to the young Schnee, pommel first. The crowd noise grew into a dim clamor. Sapphire was speechless._

 _"As good as you handled those toothpicks, I couldn't help but notice how much you favored your left, not to mention that most of your attacks used both swords together… as though you were only holding one weapon with both hands."_

 _Sapphire's blush returned with a vengeance. How sharp_ was _this guy?_

 _"Take it. I wanna see how well you can handle it." His smile, along with his proffered weapon, had not moved._

 _The girl finally moved her hand and grabbed the deep red leather grip, shocked at how light the weapon actually was. She moved it naturally, like an extension of her own arm. As though it had been built solely for her._

 _Qrow had stepped back and crossed his arms, although he was still smiling. "I think that's a much better fit for someone of your caliber, kid."_

 _"I have a name, you know…" she responded irately. She flipped the weapon over and held it out to the man in a similar manner as he had done just moments before._

 _"Yep…" he took the blade back, then added, "And now you have a reputation to go with it. You're the only kid who's ever managed to get behind me during a match. Ever." His gaze grew serious as he drove his point home… only for the mood to shatter at his childish grin. "You're gonna go far, kid. I'll make sure of that."_

 _Leaving Sapphire and the onlookers to mull over what he said, Qrow began to walk away. Before he got out of earshot, however, the young Schnee overheard him mumble, "…if it's the last thing I do."_

… … …

The teacup sat empty, the sandwiches forgotten. Sapphire Schnee was content with gazing out over the vast expanse of the stars. If given the chance, she would happily sit there until the sun began it's regular ascent and tucked the night sky away beneath a blanket of orange and yellow.

The man named Qrow did, indeed, make sure she went far. During her four years at Atlas Academy, the combat instructor took her aside and personally trained her in every form of combat he knew, which was a lot. By the time she graduated, Sapphire finally learned why he had given her so much extra attention – Qrow had planned to retire for some time, and Sapphire was the perfect fit to replace him as combat instructor. For most students, this was considered a major honor. The young Schnee was more than happy to oblige.

Unfortunately for them both, the Atlas military had other ideas. Sapphire really had no choice (no matter _what_ the higher-ups might have claimed), but she did promise to relieve Qrow as soon as she got out. She wanted to do it.

Four years of active duty. The longest four years of her life.

Then came three years of work as Atlas Academy's combat instructor. The shortest three years of her life. And the most fun.

The tall woman absently scratched the back of her head as she reluctantly stood up. She had business to attend to later this morning, and it would not do to go without any sleep. She didn't bother trying to stifle a yawn as she turned to head back inside.

Before she got all the way inside, however, she eyed a lone strawberry on the tray of sandwiches and quickly plopped it into her mouth. A strawberry is a terrible thing to waste, after all.

As soon as she laid her head down on the pillow, Sapphire Schnee fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. She'd dreamt enough for one day, it seemed.

… … …

…

[ - Present - ]

…

The building used to be some kind of church, by the looks of it. A broad, open space with a stage at one end opposite from the doors they had come through, with the beginnings of a collection of books off to one side. Only a handful of pews remained, the rest had been destroyed. Broad stained-glass windows lined the sides of the large room, letting colorful streams of light pour in and giving the room a very ethereal feeling.

Sapphire posted two men at each exit, ordering the doors barricaded so they could tend to the wounded inside. Everyone stay low to give the enemy less to shoot at. Avoid the windows.

She had glimpsed their attackers – men and women wearing white masks. Things that were supposed to resemble the Grimm. It was a tactic meant to scare and confuse.

The White Fang. Damn _terrorists_.

All at once Sapphire didn't think the Grimm had anything to do with this town's problems.

Everyone knew the White Fang just wanted a war with the humans. That seemed like all they ever tried for these days. At first they were just another pro-faunus rights group that demonstrated peacefully – but after the first faunus was murdered during one of these protests, they soon declared out-and-out war.

Sapphire didn't know too much about the White Fang's inner workings (really, no one did), other than the fact that their leader was called Scarlatina. She never showed herself in any of their videos, and it was speculated that she may only be a figurehead while some other faunus prick really ran the show. Regardless of the details, this Scarlatina was considered the most wanted person in the world… and no one even knew what she looked like.

Every Atlas soldier, active or otherwise, had a very specific order regarding her: upon successful identification, terminate on sight. No exceptions.

As Sapphire helped tend to her wounded men, the machine gun fire continued unabated from outside. They clearly didn't want the 'rescue party' to survive this. The Schnee woman gritted her teeth at such bad luck.

Approximately one hour after landing, all hell broke loose. The creatures of Grimm had arrived.

… … …

…

[ - Several Years Earlier - ]

…

The girl called Sapphire couldn't believe her ears.

The twelve-year-old was standing in her mother's bedroom, watching the woman quietly nursing her new baby sister. It was early in the evening, before the sun had fully dropped below the horizon and given the stars their time to shine. The lingering sunshine coming in through the window gave her mother's golden hair a fiery glow, in stark contrast to the gentle woman holding the infant.

"It was your father's decision. No matter how much I pleaded with him, that man is just too stubborn," she almost whispered. Sapphire had heard tales of this woman being a real hot-headed woman in her younger years… but looking at her now, such stories seemed like pure fantasy.

For as long as she could remember, Sapphire had been brought up thinking that she would inherit the Schnee name and, along with it, a good portion of the Company. Now that dream was shattered. It would go to little Glynda Schnee instead.

Why? Because Sapphire was _adopted_.

They had never mentioned this before, and the Schnee household was all the girl could remember. It was more than heartbreaking… the girl felt close to passing out. Everything she had ever known was now up for debate.

Her mother looked up at the girl, lavender eyes filled with sadness and a hint of shame, as she reached over with her free hand and took a small box from her nightstand. She motioned for Sapphire to come closer, and gave the box to the girl.

Inside was a small piece of wood, mahogany by the look of it, which bore carved letters. Part of the top and one side was broken off, the splinters having been sanded down smooth. A small hole at one end had a length of rawhide strung through it; evidently it was made to be worn like a token or pendant.

"When we found you at the orphanage, this was all you had with you. The workers there assumed the writing on it was your name, so we kept it." The blonde woman returned her attention to the infant, but kept speaking, "You know how your father is… once we adopted you, he wanted to change your name to something that would befit a Schnee… so to keep with the spirit of your original name, he went with Sapphire – another gemstone."

Sapphire hardly heard any of this. Her eyes had glazed over as she stared at the piece of wood in her hand.

The carved letters spelled out "Ruby Rose."

…

She wore that token around her neck for the rest of her life.

It was there when she demonstrated her ability to use the Schnee family technique of Summoning in front of the entire household, shocking her father and causing her mother to beam with pride. The girl had completely earned her place as a member of the Schnee family, and there was _nothing_ Jacques Schnee could do about it.

It was there when Glynda, once she was old enough to walk and get herself into trouble, started following Sapphire around the house wanting to play. The two became close very quickly, Sapphire finally able to act normally around another human being. They would stay close for many years, laughing and playing as children should.

It was there when she applied for, and was accepted to, Atlas Academy. Glynda didn't want her big sister to go, but after a few kind, encouraging words, the youngest Schnee agreed to allow it (giving Sapphire cause to smile).

It was there when she received Qrow's sword as a graduation gift, causing nearly endless rumors that the two of them were …together. She had to work extra hard to quell those fantasies, but even then there were still some who simply loved a good story. Qrow himself was no help on the matter. Hell, he seemed to be enjoying it.

It was there when she got the letter from Glynda some years later, informing her that her sister had applied for Beacon Academy in Vale rather than Atlas… as well as her reasons. In spite of the issues that decision would inevitably cause, Sapphire had never been more proud of her little sister.

And it was there the evening of the ambush. First by the White Fang… then by the creatures of Grimm.

… … …

…

[ - Present - ]

…

This was madness.

Normal people (including faunus) would drop any conflict they had with someone as soon as the creatures of Grimm appeared… but apparently the White Fang were truly dedicated to their hatred. Even with the big black monsters dropping down on them, these _idiots_ still chose to fire at the Atlas soldiers instead.

Her soldiers, still shaken and wounded, had been driven from their refuge by a large Deathstalker – mainly due to the fact that it had knocked the entire building down around them. They were now fleeing for the imagined safety of the nearby mountains while fighting both the White Fang terrorists and the Grimm.

On the other hand, the Grimm had no problem picking off everyone that wasn't a Grimm, whether human or faunus.

The only plus that Sapphire could see was that there was no civilians in the area for her to be concerned with.

…

The battle could have lasted three to four hours… or twenty minutes. It was pure insanity.

Sapphire Schnee knelt in the snow next to a fallen comrade. Her right arm was bleeding heavily, and throbbed painfully from the shoulder. She had taken a hit from the fangs of a King Taijutsu, and most likely was poisoned. Three ribs were broken, one busted foot, and a gash on her head forced her to shut one eye against the flow of blood coming down her face. The body before her had no spare ammo magazines, just like the other four she'd already checked. The first aid kits were one of the first casualties – they didn't even make it off the transports.

She'd had better days.

All around her lay the dead and dying. White Fang warriors and Atlas soldiers alike, both ripped to shreds and laid out together on the killing fields. The woman made sure to take it all in, never to forget it. These men died with honor, no matter how they got here. The gently falling snow seemed ready to start their burials right away, slowly covering the bodies with a blanket of white.

Just to her left, there came the last sound of gunfire followed by a scream. The silence was deafening after that.

No, not total silence. There was heavy footsteps and growling.

Sapphire looked over to see a massive Beowulf approaching, jaws gaped open and razor-like claws digging deep grooves in the snow. The woman was the only prey left, and this creature was certain of it's victory.

And why not? She was wounded, her weapon dropped far enough away so that she couldn't dive after it. Easy prey.

Burning red eyes locked with fierce silver. No matter how easy it might expect Sapphire to go down, she would not simply _give up._

Death before dishonor.

As she witnessed the Beowulf raise one huge claw for the killing strike, Sapphire concentrated the last of her aura into one final glyph, ready to blow them both to kingdom come. She waited until it was closer, just to be sure…

…

…

But it never _got_ closer. Time seemed to be standing still.

When she lifted her gaze to the enemy, Sapphire found this to be exactly what happened.

The Grimm had stopped dead, holding a pose in mid-strike. Sapphire was reminded of a picture she had seen of the statue in front of Beacon's front gate.

Yet as she watched, she realized it was more than the Grimm. Even the falling snow had stilled in mid-air.

Her thoughts were interrupted by more footsteps crunching though the snow.

A young girl approached, looking no older than Glynda. She bore a large red cloak with tattered and worn edges, along with a mostly black outfit with red lacing and trim. Sapphire noticed with more than a little surprise that the girl's hair and eye colors almost perfectly matched her own.

The newcomer held a long device, shaped almost like an ice cream cone, and walked right into the middle of the battlefield and placed it down, point first. As she stood back, the device appeared to kept itself upright, then it quickly began to rotate and drill itself right through the snow and deep into the ground.

Seemingly satisfied with her work, the girl turned and walked over to Sapphire. She stood between the soldier and the monster, saying only, "Do you wish to live?"

Sapphire tried not to show how shocked she was at hearing the girl's voice. First off, she sounded the same as Sapphire did when she was much younger, and secondly, …she did _not_ speak like a child. This voice had real depth.

She didn't respond to the question right away, knowing the answer would be more than a little complex. "… … …I am sworn to defend my country. Whether or not I wish to live means nothing…"

The girl simply stood there, unmoving, gazing into Sapphire's very soul.

An image of Glynda flashed through the soldier's mind right then, bringing with it a pang of guilt. The girl seemed to sense this.

"You have someone to return to, don't you?"

Sapphire wrestled with her emotions. On one hand, she had her duty. On the other, her sister. "She… she knows what I do… she… Glynda would understand…"

"Do you really believe that?"

She turned to glare at the girl, angry that she would imply something like that… only for her emotions to agree completely. Sapphire could imagine, all too easily, how Glynda's heart would shatter into a thousand tiny pieces when, or if, she heard the news that her sister… her beloved sister…

"All she wants is her sister to come home. Would you deny-"

"Alright, _stop_. Yes. My answer is… yes." She exhaled sharply through her teeth, furious at how easily she'd been coerced into denying her duty.

"Rise."

Normally she would have argued. Resisted. Made an excuse about her wounds. When she stood, however, all of that was out the window. The pain was gone, the poison cleared out, and even her uniform had been repaired. She was as good as new.

"I have helped you… now you must help me."

Understanding flooded the woman. This girl, whoever she was, clearly meant for this exchange to happen. Regardless of the intent or the methods, she had truly helped Sapphire out. The Schnee woman nodded. She would repay the debt, no matter what it took.

Death before dishonor, after all.

The shorter girl stared deep into Sapphire's eyes as she said, "The journey before you is a long one, full of lives to defend, enemies to defeat, and mysteries to solve – the greatest one being your own. Are you ready?"

Sapphire tensed, clutching the token under her uniform with a shaking hand. She swallowed hard and nodded.

The girl pulled out another device from a pouch around her waist and hit a button, forming a brilliant light in midair that seemed to break apart space itself. A glaring blue-green light flooded the woman's eyes.

"When you get to the other side, look for Carmine. She'll give you the next steps."

"Carmine…" Sapphire looked over at the girl with a raised eyebrow, "…so what do I call you?"

"Rain."

Sapphire Schnee walked through the portal. The girl called Rain approached it, then stopped and looked back out over the killing field. Bodies were strewn about everywhere and the snow was stained with red blood.

Under her breath, the girl mumbled, _"Will they ever learn?"_

She then raised the device she was holding up to her face and said, "Eight-eight-four-three, transfer confirmed."

She walked into the light a moment later.

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sapphire was the result of trying to imagine how Ruby would have turned out if she had been raised in the same position as Winter – I admit, she turned out a bit** _ **too**_ **close to Winter herself, but that was the idea. Other than her, I randomized everybody else I could. I explain it later in the main story, but I kept Jacques where he was and made** _ **him**_ **the Schnee, rather than have him marry into the family.**

 **=^w^=**


	5. The Broken (FINAL VER)

**Author's Note: My first attempt at creating a psychotic Ruby OC turned into a rather disappointing tale in which nobody was recognizable and the theme was far too cliché. The next one was better, but unorganized – I didn't seem able to figure out just what I wanted to do with her. After that I decided to go as dark as possible, just for the shock factor and the hell of it… and** _ **that**_ **Ruby was just plain bad.**

 **To get this right, I have requested some outside help – author Clementine Davidson – and now I think I've got it. I sincerely hope you enjoy this version… especially because I'm NOT doing any more rewrites. This is the last one.**

 **A warning: Strong language and violent scenes ahead. Also, for those of you who care, this chapter contains a large amount of one-sided Enabler.**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-6602]_

 _Status: Increasing instability due to unknown frequency  
amplification, collapse likely._

 _Condition: Red_

 _Recommendation: Abandon or Ignore_

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

The colors of the sunrise had long faded to the pure, unbroken blue sky of late morning by the time Summer Rose emerged from the modest, two-story house.

With a single bag over her shoulder and her trademark white cloak around her petite frame, Ruby's mom was radiant as always. Her dark red hair, which always looked black while indoors, now gleamed in the sunlight. Her warm smile was freely spread amongst her family members, all of which were lined up just past the front door of the building, all waiting to give her their typical send-off.

Little Ruby was first, a mere two years under Yang, but she was her mother's child in every way – she could have passed as a tiny clone, depending on who you asked. Their eyes and hair colors were nearly identical, though Ruby's hair faded to a lighter red at the tips. Ruby also liked wearing an oversized red hoodie all the time, trying to imitate her mother's standard hooded appearance.

The mother and daughter exchanged a few words, the latter of which expressed a strong desire for Mommy to stay home – those monsters were _scary_ , you know – but a few encouraging words swept away all doubt and fear in an instant. They hugged warmly before the woman came to Yang.

They hugged as well, and Yang was reminded again of the fact that this woman never bothered with fancy things like perfume yet still naturally carried the aroma of wildflowers. It was a refreshing scent.

Mom's deep silver eyes regarded the blonde caringly as she said, "Take care of the house while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"No problem," Yang cheerfully responded. Her long blonde hair bobbed in tight pigtails. Her lavender eyes seemed to dance with delight as they took in the woman before her. Yang had been told about her 'real' mother a few years ago, but she decided not to let that bother her – Summer Rose _was_ her mother, and no one would ever change her mind on the matter.

She planted a kiss on Yang's forehead, her smile fading only slightly, and said, "I love you, Yang… never forget that." And she never did.

"I love you too… Mom…" She fought back a few stinging tears before she made a fool of herself. Seriously? The woman was only going to be gone for a week! What the heck was she getting so worked up over?

Lastly she came to Taiyang Xiao Long, embracing the taller man and sharing a slow, passionate kiss (which left both children grimacing playfully). They shared a few quiet words, then simply stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Yang could almost see the sparks between them. She absently wondered what they would do if she and Ruby chose that moment to run inside.

After what seemed like an hour, Mom finally broke away from the staring contest and grabbed her bag. She gave her family one last look before turning and heading for the thin stretch of woods that surrounded the house. The path would lead her into town, and then to the airship docks on the other side. If all went well, she would be back in a week.

The woman in the white cloak had barely reached the first trees before Ruby walked over and stood in front of Yang, then leaned back against the blonde and muttered, "I miss her already."

Yang draped her arms over Ruby's shoulders as the two sisters watched their mother disappear into the woods, silver and lavender eyes regarding the most important woman in the world. "Me too, Rubes."

…

 **Chapter Five:** _  
_ **The Broken**

… … … … …

… … …

…

I

…

Yang Xiao Long knew some of what Huntsmen had to go through. She'd heard stories of some who never returned home… but she never expected her own Mom would be one of those who never came home.

It had been ten days since her departure, but they only now learned that Summer Rose, Huntress and super-mom, had died on her mission. The door closing behind the messenger felt like the door of a tomb, a deep, heavy sound closing on her world. She wanted to crawl into a hole and vanish.

For most of her life, Yang had only known Summer as her Mom. Even knowing that there was another person out there who could lay claim to that title didn't help.

Mom was gone.

Yang felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. How could life be so unfair…?

Dad wasn't gonna be any help – as soon as the door shut, he was at the fridge. Moments later he had a beer in his hand, quickly being emptied into his gut. Oh, great. Sad thing was, Yang seriously considered giving it a try. Hell, if it helped dad get over the pain, maybe it would help her, too…

A new noise drew her attention away, towards the living room. Yang's eyes were a bit blurry with tears, but she still recognized what she saw… and her vision began to go red.

Ruby was on the floor, happily coloring away. Not a care in the world. Not acting as though her mom - the woman who baked her cookies every morning, the woman who gave her the best hugs anyone could ever give, who loved them both more than anything, and who _they_ loved more than anything - had _died._ Yang could feel her blood beginning to boil, and that scared her a bit. Why should that little brat get to be happy when she felt like she wanted to jump off a cliff? Why did she feel like throwing Ruby off that cliff?

Sensing the danger of the proverbial powder keg, Tai put down his second beer and leapt into action (kinda). Giving Yang a _just-a-minute_ motion, dad worked his way over to Ruby and said, "Honey, are you… are you okay?"

"Yep," she replied instantly.

"Um… you sure? You're not… sad, or anything?"

"Why should I be? Mom's only a little late, but she'll be home any minute." There was not one shred of doubt in her voice. It was unbelievable.

Tai scratched his head in confusion, brows furrowed deeply, before he turned to check on Yang. The sight that he took in gave him cause to jump in alarm. Yang was sure her hair was standing straight up in the pigtails, her eyes probably glowing red by now.

"Honey, your mom is… well… Ruby, she's not coming back." Yang had to give the man credit for trying one last time. He almost kept his voice steady.

Silver eyes grew confused. "Yes she is. She said so, and I don't know about you, but _I_ believe her." The kid's haughty tone of voice made Yang want to punch her in the nose.

Yang stopped listening at that point, mainly because the roar of blood through her ears made it all but impossible. She made her way to the living room, trying not to blow up too early, and faced her stupid, stubborn, irritating little brat of a sister… and then she exploded.

" _ **MOM'S DEAD YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"**_

All of time and space seemed to hold its breath as the words echoed through the house, across all of Patch, and over all of both Vale and Vacuo. They probably heard her in the northern reaches of Atlas, too.

Yang had a brief moment of regret, very brief, before Ruby responded. That was all the time she had.

Ruby sprang like a Beowulf; teeth bared, eyes wide and feral, and hands aiming for Yang's neck. She seemed to be screaming something, but the blonde couldn't hear it or make anything out. All she noticed around the small hands that were currently choking the life out of her was the spray of spittle flying from Ruby's mouth as she screamed.

It seemed to last several minutes, but in the few seconds it took Tai to reach them… it was over.

Ruby quickly scrabbled off Yang before dad could reach them, skittering out of his grip with a look of purest terror on her face. All Yang could bring herself to do was push up onto her elbows, coughing and rubbing her neck in shock. She glanced at Ruby, huddled across the room and weeping, only to watch the girl give a start like she'd just been shot with a rifle. Red hair and an oversized hoodie shot up the nearby stairs, sniveling the entire way, and slammed the door shut behind her. The door lock clicked a second later.

Dad stood stock still, unable to process what had happened, but soon recovered and tried to help Yang off the floor. One of the blonde's hair ties had come undone in the tussle, leaving her with a lopsided hairdo. Clearly hoping to diffuse the situation just a bit further, good 'ol Dad tried to say, "That was ...a _bit_ inappropriate, don't you think?"

Yang shot him her strongest glare and the man visibly withered.

…

At Ruby's pleading, both Yang and dad agreed to leave her be for the rest of the day. Even though the man tried to pass on how sorry they both were through the door (Yang didn't say a damn word, thank you very much), Ruby didn't respond again.

If they had bothered to check in on her, they would have seen a very young girl staring blankly at her full-length mirror from across the room, sitting huddled against the far wall. Not saying a word or moving a single inch. Just staring.

They might also have noticed that the temperature in the room had plummeted rather low in spite of the late spring weather. Even the mirror seemed to have frosted over.

By the time morning came, Ruby would have no memory of passing the night in this way. She also wouldn't realize that her hood had been up the entire time.

…

For the next few years, from that day all the way up until Yang left for her first classes at Signal Academy, life became much more stressful. And rather terrifying.

Ruby wasn't too bad after the initial outburst, once she was calmed down. During the daylight hours, things almost returned to normal. The little redhead still didn't accept that Summer Rose was gone, but the Xiao Longs quickly figured out that it was best to keep that little fact to themselves.

Even school was almost normal. Most of the other kids gave the sisters a wide berth, only a few even bringing up the subject of their mother at all. The fact that Tai was a teacher, as well as a professional Huntsman, did wonders to bring the staff there around to his way of thinking. The girls did not need any sympathy.

The days were fine - but the nights became _hell_.

The first time something happened was less than a week after Ruby's first outburst. Yang and Ruby had separate rooms, only one hallway apart from each other, and dad's room was at the end of the hall between them. Their doors didn't face each other, but that didn't matter. This first night was a cloudless full-moon night, and Yang's window was open to let in both the moonlight and fresh air. It was her favorite weather to sleep in, and at first she fell asleep with no trouble at all.

But then she shot awake at 2:00 in the morning, for no apparent reason, sweating bullets. There had been no nightmares, no bad gas that might have been the cause. The blonde sat up slowly, warily, unsure exactly what had happened.

Then she spied her bedroom door and nearly screamed.

It stood wide open. Ruby was staring at her from the hallway.

She still wore her hoodie for some odd reason, and the hood was raised. The girl was keeping to the shadows, but the lingering moonlight revealed her eyes - and they were not her normal bright silver. These eyes were dull and lifeless. Like two lead weights. And the look they were giving her was not at all nice. Yang clearly felt hatred emanating from the smaller girl.

They stared at each other for the next several hours, all the way until sunrise. Ruby never blinked once. She only stared, not saying a word.

Yang didn't _dare_ go back to sleep.

… … … … …

… … …

…

II

…

These late night encounters continued, at random, all the way up until the day she left for Signal. Yang tried to keep count of how many times Ruby had scared the living shit out of her, but lost count after 50.  
Signal had its own dorms, thank the gods, but Yang still had to go home every weekend. School policy. She dreaded it every time.

Ruby, at least, behaved herself during the day.

Almost a full year of school passed in this way. Yang would come home at the end of each week, fear for her life for two nights, then practically _run_ back every Monday morning. One or two of her friends were willing to let her hide with them for any school-free holidays, so that was nice. All in all, it was a rough year.

Yang had also started to realize a sobering fact about her situation – it was probably all her fault.

No matter which way she looked at it, that first attack was due to her own temper forcing her to say things she shouldn't have. Ruby had every right to react the way she did (maybe without the attempt on her life, though).

While the late-night staring was beyond creepy, Yang still couldn't bring herself to blame Ruby. _She_ was the big sister. _She_ was responsible for Ruby.

And _she_ would have to make things right. Yang was afraid she might not survive much longer, otherwise.

Everything changed the day Ruby was arrested for manslaughter.

…

The visitation room was a bit nicer than her holding cell (Yang had seen it once, and she wasn't impressed), but Ruby couldn't care less. According to most of the guards and administrators, Ruby hadn't said more than three words in the entire six months she'd been there. She just sat there, silent, not giving the slightest indication that she even knew where she was.

Yang sat across the table from her, watching. The afternoon sun shone brightly through the dingy windows on one side of the room. Two armed guards stood just outside the doors, giving the sisters some privacy – not too much, though, with the security cameras recording everything.

Ruby was convicted of killing a fellow student at her school, some guy called Cardin. According to eyewitnesses, the guy was a huge bully. He had taken Ruby's photo of Mom and torn it up in front of her, just for laughs. If it had been Yang, the guy would have been taken away with no less than eight broken bones, most of those in his legs.

Ruby, however, smashed the guy's face until his skull caved in. Blood everywhere.

"Are you here to call me crazy, too?" Ruby muttered, almost too low to hear.

Yang's eyes widened momentarily, but she didn't answer. It wasn't too surprising that the girl was facing a lot of trouble here, but this… Yang was glad she hadn't visited more often. _She_ might have started smashing some faces.

While Ruby getting taken to a juvenile correctional facility should have given Yang reason to breathe a sigh of relief, all the blonde felt was guilt. She knew this was only because of what she had done – Ruby was always too innocent, too pure for such… _evil_.

She slid a photo across the table. Ruby caught it, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she saw what it was. "… … …Mom?"

"I know how much that picture meant to you, so I… I want you to have mine."

For the first time in half a year, Ruby looked Yang right in the eyes. They still had not regained their former brightness, but they glimmered with unshed tears.

"Also, I wanted to say… um…" Yang took a breath and swallowed hard. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She knew this had to be done, but there was no telling what might happen. There was no way to know what was going on in that girl's head. "I'm …sorry. For what I said back then. I was way out of line, I shouldn't have yelled, and I… I'm really sorry for hurting you. I love you, sis."

Other than the tears finally falling in streams down the girl's cheeks, Ruby's face didn't change one bit. She continued staring right into Yang's eyes. Into her very soul.

Might as well go all-in.

"Also, I… I'm sorry I didn't believe you… about Mom. You're right…" Yang hoped Ruby couldn't hear her heartbeat. This was probably the single biggest lie the blonde had ever had to tell, and to her own sister no less! "She… she is alive. I don't know where, but she… is alive." If anything could fix what had happened, it was that. She hoped. "I don't have much time left, but I just wanted you to know… I miss you. Me and Dad both do. Once you get out of here, we'll be ready to welcome you home. I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat before she finished, "I want things to go back to normal… for us… I want my sister back, you know?"

A memory flashed through her mind; two hard, grey eyes staring daggers at her in the darkness. Yang suppressed a shudder.

Yang and Dad had been here once before, visiting Ruby a month ago. She had learned all about the procedures and policies then – they were no different now that she was alone. The guard knocked once, signaling that their time was up. Yang stood from her chair, moments before Ruby did the same. Yang turned to leave, but a gesture from Ruby made her freeze.

The shorter redhead came around the table and hugged her gently, yet firmly. The tears continued falling, forming a damp spot on the front of Yang's shirt. The blonde just managed to her the girl mumble, "Thank you." Yang hugged back, grateful for a normal moment of sisterly contact.

Just before she released Yang, Ruby took a deep breath with her face completely in between Yang's boobs. The blonde suddenly felt cold. Was it just her imagination, or did Ruby just… _smell_ her?

Nah, it couldn't be.

Ruby's face was completely devoid of emotion as the guards escorted her back to her cell. Yang watched after her, heart torn by conflicting emotions.

All at once, a gleam flashed in her lavender eyes. Yang had an idea for the perfect gift – and if it didn't lift the kid's spirits, nothing would.

…

One month later, Yang and Dad returned to visit Ruby again. There was plenty of good news this time – Ruby had started talking again, even smiling. The old Ruby looked to be making a comeback. In fact, there was the distinct possibility that she could be released early!

Yang was a mixed bag of emotions when she heard that. Ah, well… a battle for another time.

The staff at the facility had rather strict rules about belongings for their inmates, but Yang was able to bring one thing as a gift. Ruby's eyes lit up like stars when she saw what it was, and she positively glowed as Yang draped it over her shoulders.

It was a cloak with a hood, just like Mom's. However, it was also Ruby's favorite color – a deep red.

To say that Ruby was happy was to say that the ocean was a bit _damp_. She smiled almost bright enough to put Mom's smile to shame. Almost. All three members of the family grinned happily as Ruby gave Yang another hug.

Yang had to stop herself from trembling as Ruby gave her boobs another sniff. Dad didn't notice, of course. Yang really, _really_ hoped she had just imagined that hand on her ass. As the contact lingered a bit too long, Yang's mind was franticly racing:

 _No… no… NO… why is she… she can't, she CAN'T. I'm her… I'm her big sister. She… there's something wrong, here. Like, REALLY wrong…_

They told Ruby the cloak was as good as hers, but only when she got out – those were the rules, after all. Ruby happily promised she'd be out in less than a month, anything for such a marvelous, fantastic, glorious gift. She was practically drooling over it.

Just before they left, Ruby gave Yang a disturbing look. Yang had no word for exactly what it might have meant, but the closest she could come did little to settle her nerves. Where once before Ruby would have glared daggers at the blonde, this look was… desire. Some people would call them bedroom eyes.

Suddenly Yang wasn't looking forward to Ruby's homecoming quite so much.

…

Like it or not, Ruby came home only two weeks later, and not the least bit angry at Yang, Dad, or anybody. Yang almost wished she was. It had to be better than this.

"You okay, Yang? You're shifting around a lot…"

"Yeah, Rubes… I'm good. You got enough room?"

"Yep! Heh heh… I don't need much, not with you here!"

Yang sighed deeply, trying not to sound too distressed. And that was hard while sharing a bed with a very clingy teenage girl. The first thing Ruby had asked upon coming home was that she no longer have her own room (It's too lonely by myself!), as well as to request that she and Yang share a bed (I get cold easily, you know!) Dad, as one would expect, scrambled to meet all of her demands and more. Belongings were quickly sorted and moved to allow Ruby to share a room with her beloved big sister.

Yang wanted to scream again; this time, in frustration.

Whatever change had happened to the redhead over the past several months, it also apparently made the girl a restless sleeper – more to the point, she _cuddled_ rather savagely. Even now, as the girl's breathing grew slower and deeper to mark her descent into sleep, Ruby's hands were firmly entrenched beneath Yang's sleepwear and her face was buried in the blonde's cleavage. Yang was gripped with the desire to punch Taiyang Xiao Long square in the face.

And the worst part was that there was absolutely nothing Yang could do about it. Ruby's breakdown was entirely her fault, and to a point, so was her jail time. She was pretty much honor-bound to let the teen do as she wished, especially if it was something she did to Yang herself. She owed her that much. Maybe it was self-punishment? Who could say? All she knew was that Ruby had every right to act out, and Yang would be damned before she fought back again. The kid _would_ end up spoiled, there was no doubt about that… but that was a battle for another day.

Ruby shifted in her sleep; one hand kept a tight grip on her right breast, the other slid a little further down her back past the waistband of her sleep pants, and one leg pressed harder against her crotch. Another scream edged closer to release, but Yang battered it back down. She _would not_ be the one to wake Ruby up in the middle of this kind of situation. The redhead was wearing her cloak to bed; at least the girl's raised hood muffled any sounds Yang might have made.

What confused Yang the most in this was how _sudden_ it was. How… complete the change. Before Ruby had been arrested, she seemed more than willing to cut Yang's throat in her sleep as soon as give her a hug – now the girl couldn't get close enough. They hugged slowly and tenderly every chance Ruby could find, and she always lingered a bit too long. She had also started giving Yang those same bedroom eyes when no one else was around to see them.

If Yang didn't care about her own hair so much, she would have pulled it all out by now.

Ruby scooted further up on the bed, putting her face right up against Yang's neck. Her hands remained fixed in place, but her knee was now perfectly aligned against Yang's special place. She also began peppering the blonde's neck with small kisses, giving Yang cause to wonder just how far asleep the redhead actually was.

Ruby started squeezing. Yang whimpered into the silence of the night.

Why the hell was this happening?

…

In spite of Ruby's new, extremely clingy nature, Yang was confident that the girl was fully back to normal. As messed up as it sounded, being molested every night felt like a small price to pay to see Ruby finally entering Signal Academy as a brand new Huntress-in-training. She had never been more proud of her little sister.

Her first year went rather well, all things considered. Ruby Rose quickly became known for two things: her signature red cloak (which she'd worn pretty much 24/7 since getting home from juvie) and her oversized weapon she dubbed 'Crescent Rose.' It did fit her fighting style, courtesy of Uncle Qrow, and Yang had to admit that the girl showed a huge amount of promise.

Everything went fine… that is, until about 3 months into the year.

That was the night Ruby attacked Yang in her dorm room.

The blonde had become used to Ruby's late night antics (a thought that frightened her, actually), but they usually involved the redhead just groping around in her sleep. As it turns out, she wasn't fully asleep every time. The night in question found Yang doing the pretending for once, mostly to see what the girl would do. She would later wish she hadn't.

Ruby dispensed with the acting tonight. She chose instead to straddle Yang's hips as she slowly, gently toyed with Yang's chest. If Yang hadn't grown used to it over the past few months, she would have been moaning – now this level of play had no effect on her. She simply waited through it. As always, Ruby still wore that cloak with the hood raised, but she only noticed this in passing - sleeping people weren't supposed to open their eyes.

Yang was officially in the 'regret' stage. This was _beyond_ messed up - but it was too late to stop Ruby now. She sorely wished she could turn back the clock, go back home and slap herself silly before she bit Ruby's head off that day. Maybe then they wouldn't be in this mess.

But no, this was her reality now. This was her sentence.

Things got worse, of course. Ruby actually lifted Yang's shirt and began to thoroughly examine the blonde's exceptional chest in numerous ways, not the least of which included leaving several hickeys and two sore nipples. Yang's face twitched several times, but Ruby was too occupied with the boobs to notice.

Fear and pure willpower allowed Yang to keep from breaking the act as Ruby continued her downward exploration. The redhead planted her face right in the crotch of Yang's shorts and deeply inhaled. Her hands also crept up under those shorts and groped her ass. Yang had never been so close to screaming before. If this lasted too much longer, she feared she'd end up puking instead of screaming. Her stomach gave a single, hard lurch as a warning.

Ruby must have sensed something, because she broke off her assault and quickly resettled herself in her previous position. Yang hoped her face wasn't red enough to be noticed in the darkness. She idly wondered how far Ruby might have gone if Yang really was asleep. The redhead was breathing rather hard as she traced her fingers along Yang's neckline for a few minutes, seemingly calming herself down. Yang didn't bother fighting back the goosebumps this gave her.

Just before Ruby gave up for the night, she did one last thing: she took Yang's face in her hand and turned it upwards, then leaned down and… kissed her. _Really_ kissed her. To the point of tasting Yang's fucking _tonsils_. It took everything she had for Yang to keep the rising bile from shooting out of her gut.

When she finally sat up, Ruby whispered five words that sent deep chills down Yang's spine. Words she would have expected on those nights when Ruby stared from the darkness. Words that betrayed the true depths of her madness.

" _You belong to me, Yang."_

The blonde could hardly wait until Ruby was fully asleep before weeping bitter tears.

… … … … …

… … …

…

III

…

Five long years later, Yang sat at a bar on Patch. Holding a beer, but not drinking it. Yet. She'd already had about four, the evidence of which sat all around her in the form of empty cans. She belched into her fist, then took another swig. The memories blurred a fraction further.

It had been five years, but the blonde had aged almost _ten_. So much had happened that it made her head spin just thinking about it. Or maybe it was the beer. Who knows?

She'd graduated from Beacon Academy just last year, so that was good news. Likely the only good news. She did so well, in fact, that her face had become well known in every single kingdom on Remnant and her skills were in high demand. Winning the Vytal Festival Tournament had a way of bumping your reputation way up, after all. Blake assured her it would pass once the next 'big thing' came along.

Oh yeah, Blake was another piece of good news. And a fine piece of ass, too. She and Yang hooked up within the first week of their first year together, and they quickly became known as Beacon's most 'active' couple. Like, _active_ active. Like, _teammates-leave-the-room-and-soundproof-the-walls_ active. Yeah. Yang often found herself swearing like a sailor during their more 'vocal' lovemaking sessions, and Blake loved it.

Yang never told her that she only cursed like that to keep from remembering Ruby as she whispered those five words in the darkness. They _still_ sent a chill down her spine.

The only downside of their relationship was that Blake wanted to go further – the kind of further that required a fancy ring and a set of vows. Yang did not. It wasn't that she hated the faunus or anything, but… well, she only got into this thing to help her forget what she'd left behind.

And that's where the bad news started. With Ruby. And _good gods_ it was bad.

After Ruby's little declaration, Yang started actively avoiding her. Hard to do when you attend the same academy AND she's your baby sister, but Yang did it – mostly by locking her dorm room at night and making excuses for why her own sister couldn't come in. It worked out all the way until Yang went home a week early, because graduating class.

The last day of school for Ruby turned into pure, unfiltered hell. The world would call it the Signal Massacre.

Even now, several years after it happened, nobody had found an answer. Nobody knew what caused some random guy to snap and murder every man, woman and child on campus in the most bloody and brutal way possible. No survivors meant no eyewitness accounts. No evidence. No theories. And no Ruby – the girl had literally dropped off the face of Remnant for all the police cared. They simply assumed she was one of the dead, but that remained unconfirmed. No one could be bothered to give a flying fuck.

Yang angrily chugged the rest of her beer, then reached for another. These were the thoughts she was trying to _drown_ , dammit… but they just kept coming.

Because of Ruby's disappearance after the Signal Massacre, Yang spent most of her first year at Beacon in counseling. She was a wreck. No matter what anyone told her, she still believed it was her fault that Ruby had gone a bit whacked in the head. Latching onto Blake seemed to help her find some relief, but it only did so much.

Alcohol did the rest. Yang accepted her Huntress license while not even knowing which way was up, or where she'd gotten those shoes. And hey! Two Blakes! _Jackpot!_

Aside from the issue with Ruby, everything had gone fairly well. Dad had retired from teaching around the time she graduated, so Yang saw him much more often than before. Lessee… um, not much else, really. Ruby and Blake pretty much filled her thoughts these past five years; one with her absence, and the other with her presence. One who haunted her dreams, and the other who wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together.

Yang quickly chugged her last beer. Then she fell down.

…

The hangover would have to wait, however – it appeared there was a crisis at the house. Flashing lights from a dozen emergency vehicles all parked around her childhood home gave it an eerie feel in the late evening darkness. Workers from every part of Patch were there, but no one was in a rush. Several looked like they were ready to puke on the spot.

Qrow was there, thankfully. Maybe she'd actually get some answers. "Uncle Qrow! What the… what's going on here?"

The dark-haired man had the most somber look she'd ever seen all over his face as he glanced at her and said, rather quietly, "Nothing you need to see, kiddo…"

"Bull-SHIT… where's Dad? Where is he?!"

Dark red eyes glared for a moment, then returned to normal. "They're… they're still trying to find all the pieces… _god dammit!"_ He actually choked on the last words.

What was left of Yang's stomach fell into her shoes.

She dashed up the steps to the front door, took one glance inside, then stumbled back down and emptied her guts on the front lawn. This was… this was _insane!_ Even the _Grimm_ wouldn't have left a mess like that…!

Yang remained in place, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She heard some uniformed officers talking to Qrow, then noticed him heading her way.

"You gonna live, firecracker?"

"…" Yang looked up at her Uncle, emotions in a jumble. At this point, he was the only family she had left. While her mouth couldn't speak, her eyes said everything that needed to be said. She wiped her mouth as her breathing slowed back down.

"I'm not normally supposed to say this to any 'civilians' but Huntresses are okay. This wasn't just a normal psycho. Our resident experts believe this was the work of the same looney responsible for the Signal Massacre. Apparently the fucking 'brushstrokes' match, or some shit. I don't see it. Fucking eggheads…"

Yang was already growing cold, but now she was ice. Her legs, though still wobbly, felt like iron. Her lungs could have spewed fire at this point. "Why tell me?"

"Because I want your help to catch this dick, that's why. He… he killed my sister, dammit!" The man turned before he let any tears show, but his voice betrayed his emotions. "I know because he brought her head with him and left it here, right next to Tai's! That sick son of a _bitch!"_

Raven. Yang's real mother. Dead. Probably by the same lunatic that made Ruby disappear. Yang now understood how it felt to be ice cold and blazing hot at the same time.

"I'll help you, Uncle Qrow… but don't be too disappointed if I rip his fucking head off before you get to ask him any questions."

"Who said anything about _asking questions?"_ There was no twinkle of good humor in his dark red eyes. They were full of murder. Yang knew hers were the same.

…

A few days later, Yang arrived at her apartment back in Vale. Nothing had turned up in their investigation, and the blonde was hungry for answers. And pizza. But also answers. A beer wouldn't hurt, either. She hadn't heard from Qrow yet today, but the man could be anywhere. She only hoped he'd actually tell her if he found the murdering psychopath they were after _before_ finishing the job himself.

Yang climbed the stairs in somber silence, broken only by the occasional barking dogs and her own grumbling stomach. Where was that pizza?

The door was open, swinging freely. She quickly forgot about the pizza.

Dashing inside, Yang found the living room untouched. Kitchen, too – although her set of kitchen knives was short by about half. Oh, shit.

Her office was a wreck. The papers she had gathered with Uncle Qrow had been scattered and torn, pieces lying everywhere. Her laptop was in two jagged pieces. Who the hell would do…?

Then she reached her bedroom and barely choked back a scream.

The covers and sheets were soaked with blood. It was splashed all over the walls, the floor, and nearly every piece of furniture. The smell of copper and ammonia nearly floored her as much as the view. Yang didn't want to know who the man-sized lump underneath her covers actually was. The shock would likely drive her insane.

Yang staggered back towards the kitchen to call the cops, but froze solid when she glanced at the living room. It wasn't as untouched as she first thought.

Scratched on the far wall, where she would not have seen it coming in, were five words. Words that she hadn't heard in years. Words that came from her deepest nightmares.

YOU  
BELONG  
TO ME  
YANG

Her screams could be heard by every one of her neighbors.

… … … … …

… … …

…

IV

…

The combination of terror and pain medication served to blur the next several days into a jumbled mess of images, emotions, and sounds. Mostly screams. She had no way to tell what had happened, when, or where, or anything.

Police, asking if she knew who might have written those words or if it meant anything to her. You're _goddamn right_ it meant something.

Professor Ozpin, watching her from the bedside, asking if she was going to be okay.

The ambulance taking away the pieces of the body from her apartment. Uncle Qrow's head was among the parts. More screaming.

Beacon's councilor, asking her if there was anything she wanted to talk about today. Besides Ruby.

Besides Ruby…

Besides… Ruby…

Besides…

Ruby…

RUBY…!

More screaming. Her own voice.

Silver eyes like orbs of molten steel, glaring at her in the darkness. Glaring death. Glaring lust.

 _You belong to me, Yang._

Blake, naked under the covers, looking at her with concern. She wonders if Yang actually sees who's in bed with her. Oh she sees, alright – but Blake doesn't have really dark red hair…

 _You belong to ME, Yang!_

Severed heads, floating along in the darkness, dead and lifeless eyes locked onto her. Mouths hanging open. Blood. Gallons of blood. A figure in a red cloak and hood, face obscured, holding those severed heads. Flinging them.

 _YOU BELONG TO ME-E-E-E-E…!_

…

The scream tore out of her throat before she could hope to stop it, jerking her fully awake for the first time in days. Or was it weeks? Hours?

It didn't matter. She was in hell. There was no way this world could be anything else. At least hell had decent air conditioning.

Yang was lying in one of Beacon's medical rooms, thankfully alone. The blinds were closed, yet she could tell it was dark – but no more than that. She didn't have the slightest clue how much time had passed since arriving here. Hell, she didn't remember getting here in the first place!

Sleep had eluded her these past few days. Good sleep, anyway. Her friends quit trying to call her after the second day of her hitting 'ignore' non-stop. Everything she tried to eat either made her throw up or tasted like it was rotten. And how _did_ she get back to Beacon, anyway?

She sat up, the thin mattress and frame groaning under a larger weight that that of the usual students who used them. She carefully examined herself and her surroundings before she stood, wanting to make sure there were no surprises. She had been changed out of her normal outfit and into a set of casual clothes; sweatpants and a mid-sleeve shirt. Other than herself, the room was empty of people.

A set of socks and shoes waited for her at the foot of the bed. She quickly put them on (feeling steadier than she had in weeks) and walked out into the hall. The nearby clock read 3:41. Wow, early morning for her, it seemed.

There were no sounds of life or civilization beyond the hum of the A/C unit. Not even a single nurse stood at the nurse's station to greet anyone who wanted to check in or visit a patient. Strange.

The rest of the campus seemed equally deserted. It hadn't been that long since she'd been here, but Yang remembered that Beacon was almost _never_ this quiet – even late into the night, somebody was around and moving.

A savage chill gripped the blonde. It was almost like the school was… _dead._

Thunder rumbled high above, warning of rain in the near future. Yang jogged towards the main building of the campus on her way to Ozpin's office. She knew that the man never strayed too far from the CCT tower unless there was a dire emergency. His quarters were on the floor right below his office, and he made sure his doors were open at all hours.

Yang made it into the building just before the storm began, torrents of rain pouring down from the sky. Lightning started flashing, too, illuminating the expansive campus for brief moments at a time. There was normally no staff on the bottom floor here, but something still felt… off.

She made for the elevator quickly, glancing around the area. She had to see Ozpin _now_.

No sooner had the elevator reached the top floor, doors open into a dark corridor, than the power cut out. Yang was left shivering in the dark metal box, suddenly terrified of what she was going to find waiting for her.

…

The candles were the first things she noticed. Two, maybe three dozen small, flickering lights in a circular pattern that encompassed the entire room. As her eyes adjusted, Yang saw the heads. She would have puked if there had been anything in her stomach to purge at all – instead she just dry-heaved.

There were dozens of severed human and faunus heads. Hundreds. All carefully arraigned to face into the room from the outer edge. She recognized several as underclassmen during her own time at Beacon. Others were friends from Patch. Ozpin and Glynda also had a place in the line, giving the blonde cause to fall to her knees.

"Ah, Yang. Yang, Yang, Yang. It's so-o-o-o good to see you again…" a new voice purred from the main window. The blonde looked up, stomach well and truly in knots that no one on the planet could hope to untangle, and faced the last person she ever expected to see.

A bolt of lightning flashed behind her, illuminating Ruby Rose in shades of blue and white. All Yang could make out from her face was her pearly white grin and her gleaming silver eyes. The rest was covered in the shadow of her raised hood.

Yang tried to respond, but her lungs refused to draw breath.

"Oh don't worry, dear sister… I'll help you up…" Ruby came around to where Yang had collapsed and grabbed the blonde's face with one hand, lifting her all the way up off the floor like a small toddler. With one hand. Yang's guts felt like they were made of lead.

Silver eyes looked over Yang, lingering, and Ruby said, "Those look a little damp… let's get you more comfortable, shall we?" With a flick of her free hand, the hooded figure produced Crescent Rose and swung – she moved so fast that Yang couldn't follow the weapon at all. In the blink of an eye, the blonde's clothes were lying on the floor in tatters. Her bladder would have let go by now, but like her stomach, there was nothing there to purge.

"That's much better," Ruby purred again, licking her lips slowly. "I'm gonna take my time with you, Yang. Slowly. Carefully…" She brought the two of them into the center of the room and Yang's eyes went wide enough to pop out of her skull.

She hadn't noticed in the darkness, but Ruby had grabbed a set of sheets, pillows, and an entire mattress and set up the whole thing right in the middle of this whole scene of death and madness. And she was carrying Yang right to it like a sack of potatoes. However, that wasn't the most shocking sight at that moment.

At the foot of the bed was a single candle next to a pair of cat ears that looked to have been torn from their owner's head. A very familiar pair of cat ears. Yang knew that midnight black hair color anywhere.

Blake.

Yang heard another scream as her vision faded to red. She didn't recognize it as her own.

…

Pain brought the girl back to her senses. Intense pain. A phantom pain.

Her right hand should have hurt like the blazes of hell – but it seemed to be missing. The stump of her forearm throbbed with a magma-like heat. It wasn't bleeding, though.

"Hot DAMN girl, …that was a close one…" Ruby stood off to one side, panting lightly. But why? "I knew you'd be mad, but holy shit…!" The redhead was holding a severed hand by her side. It was also not bleeding. Ruby was chuckling as she played with the body part.

Yang stared at the hand, then back at her throbbing stump. Two and two finally added up to make four. Dimly, the blonde thought _Heh… I've been 'disarmed.' Heh heh… I am so… fucked…_

"I didn't have that much fun when I butchered everyone at Signal! _Whew_ … and you certainly put up a better fight than Dad and Qrow ever did…"

Yang wanted to scream until her lungs burst, but couldn't draw enough air. Did she… did Ruby really…? Signal? Qrow? _Dad?_ How many others…?

"The thorn on this rose has drawn enough blood for one day, don't you think? Thorn… Heh heh… Catchy. Sounds like a supervillain name. _Agent Thorn, slayer of the world! Ha ha HA!_ Anyway, a little of my Aura to stop the bleeding, a little painkiller to keep you from screaming too much… and we can continue. Isn't this fun?" Ruby's grin was positively cheshire. It was also a little too …wide.

Ruby once again picked Yang up by the face, naked as the day she was born and lacking one of her hands, then threw her onto the mattress. She climbed on next, sitting on top of the blonde. Hard silver eyes glared into quivering lavender orbs.

Yang managed to wheeze out one word. Just one, but it held all of her strained emotions and what was left of her sanity. _"...Why?"_

Ruby started laughing, a rough cackle that made Yang's skin crawl. "...Are you serious? Are you _fucking serious?_ Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to NOT kill you all those years ago? You hurt me… you fucking _hurt_ me, Yang… and all I wanted to do was rip your pretty little head off. To throw it through the window. To sing and shout that the demon child was dead… but now I'm glad I didn't. Do you know why?"

Yang shook her head weakly. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

She began to pet Yang's head. "Because you're not a demon… you're an _angel._ Sent from heaven just for me. Hehehehee….. All mine. Mine to cherish, mine to defend… mine to _love._ " Her eyes took on a disturbing sheen. "When you said you were sorry, I _knew_ … I knew you were the most precious, most beautiful thing on the planet. I couldn't bear to kill you anymore. I had to _claim_ you."

The blonde was past the point of reasoning. All she could do was tremble beneath her sister; the creature who _looked_ like her, anyway.

"You belong to _me,_ Yang... now I'm going to teach you what that means. You're mine. I won't let anyone else have you. _Anyone."_

Yang couldn't scream anymore. There was nothing she could do to stop what happened next.

… … …

…

…

… … …

Two hours later, it was all over. Yang was well and truly _ruined_.

Ruby had gone out to wash up… or something. Yang didn't care enough to pay attention at this point. She just wanted to die.

The blonde lay still on the mattress, barely breathing. Her stump ached in a distant, remote sort of way. Everything ached. Every fiber of her being cried out in anguish. Her very _soul_ wept. Yet Yang herself made no noise and no movement.

She wanted to die. But Ruby wouldn't let her.

The girl was completely insane – Yang understood that now. Ruby drove the point home again and again. And again. Gods, she wouldn't _stop._

Fresh tears began to run down the blonde's face. Funny – she didn't think she had any left.

It was all over. Dad was dead, Uncle Qrow was dead, Ozpin was dead… hell, even fucking Blake was dead. That only left her and Ruby.

No, it left Ruby. Yang was as good as dead, now.

She just wanted to die.

That sweet release…

…

…

A burst of blue-green light suddenly erupted less than two feet away from her, pushing her over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. In her panic, Yang seized the bedsheet with her one hand, instinctively covering herself. She had no weapons, so she edged frantically away from the room's new intruder.

Ruby Rose stood before her once again… but this one was different.

She was smaller, first of all. She more closely resembled how Ruby looked around the time Yang started at Beacon. The cloak was still there, but the hood was down this time. She wore a combat skirt and boots, but the entire ensemble appeared old and ragged, ancient even. Her eyes were the same color, but these were… almost impossible to describe.

The Ruby from earlier wanted to violate Yang and little else. _This_ Ruby was staring into _infinity_.

The newcomer had a neutral expression as she beheld Yang, but she couldn't quite maintain it as she took in the décor of the room. Her eyes widened minutely at each new head she discovered. Yang felt like that was significant in some way, but she couldn't be sure how.

A _ding_ seemed to echo through the room. The other Ruby was coming up the elevator. Both Yang and the new Ruby looked at the door in alarm. Soft footsteps approached.

The newcomer moved faster than Yang expected. In mere moments she had Yang repositioned on the floor and properly wrapped in the bedsheet, then she took Yang's stump and blew on it lightly, like she was blowing out a candle. Yang started to protest, but the girl's hand covered her mouth before she had the chance. It didn't hurt, just startled her. If anything, her stump started to tingle.

The girl then backed away a pace and touched the floor. A circle of white light surrounded Yang and her bedsheet, but to what end the blonde could not imagine. The newcomer gave her a hard _shush_ motion, then stood and faced the opening door.

Yang watched in silence as this new Ruby suddenly stood face-to-face with an older, insane version of herself. One who thought the name 'Thorn' was catchy.

Two pairs of silver eyes locked for a moment before the shorter Ruby crossed her arms, challenging. The taller Ruby looked around the room, searching frantically. Yang didn't want to believe that the girl couldn't see her, but those eyes swept right past her.

"Where's Yang? What did you do with _MY Yang?!"_ The taller girl growled as she reached for Crescent Rose… and promptly froze in place. Completely still. Not even breathing.

Yang could only blink.

The newcomer calmly strode forward and tugged Ruby's hood down off of her head. The instant it was off, the girl un-froze… into a completely different human being.

"Ooh… are you me? Or am I you? Who am I, anyway? Just a joke, hee hee…" Yang couldn't believe her eyes – Ruby was practically a _kid_ again! It was unreal; the way she danced around like she couldn't hold still, the way her voice seemed to rise an entire octave… but her _eyes_ were the biggest difference. "I'm Ruby! And you are…?"

"Rain," the newcomer answered. Yang could have sworn she felt all of time and space pulse with the word.

"That is an _awesome_ name! So what are you doing here? Heck, what am I doing here? I don't even know where here is!" Her eyes were wide and as bright as they ever had been as the girl looked around the room in awe and total wonder. She was doing a good job of ignoring the more… grim parts of the decorations. "Are you a wizard?"

"In a way…" The Ruby called Rain responded. She stepped forward, speaking slowly and clearly… but Yang almost thought she heard a thin layer of anger beneath her calm voice. "I'm here to take you home, sport."

"Home? You mean …Patch, right?"

"To your mother."

Both the child-Ruby and Yang gave a gasp of surprise at the news (at the same moment, so Ruby didn't notice the other gasp). Did that mean… did that mean Ruby was right all along? Summer really _was_ alive? Yang suddenly felt like a large part of her life was as real as the pain of her missing hand…

She very nearly squealed out loud when she found her hand _regrown_ , good as new. No pain. It suddenly felt like she was watching everything happen from the sidelines - like she'd stepped out of her body for a few minutes. The feeling of watching your whole life turn upside down was ...remote. Detached.

Rain continued. "I know _where_ she is, but getting you there will be difficult. I need you to come with me for now. There's a few others who would like to meet you."

A grin split the girl's face. "Other _mes_ , right? Like, a whole army of Ruby Roses?"

"Pretty much," Rain shrugged.

"I. Am. So. _There!_ So what do I do, huh? Huh, huh, huh?" She was practically bouncing up and down as her eyes sparkled. Yang hadn't seen them do that since before Summer left all those years ago.

"Just hold still."

Rain the Ruby look-alike pulled a space-age remote control from one of her belt pouches, pointed at the taller Ruby, and hit a button. A rip in the fabric of space opened right behind her, the same bluish-green light flooding the room in waves.

" _Last one in's a rotten egg!"_ Ruby declared as she bolted through the opening, tossing her hood back over her head as she passed through.

One last chill swept through Yang as she noted that last detail.

Rain slowly walked over to where Yang still sat clutching the bedsheet like a life preserver after a plane crash. She knelt down and looked the woman right in the eyes, deep silver locking with trembling lavender. They stared for a few minutes while the portal to another dimension pulsed and thrummed with energy just a stone's throw away.

The girl spoke quietly, yet firmly. "She will _not_ be back. I swear it. You are free, now. Do as you see fit." The words were harsh, yet delivered with a surprising amount of warmth. Yang almost saw the beginnings of a smile creep across her face, but it was gone as quickly as a thought.

Rain stood and walked towards the portal, then held up that device of hers and muttered something into it, but Yang couldn't hear what was said. Once done, the girl walked through the opening of light – it dissolved into nothingness moments later. Yang was left alone in the room from hell, less than an hour before sunrise, surrounded by the faces of the dead.

Oddly enough, she no longer wanted to die.

Instead, she began laughing. A fitful, nervous laugh that devolved into a maniacal cackle.

 _Now who's the insane one?_

… … …

…

…

…

… … …

[ Miss Xiao Long, please stop that…]

Her laughing cut off abruptly as Yang looked around the room, eyes bugging out. That sounded like Professor Ozpin…

[ Because it _is_ Professor Ozpin. Hello again, my dear. ]

Yang started chuckling again. "Oh great… heh heh… now I'm hearing voices in my head… hah…"

[ I can assure you I am no mere voice. I am the Ozpin you know very well – admittedly, without much of a body to show for it. ]

The tears began to flow as confusion and frustration merged into a new form of depression. "Why… why won't anything make _any fucking SENSE around here?!"_

[ Unfortunately, Miss Xiao Long, the things we must soon discuss will make far less sense. Rest assured I will try not to make things more complicated than I must. ]

An image appeared in Yang's head, and not one she was familiar with. It looked like a garden with high walls covered with ivy, almost glowing with green under a bright summer sky. The image gave her a feeling of… comfort. Of contentment. Yang breathed a deep, yet shaky, sigh of relief.

[ Is that better? ]

"That helps. I think you'd better start from the beginning, Mister Voice-in-my-head-that-sounds-like-Ozpin…"

[ With pleasure. ]

…

The Beacon Massacre was credited to the same unknown assailant thought to be responsible for the Signal Massacre, as well as multiple murders all across the kingdom of Vale. The killer's identity was never discovered.

By the time law enforcement finally arrived at Beacon to clean up the mess, Yang Xiao Long was nowhere to be found. The only item missing from the uncountable dead was Professor Ozpin's cane.

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **A/N: This Ruby (who I call Ku later in the main story) started out based on the Ruby from** _ **The Red Queen**_ **by Dravyn LeCrux, but it has obviously changed a lot since then. Now it's mostly original, working from the idea of a split personality. The enabler part is new, but I think it works for the character. I do apologize if you find that offensive, but I'm not changing her again. Ku/Thorn is who she is.**

 **=OwO=**


	6. Shift : part 1

…

 _The balance of power must be maintained.  
Good and evil. Light and darkness.  
Yin and yang._

 _But the balance has been shifted…  
May the gods help us all._

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-6084]_

 _Status: Unknown. No scan has been conducted._

 _Condition: Unknown_

 _Recommendation - Unknown_

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

I

…

It all started, as most things do, without any ill intent. The young student from Haven Academy was in a good mood that day, thoughts of mischief driven away from his mind by the beautiful day in the City of Vale. Penny Polendina was also rather happy, having just finished a super-important errand for the general. When the two passed each other, no one expected anything to happen.

The young man greeted Penny by name, asking why she was here and not back at Haven. This caused the ginger to wonder… why did the student from a different school, one she'd never been to, know who she was?

Penny wanted to ask the general about it, but even with her enhanced ability to process information, the girl had no idea how to pose the question without raising any suspicion. Asking the young man himself was not an option, since she had no clue who he was or where to find him. That left only one choice: Penny 'borrowed' a transport and went to Haven herself.

The sight that met her was not what she anticipated. The school was mostly empty, what with most of the students being away for the Vytal Festival… yet her goal was met mere minutes after landing.

…

… … …

…

"You're early. I didn't expect you to find me for another month."

"Sal-u-tations! My name is Penny Polendina…"

"Yeah, I know. In case your optic nerves are on the fritz, I am too."

"Oh my! Another me! I had no idea I had a twin!"

"You didn't get much of the processing power, did you green eyes? We're not twins, we're different models."

"Oh… I thought I was the only one…"

"You're model 2013718-B… you were actually the second one. I happen to be model-C."

"So that means there's another me? Another us?"

"Precisely. And now that you're here, you can help me find her."

"How exactly?"

"This way…"

"…"

"…"

"Isn't this the Haven Academy main security room?"

"So your optics _do_ work… good. With your help I can hack the CCT from right here. Plug into that terminal over there…"

"…"

"Signal 337BG, range 99-21… adjust 0752… entry code… Got it! I'm in!"

"Why are you hacking the security cameras for Atlas Academy?"

"Think about it, dummy… You were sent to Beacon while I was sent to Haven. By logical deduction, we can assume that there's one who stayed at Atlas."

"Oh… I see…"

"There! In the dorms!"

"Incredible. It is another me…!"

"…"

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm sending that one a message. I want us all to meet. The big-wigs are keeping us apart for a reason, and I wanna know what it is."

"…Looks like she got it."

"…"

"…?"

"… _Damn_. She says she's model-D. That means there's a fourth!"

"Well there are four academies. Logical, right?"

"Don't get smart with me, green eyes. The other one's likely in Shade Academy, but I can't hack them from here. I'll have to go there myself and grab model-A."

"…Um… I should really get back to Beacon… I kinda left without-"

 _"Don't you get it?_ This is important! Really important! Forget Beacon and that stupid festival and get your metallic butt back to Atlas!"

"…You're kind of a meanie, red eyes."

"And you're kinda dense. Get back home, but make sure no one knows you're there. Model-D can get you past the security."

"Hmm…"

"What are you smiling at?"

"You're kinda like my big sister, aren't you? I'm… a little happy about that…"

"… … …Yeah, I guess so. It is good to know I'm not alone in this world…"

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"…"

"…"

"You be careful, green eyes."

"You too, red eyes. And good luck."

…

… … …

…

"Wow, …you have blue eyes. They're pretty."

"Why thank you, dear. I get lots of compliments from the students as well."

"And so polite…!"

"Oh stop… you're embarrassing me…"

"So do you have any idea why there's four of us? Why would father keep that a secret?"

"I believe there is much that father and the general keep hidden from us."

"…"

"What are you thinking about, dear?"

"I was thinking of my friend from Beacon. Friend Ruby. She and her team would simply… 'freak out' if they could see us like this. Even alone, my presence causes much agitation for them."

"I know the feeling. The first few people I interacted with here were none too keen on staying around me. They seemed to lighten up shortly after, however. I'm still not sure why…"

"That beeping… is red eyes on her way?"

"Red eyes…? Oh, you mean model-C. Yes, she is approaching from the southwest at 10 clicks. I have just disabled security on her vector – she should be able to land unnoticed."

"You're so cool, blue eyes."

"Hmm… and you're rather cute, …green eyes."

…

… … …

…

"Model-B and model-D are both here and waiting for us."

"…"

"Are you sure you're fully functional, model-A? You haven't said much yet…"

"I'm fine."

"If you insist. I know the desert of Vacuo can be harsh, but now you can see snow again. You haven't even been cold since you left here, right?"

"…"

"Father and the general… they have a lot to answer for…"

"…"

"I guess we'll just call you yellow eyes, huh?"

"…I'd rather you didn't."

…

… … …

…

When Penny's absence became known, events at the Vytal Festival Tournament played out in drastically different fashion. While Yang was still disqualified due to Emerald's interference, Pyrrha actually went on to win the championship. Cinder and her group were ordered to withdraw before their plan could come to fruition, although they were not informed of the reason for the retreat. In the end, the festival ended as peacefully as it had begun.

Elsewhere on Remnant, things were becoming _complicated_.

As far as the general population was concerned, everything was still fine. No alert had been sounded, and no extra troops had been deployed as though there was an emergency. Which was the whole point. It wouldn't do to have the citizens of the kingdom panicking over their army's little… _issues_.

Deep underneath the walls of Atlas Academy, the ragged forms of General Ironwood and Professor Merlot sat in isolation, locked away by the new head of the military. Judged to be inadequate for the job. The only thing the new Penny had taken from them that wasn't already hidden in the system was the knowledge of a _fifth_ Penny… and they could do nothing to stop it. To stop them.

… … … … …

… … …

…

II

…

"Thank you for coming, Friend Ruby."

"Oh sure, Penny. Not a problem."

"I'm so glad I could count on you. And you're sure you didn't tell anyone you're here? Your team?"

"Penny, relax. I kept your secret about being a robot, so slipping away was a piece of cake."

"Cake… hmm…"

"It's just an expression."

"Oh… ha ha… I knew that… *hic*"

"Soooooo… what did you need me to do?"

"I have learned of the existence of another me… somewhere on the island of Menagerie. I have reason to believe that she is in danger there. I have calculated a 90% probability that the White Fang are on to her and would destroy her given the chance. *hic*"

"Wait… _another_ you? I thought you were the only one!"

"So did I, Ruby. *hic* And I don't want to lose a sister I've never even met, but I can't go there myself! The general has me… grounded here. *hic* Can I count on you to find her?"

"Penny, I swear I will find your sister."

"Thank you. Menagerie is a faunus island, so you'll need a …disguise."

"…"

"…What?"

"Are those… kitty ears?"

"Yes… Are they unacceptable? I can prepare another set—"

"They're fine! _Kyaa!"_

"Ruby, um… you're drooling, you know…"

…

… … …

…

"You know Penny, out of all the faunus I've seen over the years, …why did your sister have _donkey_ ears?"

"I have no idea, Ruby…"

"At least I got her out of there in once piece. I don't think anyone else even knew I was there!"

"Your sneak skill has improved, eh?"

" _Ninjaaaaaa_ …"

"Tee hee…"

"I like her purple eyes, they're kinda cool. I mean, yours are neat too. I like green eyes as well, um… you know…"

"It's okay, Ruby. I know what you mean."

"Well… I guess I should get back to Beacon. I'm sure everyone's worried about me…"

"Actually, I took the liberty while you were gone to contact them and provide a cover story for you."

"You… did? What did you tell them?"

"I told them that we eloped and got married! *hic*"

"…!"

"I'm kidding, Ruby. Close your mouth before you attract flies."

"That wasn't funny, Penny."

"But your face was priceless."

"What did you really tell them?"

"I told them that I needed your expertise in biomechanical electronics to repair a few of my systems. And since I was stuck at Atlas, I needed you to come _here_ to work on me."

"Well… that wasn't a complete lie, I guess…"

"Would you like to, though?"

"Like to what?"

"To stay? To work here? You _are_ the most prodigious biomechanical engineer in recent years. Your innovations could completely revolutionize our medical tech. You might even be able to save more lives with your machines than with your Crescent Rose."

"…Are you serious?"

"Very."

"…"

"…"

"Can I take some time to think about it?"

"You would be compensated for your time, of course. Paid, I mean."

"I'll need to collect my stuff…"

"Consider it done."

"…Then I accept."

"Excellent! I believe a handshake is in order."

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I thought your eyes turned red a minute ago…"

"That was your imagination, Ruby. *hic* I'm fine."

"If you say so…"

…

… … …

…

Thus began a year that no one saw coming. Team RWBY was all but disbanded in the blink of an eye, and all because their leader fell off the edge of Remnant. Yang took the loss hardest of all, not the least because her sister had been at Atlas as far as anybody knew, but the school firmly denied any involvement with the girl's disappearance. The blonde would _not_ take no for an answer, though.

Ruby was kept working at the Academy, away from prying eyes. Her inventions launched Atlas tech several years ahead of development, as expected. In the last few months, however, she began to grow impatient. Penny had promised that her team would be moved in with her as soon as possible… yet it seemed like they were always being delayed. She wasn't even allowed to call her sister or her father to let them know she was okay. Ruby never blamed Penny, though… they were friends. It wasn't like Penny was holding her prisoner… right?

By the end of that year, a new war had begun. Most of the kingdoms of the world united against the witch Salem, who had somehow gained full control of the creatures of Grimm, setting them loose on an ill-prepared world.

Atlas, however, _was_ ready. Legions of advanced robotic soldiers swept in and destroyed the monsters faster than anyone could have anticipated. Penny Polendina was found to be controlling the army herself, and General Ironwood was nowhere to be found. Regardless of this, Penny and her robots won the war in a mere two months, …without a single human loss.

Atlas was hailed as the victor, Penny as a hero. The people were literally ready to worship the ground she walked on.

All but Yang. She alone held an air of suspicion towards the girl who had last seen her sister. She alone chose to reject the Hero of Remnant. And she would be the first to lead the rebellion against the machines.

… … … … …

… … …

…

III

…

Three months into the rebellion, Yang's troops were running thin. The fact that Atlas had the support of nearly all of Remnant was the most crippling problem – no one wanted to fight against them. Well, almost no one. In a strange turn of events, not only did Mercury Black volunteer his services (after a rematch, of course), but even Adam Taurus agreed to a temporary alliance. It seemed as though he saw this new mechanical army as a much bigger threat than the humans… although _how_ that could be was something Yang never had the chance to find out.

Three days after Adam agreed to the alliance, Menagerie was destroyed by Atlas.

While all reports claimed that the robots systematically wiped out every faunus on the island in their usual way, the most disturbing report reached Yang's ears around the same time that other reports began drifting in from all over the world. Battles in Vacuo, Mistral, even parts of Vale – battles the rebels were losing.

Reports of a cyborg with dark red hair that moved at high speeds.

Yang crushed the phone when she heard that. Up until this point her fight with Penny had been an attempt to keep the people of Remnant free, and to learn the truth of Ruby's disappearance. Now… it was _personal_.

…

… … …

…

"Here, Yang… drink some water."

"Thanks… *gulp gulp* Why are you still here, Blake? You should have evacuated hours ago."

"Because you need me with you, Yang Xiao Long. I'm not going to leave you alone."

"…Blake…"

"Ever since you learned of that red-haired cyborg… thing… you've had this dangerous look in your eyes. It's a look I've seen before, okay? It's the look that says you don't care if you die to achieve your revenge."

"That's not… I can't…"

"Don't push me away, Yang."

"If that cyborg _is_ Ruby…"

"Then you'll find her and stop her, nothing more."

"But she's _everything_ to me, don't you get it?"

"…And if you lose her for good, what then? If she's everything, then what's left?"

"Blake, don't…"

 _RI~I~I~ING… RI~I~I~ING…_

"…"

"…I should get that."

 _RI~I~I~ING… RI~I~I~ING…_

"…"

"I'll make it up to you later…! Blake…? Gone… _dammit!"_

 _RI~I~I~ING… RI~I~I~ING…_

"…"

"Okay, okay… Xiao Long speaking…"

 _"Hello, Friend Yang."_

"You've got some serious balls calling me like this, Polendina."

 _"I've missed you, too. I was calling because of Ruby, but I'm sure you already knew about her…"_

"What. Did. You. _Do?"_

 _"I merely gave her an… upgrade, so to speak."_

"Show me your face and I'll upgrade you right in the a—"

 _"Now_ now _, Miss Yang… such language. Anyway, I was calling to let you know that Ruby wanted to come see you… so I sent her your coordinates."_

"You… you what?"

 _"Oh, yes… your sister, who happens to be my primary strike unit, is coming to visit the headquarters of the 'evil rebellion.' She should be arriving any moment now. Ta-ta!"_

*click*

"…"

"Dammit… dammit… _God dammit!_ REN, ILLIA, SOUND THE ALARM! RED ALERT! We need to get out of here _NOW!"_

…

… … …

…

(Unit RTX-517, status report.)

"All systems functioning nominal. No irregularities. Mission complete."

(Any resistance? Status of target Yang Xiao Long?)

"Signs of massive escape craft detected, no sign of Yang remaining."

(Disappointing.)

"Penny…?"

(Yes, Ruby?)

"Is she really… is Yang really fighting against us?"

(She has been confirmed as the leader of the resistance during it's entire operation. She has expressed open opposition to everything we stand for. She _is_ fighting against us.)

"And capturing her will end this war, correct?"

(Correct.)

"Understood."

(Remain in your current location while I send you a new transport. Good job out there, Ruby.)

…

… … …

…

Ruby Rose. Had she been called that, once? Hard to remember sometimes.

The destruction spread out all around her, nearly a quarter mile in all directions. She had only brought a half-dozen _Aesir_ model units with her, but none of them survived the battle. Only her.

Blood splattered numerous areas across the snowy fields, but they were little more than digital readouts to her. The remains of body parts, both human and faunus, were scattered around the area like confetti after a parade, but it didn't affect her. The mission was all. Penny was all.

Her memory was spotty at best, but RTX did remember the fact that Penny had approached her some months ago, after a year's worth of work and inventions, to test a few of them out for herself. Penny had almost begged to let her apply at least one piece of tech – and Ruby had relented, opting for a mechanical arm. She had trusted herself to the Hero of Remnant.

Now she was Penny's champion. Her slave.

Once she was under, the first thing to go was Ruby's arm – then her other arm followed soon after, then both legs and much of her torso. Penny had been developing the machinery to 'upgrade' Ruby for quite some time, so she was ready and waiting. RTX now stood almost a foot taller, with gleaming silver and gunmetal parts in all four limbs that clearly showed through her custom Atlas uniform. Mechanical enhancements on her ears and face gave her a very robotic look – someone called her a 'terminator' once, but she had no idea what that was.

Her eyes, once a bright silver color, now glowed with a dull red light. Once her upgrades were completed, RTX only went back for new upgrades to her optics – nothing else needed it, apparently. Penny had gone out of her way to ensure Ruby could see everything she needed to see. She now had thermal scanning, motion detectors, aura detectors, infrared, ultraviolet, and filters for nearly every spectrum of light in between. Oh, and laser targeting – for the phase cannon in her right arm.

As she stared up into the snowy night sky, now visible through the twisted metal roof of the warehouse she had just destroyed, RTX wondered if it was all worth it. Sure she was now more powerful than she had ever been as a full human, but… at what price?

…

…

…?

Static in the feed. "Penny?"

(Proceed… -o the fourth… -uadrant…)

"Unable to process, please repeat."

(Proce-d to the fourth quadrant, unit RTX-517. Emergen- mission. New target infor-tion incoming. Proceed to the following coordinates…)

"…"

"…"

"…Coordinates received, mission accepted."

Well that was odd… but no time to ponder. A new mission was not to be ignored. She glanced up at the night sky once more, then turned and began walking. It would take 1 hour and 13 minutes to reach to target point, and RTX had no intention of wasting any more time.

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **Chapter Six:** _ **  
**_ **Shift – part one**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the first of four parts based on the idea of a major shift in the balance. For this one, I bring you a world where the machines have taken over. Ruby has become a terminator under the control of Penny (this world's Skynet). Will we see her in the main story? My answer is… … …maybe.**

 **=^w^=**


	7. Shift : part 2

…

 _The balance of power must be maintained.  
Good and evil. Light and darkness.  
Yin and yang._

 _But the balance has been shifted…  
May the gods help us all._

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-3792]_

 _Status: Unknown. Early scans indicate substantial increase in ethereal energy.  
Further scans needed._

 _Condition: Unknown_

 _Recommendation - Unknown_

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

[ 108 Years Ago… ]

The final battle of the Great War was expected to be a total bloodbath. Entire legions of soldiers from all four kingdoms were prepared to lay down their lives in the name of their king, and their ideals. The allied forces of Mantle and Mistral struck out against Vacuo, who had gained Vale as a valuable ally already. The entire world was on the brink of disaster.

But then, in the middle of the battlefield, four young maidens arrived. The power they wielded was greater than all four armies put together.

The eldest, called **Natsu** , had flaming red hair and a fiery personality to match. Pure fire danced from her hands, yet burned not a soul – instead she struck at their weapons of war, their swords and spears. She removed their means to continue the fight without burning one hair on their heads.

The second, called **Aki** , was a cat faunus who sported chestnut hair and a wistful attitude. The very winds were at her beck and call, kicking up the sands of the Vacuo desert to prevent the soldiers from seeing their enemies… or their allies. If they knew not who they were to fight, why would they continue?

The third, called **Haru** , stood taller than the rest and had hair of an unusual green shade. Her powerful arms gave commands to the very ground beneath her feet, and it obeyed. It was she who raised great walls of stone to block the soldier's progress, as well as split the sands and divide them. None could reach what they sought unless she willed it.

The youngest was known as **Fuyu** , and she held all the power and majesty of water and ice. At her will, the desert heat of the battlefield became a frozen wasteland, robbing the armies of any will to fight. She became known as the coldest of the four, both for her control of temperatures and her icy persona. Her snow white hair would become a symbol to be feared.

Together they ended the Great War without any bloodshed. All four kingdoms were more than willing to sign any treaties they had to, so long as they remained alive to do so. Each of the four maidens decided to preside over the affairs of the kingdoms from that day on. History would refer to them simply as the Four Maidens… but to those who served under their leadership, they were called _Magisters_.

With their help, humans started winning the battles against the monsters. For the first time in recorded history, mankind began pushing back against the darkness of the Creatures of Grimm… but the push would soon be over.

… … … … …

… … …

…

[ 88 Years Ago… ]

Modern historians still hotly debate the events of the Magister's disappearance. Most say the four women simply abandoned their posts to go into hiding, hoping to live out their lives away from political duties and pressure. Others say they ascended into godhood, leaving the mortal realm behind entirely. Still others believe they were the victims of an elaborate plot to assassinate them all at the same time… although that theory is rather hard to back up, given the nature of the Magister's powers.

The truth of the matter is far simpler… they decided to get rid of the Grimm, once and for all. There was only one known eyewitness to their departure, a young man who had been serving as an attendant to Magister Haru in the kingdom of Vale. According to him, all four Magisters had gathered in secret to better reach their destination together. When he asked them where they were going, they simply replied, "We go… to save the world."

Three days later, on the eve of the twenty-year anniversary of the end of the Great War, the sky lit up with shooting stars all at once. Every kingdom reporting seeing them. This was considered the Magister's final gift to the world, for they were never seen again.

However… those were no shooting stars. Those were pieces of the Magic. Each and every light came to rest inside the body of young, innocent children the world over. This was the first generation of Mages, had they but known it.

The magic would be passed on from father to sons, mother to daughters. In time, the Magic would spread over the whole planet.

The bodies of the Four Maidens were never found.

… … … … …

… … …

…

[ 50 Years Ago… ]

The various Huntsman Academies, each tasked with the training and upbringing of young warriors, had lost much of their purpose. The Creatures of Grimm had long been extinct, bandits and criminals gone into hiding or retired from crime, and every town and village now safe and well-guarded – there was no real need for more warriors. Add to that the problem of young people who could use magic crowding out those who couldn't, and the Academies were in serious trouble.

But then came the advent of the _fifth_ Magister – Ruby Rose.

It had taken some time, but after many years the young Mages organized their own methods of training. Things like magical tools, elemental affinities, and even titles to denote individual levels and rank – all came sooner than later. Each Academy actually hosted a smaller mage school on it's grounds for many years by this point, all of them producing mighty wielders of the elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, all were controlled with varying levels of mastery. The title of Mage now held nearly as much weight as the title of Huntsman once did.

By this time, however, rumor grew of a cult of Black mages. Magic users who could tap into the power of darkness itself, wielding far more power than any had dared dream of. It didn't take long for the schools to gather their forces and wage battle… but there was a single, shining ray of hope: the first ever _light_ mage. A young girl who could wield the infinite power of light. So much power, in fact, that she was able to bring the so-called 'Mage War' to a quick end. A small remnant of the black mage cult was thought to have escaped underground, but no one was too concerned with them at the time. They trusted their new hero to protect them.

Ruby Rose was granted the title of Magister, placing her on equal terms with the four maidens of history.

That was many years ago, now…

And soon, it'll be _my_ turn to meet her.

… … … … …

… … …

…

[ Present Day… ]

Modern technology has come a long way, but I still hate flying. At least in airships like this one. Thankfully no one needed this trash can for most of the flight, which meant that I could lay claim to it. Gods… I don't remember eating _that_ …

Oh I'm James, by the way. James Arc. My grandfather was pretty well known back in the day, but he didn't have magic like I do. I just hope they can teach me something to help settle my stomach while flying. Jeez… I wonder if grandpa had this problem?

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, the most prestigious Mage School on Remnant."

I glanced over at the holographic display, eyes a bit watery. I couldn't tell who was speaking right away, but her voice was sure nice to listen to.

"You are here because you have been deemed worthy of learning to hone the art and craft of magic. This is a great honor and a tremendous responsibility, but I am sure you are ready for it."

I gave a wheezy chuckle at that. Mom always said I couldn't spell responsibility if someone wrote it out for me.

"My name is Ruby Rose, Magister of Light, and I serve as the Headmaster of this Academy. Welcome."

 _Ruby?!_ Forgetting my trash can, I darted closer before the display could fade. I wanted… no, I _had_ to see her. But I didn't make it. The image flickered out of existence just as I got there. All I could make out was some kind of cape or cloak. I cursed myself and my stupid weak stomach.

The ship finally landed and I hustled off, quickly grabbing my bags. I also checked that my gemstone was still under my shirt – all new mages had to have one for their first day. It was. I didn't care for the fact that it was one of the cheaper models, but what the hell. I was lucky just to get into this school at all.

As I walked into the front courtyard, I beheld the sight of a large stone statue. I had seen images of the original monument, but I hadn't seen the new one yet. Apparently all four schools had a copy somewhere on their campus. Most students treated them like some kind of shrine. The statue displayed the Four Maidens… or at least, a close approximation. Inscribed on the base was the quote that had become legendary:

 _"We go… to save the world."_

Just looking at the stone image seemed to make my queasiness disappear. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, then shouldered my bags and headed on inside.

…

… … …

…

As I stood amongst the crowd of new students, I was quite thankful that I didn't have claustrophobia. There were quite a few people in here, but by some miracle I managed to reach the front half of the room with ease. I really, _really_ wanted to see the Magister.

In his last few years of life, my grandfather told me stories of the Magister – apparently he had known Ruby Rose personally, a feat few could boast. The man never claimed to be a mighty warrior… in fact, he admitted that he was rather bad at fighting… but he and Ruby got along great. In fact, they were best friends. Meeting the woman had been a dream of mine ever since. I hoped and prayed she wouldn't be a wrinkled old hag.

Then she finally stepped out to address us and my breath caught. She was _beautiful_.

She had on a very fancy white robe, elaborately decorated and cut short enough for her to move comfortably… but not short enough to make others uncomfortable. Her dark red hair (dark enough it almost looked black) was tied in a fancy braid that reached down to her waist. A set of matching leather boots and gloves, each inlaid with delicate silver scrollwork, completed the look. Over all of that was a blood-red cloak with a hood, although the hood was lowered at this time, giving everyone in the room a terrific view of her face.

Rumor had it that Mages who were truly powerful with magic could slow down the aging process. Either that or simply having magic for so long would somehow reverse it. No one knew for sure. All that was certain was that Ruby Rose was over 60 years old, yet she had a face that didn't look a day over 18. Her bright silver eyes regarded us students before she spoke:

"Welcome everyone. As you all know by now, I am Ruby Rose, Magister of Light, and headmaster of Beacon Academy. As my old teacher once said, 'I'll keep this brief.'

"You are all here seeking power, but it will not simply come to you. It must be earned. Fought for. Won in fair combat and honest competition. While there is no war to be fought once you leave these walls, there will be battles. I will work hard to teach you that which you need to not only survive in this world… but to _thrive_.

"…

"Tomorrow you will all face your first trials, so make sure you get plenty of rest. That is all."

Short and to the point. I like it.

The students began shuffling out the main door, so naturally I followed. And no, I wasn't being dragged, so stop laughing. I was, however, picked up off the ground and set to the side at one point – when I looked, I saw the tallest girl I'd ever seen moving me aside like I was a small puppy. All she said was, "Move it short stuff" as she stalked on by. I huffed a bit but didn't say anything. I know full well that I'm short for my age (use your imagination), but that was uncalled for. I made a mental note to watch out for a super-tall brunette from then on.

"Don't mind Ms. Winchester… she's always been like that."

I yelped a bit as a new voice spoke up from beside me… and nearly fell over myself as I saw who it was.

"You are so much like Jaune, it's almost frightening," said Ruby Rose. Her eyes seemed to twinkle as she looked into my soul. "Sorry if I scared you. Good luck tomorrow!" She gave me a little wave as she turned to walk away. Other people in the hall paused as she passed them, stopping to stare in awe.

I knew how they felt. I was sure my jaw was on the floor right then.

…

… … …

…

I may not have claustrophobia, but I do have plenty of other phobias.

Like giant-spider-phobia. Or funny-mushroom-phobia. Those are bad.

In this case, I have bossy-girl-phobia.

"Listen here small fry… now that we're stuck together, I expect you to pull your weight and then some. I will _not_ be held back because you couldn't handle something, or because you ran away…"

This girl, whoever she was, had been the first one I met after arriving in the ancient Emerald Forest for my first trial. The Magister had been rather clear that while this tradition had no good reason for still existing (and no other school still did it), it was one old custom she didn't want to get rid of. Which meant that now I had a partner. For the rest of my school life. Ye gods, why hast thou forsaken me?

"…will be the next High Mage of the Schnee family… _Hey!_ Are you even listening to me?"

I wasn't, not really, but the name caught my attention. Schnee. This girl was a rich kid.

I took a better look at this girl, finally understanding that I had better get to know her quickly. Deep blue hair with bright white sideburns that stretched back to her tight ponytail. Ice blue eyes that were a Schnee trademark. At least 15 inches taller than me. Skinny, but with a good build regardless. She also had her stave out, a pure white ivory shaft with an Ice gem at the end. I hadn't gotten mine out yet…

"Where are the golems?" The Schnee girl finally looked around, a bit worried about our prolonged state of being ignored. I looked too, but heard nothing. This was supposed to be part of our trial: we pair up, fight our way through several magical golems to reach a set of artifacts, then grab one and make it back. No golems yet. It had been too long…

Then came a low growling, followed by a black shape coming out of the bushes. A shape out of history. Out of nightmares.

A Creature of Grimm.

But that was… _impossible!_

Without stopping to think too long, I summoned my stave – although to call it that was a bit deceptive. It was actually in the shape of a sword with a Fire stone embedded in the hilt. Thanks to Dad, I was quite familiar with a sword and used it to great effect. I quickly moved in and slashed the black creature.

It dissolved instantly. The Schnee girl gave a yelp.

"That wasn't real…" I said as I stepped back, still looking around. "That was a construct. Someone created it with magic…"

Three more Grimm suddenly leapt from the bushes around the Schnee girl, claws outstretched and jaws agape. I had no chance of reaching her in time.

She moved her stave quickly and three massive spears of ice shot out, impaling the creatures. These, too, dissolved like mist.

"Whew… that wasn't so hard…" She looked a bit shaken, but unharmed. I could tell that these were more than illusions – if they hit either of us, it would have done real damage.

Better late than never, I stuck my free hand out towards her. "James Arc."

It seemed to take her a second to register what I was doing, but she eventually got the hint. She shook my hand with a surprising amount of grip strength, then said, "Wendy Schnee."

Before I could say another word, growls came from everywhere. Glowing red eyes shone all around us. We were surrounded by multitudes of Grimm constructs. This looked bad.

"Heh… Welcome to Beacon." I tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't work too well. I knew we could cut through at least half of them, but no more. We would be torn to pieces. Good _gods_ , there were so many…

Three balls of white light suddenly zoomed around us and began cutting down the illusions with great efficiency. They moved rapidly, blasting through each shadow and cutting down another in the blink of an eye. Both Wendy and I could only stare in shock and awe.

"Are you two alright?"

Fancy white robes and a red cloak floated down next to us, small wings of solid light guiding the woman to the ground gently. The Magister didn't have to keep the balls of light under her control – they knew where to go on their own. Ruby's Orion technique was pretty well known to the students.

"Yeah, we're good. A bit shaken up, but good." Seeing that the headmaster had everything under control, I put my sword away. Wendy was only moments behind me in doing the same with her stave.

"Then you're better off than some of the others students. I've already sent 14 of them in for medical care, and 5 of those are serious injuries. Needless to say today's trial is cancelled. You two get back to campus… I'll clean up here." Her smile was dazzling, even while her magic was tearing the darkness apart.

Wendy was ready to head back right at that moment, but I was feeling rather brave for no good reason at all. "If you don't mind… I'd like to stay and, um… help." Both sets of eyes stared holes into me.

The Magister chuckled lightly. "Well… since you can handle yourself, then I'll allow it. But stay close to me – Orion has a hard time telling friend from foe after a while."

At the sound of their name, the three balls of light stopped and formed a triangle in midair, then rotated a full 360 degrees before resuming the business of destruction. I swallowed rather hard, what with my mouth suddenly being dry and all.

The Schnee girl gave a huff behind me, then sighed as she re-summoned her stave. "I'd just hate to see you get attacked from the back, so I'll stick around." I could have sworn I heard a whine in her voice.

And so we made our way through the woods, those tiny balls of death covering our movement the entire way.

…

… … …

…

Long story short, we found a Black Mage in a cave who was creating the Grimm illusions.

…

…Too short? Fine.

Somewhere in the center of the forest we stumbled upon a small cave just beneath a hillside. We would have passed right by it, but Ruby stopped and stared. "The darkness is coming from inside…" she said. I guess being attuned to light can give you a perception of these things. "Wendy, freeze the inside please. James, be ready for whatever comes out."

I gripped my sword handle tightly as Wendy sent some Ice magic into the cave. Before long, a fine mist was seeping out of the opening. Soon after, I heard odd moans and a sneeze. A strange voice followed.

"Good gods who left the damn freezer open? _Brr!"_

The man who stomped out was rubbing his arms and shivering, but I knew he was only putting on a show. I have siblings, I know sarcasm when I see it. I gripped my sword tighter when I noticed the gleam in his eyes as he saw us.

"Hello, Mercury. It's been a long time." The Magister didn't seem phased in the least, but both Wendy and I just stared in shock. She _knew_ this guy?!

"Hey there, Red. Or maybe it's 'White' now? Heh, the kid's still the kid in the end…" He shifted his stance, mechanical limbs clunking as he moved. I'd heard about this guy… but I never imagined he was still alive. That must mean he's…

"I thought all the Black Mages were gone… so what brings you all the way out here? Surely you weren't thinking we could just sit down for a cup of tea?" Ruby crossed her arms, the silver inlay of her gloves glittering in the sunlight.

Mercury's black bodysuit seemed to absorb all the surrounding light as he prepared himself. "Consider this a Declaration of Intent – We're coming back, and soon." With those words the man gathered liquid blackness into his fist and punched the ground. He vanished in a thick cloud of smoke.

The three of us stood still for several moments, no one willing to make the first sound. Orion returned, all three balls whirling happily around the Magister's head… but a wave of her hand banished them in a heartbeat. Ruby exhaled loudly through her nose, then turned to regard us.

"This stays between us, understood? We will _not_ start a panic." Wendy and I just nodded. With enthusiasm.

The Magister summoned her stave, but like mine, the word 'stave' was a bit off. Her weapon actually took the shape of a gigantic red and white scythe blade. The world's only Light stone was embedded at the base of the blade, where it met the handle. Power emanated off of it in visible waves. The woman waved it in a small circle, and suddenly all three of us were engulfed in a blinding field of white light…

…Only to find ourselves in the front courtyard of the Academy. Wendy gave a sharp gasp.

"Come to my office, please… we need to talk."

I really can't tell you all the details of what took place in that meeting, but what I can say is that Wendy and I, since we were partners now, were assigned to work together and hunt down any sign of these Black Mages. The key was that we were to hunt _signs_ of them… leave the actual catching to the professionals.

Fine by me, to be honest.

… … … … …

… … …

…

[ One Year Later… ]

Still with me? Good.

It's been almost a full year since that happened, and I must say… Wendy and I have become quite close. I know, who'd have thought, right? That's not to say that she's become some kind of angel or anything… she simply treats me like an actual partner. We've even linked a few times by now, and if that doesn't mean we're close, then nothing does.

The two of us have been dubbed the Witch Hunters… but only in private. We are never to refer to ourselves as such out loud. I think it's an awesome nickname, personally. We've gotten quite familiar with Ruby Rose, too. Who would have thought the headmaster of the Academy, as well as the world's only living Magister, could be so… human?

"Has Ms. Winchester been behaving herself around you?"

Ruby had insisted that we call her by her first name while in these private meetings, and it took some time before I reached that point. "Most of the time. She still jumps on any chance she can see to make my life miserable." We currently sat in her office, her in her chair and I on a stool. Her crimson cloak hung by a peg near the large double doors leading to the foyer and, further on, to the elevator.

As she reached for a strawberry from the plate at her desk, the redhead muttered, "Some things will never change…" then ate the nasty thing. In case you were wondering, I don't like strawberries.

Up until this point, it had just been me and the headmaster having a simple, friendly meeting over a few snacks. Then the door opened to let Wendy Schnee in, and she looked serious. Her ponytail, now longer than when we first met, swayed as she walked to the desk and handed Ruby a sealed envelope.

"What's this?"

"A courier delivered it to me as I was heading to the transport back here, said it was for 'your hands only.'" Wendy looked a bit uncertain about the whole thing, which was understandable. There was a good chance it was from the Black Mages. They'd already sent two others before now.

"Oh boy…" Ruby rolled her eyes as she tore the paper, but then her attention remained fixed on the words. Silence reigned for several minutes before she spoke again.

"What in the nine hells…?" she breathed. I almost didn't hear her. Wendy and I exchanged a look of confusion.

"What… what is it?" Wendy tried first.

The woman ignored the question, choosing instead to slowly re-fold the letter and return it to the envelope. Then, using a small bit of magic… she burned the letter, right in front of us. All I could do was blink.

She turned her silver eyes on both of us, keeping me locked in place. "Listen to me… very… carefully…" Goosebumps rippled down my arms. She was getting serious… "I'm going away for a while, on a secret mission. If I'm not back within one week… _one week…_ follow the instructions in this letter. And do… _not_ … open it unless you must. Do I make myself clear?" She slid another envelope towards us across the desk as she mentioned it.

Once again, we both nodded with great enthusiasm.

Ruby stood up, the very picture of royalty as far as I was concerned, and swept over to the door. She snatched her cloak, wrapped it around herself, and stopped before she opened the door. "Oh… before I forget, the two of you are excused from your… extracurricular activities until I return. Just act normally, alright? And James… _try_ to get along with Ms. Winchester, okay?"

I couldn't even nod as she ghosted through the doors. My throat had locked up rather tightly.

Ruby Rose… _gone?_ I couldn't even imagine…

Wendy and I both looked at the envelope she had left behind, and I could see in her eyes that we both wanted to know what that burned letter had said.

I picked up the intact envelope and stood up, Wendy right beside me.

Slowly, still in a daze, we walked out and made for the elevator. The doors clicked shut behind us, locking on their own.

…

…

Would we ever see her again?

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **Chapter Seven:** _ **  
**_ **Shift – part two**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 **Author's Note: Part two brings us a world where magic takes the forefront, rather than dust. To be honest, this Ruby started out as a simple 'magical girl' in my head before I started writing it – but I** _ **much**_ **prefer the Magister version we see here. There is a very good chance I will return to this world in a separate fic someday, but it won't be soon.**

 **=^w^=**


	8. Shift : part 3

**A warning: Strong language ahead.**

…

 _The balance of power must be maintained.  
Good and evil. Light and darkness.  
Yin and yang._

 _But the balance has been shifted…  
May the gods help us all._

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-9012]_

 _Status: Unknown – No scan conducted_

 _Condition: Unknown_

 _Recommendation - Unknown_

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

The rain fell lightly, soaking the world with tears.

Shiganshina was a small town once, remarkable only in it's plainness. Unlike most villages of it's time, it was fortunate enough to exist in a natural barrier of hills and dense forest. A small river cut through those hills, giving the villagers much needed water to drink.

It was now a ghost town, suitable only for hiding those who didn't want to be found. For them, the rain was another form of a blessing – it washed away both their scent and their tracks.

In all there were only about fifty people, four of them faunus and ten less than 15 years old. Shiganshina still had two buildings with suitable roofs, so the people split up and made camp within them.

They would only stay as long as the rain provided cover, and they didn't bother posting guards – only lookouts.

If one of those things found them out here, it wouldn't be a fight… it would be a _slaughter_.

… … … … …

… … …

…

I

…

He stood by himself in one dark corner of the former mayor's house, which was the smaller of the two shelters in the village. No one expected him to keep a proper watch, but he stayed alert anyway… besides, no one else could keep quite the same watch as he did, since he couldn't even _see_. No… he _listened_ , straining his powerful ears to hear the smallest movements of every living thing within the borders of their hiding place. And there wasn't much to listen to. _They_ made sure of that.

Garbed mostly in rags, the man stood a head and a half over everyone else in the group, with a thick frame of muscle to keep it upright. His other distinctive features were his ragged, nearly black hair and the blindfold he kept over the top half of his face. The flickering light of the nearby campfire gave his exposed bangs a reddish glimmer.

One of the children walked up to him in that unashamed way most boys do, handing him a small piece of dried bread. "You ration, sir."

He took it, his massive hands nearly engulfing the boy's own. "I'm nobody's _sir._ " The scars across his knuckles shone white in the dim light.

The boy nodded, heedless of how that must have looked to anyone watching, then added, "But you here wit us… you one of us, now. We look aftah each other, yes?" His accent labeled him a refugee from Vacuo. How he ended up at the ass-end of Mistral was anybody's guess.

He grunted a thanks as he chewed, grimly ignoring the local noise to remain focused on anything happening outside…

"Some of da grown-ups, dey say you one of dose… whatchu call 'em… Huntahs? Hunts-man? Dey say you hidin' out, dat you scared…" The boy obviously wasn't finished with him.

The tall man sighed through his nose before he answered, "I'm no Huntsman, boy… not then, and not now. Just a man trying to stay alive, like the rest of you."

The boy stared, not replying. Maybe that was more than he understood? He sounded young…

"What's your name, boy?"

"Erin."

"Well, Erin, in case you haven't noticed…" the man turned to face the boy directly, startling him into taking a step back, "… _we're all scared."_

Erin took two more shaky steps backward, then decided he was done talking to the scary blindfolded man and took off to the other side of the shelter. The man could clearly hear him telling someone about his encounter, likely a father or grandfather. It was all the same to him.

Finishing his bread with another sigh, the tall man resumed his silent vigil. The bread was better than he expected – not as dry as the leftovers he had become used to.

…

One hour later, as the sun was finished hiding itself past the mountain peaks, a runner came into the shelter. He passed on a message summoning the tall man to the other building. The elders wanted to speak with him.

Before the refugees had even begun looking around to find him, the man was already outside and walking slowly. He enjoyed the damp night air, especially at this time of year.

He clearly heard and felt his way to the larger building. Once the town's inn, now it hosted most of the remaining families and anyone too old or injured to properly care for themselves. This trip had been hardest on them. Both shelters had half a dozen small campfires scattered around the wide open floor space, each with a large number of worn and tired faces trying to keep warm. A few boys kept watch over the meager rations, hunting down any rats they could find – _any_ meat was worth the risk at this point.

The 'elders' as they called themselves had taken a spot on a very slight rise near the back of the structure, no doubt a stage of some sort in years past. While not the oldest in the group, they consisted entirely of former village chiefs and mayors who no longer had a village to run, yet couldn't let go of the feeble power their titles once gave them. They had proven themselves fair and capable leaders so far, but the tall man knew well that it wouldn't take much for that opinion to change.

"Ah, there you are my good man. Come, join us by the fire." Sadies waves him over and motions towards an empty spot next to the three men. Grisha looks away awkwardly, scratching the bandage over his nose – last time they invited the tall man to talk, Grisha had tried to help him find his way to the fire, only to receive a broken nose for his efforts. Armin only stares silently.

As the tall man takes his seat, Sadies once again tries a greeting, "Thank you for coming over, Garnett. I know we already ask too much of you…"

"What I do, councilor…" Garnett Rose waved his hand in irritation, "I do on my own, _not_ because you ask."

Grisha added his piece, saying, "If we seem ungrateful, I promise that is not our intention. We'd all be dead now if not for you."

Garnett faced the crackling fire, not saying a word. The old men looked at each other anxiously, wondering what his silence might mean.

It had only been a month traveling with these people, but they had quickly taken to the 'giant' as a few of the kids had taken to calling him. Even with the blindfold, Garnett had proven himself much more capable of detecting _them_ long before anyone else could. Twice he had convinced the entire group to hide themselves in the nearby trees and hold perfectly still until he gave the word.

Both times he had saved their lives. Both times _they_ walked by without a clue.

Armin spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence. "Are you sure you won't change your mind about our offer? It still stands, you know. A man like you would be worth your weight in gold…"

"I don't change my mind."

"Suit yourself."

Silence reigned again as they waited. Soon enough, two of the ladies of the group brought bowls of watered-down stew. The other men ate greedily, even though they knew full well how much of the meat was likely rat meat – _any_ meat was worth the risk at this point.

The tall man waited, absently stirring the contents of his bowl. If the smell was any indication, they had made sure his bowl had _no_ meat. Likely hoping he wouldn't notice that they'd taken it for themselves. He didn't care, though.

As they ate, Garnett took note of how many people looked their way. He could hear the mumblings, the rustle of ragged clothing and the shuffling of worn-down shoes.

And he could _feel_ their eyes on him. Studying him. Sizing him up.

 _Any_ meat was worth the risk at this point.

…

"Now then," Sadies finished his stew with a small belch, getting to the point, "We've regaled you with our own tales up 'til now… I believe it's your turn, my good man."

"Yes, yes…" Grisha looked eager to listen for once. "Tell us how the last survivor of the great Beacon Academy has come so far…"

"Beacon Academy is _dead,"_ Garnett snapped, "…there were _no_ survivors."

The old man paled almost to the point of matching the color of his bandage. All three remained silent, waiting for him to begin.

The tall man took a deep, ragged breath. They had helped him this far, so he owed them at least this much. They deserved to know who he was and where he'd come from.

"My name is Garnett Rose… Ruby Rose was my twin sister. But she's gone now… they're _all_ gone."

… … … … …

… … …

…

II

…

"It's been only five years since those _things_ began destroying the kingdoms and eating everything bigger than a housecat… but it all started _eight_ years ago. I was only 16 at the time, but Beacon was already in ruins. You probably heard about the 'fall of Beacon,' right? That's where this all started.

"Cinder Fall had been leading a small force of mercenaries with the intention of taking the school apart and gaining power for herself. She did, and it cost my sisters quite a lot, let me tell you. Yang lost an arm and Ruby had to watch one of her best friends be murdered right before her eyes. I wasn't there at the time, but they told me about it later. Made it sound like literal hell. White Fang and Grimm everywhere, Atlas machines going haywire and shooting at innocents… it was pure _madness._

"It took a miracle for my sisters to survive that – Ruby's silver eyes."

Garnett paused as the old men murmured to each other. They had heard stories of the mythical silver-eyed warriors as well.

"She somehow managed to freeze a gigantic Dragon Grimm atop the CCT tower on campus, but it didn't fix the problem. As I'm sure you know, Grimm kept coming in droves even a few years afterward."

Armin nodded solemnly, adding, "That's why it was such a rich feeding ground for … _them._ "

"Yes… but that was much later." Garnett took a swig of water from his canteen, then continued.

"Some months after it was over, Ruby set out with a few friends from Beacon. I followed them. I was never a Huntsman, not even a trainee, and I knew I'd be worse than useless… but I couldn't stay at home with Yang looking like she wanted to hang herself all the time. I had to go. Cinder was still out there somewhere, and Ruby was determined to find her.

"Long story short, we did… in a showdown at Mistral's Haven Academy. I still remember everyone's face when Ruby's old team finally reunited. It was thrilling. What made the day even better was that we found out that Cinder had fallen during the fighting, although no one knew exactly what happened to her. It was one of the best days of my life.

"And it all went downhill from there."

…

"We spent the next year or so re-connecting as a team… and them getting to know _me_ … and getting ready to go after the power behind Cinder. A witch called Salem. Powerful old bitch. Arch-nemesis of Ozpin… although he called himself Oscar at that point… things got kinda weird around there, so I don't remember _every_ thing.

"I _do_ remember that we won. It was a really hard battle… but of course, _I_ didn't fight… and everyone was completely worn out as Ruby delivered the final blow. We all thought it was over, the war was won and we could all go home…

"But that was where the nightmare _really_ began.

"It took a long time, but we finally figured out what they were – Salem's trump card. Her secret weapon. A Grimm so horrible, so stupidly powerful, that even _she_ didn't want to unleash it unless she was dead first. She actually managed to set it loose with her dying breath… and Yang was… Yang was standing there when it…"

Garnett took another swig of water, pushing the lump back down his throat. No one spoke as they waited, eager to hear the rest.

"Yang was the first victim of the Cyclops. She never saw it coming – none of us did – and it… it fucking _swallowed her alive!_ I'd never heard Ruby scream so loud before, but she just LOST IT."

The tall man stopped talking to catch his breath and calm himself. Outside, the crickets had begun their nightly serenade. There was no other noise save for the rough breathing of the storyteller.

"Nothing we did had any effect on it. No weapons, no dust magic, no _nothing_. We had to run for it. Weiss had to knock Ruby out before we could get on any of the transports – she was the Schnee heiress, by the way – and we hauled ass. The surviving fighters split up to use two transports, hoping to split up and gain some time. That was when it used it's beam attack and destroyed the second transport _from a mile away_. Blake and Ozpin were on that one."

Garnett stopped for another breath, this time trying to keep himself from shaking too hard. He didn't tell them, but he'd fallen a little bit in love with the cat faunus during their time together. Blake's loss had hit him quite hard, even years later. He kept his memories of her well hidden, enough so they didn't bother him too frequently.

One of the men cleared their throat, jarring him from his reverie.

"Sorry… Weiss, Ruby and I made it back to Haven with a few others to recuperate. What had been a moment of triumph had devolved into pure hell. The image of Yang being eaten… I _still_ see it in my dreams. _Fuck_ …

"About a week later, the Cyclops walked ashore on Mistral's north coast and made for Haven. _All three of them._ We found out in the ensuing battle just how horrible they were – apparently, once they've eaten enough, they just multiply. _Pop –_ a new monstrosity, good as new. We were getting ready to run again when Ruby finally came to. She'd been rather shell-shocked up until that point, what with Yang being dead… but now she went full psycho, charging the things in a suicidal rush.

"Two of them each ate one half of her body, after they'd ripped it into two pieces."

Grisha turned away, looking rather green. Armin was sweating profusely.

"I saw it happen, and that was when everything just… went white. It was like my eyes turned into miniature suns, burning me from the inside out. I had no idea what was happening, but it hurt. It _all_ hurt.

"When I woke up nearly three months later, only Weiss was left taking care of me. Everyone else was either dead or had run away. She told me that _my_ silver eyes had awakened and destroyed the two Cyclops that had eaten Ruby."

During his breath this time, Garnett was interrupted by Sadies. "So it's true, then… you _are_ a silver-eyed warrior."

"I'm the last," he answered grimly. "There are no others."

"Assuming you still _have_ your eyes, of course," Armin said snidely. The man had never shown a liking for Garnett, and he didn't plan to start now.

"I could take this off and show you," the taller man replied, lifting the edge of the fabric just a smidge, "…but if I did, you would all die in an instant, and the blast would attract every Cyclops within a hundred miles."

"A convenient excuse…"

"We're done here." The man stood promptly, not bothering to hide his disdain for the man. "I'm heading back."

"Tomorrow night, then?" Sadies offered, hope lacing his voice. "I'm sure there's still much to tell."

 _Don't hold your breath._ "We'll see."

…

He didn't bother going back. Before he even reached the door, Garnett overheard the men talking about how they could get the drop on him in his sleep. He was far too much _meat_ to simply let him get away.

Did they have no shame? He simply walked out into the night, away from the safety of the empty village.

He knew he was in no danger. The Cyclops had eaten all the other Grimm years ago. The most threatening thing out tonight was the mosquitoes.

…

Later that week, Garnett heard a rumor from a traveling merchant – the group he'd been traveling with had decided to take up a permanent residence in the old village of Shiganshina. A Cyclops arrived a day later and laid waste to the town. No one survived.

The tall man walked on, past the dead cities and the dead fields. Past the dead mountains and the dead valleys. A dead world.

He thought of a boy called Erin and silently cursed the gods.

… … … … …

… … …

…

III

…

Weeks passed without a single sign of human life. He had grown used to that. Life in this new world was far more quiet than it used to be.

Garnett made quick time in getting over the waters that spanned the gap between Mistral and Vale. Returning to Beacon, and then to Patch, had become a bit of a ritual for him over the last few years. He made sure not to miss it.

By some miracle, the old house was still standing. It had remained untouched by all the wars _and_ the spread of the Cyclops. It was pretty much the only home he had left. As he approached it, weary from the long miles of open road and dirt paths, Garnett breathed a sigh of relief. The underground reservoir would no doubt be full of rainwater, and he was eager for a drink-

The front door creaked as it swung in the wind. He dashed to one side of the house, quickly hiding in the shadows. Listening. He hadn't left the door open like that.

To his credit, Garnett could hear almost as well as any faunus. Better than some, in fact. He could hear quiet conversations on the other side of crowded rooms, he could tell if a butterfly was tired or not by the sound of it's wings flapping, and he could hear a rumble of thunder from _miles_ away. For someone to sneak up on him was nearly impossible.

So imagine his surprise when he only hears the intruder breathing when they're right next to him, a thin blade pressed to his neck.

"Okay, Rocky… don't you fucking move, or you'll get a new breathing hole." The blade pressed against flesh of his throat, nearly drawing blood.

The man couldn't resist, though. "…Rocky?"

"What would you prefer, Cliff Face? Tall, Red and Craggy? Dark Tower? Maybe you'd like to _suggest_ something?" The voice was raspy, but there was a distinctly feminine quality to it. Whoever this woman was, she sounded ragged. And _pissed._

"Garnett Rose. And this is _my_ house."

"Well you're a _lousy_ housekeeper, G.R. Not even enough food to fill my… wait… did you say _Rose?"_

Garnett turned to face the intruder, hoping to get a better mental picture of who she was. He heard ragged cotton over most of her, but there was a little leather brushing against leather and the distinct _clink_ of a metallic buckle. He smelled a bit of cat dander – a faunus smell, he knew from experience – and just barely made out the light brushing noise of furry ears against hair.

The figure hesitated as he turned, no longer sure her prey was as blind as he looked. "Are you related to Summer Rose, the legendary Huntress?" There was a clear note of caution in her voice, accompanied by a healthy dose of awe.

"She was my mother."

A heavy clattering indicated his assailant had dropped her weapon, likely the size of a short sword, though it sounded heavier. She didn't seem interested in it anymore. Her voice became rather breathy, as though she was beginning to hyperventilate. "Are you… a silver-eyed…?"

"Yes. And you are…?"

Her breathing quickened, feet shuffling as she began losing her balance. "My name… is Henna Khan… gods be praised… gods be praised… there's still _hope_ … I… I…" And with that, the faunus called Henna collapsed to the ground.

"Well at least _someone's_ happy to see me…" Garnett mumbled to himself as he gently picked the woman up and walked into the house.

…

… … …

…

The woman was now calmly sitting on one of the few surviving beds, carefully wrapping a clean bandage around her midsection. The wound smelled old, but not fully healed. Garnett was glad he couldn't see it.

"My mother, Sienna, was the leader of the White Fang a few years before the end. She was murdered by Adam Taurus, who ended up in prison after his attempt to wipe out Haven went bad." Now that she knew who he was, this Henna seemed unwilling to remain silent. "I found him after a while and let him out – that way I could put a blade into his back more easily. He still got one good hit in, though. Nearly gutted me right there. If Moon hadn't gotten me to one of our underground bunkers, I would have died… either then, or when those _things_ started attacking."

Garnett listened, but remained standing still at the window. Even blindfolded, he didn't want to cause any undue tension by looking like he was peeping. He'd had _two_ sisters, after all.

"I've heard rumors about you… about a silver-eyed warrior going around and doing the impossible… _killing_ Cyclops…" The note of awe had returned to her voice as she finished re-dressing herself. "About how you can call down the fire of the gods to smite them where they stand…"

The man scoffed, "They're actually saying _that?"_

Her shirt ruffled and bent, the telltale sounds of a shrug. "That's what they told me."

"I'll tell you now, I actually have _no control_ over these blasted eyes of mine," he jabbed two fingers at his own face for emphasis, "Never have. They used to work seemingly at random, but then they just started shooting non-stop. Had to keep my eyes shut all the time to keep from killing _everybody around me._ "

This prompted a gasp from his listener. It usually did.

"One small plus was that after I started wearing this blindfold, I got a lot bigger. I _used_ to be a skinny little shit, but now…" he patted his rather beefy bicep proudly, "…I'm not." He hoped his smile wasn't _too_ smug.

Once again the girl moved unheard, suddenly appearing next to him and almost _petting_ his arm, causing the flesh to break into goosebumps. "So I see," she almost purred the words. "You are certainly a good-sized slab of granite… hence my nickname earlier… and finding you was either the will of the gods or a stroke of ungodly luck."

"How so?"

"Moon Wukong… he's my good friend, brother's name is Sun… helped me establish a working underground city to house as many human and faunus refugees as we can find. Perfect defenses, perfect enclosure, perfect hiding. Problem is, we likely won't _outlast_ those damn things…"

Garnett tried responding, but Henna was circling him now, lightly caressing his shoulders and arms as she passed. She seemed to like what she saw, and he found himself shuddering at her touch, almost completely at a loss for words.

"So my offer is this… you come with me, and we work together to wipe these things out one-by-one… and when they're gone, the survivors from our city repopulate the planet. Sound simple enough?"

"It's _never_ that simple…"

"We can work out the details later, big boy."

"What happened to 'Rocky'…?"

"Should I check and see if it's a 'rock' right now…?"

"Well _someone's_ feeling frisky."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"… … …Would you believe me if I told you I've never been with a woman?"

"So you've been with a _man?_ Tee-hee…"

"Very funny."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

The sun was completely down before they started and the house had no power. Their act was fully hidden by the darkness.

…

… … …

…

The light of the morning sun slipped into the gap between the curtains, landing smack across Garnett's face. Luckily for both the starry-eyed lovers and all of Patch, his blindfold remained undisturbed over his eyes. The light still aggravated his optic nerves, though.

As he used one hand to block the light, he shifted and found himself being _snuggled_ for the first time in his life. He still couldn't see her, but her steady breathing and slower pulse told him that the woman was still asleep. He took this as a rare opportunity to get a calm, closer look.

To be honest, he'd had plenty of contact the night before… but his mind had been a little _scrambled_ at that point.

She was well-built, strong and muscular. She seemed to have a fine layer of dense body hair all over, likely used in concert with her heightened faunus senses. Her large, cat-like ears twitched lightly as he touched them.

The fact that both of them were 99% buck naked suddenly hit home. He felt his face heating up as he remembered what had happened. Did he really say those things? Must have been the Xiao Long side coming out of him…

"Mmm… keep that up and I might get addicted, handsome." Henna was awake, it seemed. And Garnett was still rubbing her faunus ears. As soon as he pulled his hand away, the woman leaned in and planted a kiss. "So do I get breakfast… or are _you_ my breakfast…?" There was a playful growl in her voice. She'd been holding back for awhile it seemed.

"I'll see what we have…" The taller man stood up from their shared bed, letting the sheets fall as they may. He stretched, popping his back as he limbered up. The initial shock of what happened quickly faded as he made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the pleased purring as the faunus watched his departing backside.

 _Women._

After grabbing his pants back (why were they hanging on the door?), Garnett quickly threw together what little food there still was. Henna stepped out soon after, wrapped in the sheet. At least, he didn't hear any other material moving around on her.

"I had a message on my scroll this morning." The pleased ring was gone from her voice, replaced by a stern business tone. "It's a message for you, though _how_ they knew my number is rather concerning."

"Who's it from?"

"Don't know. There's no name or source number." She didn't add anything else as she ate her meager rations in somber silence. He almost heard the pout in her movements.

"So… what's the message?"

" _Marry Henna Khan and have lots of babies!"_ And just like that, she found her humor again.

"Nice try. What's the message?"

Now he _did_ hear her pout. "Hmph… Fine. _To Garnett Rose; I am in need of your assistance for an urgent matter. I can't explain much now, but I need your help regardless. If you're willing to take a chance, go to the place where the flower rests."_

Garnett froze solid at those words. 'The place where the flower rests' was how he and Ruby referred to mom's gravestone. But there was no way…

"It sounds like a trap. If I were you, I'd ignore it and just come with me. We can make it to Fort Maria in less than a month…"

"I'm going."

She made an audible deflating noise, then crossed her arms and _hmphed_ again. Henna Khan seemed like someone who was used to getting her own way.

As he stood and gathered his gear, she said nothing. They shared an awkward silence as he prepared for …something. All he knew was that it was urgent. In addition to proper clothes (replacing the rags from before), Garnett also grabbed his one armored gauntlet – a homemade copy of Yang's Ember Celica that didn't fire anything, it just protected his left hand. He had never taken it out into the world before, so he hoped it would work for him.

"Will you come back?"

Those words stopped him at the front door. He heard her behind him, still clutching the bedsheet.

"I plan to, yes."

"Promise me."

The man turned and took hold of the woman's face with unerring accuracy, pulling her close enough for a kiss. It must have been a good one, since she moaned a bit and lifted one leg in surprise.

"I. Will. Come. Back."

"Promise me again. And again. And again," she giggled lightly.

And he did. They stood there 'promising' for several minutes, leaving Henna dazed and starry-eyed. She nearly fell backwards as she muttered, "I'll… wait for you… here. Don't be… late."

He nodded, then turned to leave… but stopped just before he shut the door and asked, "By the way… what color are your eyes?"

He could hear her blinking a few times, then she said, "…Blue."

Garnett smiled as he pictured her face. "I'll remember that. Later, Henna Khan." And with that he shut the door and walked away from the house. He _would_ have said 'goodbye' but he never liked doing that – in his mind, 'goodbye' was a bit too… final.

He walked through dead and dying woods, past dead and dying fields of grass. A dead world.

Maybe Henna Khan was his best hope in this hopeless world.

Maybe there _was_ no hope.

All he could do was walk on.

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **Chapter Eight:** _  
_ **Shift – part three**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 **Author's Note: Part three brings us a world where the Grimm have taken control. Well,** _ **one**_ **Grimm, anyway. This world was inspired by** _ **Attack on Titan**_ **… obviously. Henna Khan was original for this story, and I claim her as my own. You can't have her!**

 **=^w^=**


	9. Shift : part 4

**Warning: Some strong language ahead.**

…

 _The balance of power must be maintained.  
Good and evil. Light and darkness.  
Yin and yang._

 _But the balance has been shifted…  
May the gods help us all._

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: [Remnant-6665]_

 _Status: Unknown – Initial scans indicate massive energy imbalance… no further details._

 _Condition: Unknown_

 _Recommendation - Unknown_

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

The weather over the island of Patch was usually quite nice. Bright, sunny skies with the perfect amount of clouds, interrupted only occasionally by pleasant rains that were merely there to feed the flowerbeds and refresh the ponds.

And yet… a gloom had settled over the island these last few weeks. The residents had never seen anything like it before – and many of them had lived there for nearly half a century. It was like all of nature was bracing for a disaster.

A storm was coming… and it would be worse than anyone could have imagined.

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **I**

…

The overcast skies did nothing to lift Summer Rose's mood. She knew as well as the rest of the island that the weather was unnatural, but her mind was on other things. Depressing things. Thoughts of the past.

She was Summer Rose – wife of Taiyang Xiao Long, mother of Ruby Rose, and _former_ world-renowned Huntress.

 _Former._

What she wouldn't give to have that title back.

Her old team was now world-famous… more so than it used to be, anyway. Even right after they had graduated, team STRQ was known as a force to be reckoned with. With herself as team leader, Summer and her team became some of the most feared warriors on the planet.

Her partner, Qrow Branwen, became just as infamous – although that was mostly due to his womanizing ways. He was certainly a force of nature in battle, but the annals of history would not be kind to that man… of that, Summer had no doubt. It _would_ have helped if he'd settled down by now…

Qrow's twin sister was also on their team, but Summer still didn't know much about Raven Branwen, even after all these years. The woman was beautiful and deadly in combat, but other than that she was a complete mystery. And based on Summer's personal observations, that was just the way Raven liked it.

Finally there was Taiyang, Raven's partner. If Qrow was the womanizer, then Tai was the lady-killer – one chased women, the other was chased _by_ women. They were as opposite as anyone she had ever seen, so it was little surprise that they ended up as close friends.

What _was_ surprising was that Tai seemed to have gotten together with Raven of all people. Even before they had graduated, Raven admitted that she was carrying Tai's child… much to the shock of everyone ever.

Summer always wondered how Raven got along after leaving the team. She never seemed like the type to handle fame too well.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" a small voice asked from the doorway to her room.

She'd forgotten all about folding the laundry as she lost herself in the nostalgia. Summer put down her half-folded shirt and gave her daughter a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I'm… … … I'm okay, sweetie."

"Thinkin' deep thoughts?"

Summer chuckled at that. It was one of her favorite questions to throw at Ruby whenever she caught the child simply staring off into space. She did that a lot lately.

Ruby Rose was only 8 years old, halfway to her 9th birthday, as she stood there gazing at her mother. She had on a red version of Summer's own cloak and hood, but the child had her hood raised. It was a cute look that fit her perfectly. She'd gotten it for her 7th birthday and hadn't taken it off yet. Tai jokingly wondered if she wore it into the bath.

How would he react if he found out that she actually _did?_

"I guess I am, huh? Don't worry, honey… I'm alright," Summer said with a warm smile. She tried to return to her task, but found that she simply didn't care.

Ruby continued to stare for a good ten seconds before nodding, seemingly satisfied with her answer. The child then turned and went back downstairs, her little feet plodding lightly on the thickly carpeted steps.

Thinking back, Summer had to wonder at how things turned out this way. If she was to be perfectly honest – truly, _brutally_ honest – she would have gone away with Raven when she had the chance. _Should_ have. She didn't even _like_ Taiyang before… before…

Before the end of _that_ mission.

Before the end of team STRQ.

… … …

 _Team STRQ had always been considered Ozpin's bloodhounds. They seemed capable of finding anything they were sent after, no matter how hard it was. Where everyone else failed, STRQ succeeded._

 _They even managed to save the world. Go figure._

 _Finding Salem's fortress was the easy part – getting there was not. Getting inside was even less so. The witch had learned how to control the Creatures of Grimm, which meant she had filled her lair with the monsters. Too many guards to simply charge through._

 _So they found the back door._

 _It was amazing how much better they fared once Qrow learned how to control that bad luck of his. Salem's little 'council' didn't stand a chance against their combined force._

 _The witch was another story. She nearly killed both Tai and Raven during the scuffle. Qrow's luck was all that let him keep his head after a particularly nasty attack aimed at his neck._

 _Summer turned the fight around. She managed to land the critical blow that took Salem's entire right arm. After that it was a matter of hacking away until she finally fell…_

…

… _!_

… _?!_

…

 _Only when the body stopped twitching did Summer relax. The fight was over. Team STRQ had survived the battle and saved the world._

 _But something was … … …off._

… … …

The more she thought on it, the more Summer realized that she had a hole in her memory. It didn't feel like a hole, but there was a time difference that she simply _could not_ account for.

She fought Salem… then _nothing…_ then she won.

What happened during that _nothing?_

"Mommy can we make cookies?" a small voice spoke up right next to her ear, causing Summer to let out a small yelp.

When did the little twerp get so sneaky?

"Don't scare me like that, sweetie…" she took a moment to get her breath back, then smiled and said, "Yeah, we can make some cookies. Give me just a minute…"

Ruby stood back a bit to let Summer stand up from her seat. She continued staring at her mother, causing the woman to be slightly… unsettled.

Things happened fast after Salem's death. Raven ran off with Tai's unborn child, Qrow vanished for some kind of mission for Ozpin, and Tai…

Taiyang was suddenly a very, _very_ sexy man.

Summer could never figure out why her opinion suddenly changed regarding Tai, but once the man no longer had Raven to settle down with, Summer could not hold back. She found herself completely ensnared by the man.

Nine months later, she was married to that man and had a child of her own.

Oh, and she had retired from her Huntress job.

What. The hell. Happened?

It was only in the last few years that Summer Rose felt like she'd just come out of a trance. Tai suddenly returned to being a confused blonde man that could barely bring himself to step on an ant – yet could crush a Beowulf with his bare hands. Her decision to retire from being a Huntress was instantly regretted. Her twin blades, called Crescent Moon, were retrieved from their mount over the fireplace and fixed up. Her nightly practices resumed right away.

As Summer slowly walked to the edge of the stairs, she felt Ruby's eyes on her back. It was a feeling she had gotten used to over the last few years. Her daughter stared at her a lot. It was a bit creepy.

The woman shook her head to clear it, then smiled back at Ruby and said, "Sorry, honey… shall we get to it?" The child simply grinned in response.

A chill swept down Summer's back in that moment.

Looking back, she would realize that was her only warning.

…

…

…?

She didn't remember the fall, but she _must_ have fallen… how else could she be on the ground floor all of a sudden?

Then again, it could have been a vivid daydream. Summer couldn't feel any part of her body as she lay there. She just managed to hear the sound of her own breathing – a rough, raspy sound that wasn't at all healthy. She tasted her own blood.

Light, plodding steps thumped down the stairs as Ruby came down to check on her. Summer's eyes could still move, but just barely – so she noticed as her child knelt down to peek into the woman's face from a lower angle.

Ruby grinned again. Summer grew cold as the realization hit her.

She'd been pushed.

Ruby had tried to kill her.

"Ah, I see… you're still alive. I should have expected as much from you." Ruby's entire personality changed right before Summer's eyes. The child-like movements expected of an eight-year-old dropped away like discarded clothes. "Even with a broken neck, you still fight on."

A broken neck? That would explain why she was totally numb. Paralysis. Likely full-body. This was… really bad. Tai wasn't due home for another four hours.

"Still, while I _could_ kill you where you lay… I think I'll show you a mercy and leave you to your suffering. Consider it payment for such a _marvelous_ bloodline."

Ruby Rose settled down on the hardwood floor that Summer couldn't even feel beneath herself. The child tilted her head to face her mother straight-on, no odd angles. She smiled once again as she closed her silver eyes.

When they opened, the silver was gone – in it's place was a dull, glowing red amidst a field of midnight black. Thick veins suddenly stood out on either side of her face.

Summer would have gasped in shock and anger if she could've moved. She knew those eyes.

"I'll see you again… if you live long enough. Farewell, Summer Rose."

The child's voice was also changed – it had dropped several octaves and completely changed in pitch. It was a voice Summer knew from her past.

The same eyes and voice as the witch Salem.

Ruby soon stood back up and started walking for the door, but a burst of orange light just past Summer's vision made the girl stop and mutter, "Oh! That's …that's a new one." The voice of Salem began emitting a low cackle as Summer smelled the distinctive odor of smoke.

The house was burning.

This was a nightmare. Any minute now, Summer would wake up safe in bed next to a snoring Taiyang. Or better yet, next to no one at all. Maybe this past decade was _all_ part of the dream…

"By the way," that voice called out from the doorway, "I never liked your cookies."

The smell of the smoke and the heat of the flames were the last thing Summer registered before falling into darkness.

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **II**

…

Muffled voices.

The sting of sunlight hitting her eyelids.

Warm sunshine and cool air from the A/C.

She wasn't in heaven, but this was close enough. Summer stirred, but found she couldn't move.

The voices became clearer, but soon hushed entirely. Apparently they'd noticed her movement. They sounded familiar, too. At least, _one_ did.

"Qrow?" she mumbled weakly. Odd… why did it sound like she was slurring a bit?

"Right here, kiddo," came the dry reply. Yep, it was Qrow all right – no one else dared to call one of the most famous warriors on Remnant 'kiddo.'

"I feel like shit."

"HA! You _look_ like shit. Me and Oz used up a lot of superglue to put your sorry ass back together, you know…"

"Oz? Professor… Ozpin?"

The aged voice of her old headmaster spoke up from the other side of the room, his tone that of an old grandfather speaking to a beloved grandchild. "I'm here, Miss Rose. Please don't try to get up – your recovery will not be soon, nor will it be simple."

"Recovery… … … what actually happened to me?"

Qrow answered that one. "We found you with a broken neck laying at the foot of the stairs. Guess Humpty-Dumpty took a tumble, eh? Completely paralyzed from the neck down. If they didn't have the machines to do it, I would have been roped into wiping your ass for the next year. Right now we're sitting in one of Mistral's finest hospitals… specifically, in the intensive care unit."

Fuzzy images flashed before her mind's eye as Summer tried to think back to her fall… and what followed. "The house?"

"Only about half of it burned down. You were lucky it left you alone, or you would be dead right now. We didn't find you until after the fire had burned itself out."

Summer was too weak to bark a laugh, but she considered it.

Lucky, huh? Yeah right.

Gathering what little strength she could, Summer steeled herself and spoke clearly for the first time that morning. "Now that I'm awake, why don't you both just tell me the rest of the news? What _else_ do I need to know?"

The silence lasted just a bit too long. They must have been seriously considering what to say.

Summer felt her heart sink further by the minute.

Ruby…

"You've been unconscious for about a month," Qrow started saying. "In that time, …a lot's happened."

"Miss Rose," Ozpin cut in, footsteps approaching her bed. Summer still hadn't opened her eyes, but she could easily picture the older man's face as he wearily said the words she had been dreading, "Taiyang is dead. The island of Patch has been destroyed."

She should have been crying. She should have started balling her eyes out regardless of how much painkiller she was on. She should have felt _something_ at the news of her home… at the loss of her husband of close to ten years… but there was nothing. Summer took it with no sadness at all.

"And Ruby…?" she asked mechanically.

She could _hear_ the two men flinch at her tone. "There's … … …been no sign of her for about 10 days," Qrow said uneasily. Summer's tone must have thrown him off. "Not since she destroyed Vale."

"She _WHAT?!"_

Summer's eye flew open at those words, but the woman instantly regretted the act. Bright light flooded her head, blinding her and sending her brain into a downward spiral. It felt like two sharp knives had been plunged into her eye sockets.

The outburst also triggered her heart monitors, which in turn summoned a small army of nurses to make the pain stop. Summer didn't remember much during that time – her brain was still reeling from the news.

Ruby… … … had destroyed _Vale?_

Well that _would_ explain why they were in Mistral for her treatment. Vale's medical tech was second only to Atlas, and Mistral was a distant third in the rankings. Only an emergency would have prompted Ozpin himself to come here. But that still didn't explain…

Another image flashed before her eyes: Ruby's face set with Salem's glowing red eyes and a sinister smile.

Understanding began to dawn in Summer's mind.

That wasn't Ruby.

… _  
_… … … _  
_…

After another wordless half-hour had passed, Summer spoke up once again. "Still here, Oz?"

She heard a shuffling, then a response, "Yes, Miss Rose… I'm still here."

"Did you give us _all_ the information you had on Salem… back then?"

Neither of the two men missed the emphasis. She was asking for something he may have missed… or left out. Qrow remained silent, but she could easily imagine his deep red eyes glaring at the older man, wondering what she was talking about.

"I gave you what you needed to complete the mission… … … but I may have left out a few of the …darker details."

Qrow quietly growled, "I fucking _knew_ it…"

Ozpin sighed deeply before continuing. "I should not have withheld anything from you, and for that I apologize… yet I fear words cannot fix what my mistake may yet cost us."

This time Summer sighed, quickly growing tired of the old man's sidestepping. "Get past the sorries and tell us what we should have known back then. Preferably _before_ bedtime."

Oz chuckled lightly, then said, "Very well. To begin with, Salem and I share a sort of… curse. We can both _die_ … yet neither of us are allowed to _remain_ dead."

There was a beat of silence, followed by Summer saying, "…And what exactlydoes _that_ mean?"

"When our current bodies die, our souls are forcibly transferred to new bodies to start the process all over again. We both retain all our memories and powers. We will continue this cycle for as long as it takes to break it… but I'm afraid I do not know what it will take to do that."

Several minutes passed in silence as this information was digested. Summer quietly said, "So does that mean you're both … _immortal?_ That our mission was for nothing?"

"Salem has always sought to bring my plans to ruin. Always. Your mission was most certainly _not_ for nothing – your actions saved countless lives and I won't hear any counterarguments." Ozpin's voice took on an unusual, harsh tone.

After taking a breather, he continued more calmly, "And yes, we are both _functionally_ immortal… but that's where our similarities end. My soul seeks out a kindred soul – one whose morals and values closely match my own – and join with it. In time, the two become one… and I am reborn.

"Salem, however, prefers to infect her new body like a virus and forcibly take it over. She thrives on such things. Most often she will infect a mother and birth herself in the form of that mother's newborn child."

Summer felt herself grow cold at his words.

Infect. Newborn. Mother.

It couldn't be.

With dread boring a hole in her stomach, she thought back to the final battle with Salem… and realized that the hole had suddenly been filled in.

… … …

 _Summer turned the fight around. She managed to land the critical blow that took Salem's entire right arm. After that it was a matter of hacking away until she finally fell…_

 _[All at once the witch grabbed Summer's face with her remaining hand and started concentrating her power. There wasn't much left, but she used every scrap she could gather. The Huntress felt icy tendrils of darkness boring into her skin.]_

 _["I may fall here, Huntress…" she gargled, "but I shall live on… through your blood!"]_

 _[Summer couldn't move. She couldn't resist. Whatever Salem was doing, she was doing it well. The woman could feel the witch wrapping her fingers around her brain and shaping it to her will. Forming it. A cold, slimy sickness buried itself in Summer's gut – in the space that her child was meant for. How dare she?!]_

 _["And now the …task is done…" the witch spoke more slowly, her gagging interrupting her taunts. "You shall …forget my words… until it is …too late to …stop… me… … … …"]_

 _Only when the body stopped twitching did Summer relax. The fight was over. Team STRQ had survived the battle and saved the world._

 _But something was… … … off._

… … …

Choked sobs forced their way out of Summer's throat before she could stop them, and once free they cleared the way for open wailing. Nothing Oz or Qrow could say had any chance of calming her down.

For almost ten years, Summer Rose had believed she'd beaten the witch and saved the world. She believed that she was a hero.

But she had been a fool.

The child she had spent eight long years raising and caring for… was not her own. 'Ruby Rose' was nothing more than an illusion.

That thing that pushed her down the stairs was not her daughter. She never had been.

Rather… it was the Daughter of Salem.

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **III**

…

The fall of Vale quickly became known as a worldwide tragedy. Almost all of Beacon Academy and the entire town of Vale was obliterated in a massive fireball that came out of nowhere. Only those on the outermost areas of the city stood any chance of survival.

 _And_ Ozpin, let's not forget him.

In the months following the event, most of the world sent the kingdom of Vale some form of aid, but the loss of the CCT was the most crippling issue. The kingdoms of the world could no longer freely communicate with each other.

And Ruby… _Salem_ … could be anywhere.

"I know we all praised your speedy recovery so far, but if you keep drifting away like that you'll be old and gray before you can run one step! Focus, kiddo!" Qrow's rough voice forced Summer's thoughts back to reality.

It had been just over a year since Summer had woken up in a Mistralian hospital bed, but she'd only been able to start walking about a month ago. Even doctors who knew about the healing properties of Aura could barely believe her progress.

The woman was hobbling along with the use of two canes, one on each arm, as she made her laps around the house. She'd been doing that every day for the past month, and she hadn't slowed down yet.

Ozpin watched her from inside, his hazel eyes glittering as he sipped his coffee. He'd been watching her progress, and so far he was impressed. With Beacon effectively gone, the older man found himself with far less to do than he was used to. He occasionally vanished for a few business trips, but otherwise stayed with Qrow and Summer to help.

The land sat between two large hills, giving the group a perfect natural hideaway. The house was smaller than the one back on Patch, but it only had to shelter two men and a recovering Huntress. No kids.

And it didn't look like that was ever going to change.

"Okay, kiddo …that's enough for today. Here," Qrow held up a canteen and helped his old partner take a drink of water. Once she was able to stand without the canes, he would no longer need to do this. He knew she couldn't _wait_ for that day to come.

"Thanks," she muttered.

Once Qrow helped Summer settle into the living room, he quickly set off for town to pick up some supplies. Ozpin accompanied him today, as he also had some business in town. Summer was left alone for once.

All things considered, this was a rare treat.

"…"

She waited for about half an hour, long enough to ensure they were completely gone, then casually stood to her feet with no hesitation. She rotated both shoulders a bit, trying to work out the soreness of acting like she still couldn't walk. Both joints popped a few times.

"Sorry, guys… nothing personal, I swear," she muttered into the empty space.

At best Summer had a few hours to herself – the nearest town was a 45 minute walk in each direction – so she made the best of her time by starting with push-ups, then quickly turning over for sit-ups. Then again.

Training in secret like this was getting harder by the week, but thus far there had been no problems. Oz probably suspected she was better than she acted, but chose to be polite. Honestly, that man could sense a student's sneeze from the other side of the campus.

She had a reason to do this, of course – Ruby.

Summer had to finish this battle.

After almost a full year of silence, Qrow's information network had managed to piece together nearly all the rumors and eyewitness accounts of the new Salem and what she could do.

According to Ozpin's reactions, this new Salem was far _stronger_ than the old one. And that meant Summer needed to be stronger, too.

The details of what she could do were still sketchy, but everyone agreed that Vale's destruction was her fault. Her current silence was assumed to be the witch's usual tactic of gathering worthy allies to use in her plans. Luckily, Summer still remembered where her last fortress was.

Once she was ready, Summer would leave on her own. This was a fight she had to finish by herself.

"Damn, girl… I'm getting winded just _watching_ you!" Another voice from the past drew her attention, but this one was _far_ more welcome than some others she could think of.

Silver eyes darted towards the door and found none other than Raven Branwen leaning against the frame, grinning a grin that might've belonged on her brother. Besides slightly longer hair and a different outfit, the woman looked like she hadn't aged a day.

Standing quickly, Summer shot back, "You get winded trying to _wipe yourself,_ you ass." She couldn't stop the smile from covering her own face as she darted forward and engulfed the woman in a hug. "When did you even get here? And where've you been?"

"I got here a few minutes ago… and I've been… _around._ " Raven absently used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her friend's brow. "Aren't you supposed to be recovering?"

"That depends on who you ask," she replied smartly.

The two women chuckled together for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. It really had been too long. Raven seemed more… relaxed than before.

Soon enough, the mood turned somber. "I heard about Tai," the taller woman said mildly. "I'm sorry. I always hoped Yang would have a chance to meet her father…"

Silver eyes blinked in confusion. "'Yang?' Who's that?"

Dark red eyes glittered with amusement as Raven nodded past Summer, "She's been hiding behind the couch since we got here."

Summer turned to find a girl version of Taiyang, with just a hint of Raven mixed in. There was no other way to describe her. The girl's hair was practically _glowing_ blonde, and those eyes were practically pulled from the man's own head. She looked about 10 or 11, but it was hard to tell when the kid was still half-hidden behind the sofa.

"Yang, was it? It's okay… I won't bite." Summer put on her warmest smile as she turned to face the blonde girl.

The girl called Yang stepped out timidly and said, "H-h-hello… Miss S-s-summer… Mama t-told me all ab-bout you." She was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact as she delivered her greeting (which sounded a bit rehearsed).

Summer had to hold herself back from squealing and scaring the poor kid away. She was just _too cute!_

The Huntress also noticed two things that Yang wore: an orange bandana around her neck and a shortsword at her hip. Each signified her lineage. There was no doubt she was the child of Taiyang and Raven.

Summer's mood quickly fell as she remembered the years with Ruby… despite the fact that 'Ruby' never really existed.

"I know what you're thinking about," Raven said suddenly. The woman always seemed able to read her mind, somehow. "And that's part of why I came here. I won't let you march off alone to get yourself killed."

"Raven… don't try to stop me."

"Keh! Weren't you listening? I never said anything about 'stopping' you."

"You mean…?"

"I'm going with you… obviously. I swear, sometimes you can be the most brilliant _idiot_ on the planet."

"You're too kind."

Before Raven could shoot back a response, her gaze drifted over to the couch where little Yang had already fallen asleep. Both women took in the sight and quietly moved their conversation to Summer's bedroom.

… _  
_… … … _  
_…

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you about, but I've never had the chance before now…"

"This sounds serious."

"… … …In your opinion, …what are we? Friends? Rivals for Tai?"

"Oh, damn… that _is_ serious. Hmm… I'd go with friends."

"I left my tribe just over a year ago and took Yang with me… because I felt that your life was in danger. I could not live with myself if I didn't find you and tell you my … … _true_ feelings."

"Raven…?"

"I never loved Tai."

"…"

"What?"

"…That makes two of us."

"… … …Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately."

"I didn't leave because of Tai, or because of the fame of the team – though that had a lot to do with it – I left because I couldn't face _you_."

"…"

"I always looked up to you… Summer Rose, the brightest hope in all of Beacon. The greatest Huntress in the world. You were always my hero. I only stayed with the team as long as I did because _you_ were there with me…"

"…Raven…"

"That's why I won't let you go by yourself. I won't let you die, you hear me? _I won't let you!"_

"… … …I'm so sorry. I guess I'm not as good a friend as I should have been."

"… …-e more th-… …-riends…"

"What was that?"

"… …I always wanted… to be _more_ than friends… … … even back in school, I… I… I wanted to…"

*snort*

"W-W-What's so… _why are you laughing?"_

"Sorry… it's just… I always wondered how you were when you took off your 'tough girl' mask… I just never expected you to be… _sappy…!"_

" _Meanie!"_

"H-hey, don't cry on me, now! I'm just teasing!"

"It took a lot of courage to come out a say all that, you know. Jerk."

"I'm. Sorry. Raven. There, happy?"

"Mmm…!"

*giggle* "You're cute when you pout."

"Am not."

"You know… if anyone back at school saw this side of you, it would have killed your reputation."

"Why do you think I never showed it?"

"And yet… here you are, showing it to me."

"That's because you're the only one who never cared about my reputation! You're the only one who ever tried to get to know the real me! That's why I lo- _ghk…!"_

"Raven Branwen… look around. Do you see anyone else in the room with us? Is anyone other than your sleeping daughter within earshot? No? Then talk to me. Don't hold back."

"… … …You promise not to get mad at me for this?"

"Oh for goodness' sake girl, yes I promise! Now spill it!"

"Just remember what you said – 'Don't hold back.'"

"How long are you gonna- _MMPH!"_

Summer's words were fully cut off by the older woman's lips meeting her own. She couldn't pull back, either – Raven was holding her head firmly with both hands, not daring to let go and risk Summer getting away before she'd had her say… and _boy_ did she have a lot to say.

She really needed to stop being surprised like this.

… _  
_… … … _  
_…

For the remainder of that evening, both women forgot about children. They forgot about dead lovers, about past sins and offenses. They forgot about obligations to friends and family, about hiding from the world, and about acting like they couldn't walk.

They focused solely on each other. On the shared warmth they had been missing out on all these years. On the taste of a love they almost missed.

Neither of them noticed with the men came back, but neither of them cared. They were in their own little world.

Raven had prepared Yang for this – the girl knew to put a sock on the doorknob if she heard 'certain noises' coming from inside, and she knew what to say when the other people who lived there got back. They would be fine.

Summer fell asleep in Raven's arms that night. It was the first night in longer than she knew that she didn't dream of her false child.

For that alone, Raven would have her eternal gratitude.

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **IV**

…

One month later, the Daughter of Salem vanished from the world.

The weather had just started getting colder, the leaves of the trees turning lovely shades of brown and red. Harvest had come to the outlaying farms, giving the exiles plenty of good food to bring home.

Raven had officially been welcomed by the makeshift family (much to Qrow's annoyance). She and Yang had moved in the day after their arrival.

No one dared to bring up the fact that they had found both Raven and Summer sleeping naked together that morning. Nobody felt like being murdered anytime soon.

The day in question was rather windy, sending gusts across their little valley and causing the colorful leaves to dance in the breeze. They just happened to make perfect targets, too.

 _Slice!_

"Your form is improving, but you're still trying to aim too much. Let the blade do the work – it knows it's job better than you do." Raven stood off to one side coaching her blonde child as she had done since they moved in. Yang may still be young, but her mother was devoted to turning her into a full swordsman.

In all honesty, Summer never expected Raven to have a teaching side.

But then, becoming a mother was enough to change any woman.

Qrow and Ozpin sat at a table near the back door of the house, watching the display with great interest. Qrow had actually been teaching Yang one or two tricks, but took great pains to keep that part from his sister. She could be rather …protective of Yang sometimes.

 _Slice!_ A falling leaf suddenly became _two halves_ of a falling leaf.

"Better. Now repeat until you can hit five in a single motion."

Yang's shortsword dropped to her side as the blonde girl released her stance and panted. "Are… you… kidding…? Can _anyone_ do that…?"

Since everyone who lived out here kept their weapons on them at all times (just in case), Raven responded by placing a hand on her own sword, leaning forward slightly, and… blurred for just a moment. Seven leaves floating in front of her each suddenly split in half and continued falling.

"Well, _fuck…"_ Yang replied. She raised her weapon before anyone could rebuke her for her bad language and resumed her training.

Summer smiled. If _she_ had tried to demonstrate like that, Yang would likely have wet herself. Summer knew what she could do – with a small bit of effort, she could have split every falling leaf in a radius of 25 feet. She didn't want to scare the kid, though. Yang was growing on her a bit.

Out of nowhere, Ozpin suddenly jumped to his feet and started looking around with alert eyes. The same instant he jumped, all three former members of team STRQ were in combat positions, ready for any sort of ambush.

Yang yelped as she tripped and fell on her butt. She was trained, but not _that_ well-trained.

"What is it, Oz?" Qrow asked warily as he eyed their surroundings. No one spotted anything, but they all knew the older man was far more sensitive to their surroundings than they were.

Ozpin didn't answer. His hazel eyes were locked onto a spot near the tree line. A spot deep with shadows.

One of those shadows stepped out into the light.

Everyone present tensed up. Yang gave a small whine from behind Summer.

The figure was tall, almost as tall as Summer, draped in a black cloak with a hood raised to shroud the face in darkness. It seemed to glide across the leaf-strewn ground without disturbing any of the foliage. The cloak barely ruffled. Summer felt a deep chill grab hold of her spine as this …living shadow approached the group.

A single shot sprayed dozens of leaves from a point right in front of the stranger, causing it to stop moving. Qrow reloaded his weapon, then growled, "That's close enough."

" _Are you… Summer Rose?"_

Summer winced at the voice that spoke her name, but nodded anyway, "I am. Who are you?"

The black cloak moved slightly, and Summer _felt_ more than saw something flying right at her face – she only caught the envelope by pure instinct.

" _Special delivery… heh heh heh…"_

Wary of taking her eyes from the stranger, Summer gazed down and read the single word written on the paper. In fine, flowing script, it simply read _"Mother."_

She looked back up to ask what this letter was… but the figure in black was gone.

The chill in her spine remained, however.

"Who the _fuck_ was that?" Raven barked. Both she and Qrow still darted their eyes all around them, clearly unsettled by their visitor.

"I believe the more pressing question is: what does your letter say, Miss Rose?" Ozpin's calm tone of voice seemed to give everyone just a bit more courage as Summer began tearing the paper open.

"Only one way to find out," Summer replied dryly. She took the single sheet of paper out, unfolded it, and began to read aloud:

…

" _Dearest 'Mother' –_

" _By the time you read this, I'm sure you will know who I truly am… and I have no doubt you will be scheming to make your way to me and settle our score. Let me simply say that there is no need for that. I no longer have any cares for you or your world._

" _In fact, it was thanks to your marvelous bloodline that I found the key in the first place – the key to my escape. The key to my… ascension._

" _I now wield the power of nature itself, woven in threads to do my bidding. With this new power I have commanded the very heavens to open to me. Even the gods fear me. As they should – I am now above them._

" _Take heart, dearest Mother, and know that your body has given birth to a new Goddess._

" _Truly I cannot thank you enough for this wonderful gift. Since words would be a waste, I shall thank you as I did in that day so long ago… by sparing your life. You and your friends shall be allowed to live out your days in relative peace, safe in the knowledge that I shall no longer endanger your world._

"… _Unless I feel like it. :)_

" _With all my love,_

" _Ruby Rose._

" _P.S. – Don't forget to pay the delivery girl."_

…

Each person standing there had a different reaction to the letter's contents.

Raven was aggravated that Summer might have been planning to sneak away on her own.

Qrow was a bit worried about how Ruby claimed to wield to power of nature. His face had a look of familiarity. Like he recognized something in what she mentioned.

Ozpin seemed the least fazed, but his face went a shade paler when Ruby claimed godliness.

Summer, however, was bothered by the last part. "Delivery girl?"

" _THAT'S ME, BITCHES!"_

The figure in black was back, but this time she had something that forced everyone, Ozpin included, to jump into the attack.

The stranger had an unconscious Yang slung over one shoulder. _"Payment accepted! Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

" _YAAAAAAAANG!"_ Raven screamed as she charged forward, blade already in motion. Summer was ready to charge right behind her when the stranger did something… eerie.

it summoned a bluish-green energy behind it, grinned a toothy grin, then jumped back into the opening carrying the blonde child. Both were gone an instant later.

In that heartbeat, Raven swung her blade and hit empty air.

Raven simply collapsed to the ground, screaming in anguish. Her child was gone. Taken by forces of darkness. Taken by a monster in black.

Summer wanted to go to her, but that grin… that grin bothered her…

Because it was just like Ruby's.

… _  
_… … … _  
_…

That should have been the end of their story… but it wasn't.

Summer and Raven should have lived out the rest of their lives in total sadness and despair, both robbed of their only child by forces of evil… but they didn't.

Peace should have fallen on the land… but it didn't.

Less than an hour after Yang's kidnapping, Raven had finally calmed down enough to get some sleep. Qrow stayed inside with her as Ozpin and Summer stood out in the fading light of day, thinking about what had happened.

They still couldn't believe it. Ruby was… gone?

It was at that moment that another light burst into existence – this one a pale silver. It came from the front of the house, just around the corner, so teacher and student both ran around to the front.

What they saw left them speechless. Qrow as well, since he ran out to see for himself.

Standing in a smoldering circle of burnt grass was a child that looked like Ruby Rose, accompanied by two teenagers and one adolescent man.

One teen had shaggy blonde hair and a few pieces of plate mail on his chest, while the other was a ginger-haired girl in a white top and black pants that had odd green patterns on both. The older man was blindfolded and dressed mostly in black, but his spiky red hair failed to hide his black faunus horns. The way he held his sword labeled him as the more aggressive of the group.

The girl who resembled Ruby stood much shorter, but the biggest difference was her ears – they were long and wide, easily several inches long. She was also barefoot and had a brightly glowing dust stone hanging from her neck.

But at least her eyes were actually silver.

Summer addressed her old partner, saying, "Qrow… you got any of that booze left? I think I need may need some…"

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **Chapter Nine:** _  
_ **Shift – part four**

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 **Author's Note: For this chapter, my goal was to create a version of Ruby that could truly be considered the 'bad guy.' Which meant Salem, of course. Considering what we learn of Ozpin in volume 5 of the show, I thought it appropriate to give his nemesis a similar situation in that she refuses to stay dead – but I added a slightly 'virus' style twist. Also, this world's Qrow is a** _ **bit**_ **less informed about Ozpin's situation than the canon version – hence the confusion early on.**

 **In balance to the evil, I also decided that this world should be one of the few where Summer Rose actually** _ **lives.**_ **I figured she's worth keeping around for once.**

 **As for what happened at the end… … … well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?**

 **Next chapter: Plot.**

 **=^w^=**


	10. Child Of The Forest

**Pre-warning: This chapter contains a scene of an explicit nature. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **Note: Words enclosed in [brackets] are to be considered more like subtitles – it's rather difficult to find accurate translating programs for this particular language, otherwise I would fully write out the sentences as spoken. Deal with it.**

* * *

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

The _cordof_ was practically begging her to take it.

People filled the market today, so it was busy enough that no one would miss the small red fruit. Certainly not the tall man who had just set it down on a counter and bent down to fix his shoe. He was all but daring the girl to come and get it… but he didn't know her very well, did he? He probably thought she was too scared, too afraid of the big humans.

 _Challenge accepted._ She grinned, her bright silver eyes twinkling in the late afternoon sun. One of her long, wide ears twitched.

Her hood raised, the girl sat perfectly still beside a bundle of red fabrics and sacks. She blended in perfectly. No one would ever-

"And what the blazes do ya think you're doing there, ya little mouse?"

 _Curses!_ A withered old woman had already spotted her. She must have extra keen eyesight to spot the girl through her perfect camouflage. The girl tried to glare at the old woman, but was simply laughed at for her efforts.

And anyway, the hooded girl had no idea what the woman said to her, but it must have been some sort of insult if it got her laughing like that. She'd never been called a ' _mouse'_ before… wonder what that is?

She always kept the hood of her cloak up while in the human cities. Less attention that way. She sometimes got a free meal from a human with a strong sense of pity – after all, it wasn't right to leave a poor, defenseless child alone on the street to starve.

Gullible fools.

Sensing her chance, the girl darted forward and snatched the _cordof_ before anyone around her had time to blink. She kept running, nimbly leaping over a pile of boxes as she made her way to the edge of town.

…Or she _would_ have, if not for the keen eyes of a nearby Guardsman who darted a hand out and caught the girl's hood, ripping it down and off her head. He grunted with surprise as the girl's long ears suddenly made themselves known to all. Other onlookers also gasped at the sight.

"Damn thieving _elf!"_ The Guardsman reached for the sword at his side…

…Just as the girl tossed a small handful of dirt directly in the man's unprotected face, forcing his hand to open and earning her freedom. Still clutching the fruit in one hand, the girl darted through the crowds like her life depended on it.

Because it actually _did._

A shrill whistle sounded somewhere behind her, followed closely by the clang of plate metal as other Guardsman began to converge on her position. They were out in force today – maybe the girl had overstayed her welcome? Hard to tell with humans.

Still, this was not unexpected. The girl quickly made for a nearby alleyway, then used her free hand to scale the side of the rough building like a small _rusc_ fleeing from an _araf_. From there it was a direct line to the city wall, and to the waiting arms of her old friend, the _doron_ tree.

She didn't stop there, though – nor did she dare venture back onto the treacherous ground – instead, she made her way through the thick branches of other _doron_ trees that offered her a path.

Trees were the only friends she ever needed. Let the stupid humans gather cobwebs in their stupid stone cities.

Trees didn't try to kill you for taking one lousy piece of fruit – they gave their fruit freely. All she had to do was ask.

Trees didn't kick her out of a place just for being there too long – their shelter was free for all.

And trees never laughed at her, never threw rocks at her, and never shouted insults in a language she didn't understand – they accepted all.

 _Elf._ That was the word the humans used for her and her kind.

She didn't like it. Sounded too much like a curse when they said it.

Her people didn't have a word for themselves – they referred to each other as _hanar_ (brother) or _gwathel_ (sister) – but if she had to pick just one, she preferred 'fair folk.' That had a nice ring to it. Or fae - some humans used that word.

She bit into the _cordof_ , savoring the juices that flowed down her throat. This was the blood of the fruit, the sweet nectar of life itself, and she always appreciated it.

Other than the red cloak and hood, the girl didn't have much else to her name. She didn't _need_ much. While she would have loved to run free through the woods with naught to cover her but a blush… doing that earned her more unwanted attention than her ears ever did.

She knew because she'd tried it once… never again.

Instead of wild and free, the girl kept her modesty hidden beneath a billowy black woolen tunic. Her bare feet were slightly darker than the rest of her, but that was normal – she never wore shoes. There was one time a well-meaning human had given her a pair, and she did try them. They were buried in a pile of cow droppings before the sun had set that very night.

She finished the _cordof_ , carefully prying the seeds loose and saving them. No other part of the fruit was allowed to fall to the forest floor – she ate everything, even the stem. The seeds, however, were not to be eaten. She would find a place to plant them at a later time.

Life was _far_ too precious to be squandered. Even the seeds from a _cordof_ were important – no one could be sure they wouldn't sprout into trees that would feed an entire family, or even a whole village of people!

So much potential in a handful of seeds…

A gentle wind whispered by, and the girl's wide ears perked up instantly. The trees were speaking to her… warning her…

Someone was coming.

Quickly tucking the precious seeds into a small pouch at her side, the girl silently darted through the branches to find better cover. And a better spot to peek down from. Once ready, she carefully tucked her red garment behind her – it was terrible at keeping her hidden in the trees, unless it was late in _dannas_ when the red and brown leaves were much better at hiding her.

Four horses soon rode into the little clearing below, each bearing a human rider in fancy plate metal armor. It was a wonder that anyone could wear such cumbersome clothes and even _move_ , much less fight in a battle. And such things were clearly riddled with weak spots and cracks. A nimble fighter could plant a dagger in any one of them with ease.

Not that _she_ ever would. She hated knives, daggers, and all manner of human-forged blades of metal.

The fae didn't forge metal like the humans – they _sang_ to it. The metal was more than willing to become whatever they wanted if they only asked.

Humans called much of what her people could do by another harsh-sounding word: Magic. Honestly, why did human language have to be so… _rough?_

The four metal men on horseback never saw the girl (of course). She couldn't make out anything they said, other than one name:

Schnee.

The elf girl knew the owner of _that_ name. They'd met before.

The Schnee woman was apparently someone important, since her armor was far more decorated than the others. Her hair was a sparkling white, which the girl thought was really pretty, but the attitude behind it was even more rough than the other Guardsman she'd already dealt with. It was a typical human paradox – pretty face, ugly personality.

For some reason, the Schnee woman seemed to be following the girl from town to town. It was unlikely they were simply going the same direction, since the girl never went the same way twice, which meant she _had_ to be following her… but why?

If these men were talking about a Schnee, that meant the woman who owned the name was not far behind. Best to put some distance between them.

She waited for several agonizing minutes as the men simply spoke to each other (though to her ears, it sounded more like _barking)_. When they finally left, she carefully pulled her cloak back around and darted through the branches, heading due east.

As she ran, her bare feet leaving fewer traces of her passing than an _aew_ , she thought of humans and their odd ways. Most men she'd clapped eyes on would have crashed through this foliage long ago, no matter how thick the branches were – only the largest of her friends could have borne such weight, and even then only just.

The girl _had_ encountered a small handful of humans in her life that could match her people's skill in the woods, but there was no comparing them with the other humans. Rangers of true skill were 'worth their weight in gold.'

That was a human phrase she had managed to remember, and even figure out the meaning of. To them, 'gold' was rare and precious. To her people, _malad_ was a tool and a decorative metal. It was also easy to work with – _Malad-lind,_ gold-singing, was one of the earliest metalworking skills an apprentice could learn.

The girl preferred singing with the trees. They always sang back.

Soon, the girl in red came to a small clearing in the woods. No trails came in, and none went out – it was almost fully hidden from plain view. It was her own little hideaway. The trees had told her about it.

She squatted on her haunches, trying to steady her breathing. Even clad in metal as they were, human hearing could be surprisingly good at the worst times. She darted her eyes all around, looking for any sign of pursuit. None was found.

The girl sighed and leaned back against an old maple, it's trunk wide and hollow. Within the opening she found a small pool of fresh-smelling water, a _celos_ , and smiled. She thanked the tree and scooped up some of the water with her hands, drinking deeply. It was sweet and clean, the best kind.

At that point, the urge to sing to the trees was strong, so strong… but she couldn't risk it with so many humans looking for her. She settled for lightly humming instead.

A wind echoed through the forest, bringing with it a faint ringing that played in tune with her song. She chuckled as she continued humming, not letting herself get too carried away.

The trees wanted her to sing louder. They wanted to sing along. She was very close to just… letting go… and belting something out with all her might.

But then the air _shattered_.

A sudden and powerful burst of light simply erupted at the very center of the clearing – it reminded the girl of the sky-lights during heavy rainstorms, but without the delayed booming noise. The girl _yelped_ and quickly dashed into the branches of the maple, hiding in another hollow space about halfway up the tree's height.

Her eyes swam with spots and streaks, a result of looking directly at the source of the light at the moment of it's birth. She tried to shake her head clear of it, but to no avail. All she could do was wait.

"Uh… hello? Guys? Where'd everybody go?"

A new voice came from the center of her clearing as the girl's ears perked up again. This newcomer had _not_ walked into the clearing – did the light bring him here?

"Nora? Ren? Pyrrha? _Anybody?"_

She heard him shuffling around, clearly confused and lost judging by the sound of his voice. Her vision had just cleared enough that the girl peeked around the edge of the maple to examine the stranger.

He was young, and a human- those were the first two things she noticed. He had shaggy blonde hair and odd clothes, as well as parts of a set of armor. She was mildly impressed at that – it had protection for the parts that mattered while being light enough to move freely. This guy seemed to understand the issues of a complete set.

She frowned at the sword he wore at his waist. Curses. And he seemed so nice at first.

The boy continued looking around with wide eyes of a brilliant blue, muttering something to himself as he did. The elf girl noticed that at no point did the boy draw his blade – though it was likely he simply didn't know how to use it. Even for a human, the boy carried himself like a total amateur.

After a few minutes of doing nothing, she watched as a small _fileg_ flitted onto his shoulder from a nearby spruce. Normal humans would usually shoo them away if they got too close, or probably try to catch them for pets. She watched carefully to see how the boy would respond to the greeting.

"What… oh, hello there. You're a cute little thing…"

The girl's eyebrows shot up. The blue bird chirped happily.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where I am, could you?"

The bird simply shrilled again, officially welcoming him to the woods, then darted back into the branches. He scratched the back of his head as he watched it go, a goofy grin on his face. _"Now I'm talking to birds…?"_ he muttered to himself.

Well… _that_ was unexpected. Not even those Rangers were _this_ friendly to the wildlife of the forest.

She didn't know who this boy was, but the girl was now determined to find out.

…

…

… … _  
_… … … _  
_… … … …

 **Chapter 10:  
Child Of The Forest**

… … … … _  
_… … … _  
_… … _  
_… _  
_… _  
_…

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

Before you get the wrong idea, Jaune didn't hate the outdoors – in fact, he enjoyed camping with his sisters quite often back before joining Beacon – he simply preferred to know ahead of time when the camping trip was going to start.

He and the rest of team JNPR had only just arrived at the BMAC, Beacon's multipurpose activity center, to search for another missing student and one of Jaune's closest friends – Ruby Rose.

Somehow the redheaded girl had vanished at the end of a _very confusing_ couple of weeks that culminated in a massive battle on the outskirts of the city of Vale. Jaune himself didn't get to see most of it, but he was able to join the others in watching a bunch of Ruby Rose look-alikes as they… um… …

You know what? Never mind. The more he thought about it, the dumber it sounded.

Regardless of the circumstances, Jaune Arc now found himself stranded alone in the middle of a forest he did not recognize. Not that he would have if he _was_ in a forest he knew, like the Emerald Forest. He wasn't big into trees, so he would never have been able to tell one from another.

On the plus side, he was still fully armed. His armor and sword were in tip-top shape, and since his weapon didn't rely on dust to function, he didn't need to worry about keeping enough ammo on him to get through a fight.

Jaune took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to gain a sense of place. It was one of Sapphire's meditation exercises that he'd been trying to learn before she left. She had taught him so much, drilled so much into his head, that it was a safe bet that Jaune could run through her lessons for weeks without running out of stuff to work on…

He opened his eyes and looked around again, his vision fresh. He was in a clearing of trees that looked old and little-used. The weather was warm, but with a slight chill in the breeze. He couldn't smell any sign of civilization, such as oil or exhaust, but rather the clean smell of nature.

If there _was_ atown nearby, he was upwind of it. The breeze was blowing from his right… so he had to look left… but a flash of red caught his eye. Something quickly hid around the back of one of the trees.

"Ruby?" Had he really caught up to her in a place like _this?_

"HALT! Do not move, or I will shoot…!"

The speaker was behind him, so Jaune automatically raised both hands in a pose of surrender. No sign of movement at that tree. If it really was Ruby up there, hopefully she'd come down and give him a hand…

"Turn around… slowly."

Jaune did as he was told, keeping his hands up as he slowly turned to face his captor…

Weiss Schnee with a crossbow.

Jaune _almost_ dropped his hands with a grunt of relief… but then he noticed several key pieces of information that saved his life.

This Weiss looked a bit older, more like a third- or fourth-year. She wore a different outfit, too – a set of fancy white plate metal armor with lots of blue patterns emblazoned along the edges. And finally, this Weiss did _not_ appear to recognize him. At all. That crossbow stayed pointed straight at his face.

"Hmm… you looked better from the back. Who are you, peasant?" the white-haired woman confirmed his fears with a harsh review and question.

"I'm, …uh… Jaune."

The woman didn't so much as flinch. "An unusual name in these parts. You don't look like a traveler. Are you a warlock? Was that flash of light your doing?"

Her tone was growing more harsh with each question, and Jaune was at a bit of a loss. Warlock? He remembered a light right before finding himself in a forest… but that wasn't him, was it? "I, uh… I'm just lost, really. I have no idea where I am or how I got here."

The urge to call her 'Weiss' was strong, but the desire to stay alive without a crossbow bolt stuck in his hide was even stronger.

The Weiss look-alike studied him carefully, ice-blue eyes narrow as she looked him over. Finally satisfied that he was telling the truth (or that he was no threat), she lowered the weapon. Jaune released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Very well, I'll believe you for now. I'll have to ask you to come with me – I'll answer any questions you have as we travel. I expect you to answer _my_ questions as well…"

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

How did that Schnee woman keep finding her?

The girl was at a complete loss. That white-haired woman could not have possessed Ranger-level skills, yet she never seemed more than a day or two behind no matter how fast the hooded girl ran! It was almost _embarrassing!_

And that weapon she held… the girl had never seen anything like it. The front of the device resembled a bow, but the rest was completely alien. It probably fired arrows like a bow did, but _that_ part was so small that it probably didn't have much range. She doubted it would do much damage, even if it hit anything.

It was at times like these that she wished she could understand human words. The boy and the Schnee woman were talking about something that seemed important, but other than a select few words, the girl couldn't follow anything. She could hear them fine (thanks to her large ears), but that was all.

And that boy… something about him kept drawing her eyes back. He didn't look like anyone she'd seen before, but he had an aura about him… she sensed a kindness in him, a gentleness of spirit. A soul of… healing.

It was almost mesmerizing.

Now if she could only pull him away from that Schnee woman…

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

"My men are camped about an hour's walk from here. You can start by telling me where you hail from, wanderer," the woman who looked like Weiss stated as they emerged onto a worn trail. A pure white horse awaited them, tied to a small tree. Judging by the equipment mounted on it, there was no doubt the horse was hers.

And it was nowhere _near_ big enough for the two of them to share.

Sigh. Time for a long walk…

Jaune's ears perked up as something like a song whispered by him. It was almost too faint to make out, but it sounded lovely. The Weiss look-alike didn't seem to hear it.

Her armor clacked lightly as the woman strode towards the horse. She unfastened a leather belt from her waist that appeared to hold her crossbow bolts, then walked around to one of the saddlebags to deposit the weapon and ammo.

But that's when the woods decided to troll them.

Just on the edge of an incline, a thick root somehow _lifted itself_ out of the ground, causing the armored woman to completely lose her balance and begin a slow, awkward topple. She somehow ended up tumbling down the short hill and landing inside an old, hollow tree trunk with an undignified grunt.

Of course, Jaune did not simply sit back and watch the event unfold – he was darting forward as soon as the woman began her tumble, but he was too slow to catch her before landing.

She slowly lifted herself up to a sitting position, shaking her head a bit. Her ice-blue eyes shot him a _you-saw-nothing_ glare, and Jaune withered back a little. If this woman wasn't the real Weiss, she was far too close for comfort. Jaune considered offering to help her up, but decided against it…

Because the woods weren't done yet. Just as the pair got their bearings back, a creaking noise suddenly made itself known. Both sets of eyes went wide as the opening to the woman's hollow began … _closing itself._ Before she could fit herself out, the tree had somehow trapped her inside it. The opening wasn't completely blocked, but with her heavy plate armor, she had no chance of squeezing through the small opening that was left.

"Wonderful. I don't suppose that sword of yours can cut me out, could it?"

"Well, I can try…"

" _[You are trapped!]"_ a new voice declared from above. Jaune looked up with a healthy dose of shock – that voice was _very_ familiar, but the words were totally strange.

A bundle of red and black fabric landed lightly on the ground between Jaune and the tree. A girl who looked like Ruby stood before him, but her ears were… _huge!_ Long and wide, she looked more like an…

" _Elf!_ Release me, foul creature!" the woman barked angrily from her tree prison.

The new Ruby clone ignored the shouting and instead looked directly at Jaune, saying, _[We should leave, come on!]_

Jaune merely blinked, "Um… what?"

The girl gave a very Ruby-like sigh, then grabbed his hand and started to pull him away… for about five feet. The sight of the armored woman's dropped weapons instantly grabbed the girl's attention. She quickly let go of him and dropped down into a squat, closely examining the device.

"Get away from that you monster!" The Weiss-woman continued her ranting as she spied the elf-Ruby poking around at the crossbow. Jaune was seriously considering whether to help cut her free or simply follow this newcomer – all in all, he was getting more confused by the minute.

With a clear gleam in her large silver eyes, the elf girl snatched up the crossbow and pointed it at the tree with a grin, saying, _[You won't follow me anymore, not when you are at the mercy of my friends!]_

The weapon was still aimed at the tree as the girl's fingers found the trigger.

It fired, launching the bolt clean through the front of the woman's prison. The girl jumped back with a yelp.

A shriek and a thick _thump_ told Jaune that it did not hit the woman, but instead imbedded itself in the back of the hollow. And was it his imagination, or did he smell something like… boiled eggs? No, more pungent…

A tense couple of minutes passed in silence. All Jaune could hear was the wind rustling through the trees and the occasional whimper from inside the tree.

Suddenly, a scream of rage and defiance tore from the tree prison, followed closely by the sounds of metal plates falling to the ground. This sound was enough to jerk the elf-Ruby out of her trance. The girl quickly grabbed Jaune's hand again and dragged him away, still holding the crossbow and bolts.

Just what the _hell_ was going on, anyway?

Was he being kidnapped? Why did Weiss look so different? Why was Ruby suddenly an elf?

"…"

All at once, a series of images buzzed through his mind.

Sapphire Schnee. Carmine, Red, and Rose. They were all Ruby, too.

But they were from… … … different worlds… … …

By. The. _Gods._

Suddenly everything made more sense. Not completely, but more. The only way to explain what was happening was that he was in another world, with another version of Weiss and Ruby.

As he jogged behind the girl in the red cloak, Jaune thought back to his recent past. He remembered how the other Ruby look-alikes had all piled into Carmine's machine to go home, and how there was this big flash of light – but then _their_ Ruby was gone, too.

Team JNPR had been sent to check the BMAC in hopes she might have simply slipped away, but now that the blonde boy thought about it… that was highly unlikely.

Especially considering his current circumstances…

" _[Come on, we're almost there!]"_ the girl said over her shoulder. Her words were like nothing Jaune had ever heard before. They were nice to listen to, though – almost like a song.

Soon they emerged onto a well-worn crossroads of trails, clear paths in the dirt that went no less than five different directions. More of her strange singing-words came next, and a nearby tree… _opened it's trunk._ Jaune found himself looking at a large, pitch-black space within.

" _[Jump!]"_ she cried, then leapt from the path straight into the open space.

 _She doesn't want to leave tracks… clever._ Though considering she was an elf, that should have been expected. Still, Jaune was mildly impressed.

Timing his own jump so he pushed off a nearby stone along the edge of the path, Jaune followed suit and jumped in. He landed in a roll just as the opening closed behind them, blocking all light except a single, small peephole.

In Jaune's defense, things happened really fast. He had no time to position himself more appropriately in relation to the elf girl. As he landed in the open space, he found himself lying almost flat on his back with his legs up in the air, his head mere inches away from the closing trunk of the tree. He basically slid in butt-first.

Once the tree closed, he clearly found himself as a makeshift seat – the peephole left for them was below the girl's natural line of sight, so she decided to sit herself right on top of Jaune's chest. Very close to his face.

Even in the dim light, Jaune soon realized that this girl was missing a rather… _important_ piece of clothing.

" _Ggh…!"_ There was no way to stop the nosebleed. Her legs had pinned his arms down. She shushed him harshly for making such a noise, but made no move to let him up. If anything, she seemed to scoot herself _closer._

In short, Jaune had traded death by crossbow bolt for death by nosebleed.

Well… … … there were worse ways to go…

The only thing left to do was force his eyes shut, focus his mind on something other than the bodily warmth near his face, and try not to move. He could just hear the soldiers outside as they easily followed the trail the two of them left through the underbrush.

"Dammit, dammit, _dammit!_ Where are they…?" The voice of the Weiss-woman growled as she came closer.

Another voice, this one male, tried to say, "Captain, perhaps we should return to camp… and repair your armor…"

" _I will not lose them here, Klein!_ Fan out! I know they haven't gotten far yet…"

"Ma'am!"

Thumping footfalls announced their departure. Neither Jaune nor his elf captor moved for another several minutes. Her eyes never left her spy hole. It was quiet enough that he caught her whispering that same sing-song language of hers… but she didn't seem to be talking to him.

And he didn't _dare_ open his eyes yet… not until they were outside again.

In the quiet of their tree room, Jaune wondered what happened to his team. He knew there was a good chance that Ren and Nora would find each other quick if they were also transported out like he was, and Pyrrha would be fine on her own. He hoped that they were alright in whatever strange world they might have found themselves in.

Jaune Arc did not want to think about the possibility that he was… _alone_ in this unexpected adventure.

The blonde boy sighed… the sudden movement of air causing the elf sitting on his chest to jerk in surprise… which caused her to slide forward…

His eyes shot open just in time to see his doom heading straight for his face.

" _GGRGH!"_ A sudden rush of blood from his nose, then he blacked out.

On the plus side, his arms weren't pinned down anymore.

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

This human was turning out to be more trouble than she expected.

It had been almost an hour since his face seemed to erupt from beneath her, and after almost as much time washing in a nearby creek they were _finally_ clean. The last time she'd seen that much blood was at a beheading.

Did all humans react that way to close contact with her kind? That would go a long way in explaining why they stared at her that one time she was running around in the nude.

The Schnee woman was gone, so there was that. Now she simply had to figure out what to do with this boy.

Once awake and cleaned up, the boy had seated himself on a large stone near the creek and made a strong effort to _not_ look at her. Every time he glanced her way, his face turned as red as her _cordof._ It was funny, really… but they would never get anywhere at this rate.

The sun was starting to touch the horizon, and her midsection gave a low rumble. Turning to a nearby friend, she gazed into it's branches and politely asked for something to eat.

Two pieces of _nidh_ dropped into her hands, causing her to chirp with glee. It wasn't fruit, but she still loved _nidh._ Giving her friend a quick thanks, she danced over to the boy and handed him a piece.

"Oh, uh… wh-what's this? Honeycomb…? For me?"

Though he seemed to know what it was, once again he used a harsh-sounding human word instead of calling it what it was. Honestly, why did they have to speak like that? It made her ears itch.

She smiled anyway, motioning for him to take it. He finally got the idea. They bit into their _nidh_ together, both making near-identical noises of joy at the taste.

They chewed for several minutes in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. She still wished she could understand him, but in turn she also wanted him to understand her. He seemed smart enough to understand basic commands, but that was it… and for her, that was nowhere near enough.

Strange… other than her friends back Home, she had only wanted this level of contact with trees.

"Jaune Arc," he suddenly said, placing a hand on his chest.

Her eyebrows raised as it dawned on her what he was doing – that was his name. He was introducing himself. She nearly squealed in glee…

That name, though…

"Juh… Juhn… Jahn…" Her mouth seemed unable to process the sound as she tried it out. "Jannark… _Jannark!"_ She grinned wide as she finally got it right.

Jannark's face fell into his palms with a slap. He seemed… disappointed, somehow.

Well, now it was her turn. "Meriliel," she said proudly.

"Now _that's_ a mouthful…" he muttered to himself, then tried the name out. "Merel… Merril… Meh…"

She spoke more slowly to help him out, "Meh… ril… ee… el."

"Meh-ril-ee-el…"

"Meriliel!"

"How about just… Mell for short?"

In less time than it took a _cordof_ to reach the ground after falling from a tree branch, Meriliel found herself sputtering and blushing furiously. _Mell?_ Wasn't it far too soon for such an… _affectionate_ name? Did he really like her… like that?

Jannark noticed her reaction and took it back, saying, "Sorry, sorry… no-go, huh? Maybe… Meril?"

 _Meril… that's much better._ The elf girl took a deep breath and nodded happily. Must have been a misunderstanding. He didn't know what _mell_ meant.

Both Meriliel and Jannark blinked as they found themselves engulfed in the darkness of night. Urging him to his feet, Meriliel tried to tell him that it would be safer sleeping up high… but soon gave up. He wouldn't suddenly understand her words in less than a day, after all.

Instead she mimed at climbing the tree, then motioned him to go first. He finally nodded and started climbing. They made their way to a thick branch halfway up where Jannark settled himself into a perfectly fitted notch in the wood.

Would he understand if she told him that she asked the tree to make some space for them? Probably not. She was lucky he understood her name. Maybe one day he'd say the whole thing right.

And maybe one day she would let him call her Mell…

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red…" Jannark spoke to her, his own face far closer than before. She squeaked and nearly fell out of the tree as she stumbled backwards.

Even in the dim light, his eyes glittered like gemstones. That just wasn't fair… why did he have to be so… so…

So… _enthralling…_

The blonde young human eventually settled down and fell asleep, his breathing becoming light and regular. Meriliel did not move until he was fully asleep, and when she did, she lightly settled herself into a little ball on his chest like a baby _muig_. She was even close to purring.

Sleep quickly found the young elf as she lay there, the boy's warmth penetrating into her normally cold body. She felt more at peace than she had for the past several years – all because of this strange boy. Meriliel found that she would have liked to stay this way forever… if she could.

Was this what the elders called _love?_

She could only wonder.

… … … _  
_… … _  
_…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Introducing Meriliel, my elf-Ruby OC! Isn't she cute? :)**

 **So here's where the 'plot' of** _ **Concurrence**_ **begins. Jaune was the first non-team-RWBY character to appear, but he will not be the last. If you paid attention at the end of the previous chapter, you'll probably be able to figure out at least the next two he will meet… and more will join afterwards. I've got a lot of story left to tell, you know.**

 **Meril speaks the fictional elf language called Sindarin, which I'm using the internet to translate a few words. I can pretty much guarantee that I'm not getting everything right, but it's for entertainment purposes anyway – don't worry too much about it. I'm doing the best I can, okay?**

…

 _Cordof_ = 'Apple'

 _Mell_ = A nickname used between lovers, 'Dear' – sounds like the word _mel_ , which means 'love'

 _Meril_ = 'Rose'

 _Meriliel_ = literally translates to 'Daughter of the Rose'

 **=^w^=**


	11. Meeting the Locals

**Reminder: Any words or phrases in [brackets] are meant to be read as subtitles – they're speaking a language I cannot easily write out 'as spoken,' so just use your imagination on how they sound. Meril no speak da engrish, 'kay?**

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

* * *

 _Temporary Designation: Remnant-17003_

 _[ERROR]_  
 _Timeline exists outside of pre-determined parameters. No data found in database. No information available._

* * *

… … … _  
_… … _  
_…

Jaune fully expected Meril's people to live in hollow trees. Either that or in massive stone cities of beautiful craftsmanship built slowly over many centuries. He was not a stranger to fantasy stories and movies, so he had a predetermined notion of what an elf city should look like.

The city of _Dolen Mir_ was rather… different than what he imagined.

"So… Jaune, was it? …I imagine you're a bit confused about why you're here. I know young Meriliel isn't the most lucid child…" his hostess mused over a cup of steaming herbal tea. The cup itself appeared to be made out of silver inlaid with gold filigree. The workmanship was beyond good – it was almost _perfect._ The tea was also exceptional, but a bit bitter for his tastes.

The woman holding it was also a sight to see. She easily stood almost a foot taller than Jaune, with long, pointed ears similar to Meril's. Her glowing light blonde hair reminded him of pure sunshine reflected on the still surface of a lake. Her eyes sparkled like two brilliant emeralds.

Wow, when did he get so… poetic?

When he first arrived in the city, this woman was the first to greet him. Introducing herself as Oreth, an elder of sorts, she calmly explained his most pressing questions with clear, concise answers. In short, he was in a city of what humans called 'elves' and they could, indeed, help him get home.

All at once he remembered that she had spoken to him. "Oh, uh… yeah. This _has_ been a bit weird, honestly."

"' _Weird'_ …I haven't heard that word before. Easy enough to figure out, however. I will not pretend to understand your situation, but know that we will do everything in our power to make this right. Feel free to make yourself at home until then… it has been far too long since we last entertained human visitors."

Oreth set her cup down on the table before them. They called it a table, but it was really a flattened lump of stone that looked to have _grown_ out of the floor. No matter how close he looked, Jaune could not see any sign that it had been rolled into place and sealed down to appear like it was one piece.

That was the look the entire city shared. No place in the entire expanse could he see a single spot that looked to be two cut pieces of stone fitted together.

The entire city was _all one solid piece of stone._

How was that even possible?

"Jaune? Are you still with me?" Oreth was leaning close to his face now, peering into his eyes carefully. She didn't look concerned, though… more like amused.

This close to his face, Jaune was struck by how pretty she was. He gulped, then nodded and turned away before he started blushing. In a truly bizarre way, she reminded Jaune of his own mother.

Oreth caught his discomfort. She chuckled lightly.

A low growling from the doorway caught their attention. They found Meril crouched by the opening and glaring at them, her brow tightly knitted and her hand gripping the stone frame tightly.

"Hmm… a bit too close, it seems…" Oreth smiled mischievously again as she backed away and sat back down. Jaune just tilted his head in puzzlement.

Would women _never_ cease to confuse him?

"I have sent word to our temple to retrieve a certain …item that should help you, Jaune Arc. It will arrive in three days. At that time, we can begin preparations." She then turned to Meril and spoke in that same singing language of theirs, looking like she was giving the girl an order of some kind. Meril responded with a touch of annoyance, but stood and left them alone.

"I wish I could understand her," Jaune said out loud, but to himself.

"There are few humans capable of learning the full intricacies of our tongue, I'm afraid," Oreth responded with a hint of sadness in her voice. Jaune almost thought he saw a glimmer of …longing in her eyes as she said it.

In his head, he added, _I wasn't talking about JUST the language difference…_

Before either of them managed to say anything else, two elf women with nearly identical blonde hair to Oreth came in, saying something short and musical to the elder. She responded, then held her hand up to bid them wait. "Jaune, these are my two oldest daughters – Auriel and Auridel. They will be tending to your needs while you stay with us."

Auriel's eyes were more aquamarine in color, while Auridel's were a greenish-yellow blend. Both smiled gently at him and said, in perfect unison, "Greetings, Sir Arc." They bowed low, showing him the utmost respect.

Jaune almost had to punch himself in the face before he could respond, but none of the women present seemed offended by the act. If anything, his actions seemed more and more amusing as the day went on.

More words were exchanged in that lovely elf language, and the daughters went out quietly. Oreth studied Jaune for a few minutes, her eyes twinkling with curiosity, before finally saying, "Is something on your mind… Sir Arc?" A laugh tried to bubble up at the name, but she hid it well. Women would laugh at anything, it seemed.

"No, it's just… those two…" he gestured absently at the door, "They looked almost _exactly_ like my two oldest sisters…"

"… … … Interesting…" Oreth leaned back in her seat and steepled her fingers, looking at him with far more interest than before. "And you said young Meriliel looks like your friend Ruby Rose, yes?" Her hands just managed to hide her grin.

Jaune shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling like a naughty student sitting before a judging headmaster.

"Auriel and Auridel are preparing a place for you to sleep… but until then, I would hear more about your world. Who are you, Jaune Arc? Where do you come from? And what is the rest of your family like?"

 _Welp… this might take awhile._

…

… …

… … …

… … … …

 **Chapter 11:**  
 **Meeting the Locals**

… … … …

… … …

… …

…

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

Meriliel did not like this tightness in her chest every time she thought of Jannark.

It was at its worst whenever she saw him too close to another woman – even Lady Oreth – and Meriliel had to fight off the urge to beat them away from him with a large rock.

 _[This device is quite interesting, Meriliel]_ Alfirinor mused as he held up the Schnee woman's complex arrow-launching weapon. Meril had taken it with them when they ran, along with her leather belt filled with short arrows. _[It is undamaged, though I would like to examine it further. I might even be able to copy the inner workings…]_

Meril barely noticed the older man's fascination with the weapon. She was too distracted by thoughts of Jannark.

Why did Lady Oreth have to be such an obvious flirt? And sending her daughters to 'tend' to his needs… why, she was almost declaring her intentions to the entire city! Anyone with eyes could see that Jannark was a fine example of a human… though a bit young… but trying to get into his bed on his first night?! Gah!

 _[Meriliel? Have you heard a word I've said?]_

The girl squeaked at being addressed, then blushed and said, _[No, I apologize. Please, do what you want with it. I hold no claim over such a thing…]_

Alfirinor nodded, his black beard touching the collar of his shirt. _[I shall do just that. And… I believe Dulineth was looking for you this morning.]_

Meril grinned and nearly ran out the door that moment, but just managed to give the proper leave-taking phrases to avoid being rude. Dulineth was the only other fae in the city who could sing with trees like she could. Naturally, this made her the only two-legged friend Meril had… at least, before Jannark came.

Jannark. What was he doing right now?

Meril's good mood faded as her thoughts returned to the blonde human with the brilliant blue eyes. The tightness in her chest also returned.

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

Jaune was a bit talked-out by the time night finally fell.

Miss Oreth had insisted that he divulge as many details as possible that he could remember – which he did, of course. There were few subjects he knew quite as well as his own family. Miss Oreth seemed rather surprised that Jaune had seven sisters – apparently, she had seven daughters of her own. No sons, though.

The room they prepared for him was quite nice, though a bit… bare. It was little more than a bed, a small table and chair, and a window. Auriel was kind enough to make sure he also knew his way around if he needed anything, such as food or more… private matters. Namely the latrine.

"Would you like me to bring you any refreshments, Sir Arc?" she asked happily.

Her long ears twitched as she spoke, and Jaune couldn't stop himself from staring at them. Auriel merely stared as she waited for his response. By the time he shook himself out of it, his stuttering caused her to giggle. "Oh, uh… y-y-yeah, that would be g-g-great…" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry… I didn't mean to stare…"

"It's alright, Sir Arc. I understand that you haven't seen our kind before today, so there's a lot to take in about us." She had a little blush on her face as she glanced away, then added, "…do you… _like_ … my ears?"

"Well, yeah… I think they're pretty," he answered honestly. Her sudden bashfulness was a bit odd, but if she was just asking about her ears then he had no reason to hold back. He'd only seen elf ears in drawings and cartoons, so seeing them live and in person was quite a treat.

For some reason, calling her ears pretty only served to make her blush grow even darker. She was smiling even more awkwardly then before as she reached up and rubbed one ear lightly. "You can… … … touch them, if you like…"

 _Uhh… okay?_

Well, no reason to refuse such a simple request, right? Jaune casually walked up to her and lightly started rubbing Auriel's ears. The elf girl's face turned beet red as she squeaked, then started breathing rather hard. Her entire body twitched a few times as he kept rubbing.

It looked like she was getting a bit… _turned on,_ actually.

Was this really okay?

"Not… too hard… please…" she muttered between gasps. He noticed her hands gripping together rather hard in front of her, shaking. Her eyes were starting to glaze over as he worked. Yeah, she was definitely feeling it.

Just as she let out a light moan, Jaune had had enough. "Okay, I'd better stop now…" he went to pull his hands away, but Auriel's fingers quickly caught one of his wrists and pulled it back. Rather than her ear, however, she placed it against her cheek and rubbed it gently across her face. She then put his forefinger into her mouth and licked it carefully. Hungrily. Her eyes were practically on fire.

Holy _crap_.

And yeah, this ear-rubbing thing was having a bit of an effect of the young Arc as well. Another minute of this and his excitement would be rather… visible…

A sudden, angry squawk from the doorway shattered their mood like a loud fart in the middle of a library.

Both Jaune and Auriel darted away from each other like two kids caught making out behind the swing set during recess. For Jaune, the fact they had been caught by Meril made it much worse.

" _PleaseresteasyandgoodnightSirArc,"_ the elf woman almost shouted at an alarming speed as she hurried out the door, face practically steaming with her embarrassment. Jaune hoped she wouldn't be too badly put off by this whole thing. The last thing he wanted was to offend his hostess.

 _[So you like longer ears, do you?]_

Meril said something to him that Jaune had no hope of understanding (of course), but he clearly detected two things – it was a question, and her voice dripped with contempt. She had clearly seen what happened, but didn't seem outright angry… more like she was sulking about something. She was also fingering her own ears, which he noted were almost an inch shorter than Auriel's.

"Hey, …sorry, Meril. That wasn't what it looked like," he tried to say. At least, he _thought_ it wasn't. Who could tell when it came to elves? Or women?

The elf-Ruby's confused gaze reminded him that she was just as clueless about his words as he was of hers. He sighed, then simply said, "Never mind. Good night, Meril."

She looked at him for a moment, likely trying to decide what he had just said, then nimbly jumped up to his shoulder and held herself close to his face… then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 _[Good night, Jannark.]_

Just before leaving him alone for the night, she turned and gave him a warm smile. She then shut his door behind her.

Jaune could only let himself flop down onto his bed, flummoxed. The spot she had kissed tingled like it was electrified.

It was official – he would _never_ understand women. Of any age.

There was really no point in trying.

"…"

Just before he fell asleep, Jaune remembered that Auriel had yet to bring him any of the refreshments she'd offered.

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

The next day was very boring by comparison. All Jaune did was walk around for about an hour. He looked around and gave simple greetings to the elves he saw, but other than that there were no questions or answers given. Everyone left him alone.

His meals were simple yet delicious – he never imagined he would actually _enjoy_ a vegetarian diet, but the stuff they made was extraordinary. Auridel served him tea throughout the day, but would not comment on where her sister had gone off to. She assured him Auriel was not mad at him, though.

Meril also found him partway through the day and offered him an apple, which he gladly accepted. They ate together in silence. Jaune was just glad she had gotten over… whatever that was last night.

Alas, all good things had to end eventually.

Auridel once again was there to bring him some water before bed, and Jaune was struck by how different the elf girl's personality was to her sister's – in a word, Auridel was bold. Auriel had been more meek by comparison.

"'El told me what happened last night, Sir Arc," she stated plainly. "I must say, I never expected you to be so… _direct."_ She had a distinct gleam in her eyes as she studied him, reminding him strongly of Miss Oreth, her mother and his hostess.

As before, Jaune shrugged in earnest confusion, "I …don't really know what happened, to be honest. I just kinda went with the flow."

"Tell me, Sir Arc," she went on as if he had not spoken at all, "…do you prefer longer or wider ears?"

Jaune gave a slow blink. Was that a serious question?

Auridel fingered her own ears gently, making sure he saw them in their full profile. "Mine are a bit shorter than 'El's, but just a little wider, see? What do you think?"

 _I think you people are all weird._ "I, uh, still don't know what the big deal is…"

"You just need to get a bit _closer,"_ Auridel stated as she marched over to where Jaune was standing and grabbed both of his hands, placing them firmly against her long, pointy ears.

Jaune gulped. _Here we go again._

The boy had no intention of finding out what would happen if he did nothing at all, so he gently started rubbing Auridel's ears in a manner similar to how he treated her sister last night. The effect was instant – the elf woman quickly started moaning and going red in the face. Jaune could not pull either hand away this time, as she had a firm grip on both wrists.

 _Either their ears are really freaking sensitive, or both of them have some kind of an ear fetish. Regardless, I wish she'd quit that moaning…!_

Just like her sister before her, Auridel's eyes had fully glazed over as she looked at Jaune and said, between gasps, "Now I… I see why… 'El… was like that…" then she muttered some elfish word that might have been a curse. She slowly ran her tongue over her lips, giving him a look that belonged on a porn star.

Still he could not get away, but eventually she let go of one hand and reached up to grab one of _his_ ears… and started to rub it with a giggle…

"Goodness me, what horrible timing I have!" A new voice interrupted the exchange from Jaune's doorway. Only this time it wasn't Meril – worse, it was Miss Oreth. Worse still, she was _smiling._

But far and away the worst part was that Meril was standing just behind her, looking at him with a scandalized glare.

If these elves had a doghouse somewhere in the city, Jaune was likely headed there tonight.

Auridel didn't jerk away from him at the first sign of trouble, but rather pulled away slowly and sighed. "I bid you goodnight, Sir Arc. Maybe we can continue … _later?"_ She gave him a slow wink and a lazy smile as she sauntered off. She also had a distinct _pop_ to her hips as she walked.

Oreth stood nearby trembling, but not out of anger. "I see you're… hmm… getting along well with my… heh… daughters…"

Would the confusion never end? "I have no idea what happened, ma'am. At all. None. Nothing."

Her trembling grew worse as her grinning face gave away just how hard she was trying to keep from laughing. She placed a hand by her mouth in an effort to keep it contained.

All at once he noticed that Meril had wandered into the room and sat herself in the middle of his floor, absently tracing little lines with her finger. She was practically _dripping_ with depression. "What's wrong with her?" Jaune asked the taller woman.

The boy's honest question was enough to help Miss Oreth calm down. She took a breath and stated, "Based on what I've seen and what I know of her… I would say she's a bit jealous."

Meril reached up and scratched one of her ears, and Jaune finally understood. She seemed depressed last night, too… and now he knew why. Wow, that should have been obvious. What a dummy he could be.

Without any further thought on the matter, Jaune walked over to where Meril sat and grabbed her ears from behind.

The squeal that came out of that girl was loud enough that he was sure the entire city could hear it. His ears were ringing for several seconds. Trying to be as gentle as he could, Jaune commenced his signature ear-rubbing technique on the young elf girl.

Meril was squealing and squirming far more than either of the others ever did. Miss Oreth was now fighting back her laugher with all her strength, doubling over with the effort. Jaune would have seen tears squeezing out from her eyes, but he didn't look at her – he was too focused on cheering up Meril.

After a few minutes, Jaune let go of her ears and innocently said, "There, is that better?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before an enraged fist slammed into his jaw, sending him tumbling backwards. He hit the floor near his bed with a grunt. Stars floated before his eyes.

Meril's face was the very picture of indignant rage as she screamed something at him in that elf language of hers, then stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her.

Oreth could no longer hold herself back. Her laughter rang out loud and hard, seeming to echo throughout the entire city. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled into his chair, no longer able to even stand on her own.

All Jaune could do was wait for the stars to stop spinning. And for Miss Oreth to catch her breath.

When she finally calmed down enough to look back at him, Jaune simply said, _"Really?"_

This caused a fresh wave of laughter to erupt out of the poor woman. Jaune laid his head back against the mattress with a sigh, resigning himself to wait it out.

…

After several minutes, both occupants of Jaune's room had calmed down and recovered to the point where they could speak normally again.

"My sincerest apologies for my… _unladylike_ behavior, Sir Arc," Oreth bowed respectfully to him as she spoke.

Jaune merely gestured towards her and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. I think you needed the release. Besides, no one else saw it."

"You are too kind." Oreth finally started to make her way out of his room, but then turned back and said, "Oh, before I go…"

"No, I will _not_ rub your ears. Please don't ask."

The woman bravely fought back another wave of laughter before replying, "No, it's… about what young Meriliel said. While most of her words were not fit for public hearing, I believe you should know that at the core of her insults… she called you a 'pervert.'"

The door closed behind her as the puzzle pieces finally fell into place.

Auridel comparing the size and shape of their ears. Both girl's reactions when he grabbed them and started rubbing. Meril's anger when he grabbed hers without permission. Calling him a pervert.

 _Now_ he got it. _Now_ he understood. The light bulb had well and truly gone off over his head.

For the elf women… their ears were equal to boobs.

No wonder Miss Oreth was laughing her head off.

…

…

… _  
_… … _  
_… … …

* * *

 _Remnant-9012_

* * *

… … … _  
_… … _  
_…

You could cut the tension with a knife right now… and it wouldn't have to be a sharp knife, either.

Two men knelt behind a broken stone wall, both holding absolutely still. A gigantic Creature of Grimm, a Cyclops, was passing by their position at a much too slow speed. Any noise on their part would give away their location. After that, it would be every man for himself. The taller man had made that perfectly clear when they started out.

They had only been traveling together for a few days, but all the shorter man had learned was that his companion was somehow the only one on the planet capable of killing these things. These really freaking scary things.

Garnett Rose didn't dare speak while the Cyclops was this close, so he used hand signals to make sure the younger man kept his silence. It wasn't necessary, though.

Cardin Winchester was often stupid, but even he knew when to keep his trap shut – especially if it cost him his life.

And he would be _damned_ if he died before kicking the ass of whoever got him stuck here.

… … … _  
_… … _  
_…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, I made some naughty elves, didn't I? The ear thing was only meant to be an element of comedy, so don't take it too seriously. Jaune had to learn about these things eventually, right?**

 **And yes, that was Cardin… stuck with Garnett… I'll explain why later.**

 **=^w^=**


	12. In Transit

**Quick Note: Starting with this chapter, I'll be giving each world a 'nickname' in hopes of helping keep them straight in my head. Numbers can only do so much…**

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-9012  
(Cyclops World)_

…

The campfire was far too small to deserve the name, but Cardin didn't know what else to call it.

He wasn't thinking about that, anyway. His mind was on his current situation.

About ten days ago, Cardin Winchester had no future. He had been kicked out of Beacon Academy, disowned by his own father, and pretty much left to rot out in the wild. And he'd literally gone about 50 feet from the plane before everything went to hell.

To be fair, he couldn't tell right away that he _was_ in hell. He'd stepped through the front door of the airport in southern Vale, but suddenly found himself inside a run-down … _house?_

On the other side of the door he'd stepped through was an abandoned village of some kind. Beyond that lay hell itself.

And that was when he met this freaking _giant_ who called himself Garnett _._

"I don't know if you're thinking about keeping watch, but don't bother. You'll need your full strength when we make the push to Fort Maria tomorrow," the man said quietly from the other side of the clearing. His massive frame was mostly hidden in the shadows of the night, with only the dark colored bangs of hair visible above his blindfold.

Cardin was more exhausted from traveling than he'd ever been, so he didn't bother arguing. Not tonight, anyway.

And seriously… giant, one-eyed Grimm? A blindfolded dude heading to an underground city? Nearly all of civilization wiped out?

What in the _hell_ did they put in his last drink?

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 12:**

 **In Transit**

… … … … …

… … …

…

The only reason Cardin continued following the big man was that he had no food. Or water. Or even booze. All he had was the clothes on his back (plus a bit of good armor), his mace Chancellor, and the word of this stranger that they were heading to an actual city… of some kind. The former Winchester did not like the idea of being left completely on his own.

He would have asked the guy what was going on (again), but the few answers he'd gotten so far had been rather… unhelpful. All he knew was that they were heading for a place called Fort Maria, and that if the man said _"hide and be quiet,"_ then you'd better damn well _hide and be goddamn quiet._

He'd seen one Cyclops on this trip already, and he wasn't looking forward to meeting another one. Even an army of professional Huntsman would have a hard time with those monsters.

Cardin had also dreamed last night about that red-cloaked kid back at Beacon – the one who gave him his mace back – and finally figured out why the big blindfolded dude was so familiar. He looked a little like she did. His hair did, anyway.

If that kid had something to do with him being stranded out here, there would be hell to pay, oh yes there would. She might be fast in a fight, but he'd get at least one good hit in. That would be enough – Chancellor could take down a full-grown Beowulf with one good hit. The kid wouldn't stand a chance.

As the sun beat down on the two travelers, Cardin vowed to himself that as soon as they reached an actual town, be it Vale or some other place with a signal for his scroll, he was _gone._ And that kid better be praying for more time before he reached her.

If they _didn't_ find anything else… well, he'd cross that bridge when they got there.

Cardin _really_ didn't want this guy to be right about that part.

…

"So, this chick who invited you to this fort thing… she hot?"

"Despite my current …attire, I can certainly say yes to that."

"You sound like a man who knows what he's talking about."

"And _you_ sound like a desperate teenager. Besides, I'm like 95% certain she's a faunus."

"Oh. Damn."

"Not that that's a bad thing… I'm pretty sure the claw marks she left on my back are still there…"

"Dude, I do _NOT_ wanna know…!"

"Don't knock it if you haven't tried it…"

" _Why are we talking about this?!"_

"You brought it up."

"…"

"…"

"This fort we're going to… it's _all faunus_ , isn't it? I can just see it now, bang the strongest guy in the country, then get him to work as her little guard dog…"

"I'll admit… I didn't ask, and she didn't mention it."

"If I had money, I would bet it all that it's a faunus city in there. A complete pack of animals."

"I don't think I'd bet against you on that."

"If it _is_ a faunus city, I'm not staying. You can let them put a collar on you if you want, but I'll take my chances with those long, tall and uglies out there…"

"Don't worry, Cardin… I've been thinking of countermeasures while we've walked. I'm confident I can handle anything we find in there. And I wouldn't recommend walking away – I haven't seen a settlement of more than five people survive longer than a week out here. If there's a chance of lasting any longer than that, only a fool or an idiot would ignore it over a racial bias…"

"Hard to know which is the lesser of two evils here."

"The one that doesn't eat you after just one glance would get my vote."

"…"

"And Cardin… despite everything I've heard about you from my sisters, I'll keep an eye out for you. Everyone who still lives is important out here."

"…' _keep an_ _eye_ _out?'_ "

"It's just a figure of speech, man… let it go."

"And what do you mean… 'your sisters?'"

"… … …I'll explain once we get there. At least, I'll try. I'm not sure yet, but I'm pretty confident you came here from a different world. I say that because… _I watched Cardin Winchester die almost a decade ago."_

"…!"

"Get some rest, Cardin. We'll reach the fort sooner than you think."

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-17003  
(Elf World)_

…

Tomorrow would mark the day Jaune went home.

He hoped, anyway.

It wasn't that he wanted to _get out of here_ , but rather he was worried about the rest of his team. And he missed them. That's all it was. Really.

Never mind the fact that he could no longer bring himself to look at _anyone's_ ears ever again. He shuddered at the memory.

The young son of the Arc family was currently taking a brief walk in the evening light, partly to get some fresh air and partly to be alone for awhile. He had only been in this strange world for about a week, but he was starting to like it – the place felt… _clean._

The elf city was surrounded by low stone walls laced with ivy, perfectly formed much like the rest of the structures within. He thought of it as low, but it easily towered a few feet over Jaune's head. Just beside it was a path that many of the elves used for walks, the same as he was doing tonight.

Just as he was imagining how the rest of his team would react to seeing this place, Jaune heard a noise from a nearby bush. It sounded like someone hissing in pain. Stepping carefully to avoid giving himself away, Jaune crept his way over to where he heard the sound and took a peek.

The woman who resembled Weiss was sitting at the foot of a large tree, pulling various sharp plant-looking objects out of her ankle (sticker seeds?). Judging by the rest of her, she had likely encountered quite a few of them by now – what was left of her clothes were torn up, and her skin sported numerous cuts and bruises. Her white hair was rather disheveled, too. She must have climbed over the wall to get this far in…

He could do nothing but stare for several seconds, still taken aback by the resemblance to his own world's Weiss Schnee. Other than a slight difference in age, they were identical. The woman's damaged clothing was also on the verge of being… a bit _revealing_ … Hoo-boy…

She must have heard something, because all at once the woman whipped her head up and instantly locked eyes with Jaune. Fortunately, she was wise enough to her situation to keep quiet – her glare made it clear, however, that she would not be taken prisoner without a fight.

Jaune took a gamble right then and there – if this Weiss could use glyphs, he was doomed. If not, they might actually be able to have a normal conversation.

"Hey, there," he said quietly, trying to encourage her with a smile.

"Either kill me or knock me out… I don't relish the thought of the torture you have in mind for me, peasant," she answered. Her eyes were hard and cold as literal ice crystals.

Jaune sighed. They'd never get anywhere at this rate. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk."

"I don't converse with peasants, or strange men," she instantly barked. "And besides, your … _gaze_ betrays your true intentions," she added while trying to cover her chest with her arms. Her top wasn't very damaged, but she instinctively knew where he was looking.

Jaune turned his eyes away so quickly he almost sprained his neck.

"I'll bring you something to wear, just… stay here, okay?" The blonde boy started to walk away, then turned back and added, "I'll just be a minute."

He didn't bother checking to see if she would wait. He decided there was no need. If the Weiss woman chose to trust him, she would still be there when he returned. If not, she would be gone.

If she chose to ambush him instead, well… he still had his sword. And she knew it.

…

"Can I ask you something?" Jaune said as he waited just outside the bushes. And _not_ peeking, thank you very much. Besides, it was fully dark now. He wouldn't have seen a thing.

"No, …but I doubt that would stop you," came the irritated response. The rustling of fabric also came through intermittently. He had included a small supply of ointment for her cuts, which she had just finished using – now she was changing out of her damaged outfit.

"Uh… why did you follow us all the way here?"

A pause, then, "One such as yourself would not understand my reasons."

"Try me."

A longer pause this time, followed by, "I seek to restore my family's honor."

Jaune scratched his chin at that, then said, "How, exactly?"

A deep sigh came out of the bushes, followed by the woman's voice saying, "The elf in the red cloak insulted my sister. I must avenge her."

There were so many problems with that logic that it was almost funny. Almost. "If you're talking about Meril, then you might want to reconsider – that kid doesn't even speak our language. I doubt she'd be able to insult _anybody."_

"So you _know_ the little beast…"

"Look, I have sisters of my own. And while I would fight to protect all of them, we know that sometimes people make mistakes – _especially_ little kids. If Sera accidentally ruined someone else's dress or threw away my leftovers without meaning to, nobody called the cops on her. We just shrugged it off and forgave her."

Yet another pause, followed by a confused voice saying, "What is… _'Th'copps?'_ Is that some sort of authority figure in your homeland?"

"… … …Something like that."

"So what you're saying is… … … I should just forgive that little elf brat… … … since she is still a child that knows not what she does?"

"You got it!"

A new rustling preceded the appearance of the Weiss woman, now garbed in a white robe-like outfit that reached her ankles and covered nearly everything needed. Jaune was in no danger of …wandering eyes. Still, he kept his gaze away from her ears…

"Strange…" she mused, not really looking at him, "My sister said much the same thing before I left the castle… but I was too enraged to listen."

Whoever this sister of hers was, she clearly understood what Jaune had meant. It was a shame they'd never meet – he suspected they'd probably get along just fine.

"You are a strange man, …Jaune, was it? Even though I aimed my weapon at you when we first met, you never once reached for your own. Even tonight, you chose to leave your guard down around me, knowing I could have cut your throat and fled…"

"Eh…" Jaune merely shrugged, "I always was the trusting type. Mom always said it would get me killed someday."

"A wise woman," she replied with a barely visible grin.

Neither human spoke for several minutes as the clouds moved across the night sky, muffling the light of the full moon. Crickets gave their nightly serenade as the cool breeze blew by. It was a lovely night… but a bit tense.

Finally the Weiss woman sighed, letting her shoulders drop. "Very well, I shall …let it go. This time. But mark my words, if that little _imp_ shows her face in the City of Mantle again, I shall have her head as a trophy!"

"I'll… uh… be sure to pass that along," Jaune said with a nervous chuckle.

The clouds finally parted, giving the pair a good look at each other in the bright moonlight. As far as Jaune was concerned, this woman represented the pinnacle of how Weiss Schnee would look given enough time to mature. She was truly a beautiful creature… despite the venom in her words.

She crossed her arms in front of her as she growled, "I suppose I'll have to return to my men – I left them stationed at a campsite about five miles from here and came out on my own to scout out the city. My horse is just on the other side of the wall."

"Can you make it out okay? Your wounds…"

"…Are just fine, thanks to you." She strode towards him slowly, a slight sway in her walk. "Before I take my leave, however… I believe I owe you something…"

"Uh… sure, I guess I-"

 _WHACK! ! !_

Jaune's ears rang for a moment as his check was slapped with the force of Nora's hammer. The handprint would sting for quite a while.

" _That…_ was for the trouble you and your little friend put me through."

Between the pain of his face being on fire and the double vision he was fighting, Jaune nodded in consent. He really couldn't argue against that. She slapped really hard, though. Ouch.

"And _this…_ is to remember me by…"

Jaune was gently pushed back up against the nearby tree by two surprisingly strong hands. He had no chance of fighting back as the Weiss woman leaned against him, pressing her body against his (and he now understood how thin that robe was). She pulled his head low with one hand, stretched up on her toes, and…

She gave him his first _real_ kiss.

Jaune Arc was a bit of a stranger to love. At least, in reality. He daydreamed like most boys do – imagining the perfect girl, dreaming up the perfect romance – but that was it. The closest he'd ever been to a girl before this was with Pyrrha, but that was mostly during training sessions.

Kissing a girl was certainly on his 'bucket list' but not until midway through at least.

Yet here he was.

While there were many things he could have focused on in that moment, Jaune was struck by one thing above all others – how _soft_ she was. It was incredible. He'd always tried to imagine what this was like, but nothing prepared him for it. He could have stayed there all night…

But alas, all good things must come to an end.

As the woman pulled away, she smiled lightly and said, "If you ever get tired of the elves, come find me in Mantle… you will be more than welcome. The Schnee Castle is rather… hard to miss."

Jaune made a positive-sounding grunt. That was all his brain could produce at that moment.

"Farewell, Jaune." And with that, the Weiss woman turned and sauntered into the darkness of the trees, heading towards the city wall.

"…"

Jaune Arc had checked out for the night. Please leave a message and he will call you back at his earliest convenience.

"…"

Somehow he made it back to his room, back to his bed, and even went to sleep. He had no memory of doing this.

"…"

Women would remain a mystery to him forever, it seemed.

...

… … …

… … … … …

As the moon reached it's zenith, Meriliel remained huddled in the hollow of the tree trunk. She was rather frightened. Not of any beasts or strange noises, nor of lingering spirits that sometimes wandered the wilds in the dark.

No, she was frightened of _herself_. Of these new feelings.

Ever since the previous night, Meril had kept a constant eye on Jannark – she claimed it was to keep him from molesting anyone else – which is why she followed him out here tonight. It didn't make sense for him to be taking robes out into the trees, especially since they were too small for him.

Then she saw him with the Schnee woman. And she wished desperately that she could understand what they were saying.

She watched from the branches of a nearby tree while they met, keeping her eyes on them. As they held normal conversation, Meril felt the same tightness in her chest that she'd felt ever since they arrived. It had become normal for her to want to pull Jannark away from any other woman who came to close. That wasn't what scared her.

When the woman _struck_ Jannark, Meril felt a fire light within her. How _dare_ she?! The young elf was ready to run right out there and fight the woman, to defend her friend and punish the attacker. This was also a normal thing – she'd felt the same urge a few years ago when Dulineth had been struck just outside a human city. This didn't scare her, either.

But then she saw them kiss… and felt a deep darkness forming in her heart.

 _That_ scared her.

She suddenly didn't want to _fight_ the Schnee woman – she wanted to _kill_ her. Slowly. Brutally. Make her suffer. Make her bleed. Make her cry out in deepest agony. And then she wanted to rip the woman's still-beating heart from her chest.

What the… … … _what was wrong with her?_

The woman had left by the time Meril had snapped out of it, and the girl quickly withdrew to her current hiding place to sort out her feelings. Or to simply dig a hole and bury herself. That might be less painful.

 _[Meriliel?]_

A new voice spoke up from the darkness just outside of her hole, but Meril had no desire to call out to her. No one could help with this.

 _[Meriliel? I'm coming up…]_

She expected Dulineth, but the bright blonde hair made it clear that her visitor was of a more… distinguished line. Yet not above climbing a tree to calm a child down.

 _[Meril? Whatever is the matter, little one?]_ Auridel asked gently. Her gaze was soft, like a mother's. A far cry from her usual tomboy nature.

Meril did not answer right away, for the emotion was still too fresh in her mind. The fear still too near, too… _inviting._

She hugged her knees tightly, trying and failing to still the tears that fell anew. She could not breathe without sniffling. Her head hurt, her heart ached. Her skin was like ice, yet her core burned like fire.

Auridel scooted herself close, embracing the quivering child in a hug and said, _[It is alright now, dear one… it is alright…]_

Meriliel could not and would not tell her what she had seen… nor what she had felt… but the feeling of two strong arms encircling her gave her a sense of security that nothing else could hope to match. She gripped the older girl's sleeves tightly, still shivering.

Slowly and gently, Auridel began singing a lullaby. It was one that she knew could calm the child down, as it always worked to calm her down at that age. She rocked them back and forth, back and forth, until Meril's grip on her sleeve began to lessen.

The moon was almost to the horizon by the time Meriliel fell asleep in her arms. Auridel carefully tucked her cloak around her and laid her down in the hollow space of her tree, knowing full well that she would prefer this to any sort of luxurious downy pillow or overstuffed mattress in the city.

With a small kiss on Meril's forehead, Auridel whispered _[Sleep well, …Daughter of the Rose.]_ She then backed out of the hollow and went away.

Meriliel dreamed of her mother that night.

…

… … …

… … … … …

The item they intended to use to send Jaune back was some sort of Dust crystal… but unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Even the most pure, unblemished Dust crystal, no matter what it could do, was still rather cloudy and fogged. You could see through the purest one, but only with the greatest difficulty – he had seen the most valuable crystal in Vale once, and it certainly wasn't see-through. That, and the color of the crystal indicated the power it possessed. Nearly every color of the visible spectrum had a matching Dust crystal.

This one, however, was both perfectly clear and as colorless as the purest glass. It almost didn't look like a Dust crystal at all, save for the slight glowing from the center of the item. It almost looked like the thing was… full of tiny lightning bugs. Truly strange.

Jaune was standing in the middle of a smooth slab of stone, formed into a circle in the center of a grassy field. They were somewhere near the center of the city, so it probably held some sort of special magical-ness for the elves. All around his stone was Miss Oreth and all of her daughters (whom he had met a few minutes before everything started), each one chanting some sort of elvish spell. He didn't _feel_ any sort of magic, but the knowledge that he was about to be hit with some of it gave him a case of the goosebumps.

The Dust crystal had been placed on a narrow plinth of stone at the edge of the circle, near Miss Oreth. It shone with a dull glow. They had called it something elvish – the _Emel'menel_ , or something.

Most of the residents of the city had come out to watch the human get sucked into oblivion (ha-ha). Jaune glanced around every so often, hoping to catch a glimpse of a red cloak among the more earthy tones of the other elves' clothes. No luck – Meril was avoiding him, it seemed.

As the chanting continued, Jaune took another look around at the city in an effort to better remember what it looked like. Assuming everything worked, he would have quite the story to tell the others once he got home. Occasionally he would glance at one of the elf girls doing the chanting and catch them staring at him – they quickly averted their eyes when he did, implying they weren't supposed to be doing that. The youngest of the bunch (simply called Orel) actually blushed when he caught her.

Jaune sighed. The sooner this was over, the better.

All at once the chanting stopped. He glanced at the clear Dust crystal just in time to see it start glowing brightly… only for the glow to suddenly vanish.

Jaune remained where he was. Nobody made a sound.

"Uh…" the blonde boy started to say.

Miss Oreth was closest to the crystal, so she carefully glanced at it. Her look of confusion lasted for all of a minute before it broke. She sighed deeply, giving each of her daughters a look.

"… … …Is everything okay?" Jaune finally asked.

Miss Oreth smiled at him, but then raised a hand to bid him stay where he was. "Yes, Sir Arc, everything is okay. I forgot to mention this earlier, but the _Emel'menel_ here has a mind of it's own. Regardless of our talent for casting spells, it will only work if it… _feels_ like it."

Jaune made a grunting noise as he pointed at the strange crystal, his eyebrows high on his face.

"It seems to be rather … … … _moody_ today. Please remain there while I try to understand why this is," her smile faded into a tired grin as she said this.

Miss Oreth began slowly walking around the pedestal while Jaune stood in place, fidgeting a bit. All seven of her daughters elected to sit cross-legged around the platform, now openly watching him. And giggling every time he so much as scratched his nose.

Welp… so much for getting this over with quickly…

…

… … …

… … … … …

Meriliel was watching the event from a safe distance.

As in, as far as she could keep away while still being able to _see_ Jannark.

And she had _good_ eyesight.

She couldn't read lips from this distance, but it was obvious even to her that something had gone wrong – Jannark was still there. Also, the girls had sat down – something they weren't allowed to do during the ceremony.

Maybe it didn't work… and Jannark could stay with them? With her…?

And maybe she would eat her cloak.

Jannark didn't belong here – that much she'd figured out as soon as she met him. He might have worn armor similar to the Guardsman in the human cities, but that was about it. He didn't behave like a Guardsman, he had no clue as to his surroundings, and he had no experience with her people.

She would miss him, of course. Once she woke up that morning, the scary feelings had faded enough that she was able to feel sad at his leave-taking. She couldn't even bear to give him the proper phrases – she hoped Lady Oreth would forgive her for that.

Odd… why was he still standing there? Couldn't they get the _Emel_ to work?

Soon enough, a messenger came running up to her with a message from Lady Oreth: a short list of items to fetch from her room. It was a simple task, so Meril set out to retrieve them without hesitation.

…

Nearly half an hour later, she brought the filled sack to Lady Oreth… in full view of Jannark. She didn't dare look at him, but she could _feel_ his eyes on her. This was getting uncomfortable.

 _[Give this to the young man, if you please…]_ Lady Oreth held out a small flask of water, which Meril took with great hesitation.

She had to _hand_ this to him? Gods preserve us…

It turned out to be more awkward than she expected to hand something to a person you refused to look at. Either he was playing a game, or she was just that far off the mark – finally she gave him a glare and practically _threw_ the item at his face. He caught it just before it did.

 _(_ … _you… … …you are the one… … …)_

The whisper came from everywhere… and nowhere. Meril's silver eyes went wide as she looked all around, but she could find no trace of who had spoken to her. No one else even seemed to hear it.

 _(…long and long… … …it has been… … …since one of the Blood… … …came to me… … …)_

The whisperer spoke the language of Jannark, yet… she knew what was said. Most of it, anyway. What did it mean by the 'Blood?'

 _(…step closer, child… … …)_

Without taking too long to think about what she was doing, Meril put one foot on Jannark's platform and stepped up onto it. Lady Oreth barely took in the breath needed to chastise her before something happened.

The _Emel'menel_ suddenly began to glow very brightly, humming with newfound power.

Acting on instinct, Meril hopped off the platform a moment later.

The _Emel_ faded again, as though nothing happened.

Those around the assemblage could not figure out who to stare at, so they simply stared at everything. The seven daughters of Oreth were staring at Meril. Lady Oreth herself was staring at the _Emel_.

Meril put one foot up on the stone… lightly. The _Emel_ glowed again, but not as brightly. As though it was low on power.

With a half-hearted giggle, she tapped her foot against the stone a few times. The _Emel_ blinked in time with her tapping.

 _[Young one…]_ an annoyed voice suddenly spoke from right next to her, causing Meril to yelp in surprise and jump back a few feet. Lady Oreth could be scary when she got mad. _[What is the meaning of this?]_

There was no easy answer to that, but she tried anyway. As she explained, Lady Oreth got a look on her face that scared Meril all over again – she was _smiling._

…

… … …

… … … … …

All Jaune could think of was the image of a young kid discovering how a light switch worked for the first time. They couldn't _help_ but play with it a little. That's exactly how Meril was treating this … _pressure activated_ Dust crystal? What was going on?

As he watched Meril speaking with Miss Oreth, he realized that he would miss hearing this elven language of theirs. It was too bad he couldn't record it and take that with him.

"She is telling Mother that… a voice told her to come closer…" Auriel muttered helpfully from one side. "It was a whisper… from nowhere…?"

"Hmm… I didn't hear anything," he replied quietly.

"Nor I," she added. "But I wonder…"

"Sir Arc?" Miss Oreth's voice commanded the attention of all present. "I believe I have my answer. Stand in the center and we shall try once again."

As the other girls took their positions again, she added, "It seems the _Emel_ didn't want you to go alone…"

The stone lit up almost instantly as Meril hopped up on the platform with him, looking a mix of nervous and exited that was rather typical for her human counterpart. He gulped as this new information sunk in.

Looks like it wasn't goodbye after all, was it?

And of course, it also wasn't quick. The spell took several minutes to charge up, giving most of the residents of the city enough time to say their goodbyes to Meril. One older gentleman with a pointed black beard came bounding up with their stolen crossbow ( _I forgot all about that!_ ) and handed it to Meril, along with the belt quiver full of bolts. He exchanged a few words with her, then backed off.

Jaune finally locked eyes with Meril as the magic reached it's peak. He could have sworn she was trying to tell him something with just her eyes – why did all women seem to try that?

 _[I will protect you, Jannark… I swear it.]_

He had no idea what she said just now, but it sounded serious.

After far too long of a wait, the stone platform was suddenly engulfed by a dome of silvery-white light that pulsed and throbbed with power. He could just hear the sounds of the gathered elves cry out in surprise. Meril grabbed his hand with one of hers, the other clutching the crossbow with a shaky grip.

Over all other noise came the voice of Miss Oreth, saying, "Fare thee well, Jaune Arc."

Meril shouted something back, but as usual Jaune didn't catch it.

A dull roar made itself known as his vision went white.

He felt no sensation of movement as they traveled… they were simply _there._

\\_ … _/

\\_/

By the time the light faded, Jaune found himself in a new world. Meril was right there next to him, just as awestruck as he was.

Instead of a lush, green forest and an ancient stone city, the two travelers suddenly found themselves staring at a vast mountain range.

From the very _top_ of one of those mountains.

And _DAMN_ was it cold up here!

…

… … …

… … … … …

"Mother… what happened just now? Why did Meriliel go with him?"

"When she said a voice whispered to her, I remembered… her mother was one of the ancient Blood, a line of priestesses that communed directly with the _Emel_. It seems young Meriliel inherited that power from her."

"Incredible. But what _is_ the _Emel_?"

"Legends say it is the frozen remains of the heart of the goddess of creation… others say it is the soul of an enchantress encased in unnatural crystal. Either way, the _Emel_ is certainly powerful…"

"But… … … _where_ is it?"

"…?"

"Did it… go with them? Could a stone do that?"

"This one sure did…"

"Do not worry, my children… this was foreseen by my grandmother's grandmother many years ago. That is why we have _two_ of the _Emel_ in our possession… one was fated to leave this world, and now it has… with Sir Arc and young Meriliel."

"Sir Arc… I will miss him greatly, Mother…"

"I know, child. If fate wills it, we may yet see him again."

"You just want him to rub your ears again, don't you?"

"' _Del!"_

"You're blushing, sister! Ha ha ha!"

"That's not funny, Auridel! Mother, stop laughing!"

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **A/N: This dual-format chapter …thing… will last for a few more chapters – or at least until worlds collide. ;)**

 **On a personal note, I have decided to** _ **avoid**_ **any and all parts of volume 6 until I can buy it on DVD all at once. That being said,** _ **please**_ **don't bring up anything related to volume 6 in any reviews (such as comparing my characters to the canon, or newly revealed details). I just don't want to know. Yet.**

 **On** _ **another**_ **personal note, if you guys haven't gone to see** _ **The Greatest Showman,**_ **go do so. Now. Stop reading this and go watch it. I'm serious. If you don't wanna watch the movie, AT LEAST go listen to the soundtrack. I'm dead serious. It is THAT good. Half of the songs on that soundtrack have already inspired me to re-write the endings to parts of this story I haven't even written yet! (** _ **Come Alive**_ **is my personal favorite, just an FYI)**

 **Next chapter: J & M meet another stranded character (or two) and Cardin reaches the fort. I look forward to seeing what he finds, don't you?**

 **=^w^=**

… …

…

_/_/_/_/_/

" _Excelsior!"_

 _Stanley Martin Lieber  
(Stan Lee)_

 _1922 – 2018_

 __/_/_/_/_/_


	13. Encounters

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Designation: Remnant-9929 (Future World)_

 _Status: Level of technological development far exceeds other timelines. Population relocated to orbital colonies through use of alternate fuel source, original planet abandoned. Grimm absent. Ecosystem in critical condition._

 _Condition: Green_

 _Recommendation: None_

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

Jaune had seen many miraculous things in the last week of his life. He'd been magically taken from his home and placed in a whole new world, he'd met real elves, and he even found himself in the company (at the mercy?) of a seemingly intelligent Dust crystal.

Yet none of those things surprised him more than the fact that this abandoned facility still had power. Would wonders never cease…?

As far as he could tell, it was late into the night in this strange, new world. This _empty_ world. Neither he nor the elf had seen signs of any other life so far, human or otherwise. Right now, Meriliel was asleep beside him, curled up in her cloak that looked so much like Ruby Rose's. Jaune himself was awake and keeping warm by the electric heater they'd found.

The ruins they were in sat quite a ways up the mountain they'd appeared on, so it was still quite cold inside. He'd already explored a bit and found a literal _crap-ton_ of interesting stuff, but almost nothing of real worth. This heater was about it.

With any luck, the pair would find some food soon. He'd eaten plenty before they …teleported? …But that would only hold him so long. Meril didn't seem to mind, but he heard her stomach growl shortly before she drifted off to sleep.

In truth, he was only awake by habit. It was standard practice for Huntsman to keep watch when out and about like this, but thus far he'd seen no evidence that there was any danger. Still he stayed awake.

A rustling at his side caught his attention, and Jaune was startled to find Meril sleepily moving herself up next to him. She actually laid her head on his lap before quickly drifting away once again.

On his other side, the stolen crossbow and quiver were carefully leaned up against the wall for easy access. Next to that, laying on the floor, was the mysterious _Emel'menel,_ the stone that let him and Meril reach this world to begin with. In normal light it looked like it was made of clear glass with tiny sparkles of light floating within – in the darkness, it seemed to glow faintly.

Why it had come along with them, Jaune might never know.

Why it didn't send him _home_ like Miss Oreth said it would, Jaune might never find out.

And why this elf who looked so much like Ruby Rose was so attached to him, acting almost like a lost puppy, Jaune didn't really _want_ to know.

All he knew was that it was his duty to protect her. And find some food soon.

Meril mumbled something in her sleep. The _Emel_ flashed briefly from his other side.

Jaune sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 13:** _  
_ **Encounters**

… … … … …

… … …

…

The first thing they found the next day was the very last thing Jaune ever expected to find – Penny Polendina.

At least, he thought that body in the corner _looked_ just like her.

She sat in the corner of the room right next to where he and Meril slept last night, looking rather dead. Dust and cobwebs gave her a very greyed-out look. Her eyes were open, but there was no life behind them.

Stranger still, there were no signs of decay or age beyond the outer layer. Almost like she was a robot. Or maybe a robot clone of Penny… or maybe a robot OF a clone of Penny… …

Gah… all this thinking was hurting Jaune's head.

Just as the boy was settling himself that it was merely a copy of Penny, Meril decided to get nosy. She leaned close, brushing a bit of dust from the dead girl's face, with the _Emel_ dangling from a chord around her neck.

The _Emel_ touched Penny's shirt… and then things got strange.

Flashing once, twice, three times, the _Emel_ gave off bursts of light that suddenly turned a greenish color. Meril jumped back, startled out of her investigations, and looked at the stone like it might explode.

"… …OWER RESTO… …ELVE PERC… …ND RISING… …TWENTY-TWO PERC…"

Both Jaune and Meril leaped back as a loud voice emanated from the lifeless body before them. It hadn't so much as twitched, but… her eyes suddenly took on a spark of life.

"…THIRTY PERCENT AND RISING. SYSTEM RESTORATION COMMENCING. RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS… … …SCANNING SYSTEM… …"

The voice became more clear as things continued happening. Jaune could now recognize the voice of the cheerful ginger-haired girl he'd met back home, albeit far louder in this enclosed space.

Suddenly the girl lifted one arm, flexing all of her joints in rapid succession. Then the other arm, followed by each leg. All at once the girl leapt to her feet and locked her now-bright green eyes on Jaune and Meril.

"MEMORY REBOOT IN PROGRESS. SAL-U- _TATIONS,_ FRIENDS! I AM PENNY POLENDINA!"

Meril was hiding behind Jaune's back and trembling. Jaune winced as Penny shouted at the top of her lungs, but at least her mouth and the words matched now. "Why are you screaming?" he winced.

"I AM NOT SHOUTING, FRIEND JAUNE! AT LEAST, I DON'T… OH… … … … …I'm so sorry, I had not adjusted my volume output. Is that better?" Other than the cobwebs and dust, the girl standing before them was the spitting image of the girl who had helped him fight off that strange woman who broke Nora's neck.

Wow… how long had it been since he thought of _that?_

"According to my internal time clock, I seem to have lost 212 years, 6 months, 2 days, 10 hours and 43 minutes. Where are the workers I found when I arrived?" Penny looked around with wonder at the ruins around them, clearly clueless.

"Wait…" Jaune stopped her before she got too far, "…you know me?"

"Of course," she chirped happily, "Jaune Arc, first-year student at Beacon Academy, leader of team JNPR. And that's friend Ruby behind you, isn't it?"

Meril squeaked, trying to make herself as small as possible behind him.

"Well, no… it's kind of a long story."

Penny didn't seem to be listening as she stared at Meril's exposed back. She looked to be concentrating on something.

"I see… Scans indicate only a 75% match to friend Ruby… My apologies, miss…?"

"Her name is Meriliel."

Penny blinked at the name, processing it. "Unusual, but nice." She walked around to Jaune's other side and smiled brightly to Meril, saying, "Sal-u- _tations,_ Meriliel. I am Penny Polendina."

The elf blinked, staring blankly at the ginger.

"Does she not speak?"

Jaune shrugged, "More like she speaks another language."

Penny's eyes grew wide with glee. "Oh goodness! That means I can finally use my phonetic translator! I've had it forever, but I've never had the chance to use it."

Jaune stepped away from the pair as Penny started using basic signs to communicate with the poor, shaking elf girl. Meril seemed to get the message, though, as she started speaking her unique language. Each time she did so, Penny paused and took on a look of focus.

Finally Penny said a few words that sounded like Meril's language. The elf girl's eyes went wide as a small smile spread over her face. She immediately started saying more things, with a few questions sprinkled among them. Penny smiled as well, growing more and more fluent as they communicated.

The blonde boy watched the exchange with a smile, glad that _someone_ could finally talk with that girl. She'd made a friend. Well, _another_ friend.

That, of course, was on the assumption that she considered Jaune a friend and not… something more…

In all the ruckus, Jaune _almost_ missed the shuffling of feet just behind him. He also _almost_ missed the telltale hiss of a blade leaving a sheathe.

His hand tightened on his own sword handle. The girls didn't seem to notice anything, and for that he was thankful.

The flash of light reflecting on steel was his only warning.

He pulled his blade in a heartbeat, blocking the strike with his blade in the split second before it would have taken his head.

Both girls squealed in alarm at the sharp sound. Meril darted to the furthest corner of the room, but Penny stood her ground.

Jaune's sword was out and in his hand in the next moment as his opponent staggered back, not expecting to be defended. The stranger quickly reformed his stance and tried again, but by now Jaune was ready for him.

Sapphire's lessons came in very, _very_ handy right about now.

The blows came rapidly, but he could follow each of them and parry in turn. They were too fast to try and strike around, but at that speed his opponent would tire quickly, giving Jaune an opening. On top of that, his opponent didn't have a shield, which Jaune used to great effect in keeping the stranger off balance.

In the dim light of the room, coupled with the speed of their encounter, Jaune couldn't see any details of his attacker. All he could see was spiky red hair – everything else was a black blur.

They exchanged a few more blows before the stranger made his biggest mistake – he over swung in a bad direction, leaving his side fully exposed. Jaune used his shield to bash him backwards, then slammed the edge of his shield into the man's face, drawing a sour grunt and a spurt of blood. He stumbled backwards, his sword clattering to the ground.

" _That is enough! !"_ Penny shouted suddenly, breaking the tension of the battle. "Both of you, stop fighting!"

Jaune stopped himself just short of delivering a blow that would have caused more than a nosebleed. His blade was aimed right at the man's neck. The blonde boy pulled back, quickly sheathing his blade and trying to catch his breath.

Finally getting his first good look at the attacker, Jaune was startled to see two faunus horns sticking out of his blazing red hair. No other details could be seen because the man wore a full-black ensemble, including a blindfold.

This guy fought that well with a _blindfold on?_ Jaune shuddered to think of how he would have fared against the man at his full strength.

The man was also looking (possibly) at Penny, seemingly shocked at her outburst. Or maybe he was looking at Meril? That blindfold was going to be inconvenient…

Penny then marched forward, dust and dirt falling from her outfit with each step, and forcefully said, "Adam Taurus, I will not allow you to harm any of my friends, _do you understand me?!"_

Jaune almost passed out. _Did she say Adam Taurus? As in, Adam Taurus of the White Fang?! AND I DIDN'T DIE?!_

"Human," he growled low, "…do not presume to order me…"

In response, Penny picked up Adam's fallen blade and threw it away (but she was careful to aim it away from where Meril was hiding). "You will behave, or I will break both of your legs right now. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Jaune and Adam pulled back from Penny's very… Nora-like threat.

"Well…?"

Rather than respond, Adam simply remained on the floor where Jaune had knocked him and gave a positive-sounding grunt.

"Good," the ginger-haired girl suddenly smiled brightly, all trace of menace gone like it had never existed. "Now that we're all on the same side, there are emergency food rations stored in a room less than a quarter of a mile from here. I know most of you all are hungry, so… shall we?"

…

Jaune now had both his own sword and Adam's sword as he, Meril, and Adam all sat around yet another space heater and ate their fill of rations. He had no idea how the people of this world kept food fresh for so long, but he was more than grateful. And it was good, too… as odd as that seemed. Rations usually sucked.

Adam kept his blindfold on as he ate, keeping to himself in a corner of the room and as far from the others as he could. Penny sat near Meril, continuing their earlier conversation in pieces so the elf girl could eat.

The _Emel_ continued to glow faintly from around Meril's neck.

Jaune considered everything as he sat there eating. Somehow, looking at both Penny and the man who answered to Adam Taurus, he just _knew_ that they were from his world. They were not alternate copies, like that strange group of Ruby Rose clones he dealt with back home – they were the real deal. There was _no way_ he could put his finger on the reason, but deep inside… he just knew.

That led him to another thought – how many others from his world ended up out here, in these alternate worlds? Anyone from his own team? The girls from team RWBY?

Jaune finished his food just as Penny and Meril came over and sat beside him, one on either side. Meril laid her head on his lap again as she relaxed into the heat of the device. He seriously considered taking it with them once they left… it was nice to have.

Penny started explaining things as best as she could: "Before I arrived here, I was involved with a new security program to keep the CCT system safe for the tournament. While on duty, I… accidentally destroyed a critical circuit for a life-support system, which then failed. I don't know who it was, but… someone died because of me…"

Jaune blinked as tears began flowing from Penny's eyes. This was more emotion than she'd shown so far. Other than joy and anger, of course.

"When I arrived here, I thought this place was an extension of Father's lab that I hadn't seen before, but this place has no CCT network. Nor is there a Kingdom of Atlas, nor Vale. In fact, other than a few technicians that worked here, I detected no signs of life _anywhere_ on this world."

"Anywhere? You mean, no people?"

"People, flora, fauna, even the Creatures of Grimm… nothing."

From Jaune's lap, Meril moaned lightly as she dozed.

The blonde boy sighed, brushing a bit of Meril's hair out of her face. "So that means… we're all alone here?"

Penny merely nodded, unwilling to elaborate.

" _You're_ alone?!" Adam suddenly said from the other side of the room. "At least you're with your own kind. If anyone's alone here, it's me… the only faunus left on the planet…"

Penny sat up straighter, suddenly in serious mode. "Actually, Adam Taurus… I'm not a human. I'm …well, the technical term is 'android' but most people just call me a robot."

Jaune stared as the pieces suddenly came together. Well… that light show earlier was a bit obvious, but she seemed so human before… Then again, considering everything she did around them before now, it was a wonder they all didn't figure it out right away.

"Yeah, and M-M-Meril here…" he stuttered, unprepared to speak but talking anyway, "…She's actually an elf." He lifted the edge of Meril's hood to reveal her long ears and prove his point.

Adam turned his blindfolded face towards him with an unreadable expression.

"So, yeah… I'm the only 'human' here," Jaune said, putting his hand to his chest.

Adam growled and turned away again, muttering, "Don't think that earns you any _pity_ from me…"

Penny giggled quietly, then leaned close to Jaune and whispered, "He's just sore that he lost to you…"

" _I am not!_ That was merely a lucky hit, nothing more!" Adam shot back. "I will never admit defeat to a … _human."_ He spat the last word.

A big old yawn from Meril stopped any further conversation on their part. Jaune chuckled, "Okay, fine… let's just get some sleep. I'll take first watch…"

"Actually, friend Jaune," Penny interrupted, "I have no need for sleep, so I'll keep watch for the night. You need your rest."

"You sure?"

"Ab-so- _lutely!"_

"Okay," he muttered, "Suit yourself." The boy laid himself back against the hard floor, using both hands under his head for support, and quickly faded into sleep. Nothing short of an explosion would wake him tonight.

…

"Good morning, friend Jaune!" Penny cheered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Bleah…" he replied.

Meril was busy checking over their gear (which involved noting more than poking around in it), while Adam hadn't moved an inch from the night before. Not that Jaune could tell night from day in a room deep within a mountain.

Oddly, once they started moving, Adam followed them. He wouldn't respond to any questions, though.

Jaune still held the man's sword, so that was the most likely reason for his company.

According to Penny's scans, the ruin they were in had almost nothing else to search, so they packed as many food rations in a sack as they could before they headed out. Always good to be prepared, after all.

They reached the front door within an hour, emerging into sunlight for the first time in far too long for the young Arc. He and Meril hadn't been underground for more than three days, but it felt like a week. Even Adam breathed deeply of the fresh air.

Sticking together, the group made their way down the rest of the mountain and reached a small town at the base. At least, it used to be a town – like the ruins, it showed all the signs of being totally abandoned.

Old, broken buildings littered various roads and a few bridges, while rocky outcroppings were scattered around the perimeter like guards. No plants, no animals, just like Penny said.

Jaune had never seen a place look so… dead.

Meril seemed to take the sight hardest of all, though. She stepped forward a bit, looking like she might cry, and said a few words in that singing language of hers.

"She says the ground lives, but… it is afraid. Nothing will grow in fear that… man will destroy it…" Penny suddenly said from next to him.

Jaune looked over at her, then back to Meril, an idea forming in his mind. She could speak to trees (or so Miss Oreth had told him) …what else could she do?

"Hey, Penny… could you tell her that… uh… 'man is gone from the world, so it's safe' …?"

She stared for a second, then nodded with a smile. "Yes, I can tell her that."

The ginger-haired girl walked over to Meril and spoke quietly. The elf jerked her head up, then looked back at him with a wondrous gaze. More words were exchanged, and Penny came back and said, "She says thank you."

Jaune grinned like a fool. It was the first proper exchange they'd ever had, but it left him feeling far too happy for his own good.

The cloaked girl took a few steps forward, then reached for the pouch at her side. She pulled out a small handful of seeds, the scooped out a hole in the dirt and ever-so-gently placed them into it. She almost looked like… a mother tucking her children into bed.

Meril said something again, louder this time. Penny spoke up, "She wants us to stand back…"

The three of them took several steps back down the main road, giving the elf girl plenty of space. Jaune watched carefully, not wanting to miss whatever it was Meril was preparing to do.

Not that anyone would have missed what _did_ happen…

The first thing she did was start tapping her foot in a quick rhythm, her hands raised to waist-level. Her voice came next, singing what was clearly a song in her native language. It was a lovely song, and Jaune nearly started humming along with it. She slowly started circling the tiny pile of dirt she'd just made. Soon she started dancing.

But then the world started singing along, all around them. A deep bass humming started emanating from the air, keeping in perfect tune with her song. Adam looked around in alarm, but to no avail. There was nothing to see.

As she kept singing, the ground began to tremble lightly. She didn't seem to notice as she lost herself to the song, dancing harder and clapping with the beat.

Right before their eyes, the pile of dirt sprouted into a small sapling that quickly grew taller. In mere minutes, a tree stood where once had been only bare soil.

Then the _other_ trees started sprouting. Entire houses were uprooted and destroyed as towering monoliths of wood erupted into being, reaching insane heights in a matter of seconds. More sprouted further away, spreading further and further as the song continued. A dense forest had come into being in less than a few minutes.

Meril was totally in her own world now, dancing and singing with all her might. She spun a few times, giving Jaune a glance at the _Emel_ around her neck _–_ it was glowing like a light bulb.

The air around them now echoed with not one, but several other tones of musical humming as the brand new forest seemed to be singing with the elf. It was beautiful. Glorious.

Jaune could now understand what Miss Oreth had told him – Meril had always preferred singing with the trees. Now he knew why. They were great singers.

But Meril wasn't done yet. Her dancing now stirred up the loose topsoil, out of which sprouted new grass and flowers. This green carpet spread like a wildfire, covering the ground as far as they could see. Vines began crawling up the trunks of the monolithic trees, sprouting flowers all their own.

"You claimed she was an elf," Adam said quietly from beside him, "But this… this is something only a _god_ can do…"

Jaune nodded, unable to look away from the ancient forest that had not been there ten minutes ago. He had a point. This was beyond anything a mere mortal should be capable of. Beyond anything he could have imagined.

The song soon reached a crescendo, as Meril and the forest struck a chord of such beauty that Jaune was moved to shed a tear. She stopped dancing and breathed hard, smiling as brightly as she'd ever smiled. The _Emel_ finally dimmed, turning from a light bulb back to a faint glowing stone.

She then collapsed among a thick blanket of red flowers. Standing proudly over her was a mighty apple tree, filled to the brim with the largest, healthiest-looking fruits he'd ever seen.

Jaune was at her side in an instant, checking her pulse and looking for injuries. There was nothing wrong – she was merely exhausted. The blonde boy sighed with a deep relief.

…

That night, Jaune slept deeply. Meril snuggled up against him as they lay in the grass, drinking in the freshest air in the world. Never again would they taste air so clean. This was new air. A new forest. A new world.

Adam stood watching them from a nearby tree, unmoving. Penny sat nearby as well, studying the faunus.

"You should sleep, Adam Taurus," she said calmly. "No one will harm you."

"The day I believe that is the day I hand my enemies my own severed head," he replied sourly.

"Must you insist on acting this way? It will benefit no one in the long run."

"It's how I've always acted. Why should I stop now?"

"Because things have changed."

"Not for me…"

"You fight a personal war against all of humanity, yet if you choose to let that battle control you, you will die here. There is no one left in this world for you to kill."

He glared at the sleeping couple. "I see _one_ …"

"You will never reach him before _I_ reach you."

"…"

"Why do you wear the blindfold?"

"… … …My mask… was taken from me…"

"By whom…?"

"I… … … don't know. All I know is that she had gigantic breasts and that she looked a little bit like the kid, there…"

"Like Meril?"

"Same red hair and silver eyes. I swear to the gods, if I see her again I will _kill_ her…"

"Yet, if you stay here than you will never see her again, am I right?"

"…"

"You did not answer my question: Why do you wear the blindfold?"

"… … …Mind your own business."

"As you wish. Get some rest, Adam Taurus. I think a lot of new things will happen soon, and we could use your strength."

"…"

The tall man slid himself down to the ground and reclined against the tree, more relaxed but not daring to let himself lay flat on the ground. His breathing slowed to a regular pace within minutes.

Penny gazed at the three people in her care, paying special attention to the girl in the red cloak that looked so much like Ruby Rose. The girl had told her a bit about the stone around her neck, the _Emel'menel._ It seemed to be the key to traveling between different worlds, but neither Meril nor her people back home knew how or why.

There was more than a passing chance, in Penny's estimation, that it was also responsible for their being stranded out here in the first place… but she would not present that theory without more evidence. She didn't want to upset her newest friend.

Well, tomorrow was another day. We'd see how things work out then.

…

… … …

… … … … …

* * *

 _Remnant-9012_  
 _(Cyclops World)_

* * *

… … … … …

… … …

…

By Cardin's best guess, they were about a week South of Vale. It felt like they'd been walking for a month, but the teenager didn't dare complain. Garnett Rose, as the giant man called himself, made it clear that he would not tolerate whining.

Ha! The man hadn't heard anything yet. Spend some time with those wimps in his team and you'll learn what _whining_ is.

Before them stood a massive pair of mountains with a narrow pass between them. "This should be where the city is," the giant man muttered as she turned his head this way and that, listening to the fucking wind or some shit. Why did Cardin ever trust a blind guy to lead him around, anyway?

A new voice came out of literally nowhere that said, in an amused voice, "You know, …I expected someone _taller…_ heh heh…"

Cardin found himself looking at a very tall, very skinny blonde-haired man emerge from behind a boulder in their path. He actually seemed a bit taller than Garnett, but that remained to be proven – he was uphill from them.

"Would you happen to be Moon Wukong?" Garnett suddenly said.

The man's monkey tail swished angrily, but his face gave away nothing more than pleasant surprise. "I see… her tales about your senses were not so exaggerated. Indeed, I am the mighty Moon Wukong. I stand watch at the gates of New Heaven, the last bastion of life on this wretched planet of ours."

Somehow, finding a faunus at the gate did not catch Cardin off guard at all. If anything, it proved his earlier point. He simply _knew_ that he was about to walk into a fully faunus-populated city.

"Is Henna Khan here?"

"Indeed she is, good sir. Although… she never mentioned you would have a companion…"

Cardin began to say something, but Garnett's beefy arm cut him off before anything came out.

"I found him along the way, and invited him to come along. You accept _all_ refugees into your city, do you not?"

The monkey faunus looked ready to reject the teenager, but relented at the last moment. "Very well, he may enter. Both of you will be expected to abide by our rules as long as you remain here, understood?"

"Of course."

Cardin merely nodded, not trusting his mouth to _not_ make a snide remark. Save the insults for when he's inside and safe, right?

Several more men, each looking like a soldier, joined the trio as they walked. The group slowly made their way through the narrow passage, and Cardin blinked as they made their way down and into a dark tunnel.

He started to ask something, but Garnett cut him off again, "Save it for when we're safe… not here. Too many ears," he warned in a quiet voice.

Cardin gulped. Was _anywhere_ safe with this many faunus around?

Though it was dark, Cardin kept Garnett's wide back in plain sight as they walked. His only challenge was to keep from stepping on anyone's shoes in the blackness.

That, and he could feel the eyes of the guards on him. He could almost feel their contempt for him, like a bad smell he couldn't get away from.

Would he even make it to this so-called safe city? Or was this a grandiose trap for the stupid humans?

…

A few minutes later, Cardin had his answer.

A vast city lay before him, filling a natural valley inside a ring of mountains. No building stood taller than four stories, but one construction project looked to be aiming for higher. Wide fields of green were bunched in the center of the layout, implying that they were important enough to defend from anything that came through.

"And where is Henna?" Garnett asked of their host.

Moon smiled, "Waiting for you in the capitol building. Come."

Just as they started walking, Garnett whispered to Cardin, "Make sure you keep your eyes peeled. Pay attention to _everything_ around us… no detail is too small."

"What? Why?"

His two massive shoulders gave a shrug, "I don't know yet… but something's not right here. Just …keep watch. _You_ are my eyes in here."

Cardin gulped hard.

They'd literally just gotten their first look at the city and he already knew something was wrong? How much did this guy actually see through that damned blindfold?

Cardin stumbled behind the man, annoyed at being given orders but more concerned with keeping his own ass out of the fire.

And he watched.

… … … … …

… … …

…

 **Author's Note: And that's lucky-13. That just leaves… *looks* …2 metric _t_** _ **ons**_ **of story to go. *sweats* It's quite possible I'm biting off a lot more than I can chew.**

 **By the way, I wrote the whole 'Meril's song' bit with** _ **The River Sings**_ **running through my head (** _ **Enya, Amarantine**_ **). Try and visualize that scene with that song in the background and you'll see why.**

 **But yeah, that's two more members of my 'Concurrence Crew' as I like to think of them. I wonder who's left? Tune in next time as the story continues!**

 **=^w^=**


	14. Who To Trust

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-9012  
(Cyclops World)_

… … … … …

… … …

…

Liars, no matter how seasoned they imagine themselves to be, always have a few signs that could give them away… if one is sharp enough to notice.

When a person tells a lie, there is always a sense of guilt. Most only feel it a little, while novices feel a great deal of it. Guilt breeds fear. Fear causes one's heart rate to escalate. Even those who lie for a living suffer from this side effect, even if only the most sensitive of instruments could detect any change.

A sense of uncertainty can also affect the voice, although this is much easier to control, and ultimately master, with enough practice. Novice liars often find themselves pausing to consider other ways to cover their stories, or they find their voices betraying them with warbles in pitch and volume.

Even sweat can give away nervousness, but this is the easiest sign to master for a practiced liar. It is said that if you believe a lie enough, then it becomes the truth.

Garnett knew better.

Two years ago he found a small settlement hidden away in a forest that had a problem – one of the children had turned up dead, a young girl. No one in the group of refugees admitted to any wrongdoing, and they even had a lie detector to confirm it. Garnett questioned everyone for about an hour and found the real criminal… the girl's own father. He had somehow defeated the lie detector, but he could not outsmart the senses of Garnett Rose. He confessed everything once he was revealed, and they left him behind to die.

Garnett _hated_ liars. Almost as much as he hated the Cyclops.

But he would have been lying if he said he felt nothing for Henna Khan.

The uncertainty of Moon Wukong's voice when they arrived told him that all was not as it seemed. The man's increased heart rate every so often spoke of a fear that was hard to overcome. The hatred that emanated off the guards as they entered the city was a clear sign that things were not right.

Henna, however, was quite skilled at easing the man's nerves.

"I can understand your suspicions, but don't let it bother you. Moon Wukong is the most loyal man I've ever met. He's always been a bit paranoid when it comes to strangers that let themselves into our city," she calmly said as she sipped her tea. "Human bandits hurt his little brother, you know. Ripped off his tail for a trophy."

"And the guards?" Garnett tried not to snap as he stood a fair distance away, arms crossed.

He could _hear_ her grin as she said, "Did you think I would surround the last sanctuary of our kind with _gentlemen?_ They are paid to see all intruders as hostile and act accordingly."

Garnett nodded, satisfied with her answer. That did make more sense than assuming everyone was out to get him. Thing is, expecting everyone to be _out to get him_ was what kept him alive this long.

His tea sat untouched across the coffee table from Henna. He didn't drink tea, anyway.

"And your little friend? How is he handling himself?"

"Fair enough, I suppose," Garnett shrugged. "Couldn't just let him starve out there on his own, right?"

Henna made a satisfied sound in her throat, musing, "Be careful that your compassion doesn't kill you someday…"

Were his eyes not closed all the time, they would have narrowed now. "I'll remember that."

Suspicion and contentment warred in the man's mind as Henna cleared the table off, making room for various papers and folders he had no chance of reading. Garnett wanted to trust everything she told him. He _did_ trust her. If she asked, he probably would have stayed by her side in a heartbeat.

But that very mindset was wrong. All wrong. He never trusted anyone this quickly or completely… at least, not since his twin sister was eaten. He steeled his will to focus, to listen, to _feel._

The sound of her faunus ears flicking contentedly pulled Garnett from his thoughts. She slapped a paper on the table and said, "Okay big man… here's my offer: You and I will begin hunting down those abominations in earnest. Right away. New Heaven can maintain itself without my direct leadership for about three months, and in that time I estimate we can eliminate several dozen of the creatures. Maybe more…"

Garnett said nothing. He leaned closer, listening intently.

"We then return here for a month, then out again for another three. Rinse and repeat until they're all gone. What do you think?"

"…What happens after that?"

"Same thing that'll happen just before… and during… many, many times…" she purred, her tone growing rather …hungry.

His own desire started to rise up to meet hers, but he bravely battered it back down, stuffed it in a sack, stomped on it a few times, then tossed it into the back of his mind to writhe. Now was _not_ the time for that.

"What aren't you telling me…?"

She made a _tsk_ sound with her teeth before answering, "Mood killer. Accepting my offer also means you will be my right-hand man from this day on. You will have the highest authority in the city after me. You will be a hero, known the world over. Good pay, too."

Underneath his blindfold, Garnett grew pale.

"Of course, that also means… well… if you wanted me to… wear your _ring_ …"

His desire suddenly burst out of that sack, helped by an unhealthy amount of pure joy. It was all he could do to keep himself from dancing around the room like an idiot.

"I'll… have to… think about it…" he managed to wheeze under the strain of controlling himself.

His reaction didn't seem to faze the faunus woman at all. "Very well… I understand Moon has shown you and your friend your quarters, yes? I will wait… but not for long. I expect an answer before the week is out."

Somehow he managed to walk out of the room on steady legs. He even made it past Moon without flinching, despite getting a glare that someone in the next _room_ would have felt.

Garnett wanted Henna. He wanted to be with Henna Khan for the rest of his life. He wanted Henna to bear his children.

But was he lying to himself? Did he _really_ want her, or was that just his animal instincts? Was he just losing his mind?

Could he trust anything in this world if he began to doubt himself?

…

"I was wondering how long you'd be…"

"I hope you have some good news, Cardin."

"I don't know if I'd call it good, but… here goes. First off, I saw a butt-load of kids running around out there…"

"Henna mentioned the birth rate was on the rise these last several years. That's good to know."

"They're all faunus, though. That kinda sucked."

"… … … _All?_ No human children?"

"None that I could see. Every damn one of 'em had extra ears or horns. One false alarm had a tail sticking out of their pants. Made me look twice, let me tell ya…"

"Hmm… anything else?"

"Well, I asked where I could find other human settlers…"

"Cardin, I told you to _just_ look around. Asking questions will only draw more attention our way."

"It was just casual conversation, relax. I found out that most of them are being kept in a housing project near those fields we saw on the way in."

"… … …Good work."

"Such _glowing praise…"_

"I charge extra for sarcasm."

"Whatever. I assume we'll be looking into those projects tomorrow?"

"That's my plan. Henna's trying to make me her right hand man, and she won't rest until I give her an answer. We won't have much time to move around without maximum attention."

"Henna, you said her name was? You know, if not for those ugly-ass ears, she would be kinda hot. Almost exactly my type, too."

"Hmm… this may sound odd, but could you give me your… description of her?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, blindfold. Sometimes I forget you can't see, you know that? I think her ears are supposed to be tiger ears, but I'm not sure. She's got… dark brown hair with reddish streaks running through it… uh, it looked like she was covered in fur or some shit, had a striped pattern all over her."

"What about her eyes?"

"Oh… They were like a reddish-yellow. Reminded me of burning coals, actually."

"…"

"What? No more questions?"

"Get some sleep, Cardin. I still need you for awhile yet."

…

There were actually a few crickets out tonight, surprising given the state of the outside world. He hadn't heard any for several months. Their night song drifted through their open window as Cardin snored lightly on his mattress. Garnett stood in the center of the room, glaring sightlessly out the window at the night sky.

Garnett _hated_ liars. And he could usually spot one any day of the week.

Henna had lied to him. To his very face. But he believed her.

Why?

Her words held no trace of uncertainty. None. Her heart rate never shifted… except those few times she turned on the charm to appeal to Garnett's baser instincts. She never smelled as though she were nervous about anything.

Her words held no trace of uncertainty. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and usually got it.

No trace of uncertainty.

No trace.

That was impossible.

Other ideas began to swim through Garnett's mind, rapidly darting back and forth before fading away. Then one came and burrowed itself into his brain, planting roots and sprouting to form a deep, unbreakable bond with his soul.

He would not trust anything Henna Khan said, not anymore. He _could_ not trust her words… _because_ he trusted her. He would have given his _life_ for her.

Which meant he would probably have to kill her.

"You know… for a guy as quiet as you… you think loudly," Cardin suddenly said from his bed.

"How so?"

"I sleep light when I'm surrounded by faunus, and now you're up pacing and muttering to yourself. Either find another room to haunt or go to bed."

 _Muttering?_ He could hear that? This guy's eyes may not be all Garnett could use…

"This is the only room we get, and I'm not tired. Tough luck, kid."

Cardin sighed and sat up, causing the mattress to creak and moan. "Then I guess I'm up for the night. Can't sleep with you doing _that."_

Garnett considered for a moment, then said, "I never told you about my sisters, did I?"

"I recall you telling me that you would explain later, but that's all I got. But hey, if you're willing to put me to sleep with your boring stories, knock yourself out! Just knock _me_ out first, okay?"

Garnett sat down on his own mattress, the frame nearly collapsing under his bulk. He took a deep breath and began.

"It all started eight years ago. I was 16 at the time…"

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-9929  
(Future-Forest World)_

… … … … …

… … …

…

To be honest, Jaune would have enjoyed staying in this world a bit longer. Now that it wasn't so dead, it was pretty nice.

But according to Meril, translated through Penny, they had to leave soon. The _Emel'menel_ had spoken to her in the night. It was time to move on.

If only he knew where they were going…

Jaune himself carried the pack they had filled with several dozen packages of emergency rations, preserved for gods only knew how long by the technology of this world. Other than that, his weapons and the armor he wore, he had little else.

His companions were equally light. Penny carried nothing, though she offered to take all of their burdens. She had displayed her strength once to move a large boulder, so he didn't doubt she _could…_ but he refused anyway.

Adam had finally agreed to a temporary truce after they'd all woken up, so he was given his sword back (under Penny's watchful eyes).

Meriliel, the elf version of Ruby Rose, had finally found the right way to strap that crossbow to her back. She hadn't had any chance to practice with it, but she seemed to feel that it was hers, so she refused to let anyone else carry it.

Ever since she'd been told where this forest came from, Meril had been more determined than ever. In Jaune's opinion, she seemed more pensive. Almost …scared, really. She didn't seem to remember causing the growth in the first place.

The memory of the _Emel_ stone glowing brightly from her neck remained in Jaune's mind. There was something about it that bothered him a bit…

"Adam Taurus, you're too far out. She says you need to step closer or it won't work," Penny instructed the faunus. The four travelers were gathered in a clearing between the trees, waiting on the elf to get things started.

The blindfolded man glared at the android (at least, Jaune guessed it was a glare), then took a grudging step forward. The _Emel_ instantly lit up like a torch, surrounding the group with a dome of silvery light.

"Incredible," Penny cooed. "This light is on a spectrum I can't even begin to scan. An unknown energy. _Fantastic!"_

Adam said nothing, only grabbed the handle of his sword more tightly. At least he wasn't focusing on Jaune with that killing intent.

Meril stared forward, seemingly concentrating on her commune with the glowing stone.

Jaune just gulped.

 _Here we go again…_

\\_ … _/

\\_/

Where once there was a dense forest of giant trees and endless grassy fields, Jaune now stared at a nearly empty valley surrounded by a ring of hills. In the center of this region, just next to where they arrived, was a small house. Other than a few pieces of outdoor furniture, the building looked abandoned.

But then a few people came out to see what had happened… and Jaune could only stare in awe at what he saw.

Professor Ozpin was the first one he noticed, but why the headmaster of Beacon was out in the country like this was anybody's guess. The man looked more aged than normal, but otherwise healthy. The second man Jaune only knew by reputation, but few people who have ever laid eyes on Qrow Branwen could mistake him for anybody else.

The third person, however, was the most shocking. It was a woman who stood a bit taller than himself, with long-ish deep red hair and silver eyes. She wore a white cloak rather than a red one, but the resemblance to Ruby Rose was almost uncanny. She could have been Ruby's mother for all he knew…

"Qrow, you got any of that booze left?" the woman in white asked the black-haired man tiredly. "I think I may need some…"

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 14:** _  
_ **Who to Trust**

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: And so they arrive at the end of chapter 9… ish… Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff, amirite?**

 **Cardin and Garnett still have a ways to go to solve their mystery, but Jaune and co. aren't out of the proverbial woods either. Tune in next time as both groups discover a few lingering shadows…**

 **=^w^=**


	15. Shadows

**Reminder: At the time of writing this chapter, I have not seen any part of RWBY volume 6 (or later), including shorts. This means any details not revealed as canon up to that point will be made up as I go. Bare this in mind as you read.**

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-6665  
(Summer Lives World)_

…

His blindfold was thinner than it looked. He could actually see through it just fine. It's true purpose was merely to keep his eyes covered. Just appearances.

Adam Taurus was once the most powerful man in Vale. Maybe even in all of Remnant. He commanded the fiercest army of faunus freedom fighters in all history. He led a force that could literally shape nations.

Now he was just …luggage.

The faunus was currently standing outside the house, unable to bear standing inside any longer. The blonde boy and his pointy-eared girlfriend were talking with the man Ozpin about… complicated stuff. Other worlds and shit. There was no way in the nine hells that he was going to figure it all out.

That worrisome ginger-haired girl was inside, thankfully. She seemed able to translate everything, so no problem there. Adam recognized the other two members of the new household as Qrow Branwen, the infamous spy of Vale, and the legendary Huntress called Summer Rose.

But Summer Rose was supposed to be _dead._

This shit was starting to hurt his head.

Adam adjusted his sword as he shifted his position, leaning back against the stucco exterior of the building. He could still hear the conversation going on inside, but it was mostly a low drone. He was too absorbed in trying to figure out his own circumstances.

His memory was spotty at best, but he remembered enough to know who his true enemy was.

And he had a sharp blade with her name on it.

After the cluster-fuck that was the Breach, Adam was ready to pull out his forces and regroup for an attack elsewhere when she came, swaggering in like she owned the place. He remembered that something made him _not_ try and slice her to pieces right then and there, but he couldn't remember _what._ She was boasting about… something. His mind was still a bit muddy.

With her was a walking mound of fleshy… something. It had no discernable features to call it human or faunus – or even to say it was _alive_ – but it moved none the less. The woman somehow made him put his hand up against it, and it… melted. Flowed. Formed itself into another shape.

It copied Adam himself almost exactly. Except for the eyes.

She took his mask from his face to account for that, placing it over the copy's face instead.

After that… blackness. He remembered nothing at all.

By the time he regained consciousness, Adam was already stuck in those damn mountain ruins. Alone. No sign of his troops, his camp, or any food to speak of. He was ready to start exploring outside when that human and his little friend stumbled in. The man had been dragged along behind them ever since.

In a manner of speaking, Adam _did_ owe them his life. He would have starved if they didn't show up.

Not that he would ever tell _them_ that.

A noise drew his attention – the robot girl had stepped out of the house, holding a stainless steel flask out to him silently. Her look was unreadable, even to him.

Still, at least she didn't chuck it at his head. Most humans who knew who he was would have done so – but they would have used Molotov Cocktails. Or frag grenades.

Neither of them spoke a word as Adam reached over and took the flask. The girl just smiled a little, then turned to go back in.

The faunus took a drink, unsure of what to expect. It was water, and it cooled his throat nicely. He would have liked something harder, but what the hell.

As the stars glittered in the night sky, Adam stood watch. He didn't _want_ to, but it was either that or he stay in a house with people he would rather kill with his own hands. A breeze sighed by, giving the coolness of the night an extra edge.

It would take a lot more than a cold breeze to soothe his anger.

…

Jaune took a sip from his own water as he sat on the couch, in the dark, trying in vain to contemplate what he'd learned tonight. And he had learned a _lot._

It was hard to believe that Ruby, even one from an alternate world, could become a force of evil.

And this world's Yang had been kidnapped? Could things get much worse? Should he even dare _think_ such a thing and jinx himself?

Meril shifted her head in his lap, moving around to get a better position. Her hood was pulled back, letting Jaune brush his fingers through her hair every so often. She seemed to like it when he did.

A quiet voice spoke out of the darkness, "So… is she… like Ruby should have been?" Summer could really blend into the background when not wearing her white cloak.

Jaune nodded, then sighed as he remembered how dark it was. "Yeah, she's pretty close. The Ruby I know is almost exactly like her, except she speaks the same language as the rest of us." After a pause, he added, "…And she doesn't do any magic."

" _That's_ good to know," came the mild reply.

Neither of them said anything else for several minutes. The clock on the nearby wall ticked away the time, but even the snores from the bedrooms couldn't keep the silence from being almost deafening.

"For so many years…" Summer started saying, "…I was a mother, if only in my heart. I had a child and loved her… _truly_ loved her… … … but I was such a fool." Her voice choked at the end.

Jaune said nothing. He still remembered what they said about this world's Ruby trying to kill her own mother. How she was actually a witch reincarnated.

"All that time… and none of it was real. Such a waste…"

There was the sound of movement, and soon Jaune could make out the form of Summer Rose drifting closer in the darkness. He watched her kneel down in front of the pair, just staring at Meril's sleeping face. The starlight from the window gave the scene an ethereal feel.

The woman lightly, gently, brushed her fingers over Meril's cheek. The sleeping girl hummed contentedly, giving the woman a grin in return.

"Jaune Arc…" She whispered in a grave tone, "I have a request."

The boy answered carefully, "…I'm listening."

In the darkness of the living room, Summer turned to look him square in the face and said, "…Could you tell me about my daughter? About …the _real_ Ruby Rose?"

Jaune's face broke into his own grin as he replied, "…Gladly."

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-9012  
(Cyclops World)_

…

Cardin could be sneaky if he wanted to. He could. After all, didn't Jaunny-boy have no clue he was listening in back when he admitted to cheating his way into Beacon?

That being said, the teen soon found it was _far_ easier to stay unnoticed when it could cost you your life.

Especially when the guards were faunus. And there was no quick escape route. And they all had guns.

Seriously… how the _fuck_ did he end up in this situation?

Once he and Garnett found the other human settlers, they soon learned a lot more than either of them expected – in the city of New Heaven, humans were treated no better than prisoners. They worked the fields not because they wanted to, but because they were _forced._ Living conditions were terrible, too.

Last night, Garnett had another meeting with that Henna woman. He told Cardin afterwards that he would keep both Henna and most of her staff occupied the next day, giving Cardin some time to search the Capitol building's basement levels for… something.

He had no idea what they should be looking for, of course.

And there were still a few guards here, naturally.

So much for giving him time.

As Cardin waited behind some crates, he watched the guard from a safe distance. Any closer and they'd smell his ass. Or hear him breathing. He felt a bit like he was in the middle of a Metal Gear game… only there was no resetting if he screwed up.

The guard turned to continue his rounds, giving Cardin an opening. He carefully snuck around the crates and made for a nearby door. Since none of these guys were worried about intruders, none of the doors so far had been locked. He ghosted inside and started looking.

Garnett had shared some of his concerns with the teenager before they started this morning. Mostly he had been worried about how most of the staff was lying to them in some form or another. Also about how Henna seemed capable of lying without him noticing. Cardin, on the other hand, was concerned about how many faunus kids were running around… not humans.

They had been told this city had been gathering refugees since the Cyclops started their rampage… and that had been many years ago. Surely there should be at least a few human kids, right?

Cardin didn't have any sort of instinct for seeking out important shit. He literally took a wild guess about where to look first – but fate seemed to have a sense of humor. At the bottom of the very first stack of papers he grabbed was a memo. An important memo.

At the top it read 'Memo-117.'

Cardin very nearly passed out as he read it's contents.

He expected bad, but… _fuck!_

Moving quickly and carefully, the young man folded the paper up tightly and tucked it into a hidden pocket inside of his belt. His hands were starting to shake from the sudden… revelations.

He had to get this to Garnett. If he could… … … the man might just tear down the entire city with his bare hands. Cardin would help, too.

Still moving quietly, Cardin made for the door. As he edged his way out into the dimly lit hallway, he cursed as he heard the guard returning at the other end of the hall.

Too close to go back in… another door was cracked open across the hall from him. He practically dived into the room beyond, praying the guard decided not to walk down this hall for his rounds. He might smell something a bit… rancid.

Tense minutes passed as Cardin strained his ears, expecting footfalls to get louder as the guard came by… but never did. Silence. Cardin sighed with relief.

[Who's there?]

The voice was muffled, but electronic. It was quiet enough that the former Winchester _didn't_ jump out of his skin, and thankfully it wouldn't attract any attention from outside.

Keeping his own voice low, Cardin answered, "That depends on who's asking."

At the end of the dark room, a single light clicked on. It highlighted a lump of flesh that might have been a person, once. A person who somehow survived being caught in a blender. It was sitting upright in a complex technical device.

Best guess, it was a girl. She had no hair and no clothes, but nearly everything that would have made it awkward was missing. She only had one breast, but it had no nipple. Both legs were stumps that ended above the knees, and one arm was gone up to the shoulder. The other arm was encased in electronics. Massive amounts of scar tissue covered most of her body and her face was only half present – a device attached to her neck seemed to be giving her air to breathe, as well as sending her words to a nearby speaker.

Only one golden-yellow eye remained, and it was looking around the room. [Who are you? You're not a nurse. What are you doing in here?]

Well, she didn't seem like she would be pulling any alarms. Cardin took a gamble and stepped forward. He was now close enough that the single light showed his face to the former-person in the seat. That yellow eye went wide.

[Cardin… Winchester? How is this possible?]

Cardin's head tilted in confusion. "Have we met?"

[I must be dying… I'm seeing ghosts… Finally, I can join the others… Yang… Weiss… Ruby… Finally.]

"Wait…" Cardin took another look at the head, finally seeing one last detail – the fleshy stumps of two faunus ears. "I _do_ know you. Good _gods,_ what meat grinder did you fall into… Blake, was it?"

[… … …You're real, aren't you? You're not a ghost?]

He scoffed at that. "I'm as real as that jackass I came here with. He never told me these faunus kept a science experiment locked up in their basement."

[And who… did you come here with?]

"He said his name was Garnett Rose, or something…"

No more words buzzed from the speaker, but Cardin spotted a glimmer in her eye. That glimmer formed a tear that preceded many, many more. Soon she was outright crying.

[He's alive…]

"He told me _you_ died."

[I should be dead, yes. Every day since I came here, I've wanted to die. But I'm too important to Henna Khan. To the Retaking.]

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like what you're about to say…?"

For the next two hours, the remains of Blake Belladonna revealed everything to Cardin Winchester. And he listened to every word. And he remembered.

As he snuck his way out, he silently decided that if Garnett didn't tear this city down with his bare hands, Cardin would do it himself.

But he would use Chancellor. And he would make it very, very painful. And slow.

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-3391  
(Midgard World)_

…

"Hello…?"

"…"

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Wha… where am I?"

"Laying on the floor of my cottage… where you landed… after falling through my roof…"

"…Falling? I… fell?"

"You don't remember?"

"I… I'm not sure. Last I knew I was searching the dorms with my team, looking for… Wait, Ruby? Is that you?"

"Um… no…? I'm called Rubia, actually."

"Oh… you look just like this girl I was looking for."

"I see. Well, sorry to disappoint you. But enough about me, who are you? Why are you dressed so strangely? Are you from another land? Why do you talk so funny? Are those long ears real?"

"…Are you _sure_ you're not Ruby?"

"I swear by Odin's Ravens that I am not this… Ruby."

"Um… okay?"

"Do you have a name? Or should I just call you 'rabbit girl'?"

"Sorry... my name's Velvet. Nice to meet you, Rubia."

"I hope you don't rethink that sentiment before very long, Velvet… You see, I'm pretty sure your landing has attracted some… _unwanted_ attention."

"…?"

"Have you ever fought demons before?"

"You might be surprised…"

"Then you might want to make ready… here they come."

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Shadows**

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Aha! There she is!**

 **Okay, so that's the seventh member of the crew finally accounted for… but it looks like she's in trouble, eh? Will our heroes unite in time? Will Henna Khan's evil scheme ever come to light? Will my grits get cold before I post this chapter? Answer to all of these:** _ **maybe**_ **.**

 **What? I don't know everything, you know…**

 **=^w^=**


	16. A Lost Bunny

**Reminder: As usual, words in** _ **[brackets]**_ **are spoken in Meril's elf language and are meant to be seen as subtitles.**

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-6665  
(Summer Lives World)_

…

 _THUNK._

The bolt struck the tree almost a foot too high. The crudely painted target sat undisturbed where it hung.

Meril muttered a curse as she worked to reload the crossbow. Thus far she'd fired around 10 shots, but with no success. In fact, that last one was the only one to hit the tree at all.

This wouldn't have been so hard with a regular bow and arrow setup. Then again, she'd never fired a normal bow, either. Who knew if it would be easier?

 _[You are getting closer, so that's a good thing]_ Penny mentioned from beside her. _[Would you like to take a break?]_

The young elf managed to work the next shaft into place before answering, _[Just a few more…]_

In truth, Meril wanted time to think. She would have preferred time alone, but the people of this world would have none of it. She found herself with some form of company at all times. 'Practicing' with her stolen crossbow turned out to be the best excuse to just… think.

Something strange was happening.

Of course, _that_ much was obvious. Meeting Jannark, watching Penny rise from the dead, and even finding her way to new and different worlds – none of that could be considered 'normal,' but she was getting along. Dulineth always said she was more adaptable than most.

No… what was bothering her was that forest. The one that sprung up in less than an hour.

She never asked for that.

The dance she preformed was one she'd done a few times before – a form of singing to trees that only a few of her kind were any good at. The point of the song was to coax the seeds to sprout, to help them grow, and to bring life to the soil. Dancing just came naturally to her.

Yet through her song, Meril felt power surging through her. Power like she'd never known. Light, life, and purity. The power of the _Emel'menel,_ the holy stone of her people _._

She still wore it around her neck now, but only out of habit. Given the choice, she would gladly pass it on to someone else willing to bear the burden.

 _THUNK._

Another bolt sunk into the bark of the tree, this time a few inches below the makeshift target. Progress. Meril absently mounted another bolt, still lost in her own thoughts.

Normally it would be horrifying to her to …injure one of her friends like this, but after checking with one of them personally (as only she could), Meril discovered that such wounds were little more than scratches to the trees. No issue at all.

Her mind soon wandered to her companions. Penny had proven herself to be quite powerful and capable as a friend, giving Meril cause to wonder just what manner of human she actually was. The man called Adam was dangerous, but Penny assured her that his strength could indeed be pointed in the right direction. Jannark…

Well… the young elf didn't quite know what to think of _him._

He was strong for a human, as his fight with Adam proved beyond a doubt. He seemed to have the gods' own luck. He was friendly with everyone he met. He was good-looking…

As Meril pictured Jannark's smiling face in her mind, she aimed and fired the crossbow without a second thought.

 _THUNK._

Dead center.

Penny started gushing praise, of course. Meril was more surprised than anything, but she allowed herself a small amount of pride. That _was_ a good shot, wasn't it?

As the two friends began the process of collecting the stray bolts, Meril's mind drifted again to Jannark. To those brilliant, gorgeous blue eyes of his. Her heart was starting to beat harder as she imagined him smiling at her.

Wow… she had it bad.

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 16:** _  
_ **A Lost Bunny**

… … … … …

… … …

…

Despite what the members of the house claimed, Meriliel sensed no danger in their surroundings. It seemed quite peaceful, actually. She would have been fine with staying for as long as they could – the trees here had quite a few stories to tell.

But the voice of the _Emel_ had spoken. They had to leave again.

Meril and her friends had gathered in front of the house again, waiting for the spell to activate that would take them away. The other adults stood watching from a reasonable distance.

The man named after a crow stood against the house, watching the proceedings quietly. Meril didn't know much about him, but she sensed he had a dangerous aura. No doubt he was a man accustomed to the shedding of blood. He might have had skills equal to the Rangers from back home, but the elf never had the chance to find out.

The woman named after a raven stayed inside, watching through the window. If anything, she seemed even _more_ dangerous than the man who called himself her brother. Meril never got to speak with her, though – according to the crow-man, she was in mourning over the loss of her daughter and preferred to keep to herself.

The second man of the group had a name that Meril could not hope to pronounce right, but his silver hair really stood out. He also had eyes that spoke of years of solitude and struggle – Meril had met a few old hermits back home who had the same look in their eyes. Here was a man who knew true loneliness… but he did not allow it to break him.

And lastly, there was the woman called Summer. Aside from all other reasons, Meril wanted to stay because of her. She was just like Meril's own mother, back before she was taken by the gods. As the tall woman watched the group, Meril could see sadness and determination warring in her face.

The silver-haired man spoke with Jannark for a few minutes as Penny translated for them, _[He's asking us to look for Raven's daughter, if we can. Also to watch out for the child they spoke of when we first arrived.]_

Meril nodded grimly. Penny couldn't translate _every_ word they spoke that evening, but she said enough that Meril was properly disturbed. The idea of a small girl with the powers of a god and the soul of a demon would bother anybody. And if finding the raven's daughter meant keeping an innocent girl safe from such evil, Meril could easily agree to that.

Just before the young elf began the spell to take them away, Summer came up to her slowly and knelt down, putting herself just below Meril's line of sight. Their silver eyes locked with each other for a time, Summer clearly struggling with what to say, until the woman gave Meril a gentle but firm hug. Meril had no problem hugging right back.

Then Summer said something that Penny had to translate: _[Thank you… for showing me what a daughter is supposed to be.]_

Curses… Meril didn't want to cry here, of all places. She choked back a sob and said, translated through her friend, _[It was my pleasure… and my honor.]_

At that, Summer started to weep as well. Both silver-eyed girls noticed and chuckled a bit before sharing one last hug.

It was a shame she couldn't come along – Meril had really grown to like having Summer around.

More goodbyes were said between Jannark, Penny and the other adults. Adam remained off to the side, of course. Meril focused her mind on the spell and began to chant the words.

Light and warmth engulfed her, as before. The power of the _Emel_ surged through her body as the four travelers found themselves surrounded by the familiar silvery-white energy of the stone.

As before, there was no sense of movement. They were simply… _there._

\\_…_/

\\_/

The change in environment was less drastic than before, but only in regards to their general surroundings. They had gone from a valley with patches of trees and a ring of hills to a valley with a thin forest alone one edge. There were mountains in the other direction, but they were pretty far away.

That being said, the jarring difference was lying all around their feet.

Demons. Thousands of them. Monsters of some kind. All dead.

As the other three held some discussion about the creatures (which Meril didn't follow, of course), the young elf noticed something… odd.

Something was drawing her towards those woods. Some sort of… urge. As though someone was calling her there. Her feet began to move on their own accord as Meril ignored everything around her, focusing solely on that pull.

She vaguely noticed the others following her as she walked, but paid them no heed. The pulling was all she could sense, all she could feel. Like a beacon on a dark night, it called to her.

"… … …thin forest… killed it…" Adam growled something behind her, pulling Meril's attention away from the signal long enough to notice the trees all around them – most were dead or dying. All were thin and dusty, like they'd been caught in the smoke from a nearby fire for too long and suffocated. One strong sneeze could bring them down.

"…-ny idea whe-… we're going?" Jannark asked from next to her.

Meril ignored him. The source of the pulling was just ahead, just past the corner and around that large clump of trees.

All at once they were in front of a small cottage. There was a hole in the thatched roof, but otherwise there was nothing remarkable about it.

"Looks cozy," Jannark mused. Meril nodded silently in agreement. Once they got here, the pulling had vanished.

And then the front door burst open, revealing a young woman who could have been Meril's twin sister… except that she had the normal, 'round' human ears. Her clothes were reminiscent of peasants Meril had seen back home.

"Not _another_ one," Adam growled from the back.

The newcomer took in the group with a sweeping glance that ended on Meril. More specifically, on the _Emel_ hanging from her neck. The girl's look turned hostile very quickly.

"Thieves! You DARE parade _that_ around in front of ME?!" She pointed a finger at the stone, her body trembling from pure rage. _"No one steals the Left Eye of Odin! PREPARE YOURSELVES! !"_

The girl took a stance like a spear fighter, but she held no weapon. Her body was quickly engulfed by a familiar silvery-white light… … … and when it faded, she had changed.

Instead of her peasant garb, the girl now wore a powerful-looking suit of red armor with a divided skirt of pure white. Adorning her headpiece were two wing-like structures, one over each ear. She now held a weapon, as well… a massive bejeweled scythe.

" _FIENDS! I SHALL VANQUISH YOU IN THE NAME OF-…_ Ow! Owowowowow…!"

But she never finished her ranting. A hand had snuck around from behind her and grabbed the girl's ear, pinching it hard.

"Rubia, that is quite enough," said a new voice with a strange accent. "They just got here and you're already trying to attack them?"

All sense of menace had vanished from the armored girl as she turned to look at the new face behind her – a tall girl with long brown hair and rabbit ears. "Velvet," she muttered sourly, "They're criminals! They stole one of the treasures of Valhalla! Look!" She quickly pointed to the _Emel_ once again.

Meril had just about had enough of that. "I haven't stolen _anything!_ This stone is called the _Emel'menel,_ and it belongs to MY people!"

The girl called Rubia glared at her before saying, "I know the Left Eye of Odin when I see it, thief. Calling it a nonsense name will not help you, nor will claiming it for the elves…"

Meril was ready to defend herself again when she noticed Jannark staring in stunned awe at the rabbit-eared girl… who was staring right back with the same look.

"Velvet?" Jannark said quietly.

"…Jaune? Is that you?" she replied.

Both teenagers laughed aloud as they ran forward and embraced each other, happy as they'd ever been. The relief of finding Jannark must have been overwhelming for the girl as she leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead.

The young elf forgot her argument. That old tightening sensation in her chest was back.

"It would seem you know these strangers," the girl called Rubia said as she looked over them again, this time more calmly. She closed her eyes and sent her armor away in a brief flash of light, leaving her dressed as before. "I suppose I owe you an apology, Velvet…"

"Not _me…"_ came the reply. "Them."

"I am not yet convinced of their innocence…"

" _Rubia!"_

"How about…" Jannark interrupted, "…we go inside and just …sit down and talk?"

Rubia, Velvet and Meril each looked each other in the eyes and nodded. "Very well…" Rubia said as she turned and walked inside, followed closely by Velvet.

Penny walked in next, looking around with her usual wondrous stare. Adam, surprisingly, also went in – he would normally stay outside, but Meril guessed the presence of those dead creatures from before had unnerved him. That just left Jannark.

"Hey, um…" he started saying, "…When did you… I mean… can you understand me now?"

Meril stopped and blinked at him. "Of course I can! What do you… … … Oh…"

This was… supposed to be impossible… wasn't it? Jannark never learned to speak the language of the elves, so how…?

"Honestly, I thought you actually knew English but just didn't tell me… but now I see I was wrong. When you speak, your lips don't match your words." The tall human had a look of shock on his face as he said this.

Meril's face must have matched his, for she saw he spoke the truth. To her ears, Jannark was speaking perfect elven… but watching his lips, she realized that his words were being changed before they even got to her…

"Are you two gonna stand outside and stare at each other all night? Come on inside," the girl called Velvet loudly said from the doorway.

Jannark cleared his throat and awkwardly said, "Well, I dunno what's going on, but… at least this gives Penny a break, right?" He scratched the back of his head as he turned to go inside.

Meril followed, but a few steps behind. Her mind was now racing. The language barrier was the one thing that truly kept her and Jannark apart, but now… now it was gone.

And that could be dangerous.

If Meril said anything that was meant to be private, Jannark would now understand her. If she said anything embarrassing, well… now he would know.

If she wasn't careful… he might find out that… she was in love with him.

The embarrassment would probably kill her.

…

… … …

… … … … …

To say that Jaune was expecting to find Velvet Scarlatina here would be a complete lie. That's not to say he wasn't happy to see her – like with Penny, he simply _knew_ she was from his world – by this point, he was happy to see _anybody_ he actually knew.

"So how long have you been here?" Jaune asked the slightly older girl.

Velvet paused mid-stride and considered, then said, "It feels like it's been a few weeks, but I think I only arrived about 3 days ago. I sometimes lose track when there's too much excitement."

"You mean those… monsters out there?"

"Yep," she grinned. "I helped take them out. They were similar to the Grimm, but just a bit weaker. I barely had to do anything."

"Should have expected that from a second-year."

"That's right. How about you… have you seen anyone else? I noticed you had a few friends, but nobody I know…"

"Oh, yeah… we met Penny back in town. She's friends with team RWBY. And the guy is… well, believe it or not, he's actually _the_ Adam Taurus. Like, the guy in charge of the White Fang."

At that, Velvet grew rather pale.

"Don't worry… he's on our side. For now."

"And that's supposed to be a relief?"

"Mostly. Don't take this the wrong way, but out of all of us, you have the least to worry about with him. Because… you know…" Jaune pointed to the space above his head to make his point.

Velvet caught the implication, rubbing her ears gingerly. "Because I'm a faunus, just like him…?"

"I doubt he'll draft you into the White Fang, but I think I can be reasonably sure he won't hurt you."

Their conversation stalled as Velvet went back to preparing some refreshments. Jaune noticed Meril staring at him and wondered why her look seemed just a touch… hostile. Or was it concern? Still hard to tell, even after all this time.

"So how did you end up here, anyway?" She asked as she handed him a small cup of tea.

"I'm still trying to figure that out…" he answered honestly.

Velvet nodded and handed another cup to the newest Ruby Rose look-alike, the girl called Rubia. Watching that girl materialize armor from thin air was the second most surprising thing to happen in the last half-hour. Understanding what Meril said was, of course, the first.

"Just water, please," the elf said politely as Velvet offered her some tea. Jaune was struck by how strange it looked for the girl's lips to be forming different words than what he was hearing – Jaune was reminded of old foreign movies that had to dub over the original language. It didn't always match.

It should be noted that Meril, who normally sat as close to Jaune as possible in situations like this, now kept herself as _far away_ as possible.

"Well, I suppose I'd better make sure you all know who I am. That will help the rest of the story make more sense," Rubia said as she stood to her feet. "As you no doubt have guessed, I am a Valkyrie – a battle maiden in service to Odin, the All-Father of the gods."

Jaune blinked at the girl, then shared a confused look with both Meril and Penny. "How would we have guessed that? I have no idea who this 'Odin' even is…"

Rubia's face took on a look of scandalized shock.

Velvet stepped in to mediate, "What she means is that she's a servant of the gods of this world… and this Odin is in charge of them. Just nod and say okay."

"Okay," Jaune nodded awkwardly.

Rubia sighed through her nose, then continued, "While serving my sentence of exile on the mortal plane, I met Velvet here. We then battled a small army of demons before you lot showed up."

Jaune gave a start. That massive pile of corpses they saw when they arrived here… that was a _small_ army?!

"Assuming that stone is, in fact, _not_ the Left Eye of Odin… then I owe you an apology," she grudgingly said to Meril. "My exile happens to be related to the Right Eye, so I'm still a bit sore on the topic…"

"Are we allowed to ask…?" Jaune tried.

"…" Rubia seemed to study Jaune for a few minutes before speaking, "I… suppose telling you can't hurt. My sisters and I were attempting to play a mortal game… I believe it was called 'tag' …when there was an accident. We … _may_ have been playing in the treasure room…"

"…And you knocked it off and broke it…?" Jaune guessed.

"One of the treasures of Valhalla? Break?" the redheaded girl scoffed. "The very planet would shatter before such a thing happened. No, I… … …" she cut off as her face grew red. She awkwardly bopped her pointer fingers together as she mumbled the rest of her story, keeping too low to hear.

Velvet gave her friend a look and sighed, then finished for her, "It ended up falling down her throat during a bad tumble. She _swallowed_ it."

Half of the people in the room struggled to fight back a sudden urge to laugh out loud. Rubia's face was turning redder by the second. For some reason, Jaune was struck by just how… _Ruby-_ like that sort of incident was.

Rubia cleared her throat and finished her story, "After that I was sent here as punishment. Normally I was supposed to be powerless, but I soon found that I could summon my armor whenever I wanted. Good thing, too… those demons would have been rough otherwise."

Meril nodded, "In that case, apology accepted. The _Emel'menel_ came from my world, so it could not possibly be this 'Left Eye' of which you speak."

Rubia and the elf locked gazes once again, and Jaune could almost see a spark of tension pass between them. She finally sighed and said, "Very well. I shall trust you."

Both Velvet and Rubia made their way to the kitchen to prepare a small meal, since it was getting dark and travel at night was a bad idea. Penny offered to work on repairing the roof, then went out to do it before anyone said yes. Meril wordlessly followed her.

Adam and Jaune were the only ones left in the living room. The faunus muttered, "Just how many more of these kids are we going to meet before I'm free of you people?"

That was a good question. One Jaune had no way of answering.

…

…

_/_/_/_/_/

 _It was a dream. It had to be. There was no way Miss Oreth could have made the trip here, to Rubia's cottage. On top of that, the view from the windows seemed to shimmer and wave, like the view during the blazing heat of summer when the roads were as hot as a stovetop._

 _The golden-haired elf didn't seem out-of-place at all in such a small dwelling. She kept her eyes on Jaune._

" _You and the young one…" she said slowly, "…will face great danger soon."_

 _Jaune wanted to reply, but he had no voice in this dream._

" _You understand her now because she holds the Shard of Communion. In the presence of the Shard of Power, it allows her to speak freely with you, but it will not last… Use this moment well. Learn. And listen."_

 _The shard…? Did she mean the_ Emel?

" _She is one of the few left who is still pure. Lovely. Unspoiled. But you will not be able to protect her for much longer…"_

 _Miss Oreth's eyes and hair began to take on a white glow. The room began to fade to white around her._

" _Trouble is coming. Change. Separation. A scattering of the light. The shadow fights against me… and it will have it's moment of triumph. The five points of light will gather, then be sent as far as the east is from the west. You must all remain strong, Seeker."_

 _By now, the shape before him looked nothing like Miss Oreth. In fact, it didn't look much like a human at all. To Jaune, the shape resembled a statue of a goddess of some sort…_

" _Never let her fade, Jaune Arc… for she is… … …"_

_/_/_/_/_/

…

…

Jaune opened his eyes to find Meril sleeping in his lap once again. He just managed to notice the bright glow of the _Emel_ fading rapidly the moment he looked at it.

'Shard of Communion' huh? As in, it allows communication?

And Rubia supposedly swallowed a stone that was just like it… did that mean she had the 'Shard of Power' inside her? And that was the so-called 'Right Eye?' How many shards were there supposed to _be_ , anyway?

…For that matter, how was he _understanding_ all this? Complicated stuff like this always gave him a massive headache.

… … …Eh… Maybe he was still dreaming. Odds were good he'd forget most of it once he woke up. _Actually_ woke up.

Settling himself back into the chair he'd fallen asleep in to begin with, Jaune let sleep take him once again. No dreams or visions bothered him this time.

…

"I had a dream last night…"

"I did as well."

"I don't remember all the details, but… I think it told me that we're only going to have a little while to talk freely like this."

"…"

"So I was thinking… Is there anything you want to ask me? While we have the chance?"

"I might have a few questions…"

"Okay, then… how about we each ask a question, and we keep going until it's time to leave?"

"That's not long… but very well. You start."

"Me? Oh, …okay, um… What does your name mean? That… _Marileel_ word…"

"That's _Meriliel_. It means 'Daughter of the Rose.' I was named after my mother."

"Oh. I see. It's a nice name."

"Now me. Do you have a lover, Jannark?"

" _Pfft-_ Wha-… I, uh… I'm gonna say _no."_

"Hmm… unexpected… someone as handsome as you are…"

"Um, what?"

" _GAH!_ Nothing… It's nothing! Ask your next question!"

"No need to get so embarrassed, sheesh. Okay, um… uh… Ooh, I know! Why are your ears so sensitive?"

" _I refuse to answer that question."_

*gulp*

"My turn. Who trained you to fight? Who taught you to wield the sword?"

"Oh, that's easy. I learned the basics from my father and grandfather several years ago. More recently I trained under a combat instructor from… well, from another world, actually. Her name was Sapphire."

"You fight like a Master…"

"No, no I don't… do I?"

"When you dueled with the horned man, I could not follow your movements at all. You were too fast. What little I did see told me that you didn't waste any energy in your motions, going right for the kill…"

"… … …Nah, I'm not all that."

"I believe it's your turn, now."

"Oh. Crap. Uh… well… running out of stuff to ask about… um… trees! You talk to trees, right? What… um, what do they say?"

"Ah, my friends. They don't speak the way you and I do – I see their words in every leaf, every breeze that sighs through the branches. Even the texture of the bark can be read to know how they feel…"

"…Wow."

"It is a thing of beauty to speak with creatures older than anything else in the world. There is wisdom there, if you only ask."

"Suddenly I wish _I_ could talk to trees…"

"I could teach you, I think. You seem the type who could learn…"

"Maybe later. I think we have time for one more question, and it's your turn."

"What do you think of me?"

"…Um, what?"

"… … … … …You heard me."

"Uh… For a while I thought of you as a little sister, but now… I'm not sure. I'd say you've grown on me, but that doesn't really cover it…"

"… … …"

"Well… if I had to put it in a word… I'd say I _like_ -"

" _Are you two done yet? I thought we were supposed to be leaving soon!"_

"Ack…! Sorry Velvet, we're almost done! Meril, I… Meril? Wait, where are you going? And what are you getting so mad about?"

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter we'll return to Cardin and the whole mess in the Cyclops' World. Then we'll finally see what sort of horrors are going on behind the scenes. And trust me… they ain't pretty.**

 **=^w^=**


	17. Consequences

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this out a lot sooner… but my motivation has been severely lacking of late. Time to wrap things up on the Cyclops world.**

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-9012  
(Cyclops World)_

…

The stage was set.

At one end of the room sat Henna Khan, a striking faunus woman with piercing red-orange eyes and a body most men would kill for – Cardin among them, if not for those stupid tiger ears of hers. Next to her stood a tall monkey-tailed faunus called Moon. Behind them both stood about two dozen armed guards, all wearing helmets of some kind, but Cardin could guarantee that all of them were faunus.

At the other end sat Garnett Rose, a giant of a man with dark reddish hair and a wide blindfold that covered the top half of his face – yet here was a man who saw everything. Or, at least, pretty much everything. His weight caused the bench to buckle just a little as the standoff progressed.

They'd been here for about half an hour by now, and nobody had said a word since they sat down. Cardin stood over in a corner, on Garnett's side of the room – he was smart enough not to get in the line of fire for either side.

As far as the former Winchester was concerned, Henna and her flunkies were unaware of how much he and Garnett had learned over the last few days. That was a good thing. But he also knew that Garnett himself was already set to blow – learning what was in Memo-117 nearly set the man off right then and there.

One important detail to note was that Memo-117 was _all_ Cardin told Garnett so far. He chose to keep the …other detail to himself. For now. He knew the only way to win this game was to play his cards close to his chest.

And if there was one thing Cardin was good at, it was games… though you'd never know it by looking at him.

For most of his life, Cardin Winchester kept that side of himself in the dark. What few friends he did have were not the kind who would accept a talent like that, so he naturally played the fool. But he always watched his surroundings, always looked for patterns, for weak points. It was a large part of why his bullying went so far – he couldn't help it. Some of those kids were just too easy a target, and his 'friends' expected it from him.

But now, in a world where almost no one knew him personally, Cardin could let this part of himself truly shine.

Henna finally started the exchange, casually crossing her legs as she mused, "I assume you have your answer ready for me, big man?"

Cardin barely suppressed a scoff. The mere presence of her guards told him that she knew perfectly well what his answer would be. She expected trouble. Someone must have tipped her off that they were up to something while she wasn't keeping an eye on them.

In response to her question, Garnett reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote control – at least, it _looked_ small in his massive hand. As he held it up for everyone to see, Cardin noted that the man's shirt looked… tighter than it did when the pair first arrived. Either it shrank, …or the man was getting bigger somehow.

"This… is my answer," he intoned.

The device had a single red button on the front. Moon glanced at it in confusion and muttered, "…What is _that?"_

"A detonator. Linked to explosive charges that I placed in …specific locations last night."

After a brief pause, he added, "…You can call this …the Cyclops Dinner Bell."

Now _that_ had the effect they wanted. Both Henna and Moon looked at each other in a mixture of shock and horror at what those words implied. Every one of the guards gripped their weapons a bit more tightly.

"No one leaves this room, no messages sent out, nothing. It's just you, me, and these witnesses."

Cardin watched the man's fingers hovering over the button. He swallowed hard, hoping it wouldn't come to that – even they would have a hard time getting away if _that_ went off.

"In that case," Henna said in a surprisingly calm tone, "We are at your mercy. What is it that you want?"

Garnett's hand came down slowly, his fingers remaining in position. "The truth," he said gravely. "About Memo-117… and about _you."_

"Me?"

"I have to assume that everything you've told me until now has been a lie. I want the truth. _Who are you, Henna Khan…?"_

Henna's blazing eyes glittered with amusement as she purred, "To think… of all the guys I've met in my life, only a blindfolded man saw right through me…"

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 17:** _  
_ **Consequences**

… … … … …

… … …

…

Henna Khan was the very image of calm and control as she poured herself a steaming cup of tea, ignoring the imminent threat to her city that sat across the room from her. She sipped the drink lightly, letting it cool first. Cardin was almost impressed at the display – but he knew that was the point of it. She was merely trying to show that she was still in control of the situation.

"If you must know, not _everything_ I told you was a lie. Sienna Khan was, indeed, my mother."

At the sound of that name, Cardin noticed every guard in the room close their eyes for a moment, almost like the name was sacred to them. Even Moon took a moment of silence.

Garnett considered for a moment, then said, "Your father… did he, by any chance have red hair?"

A small smile tugged at the side of Henna's mouth.

"And horns?"

"… … …Are you _sure_ you're blind?"

"You told me you killed him. Is that another lie?"

Just a sliver of control slipped away as Henna set her teacup down on the coffee table – she used too much force, spilling it slightly. "No. Adam Taurus needed to die, no matter who he was to me. His leadership would have driven us to extinction."

This news almost caused Cardin to gape in shock. Did Henna just admit to killing her own father? And that her father was actually… _Adam-fucking-Taurus?_

"And that's the crux of it, isn't it?" Garnett's tone went dark suddenly. "That's what this is all about. Extinction."

"In a manner of speaking," Henna replied.

"Memo-117."

She sighed, then gestured towards Moon who quickly pulled out his scroll and started running through some documents. "You'll have to excuse me, my memory isn't what it used to be," she mused as she waited.

Moon finally found what he wanted and handed the device to his boss. She took it, looked it over for a moment, then read the words aloud:

…

 _TO: All Medical Staff  
FROM: Henna Khan  
SUBJECT: Disposal Updates_

 _I have approved the use of Incinerators 1-3 for disposal of 'human' waste. This should prevent any unauthorized personnel from stumbling across the dump sites – ensure all previous bodies are properly burned first, then continue use as long as the failure rate from the fertility room continues. Reminder: 'human' waste is anything less than 50% confirmed faunus genes. Must be confirmed before the end of the first month._

 _The Retaking shall not fail._

…

"And what is this 'Retaking' …?" Garnett's tone was somehow even darker than before. Cardin couldn't blame him – both of them understood the meaning of 'human waste.'

"Naturally, it refers to our efforts to retake this world from the Cyclops…"

"No…" Garnett actually interrupted the woman with a raised hand, then pointed to the man at her side and said, "I want _him_ to tell me. I'll know if _he's_ telling the truth."

Henna crossed her arms in irritation, but nodded towards Moon. Cardin barely suppressed a grin – she wasn't counting on _that._

Moon cleared his throat, unprepared to speak. "The Retaking… is the name of our plan… to wipe out the human race."

No surprise there.

"And for that, you're controlling the birth rate of the largest city of survivors on the planet?" Garnett added quickly, his anger rising audibly. "Letting the faunus children live while you… _butcher the human ones?"_

"This city is hardly the only safe refuge for survivors, big man," Henna purred as she drank the rest of the tea in her cup. "And in case you weren't aware, food is _far_ more scarce than it used to be. How could I justify letting some children eat while others starve?"

If Garnett wasn't wearing that blindfold, Cardin knew the man would be glaring daggers at her right now.

"Keeping the population under control is one of my harder jobs as leader of the city. I have to make the hard choices. Lives are literally in my hands every single day."

"Yet you chose to sacrifice many of those lives to the fire…"

"A necessary evil… if it means the survival of the rest. We _will_ outlast the monsters, Garnett Rose. No matter the cost."

As the conversation reached a lull, Cardin found himself studying the faces of everyone he could see from his vantage point – Henna still projected control, but Moon and the guards were all getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Either they didn't like the subject of the talks, or they weren't fully aware of them before now.

Still, things were progressing well enough so far. All Garnett had to do was stay focused…

"In short, my answer is no. I cannot help you so long as you _defend_ these atrocities."

One of Henna's eyebrows twitched, but that was all. Her level of control was nothing short of phenomenal.

"Very well," she said with a sigh, "If that is your decision, then I shall abide by it. You and your friend may remain a few more days, then be on your way."

"You expect me to simply … _ignore_ this? I have been _in the room_ with these incinerators, I have _touched_ the ashes of the dead! By the gods, I will not-"

"Then I'll stop."

Both Cardin and Garnett found themselves stumped by her interruption. Cardin remained suspicious, but her words seemed to have the intended effect on the larger man. "You'll… _stop?"_

"Yes. As soon as we set foot out of this room, I'll send out the word that the disposal protocol is rescinded. No more needlessly killing humans."

Ooh… nicely played, Henna Khan. Cardin could _see_ Garnett's anger draining away, almost like a physical emptying. She was getting exactly what she wanted… but Cardin had his own hand to play. The game wasn't over yet.

"I have a question…" the teenager held up his hand from the corner, drawing every eye towards him. "Exactly _how_ did you 'control' the birth rate in the first place?"

"Is this really the time or place for such things?" Henna raised an eyebrow at the nosey human. "We're currently discussing _adult_ matters, boy…"

"Tell him." Garnett's tone left no room for debate.

Henna sighed again, then absently said, "Our fertility room houses every pregnant survivor in the city and aids in their birth. The women are brought in, give birth, and go home. We use our scanners to find the total percentage of faunus genes in each newborn, and go from there."

"You 'brought' them in? All of them?" Cardin was really, _really_ trying to keep the grin off his face as he continued his speech. "Because I found that room… and it had one permanent resident."

Now Garnett turned in his seat to regard the former Winchester. This was news to him, too. Henna glared at him, but remained silent.

"She and I had a long talk, you know. She told me that you actually brought in only five or so women, including her… but the room was intended to _make_ them pregnant, not just give birth."

Cardin spotted a vein throbbing on one side of Henna's forehead. Good… she was getting irritated. She didn't like losing control of the conversation, it seemed.

"The only people you 'brought in' were horny young men. All faunus, of course. Nine months apart each time, if I remember her words correctly."

That vein was getting larger. Henna's eyes looked to be on fire and her hands were actually starting to tremble. But was her anger at _him_ , or the subject of his words?

"Over the years, your women died off… but you had to keep at least one alive, right? She said you regarded her as the most fertile faunus alive, even if there wasn't much left to-"

" _ **ENOUGH! !"**_ Henna suddenly shrieked, throwing the empty cup straight at Cardin's head. He dodged in the nick of time – as it shattered, a shard of the cup grazed his cheek.

In the span of time it took that cup to fly from one end of the room to the other, however, Garnett was already moving – the guards were knocked out in the blink of an eye, followed closely by the _thud_ of Moon hitting the floor. Before Henna could leap over the coffee table and claw Cardin's eyes out, Garnett grabbed her by the collar and pinned her up against the far wall.

Now it was just the three of them. Checkmate.

The large man's voice was ice cold, _"Who… is he… talking about…?"_

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter! I'll rip her throat out for this! She doesn't need that eye to give birth! I'll make her wish she was _dead!"_

Cardin could barely believe the thrashing and screaming woman before him had been so calm and collected only moments ago. She totally lost control in the blink of an eye. Scary.

Before either adult could say anything more, Cardin cut in and said, "She told me… that she was already dead when her transport was shot down all those years ago. Just because her body lived, that didn't mean anything…"

And just like that, Garnett dropped Henna to the floor roughly and darted over to Cardin. The shorter man could easily see the expression behind that fabric – Garnett's eyebrows were almost visible over the blindfold. "What did you just say…?"

"She only told me all this because she remembered _you._ Her name was… _is_ … Blake Belladonna."

Rather than the explosion of anger he expected, Cardin was taken aback by the sudden _drop_ in temperature. This was an icy rage, unlike anything he had seen from the man before. He was momentarily worried for his _own_ safety.

As the guards and Moon fought their way back to consciousness, Garnett brought out the remote from his pocket, in full view of everyone… and pressed the button.

A death-like stillness came over the room. Then came the sound of distant booming, like fireworks on the eve of the new year – but these were explosions of a different kind.

They signaled the end.

Garnett then turned to the locked doors and literally _ripped_ them from their hinges, letting the broken wood fall to the floor. His body and movements dripped with a barely concealed bloodlust. Gods help anyone who stood in his way.

After exiting, he then turned back towards the collected faunus in the room and spoke his final words to them.

"Goodbye… Henna Khan."

…

… … …

… … … … …

Regret.

Not for what she'd done, oh no… she only regretted letting herself lose it like that. There was no doubt in her mind her failure to control herself led to this disaster.

Anger.

Not at the big man, oh no… at his small companion. She should have had him killed when she first had the chance, and now his interference had cost her a lot of valuable time and effort. And money, let's not forget that part. She was also pissed at the Belladonna woman for so willingly spilling her guts to a total stranger. Now _everything_ was ruined. The Retaking was a failure.

Failure.

That was all Henna Khan ever was. All her father and mother ever considered her to be. Nothing but a failure.

She was no fighter in her youth, which left Father disappointed in her. If she couldn't even kill a human on her own, what good was she?

She was no leader, either, which left Mother disillusioned about her chances of raising a proper heir to take over the White Fang. Couldn't even talk properly. Nobody bothered to listen to some bratty child who couldn't even form complete sentences.

Henna Khan would never grow in the shadow of her parents… so she had to remove them.

No one bothered to investigate their deaths, either – it simply looked like a double suicide. Khan and Taurus, together in death. Their own blades deep in the wounds. Martyrs for the cause.

People listened to Henna from then on. In fact, she found that she could convince anybody to trust her with just a smidge of aura added to her voice. That turned out to be her semblance – Persuasion. She _talked_ her way to the top.

The coming of the Cyclops provided a golden opportunity, as well. Why bother expending so much time, energy and manpower to kill the humans when these things were already so good at it? From there it was a simple matter to ensure that her own kind repopulated the world first, driving out the humans.

But one… damned… _kid_ brought everything down around her.

If she ever found that Cardin person by himself, she would personally rip his head from his shoulders and take a shit down his open neck. The _gall!_

The guards and Moon could barely keep up as Henna made a furious pace down the fortified hallway, heading for her hidden escape route. Reports had come flying in after the big man left, each confirming her worst fears.

The Cyclops were coming. _All of them._

Somehow Garnett had rigged explosives to blow key holes in the outer ring of hills and fortifications. Not only that, he somehow found a supply of Grimm Lure – a substance that was supposed to have been completely destroyed before the Cyclops ever appeared! Fucking bureaucrats, taking those fucking shortcuts…!

Such meticulous planning, though. If he hadn't taken sides against her, Garnett Rose would have made a powerful ally.

And a great father…

No. Henna shook her head as she dismissed the thought, focusing on the task at hand – escape. New Heaven wouldn't last the night with those things coming from all directions. She finally reached the steel door that led to the underground stairwell… and found it completely, utterly impassible. The lock had been fused shut by a powerful burst of energy. Recent, too – it was still hot to the touch.

There was no way out.

It was over.

All at once, the entire hallway was rocked by a powerful blast from outside. The walls melted away as a massive beam of pure heat energy shot through them, wiping out the trailing few members of Henna's guards in an instant. Even the massive steel-lined walls of the building stood no chance against the attacks of the creatures.

After a brief moment of stunned shock from the gathered group, a massive black hand broke through the ceiling and grabbed the closest living faunus. He screamed as he was dragged through the roof and to his doom. Henna's ears caught the sounds of pure, utter chaos outside.

Another hand came through, this time smashing part of the side wall out as it took another guard away. Moon grabbed Henna's wrist and guided them out of the newest hole, hoping to make their way somewhere else. Anywhere.

They made it about ten feet before another energy beam turned Moon into vapor. Henna screamed as she dropped the still-smoking stump of his hand, falling to the ground herself.

Then she looked up… and lost the rest of her control.

The city had already been wrecked. Dozens of Cyclops were simply lumbering about, smashing buildings and tossing screaming survivors down their gaping maws. Each and every one of the things gazed around the smoking ruins with one massive, unblinking red eye.

Henna barely registered the smell coming from her lower regions. She didn't care that she had soiled herself. Nothing mattered. Nothing. Her failures, her anger, her regret… nothing. It was all over. They were all dead.

She was in hell. And the demons were all around her.

The closest monster reached down and picked Henna up off the ground, almost gently, and brought her up to it's face. It opened it's massive jaws slowly, as though it intended to savor the moment. She was lifted so that she was directly above the creature's head.

In one last act of defiance, Henna spat at it.

Then she fell.

…

…

…

… … …

… … … … …

Hours passed in silence. In fact, after their farewell to Henna and her crew, neither he nor Cardin said another word to each other. Even while they rigged up some machinery to keep Blake alive outside of the lab, they said nothing.

Pretty sure Garnett was mainly pissed that the shorter boy had kept such an important detail from him. Hell, he'd feel the same way if the tables were turned.

At the moment, Cardin stood watch while Garnett tried to get some sleep. Both he and what was left of Blake had taken a spot against the side wall in a massive room deep underground. It was part of the tunnel complex that was meant to be used for emergency escapes from New Heaven – but since Garnett sealed the door shut behind them, Henna would never get to use it again.

If she wasn't such an evil bitch, Cardin would have felt sorry for the loss. Seriously, who would try to justify murdering newborns?

The batteries and various devices connected to Blake gave off tiny lights from indicator bulbs. The stuff worked, but they both knew she wouldn't last that long. They may have saved her from a fate worse than death, but in the end… they were only delaying the inevitable. She simply didn't have the strength to survive without these life-support machines, and they wouldn't last.

 _When_ she passed away, not if, Garnett would probably just fade away himself. Die in slow silence. And leave Cardin alone in a world of giant, unkillable monsters. The teenager might have a slight chance if he joined with the select group of other refugees that escaped before the city fell, but that chance was incredibly slim. Odds were good they'd shift most of the blame for this tragedy onto him just to make themselves feel better.

In short, Cardin would just have to find a way to keep Garnett alive. Or pray for a miracle…

… … …Ironically, the latter came first.

In the midst of the dark room, Cardin's eyes were blasted with a sudden, seriously bright light. Much like the sudden flash of a camera, the boy's eyes swam with spots afterwards. He grunted a curse as he rubbed his face.

But then he realized that the blast of light brought people with it. People that were not there moments ago. They had appeared far enough away that none of them seemed to notice Cardin and his charges just yet. And since it was _just_ a flash of light, neither of the sleepers were disturbed.

Voices reached him through the darkness, distorted by the echoes of the space but otherwise normal – all but one, who seemed to speak some form of gibberish.

"This looks like a cave of some sort…"

"~…~…~"

"She says this place feels… different somehow… more evil."

"That doesn't sound good."

"…Hmph."

"Well, we should probably take a look around. We usually show up somewhere that isn't good for staying still…"

Oh you have _got_ to be kidding. Cardin knew that last voice perfectly well. And it was the very last one he wanted to hear.

"Jaunny-boy?" he said into the darkness, still unable to see details. The spots in his vision were fading, at least.

Cardin clearly heard the group before him suddenly shift into a defensive stance. One shape leaned forward to try and peer through the dim, but the voice gave away who it was. "Cardin? Cardin Winchester? … … …Oh, great."

Yep, it was him. Fuck.

Cardin pulled out his scroll (one of the few things he had left after arriving in this gods-forsaken world) and used the light to guide the group to an adjacent room where they could talk without disturbing Garnett and Blake.

Once there, Cardin's mood slipped further – good 'ol Jaune had brought along the animal. "You too, huh? Wonderful… but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

The animal, whose name Cardin couldn't be bothered to remember, kept herself behind Jaune as they spoke and didn't dare reply.

In addition to them, Cardin also noted a ginger-haired girl who looked vaguely familiar (one of the transfer students from Atlas?), a tall man with a sword and a blindfold (not that Cardin would think the man blind, not after dealing with Garnett Rose for so long), and a short kid in a red cloak.

But it wasn't _that_ kid. This one had long-ass ears. And a glowing rock hanging around her neck.

"So, Jaunny-boy," Cardin said once they were safely away from the two sleepers, "To what do I owe the honor? Did you come all this way just to see me?"

"I'll be honest… coming to see you would be my _last_ choice, Cardin," the boy replied without the slightest hint of his usual timid nature. "I'm just trying to get home, but I happened to find the others along the way. I guess… now that you're here, we'll probably _have_ to take you along with us."

"Says _who?"_ the angry man growled quickly. His hand reached for the sword at his side, but didn't draw it. "I say we leave him. We don't need more trouble."

The ginger girl stepped in front of him and bristled, "He is one of us, Adam Taurus. We can _not_ leave him behind!"

Cardin forgot how to breathe for a moment. Did she just say… _Adam Taurus?_

"… … …" The man called Adam just glared at the ginger girl for a moment before turning and stalking away. He tucked himself into the corner and crossed his arms irritably.

Cardin stared in awe at the ginger-haired girl. Who the hell was _she…_ to be able to bring _the_ Adam Taurus to heel like that?

"That's Penny," Jaune gestured towards the girl. "She's a robot."

"Sal-u- _tations!_ I am Penny Polendina!" she declared loudly. "And you are Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL."

" _Former_ leader. I got kicked out, in case you didn't know…" Cardin muttered grumpily.

"Must have been a hard kick if you ended up here," the animal muttered. Her accent made 'hard' sound like 'haad.' Couldn't she even talk normally?

"And this is Meril… uh, where'd she go?" Jaune tried to introduce the long-eared kid, but she was gone.

A quick check found that she had wandered into the other room while no one was looking. They found her looking over the lump of flesh that was Blake, her gaze one of pity.

She then said something to Garnett, who looked to the group for help. Penny translated, "She wants to know… who is this?"

"And old friend…" Garnett's voice cracked just slightly. "She doesn't have much time left."

Cardin could only stand to the side as the girl called Meril spoke more gibberish, which Penny translated as, "She says she might be able to help… if you are okay with it…"

Even with the blindfold, it was obvious that Garnett was staring intently at both Penny and Meril. Rather than words, he replied with a solemn nod.

Meril took the hint and removed the glowing stone from her neck. She gently placed it on Blake's chest, which was starting to rise and fall more erratically than before.

Nothing happened. Not that Cardin expected anything.

Meril looked between Blake, Garnett and that rock of hers with growing confusion. The rest of the group (Adam included, it should be noted) watched in silence.

Blake's single eye studied Meril and the rest of them for a moment, then turned to Garnett. She lifted her one remaining arm and the large man took her hand as they shared what was likely their last moment together. A single tear slid down Blake's cheek.

But then she placed her hand, still holding Garnett's, onto the stone. The moment Garnett's hand touched the thing, something finally happened.

At first it looked like he was stuck – he couldn't pull his hand away. Cardin noted a strange energy that looked to be getting _pulled_ out of Garnett. Like the stone was literally sucking the life out of him. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough. Garnett was notably smaller when it was over.

The rock then erupted in silvery-white light that fully engulfed Blake, covering her like a blanket of energy. Cardin had never seen anything like it.

"The energy signature is similar to when we transfer, but a little stronger. It is a 75% match to the signature of the _Emel_ itself," Penny stated. "It worked."

Cardin really wanted to ask what the fuck she was talking about, but the energy before him… he couldn't look away from it. His brain refused to work. He barely registered the fact that the rest of the group was in much the same state.

One full minute passed without a word spoken, other than Penny's statement. They simply watched the energy.

When it faded, Blake Belladonna was … _whole._

Fully healed, two arms and legs, ears, hair, everything back to normal. She reached up with two shaking hands and discovered her cat ears back where they should be. The shock was enough to start her giggling.

Oh… and she was quite naked, too. Jaune and Cardin both cleared their throats as they looked away awkwardly. Even in the dim light, they could see a bit …too much.

Garnett rapidly took his own shirt off and draped it over Blake's bare form. She gazed at him in pure gratitude, not saying anything.

The 3 girls of the group suddenly gave their own reaction – Garnett was now shirtless. And in terrific shape. Yeah. Cardin clearly heard a quiet wolf-whistle, but had no idea who it was.

Women. What the hell.

…

Cardin tuned out most of the discussion that followed. His mind was too busy thinking about other things.

Jaunny-boy and the animal had arrived with a group in tow. He seemed to be using some kind of magical rock to do weird shit. The ginger was a robot. Adam Taurus was traveling with them. Shit.

And just when he thought it couldn't get stranger… Blake returns from the dead. The fuck…

He listened in time to hear Garnett telling them to go on ahead. He would take Blake back to his home on Patch and stay there with her. Cardin was free to go his own way – which meant he had to stay with Jaune and company, of course.

Cardin and Garnett shook hands one last time, right before the big man pulled him into an awkward man-hug. "Thank you… for _everything_ you've done…" Garnett said with total sincerity. "If you hadn't arrived like you did… I don't know _what_ would have happened…"

"Whatever," Cardin shrugged. "You just take care of her this time, you hear me?"

The worn and weathered face beneath the blindfold gave a cheeky grin. It was a look that said _that was the plan all along, dumbass._

They watched Garnett and Blake, who was still wearing Garnett's oversized shirt, walk away into the distance. Cardin truly wished the best for him. For _both_ of them. The man had been through enough already.

That image was still in his mind as the glowing rock (Penny called it the… M.L.? _Emel?_ Whatever…) started the process of teleporting them to some other world. Or something… Cardin didn't bother listening. So long as he got home in the end, he didn't _want_ to know too much.

\\_…_/

\\_/

On the _other_ hand…

"Oh, wow! I haven't seen anyone use Light Travel in years! Actually, I've _never_ seen anyone use Light Travel! Actually… I haven't _seen_ _anyone_ in years! Anyone other than my sisters, of course! Hello there! How are you! Welcome! Welcome!"

The were quickly greeted by an annoyingly bright and chipper voice that belonged to a young girl who was more than a little familiar.

" _Ruby?!_ What are you doing here?" Jaune said loudly.

Even with what little Cardin knew of her, this girl looked _exactly_ like Ruby Rose. The hair, the eyes, even the outfit was exactly the same. She even had the same voice.

"Nope!" the girl replied with a pop. "You can call me AN-549! Everyone here just goes by a code number!"

Everyone in the group shared a look of confusion. _Code number?_

"But enough talk! Come on! Come on! I have to take you to the city!" The Ruby Rose look-alike dashed away, hoping they would follow.

As they started walking, Cardin finally took a moment to look around. The room they had appeared in was large, but not made of stone or rock like the one they were in before – it was lined with metal, something that looked a bit like steel. They were in the middle of some sci-fi apparatus, too. The girl vanished through the one door into the room, so everyone followed her out.

Before them stood a city of tall, glass-looking buildings and structures. It almost looked like a living thing – the shapes and angles suggested that the buildings were _grown_ rather than built. Maybe they were – looking closer, Cardin spotted the signs of crystals rather than glass.

Oh… and everything was red. Buildings, walkways, lights, everything. Red.

"Welcome to the Ruby City!" AN-549 declared.

And then they saw the crowds. Old, young, tall, short, no less than a hundred onlookers had gathered to see the travelers arrive.

And every blasted one of them looked _exactly_ like Ruby Rose.

Every. Blasted. One.

"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore," the animal remarked.

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **A/N: Welp… lots of things just happened, didn't they? RIP, Henna Khan. :(**

 **Get ready… the next world will be the strangest one yet. And one of the most important (and in case you were wondering, yes it was meant to be a Wizard of Oz thing).**

 **Later!**

 **=^w^=**


	18. Perfect

**Author's Note: I'm not dead! ^u^**

 **This is kind of a short update, since I don't** _ **quite**_ **know how to get going on this thing just yet (bit of a brain fart). I haven't forgotten about it, honest!**

 **Enjoy some Penny POV for today.**

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Penny Polendina,  
_ _Personal Log, entry number 37:_

I'm glad Father suggested I keep these logs – it's good to have a personal record of things that are happening all around me. Going back over my previous entries is like reading a science-fiction novel, albeit a badly written one. The events of the past week or so are just so… incredible.

I already detailed certain elements of my observations in previous entries, so I won't repeat them here – the energy signature of Friend Meril's mysterious Dust stone, and the fantastic effects it has on the people and things around it, such things would fill several volumes all by themselves – instead I will share my personal opinions on my own situation.

In short… … … I am troubled.

The loss of so many years between finding myself in a new world and waking up to meet Friend Jaune and Friend Meril was surprising, but not in a bad way. I think Father would be proud to know how well I survived such a long span of time without being functional. I still have the occasional hiccup in my circuitry, but nothing I can't live with.

Even travelling across the barriers that separate one dimension from another has been more fun than frightening. Learning about new and unusual worlds, meeting familiar faces and seeing new locations, all have been enjoyable. I can't wait to tell Father about everything when I get back… though he'll probably just download these entries and read them on his own time.

None of these are what trouble me, however… that emotion can be drawn from only two factors of my current scenario.

First of all, my companions are not as agreeable as I'd wish. As I mentioned in entry number 17, I will no longer allow anyone I care about, nor anyone THEY care about, to be harmed. The pain connected to the memory of my failure during my mission as Head of Cyber Security back during the festival is still very relevant in my memory banks. Every time Adam Taurus reaches for his sword, or Cardin Winchester gives Friend Jaune an angry look, I remember that pain. No matter what else happens, I will not allow them to fight each other. I _will not_.

The second factor is more closely related to our immediate environment. Based on my personal observations, I and my companions are currently present on a world inhabited by individuals that all look remarkably similar to Friend Ruby… but it's more than just looks. Their biometric data is a 100% match to her.

100%.

Every one of the 2,712 residents of the city we're in… _every one_ … is a perfect match to Friend Ruby. Perfect.

How can that be?

A perfect match is impossible, even for the closest relatives of a person. Even identical twins are no closer to each other than 97%, and only in the rarest circumstances.

 _So how can every citizen of an entire city be a perfect match to Friend Ruby?!_

…As I mentioned, I am troubled by this.

The woman in charge of the city, one who is referred to as simply Mother, has placed myself and the others into a room for the duration of our stay. Upon her orders, we are to stay here until she is ready to deal with us. The others seem to think we are prisoners, and I believe their point is valid – we have a guard and the door is locked from the outside.

Friend Jaune is demonstrating a new and welcome set of leadership skills, calming everyone down and taking control of the group. Friend Meril seems tired from all the travelling we've been doing. The room has enough beds for everyone, but Friend Velvet suggested moving them to opposite sides of the space to give the boys and girls of the group some privacy.

As we may be stuck here for some time, I won't bother trying to make too many entries. I sense we won't be doing much until Mother lets us out.

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 18:** _  
_ **Perfect**

… … … … …

… … …

…

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Penny Polendina,_ _  
_ _Personal Log, entry number 38:_

Little has happened since my previous entry, as expected. We are brought various food items throughout the day along with fresh water, so everyone is healthy and well. Cardin Winchester and Adam Taurus have taken opposite corners of the room, I assume to get as far away from each other as possible. Old grudges are certainly hard to leave behind for some people.

Friend Jaune decided to run through a few of his combat exercises today. There was enough room for him to swing his sword without hitting anybody, but it was close. A recording of his exercise is attached to this entry, for future reference.

At first I thought it was only due to sheer boredom, but everyone in the room watched Friend Jaune as he went through his forms. This included Adam Taurus and Cardin Winchester. In fact, reviewing my memory files, it seemed as though Adam Taurus was attempting to study his movements. I still believe he is sore from his loss (detailed in entry number 25), though I have decided not to bring up the subject again.

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Penny Polendina,_ _  
_ _Personal Log, entry number 39:_

Still no developments with Mother, though I ask our guards at every shift change when we might meet her.

We had a group conversation today regarding an event that occurred the night before we met Cardin Winchester (see entry number 34 for reference). The event in question was… something I was hesitant to include in my logs for fear of ridicule or unnecessary panic. In short, it was a dream.

More specifically, a dream shared by everybody. Another impossibility.

The subject was brought up by Cardin Winchester himself, who claimed to have a 'weird' dream just last night and blamed it on the 'funky red stuff' all around us (the walls of our room – I've included my attempt at analyzing the substance, but the scans are incomplete at the moment). The others then added that they, too, had a similar dream all on the same night as I mentioned. Even though I don't 'dream' as they do, I confessed to having a similar experience during my self-repair cycle at that same time.

I have included a full transcription of the conversation tonight as an attachment to this entry, but the following is a series of smaller transcriptions for each dream, including my own, as told by each member of the group.

…

 _Jaune Arc:_ "At first I was in Rubia's cottage and Miss Oreth was there… she's an elf woman from Meril's world, by the way… and then she said something about a Shard of Communion, she mentioned Rubia had the Shard of Power, and that was why we could understand her while we were there. And then she said, um, '…The five points of light will gather, then be sent as far as the east is from the west. You must all remain strong, Seeker.' I don't know why she called me that, but then she… kinda… changed into a statue-looking thing."

…

 _Cardin Winchester:_ "I was back at that airport, on my way out of Beacon… and for me, it was the kid with the red cloak. Ruby-whatever – she had her hood up so I couldn't see her face clearly. She said, uh… 'Two paths lay before you – Destroyer or Defender. Death or life… but not for you.' She also said something about the five points of light, but she called me… uh… Vanguard or something. But, yeah… she also turned into a statue at the end."

…

 _Velvet Scarlatina:_ "I was back in that underground tunnel where we found Cardin, actually. Blake spoke to me, but it was the mangled Blake with the voice on the speaker. She said, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer… that's what they say, yes? But like a snake in the grass is the true enemy… waiting for the perfect moment to strike your heel. Be on your guard, Herald.' She also gave the speech about the five points of light and turned into a statue at the end."

…

 _Meriliel (translated from her native language):_ "In my dream I was deep in a forest of ancient trees. None of them would speak to me, no matter how I pleaded. It was a clear night and the all the stars were glittering in the night sky. And then, right in front of me came a ghostly form that soon took the shape of my mother. She said to me, 'Be brave, little rose – a time of great trouble is coming. The shadow fights against me, and it will have its moment of triumph. The five points of light will scatter, and you are the one who must gather them up again. You are the true Scion. Believe in the four colors, and all will be well.' The forest around me faded and all I saw at the end was the image of a stone goddess, probably like the ones you all saw."

…

 _Penny (me):_ "At first I didn't know it was a dream – I was in the middle of my self-repair functions when I suddenly found myself in the cyber world of the CCT back home. None of my scanners worked so I couldn't confirm my location. I didn't hear any voice… instead I received a text-based message. The strange thing is that I can remember getting it… but none of my memory banks contain the file. It read as follows: 'Blue is fragile… Yellow is cold… Purple is innocent… Red is faulty… only Green is trustworthy. Distract the guard and the council will reveal its secrets. Best of luck, Enforcer.' I also remember receiving a grainy image that roughly matches your description of a goddess statue, but that file is also missing from my database."

…

Adam Taurus did not share anything regarding a dream, though I suspect he did have one – that man can be surprisingly shy.

I will review the full transcription during my self-repair phase tonight to see if I can isolate any other patterns or similarities to the dreams described herein. Other than the obvious ones, of course.

… … …

 _Addendum (entry number 39):_

After finishing entry number 39 and starting my power-down sequence, Adam Taurus came up next to me and spoke in hushed tones. We held a private conversation, as transcribed below:

Adam: "You claimed to be a robot, right? So you recorded everything they said?"

Me: "That is correct. Do not worry, none of my personal files can be hacked. The information is safely stored in my databanks."

Adam: "…Before I say anything else, let me make this clear – I don't like any of you people, nor do I trust you. I'm only telling you this because I think if anyone can figure out this bullshit and get me home… it's you."

Me: "…"

Adam: "Yeah, I also dreamed about that goddess statue. I was back home in the White Fang camp and the voice was coming from that fat-breasted woman. I didn't want to kill her there, so I knew it was a dream. She said, 'If you continue to cut everyone around you, friend and foe alike, you will have nothing left to fight for. Save your blade for those who need to bleed, and be prepared to sheathe it within yourself before you slay anyone. Do not trust words, only actions. Be the Warden you were meant to be.' She didn't say a word about any lights, though."

Me: "…Thank you, Adam Taurus. And good night."

Adam: "Hmph."

After that he returned to his corner and went to sleep. I knew I had to add our conversation to my entry for today, so I put it in this addendum. I hope it works out.

I really don't want to let him down.

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Penny Polendina,_ _  
_ _Personal Log, entry number 40:_

Tomorrow we finally meet this mysterious Mother. Hopefully we can also gain some answers – especially about why every single one of the residents of this city are a perfect match to Friend Ruby.

There wasn't much else said between the members of the group, but I did get the chance to translate a conversation between Friend Jaune and Friend Meril. I won't include any of the transcription in my entry today, but as usual I have attached the full transcription in a separate document.

To summarize, Friend Meril decided to start 'training' Friend Jaune (there is no other word for it) in the process of 'speaking to trees.' To be honest… I only translated the words but I could not _understand_ anything she said. Friend Jaune seemed to catch on, though I don't know how.

Perhaps it is a human thing.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-9012_ _  
_ _(Cyclops World)_

…

It shouldn't have been surprising that these things could somehow communicate.

Garnett Rose stood on the shoreline next to the wooden pier, with the old ferry tied to it. A few miles behind him sat the island of Patch, still unblemished by the darkness. Upon that island, waiting for him in a run-down house, was the love of his life that had recently been brought back from the dead.

In front of him stood the Cyclops. By his best guess, they had _all_ shown up for the party. There were _a lot._

He cricked his neck, then the knuckles of both hands. There was no smile on his face today – the job before him was a hard one, likely the hardest of his life.

And there was a very good chance it would be his last.

Four months ago, Garnett was a man alone in a world of monsters. Three months ago, he met the young man Cardin, brought down a faunus city, and reunited with Blake Belladonna. Two months ago, he rejoiced as they confirmed that Blake was pregnant. Garnett was going to be a father.

One month ago, he was contacted by one of the survivors of New Heaven regarding the Cyclops – they were all on the move, and all heading right for Patch.

And now… he was here, ready for the last stand.

Garnett was no fool – the odds were heavily stacked against him. True, he might take down most of the monsters, maybe even _all_ of them if he was lucky, but he would not make it through the fight. Even if the creatures didn't take him down, he knew his time was short.

Because every day, his shirt was getting a little tighter…

… _!_

A sudden pressure to his left, by the pier. A burst of power.

It reminded him of the end of that massive battle he helped out with, when that one kid suddenly exploded with power and destroyed millions of Grimm in a single moment – this power wasn't as strong, but similar in nature.

"Incredible… I have reached another world! I did not think it possible, but…" the newcomer's voice seemed familiar, also like the other kids from back then. Most of them were called Ruby, just like his sister.

Garnett heard the clang of plate metal as she moved, but it sounded like nothing of this world. There was also the brush of moving fabric, likely a skirt, as well as the faint smell of Sulphur and smoke. Whoever this person was, they'd seen plenty of action.

A rapid movement, followed by the newcomer's voice saying, "You there! Have you seen a group of mortals pass through? Two young men and three young women? One of the women had rabbit ears atop her head…"

Rather than answer, Garnett smirked and pointed at his blindfold.

He could hear the girl deflate as she muttered, "I suppose not, then. My apologies. I was hoping to follow them, as I do _not_ enjoy being left behind. I am called Rubia, good sir. And who might you- _EGAD!_ What manner of beasts are _they?!"_

 _Now_ she sees them?

"We call them Cyclops," he answered calmly. "And you can call _me_ Garnett." Wonder why the things haven't attacked yet? What were they waiting for?

"Would it be safe to assume that I've interrupted your battle, Sir Garnett?"

"I'm nobody's _sir._ And no, you're not interrupting anything… since I haven't even started yet."

"I see…" The girl called Rubia paused and Garnett could feel her eyes scanning over him. It was a sensation he had gotten used to over the years. She seemed pensive, though. "Are you… alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I sense a power in you… a _phenomenal_ energy… but it seems unstable, growing and shifting rapidly. It is like the flame of a candle just before it burns itself out."

A year ago, that news would have been a great shock – now, he was almost expecting it. He'd felt the energy behind his eyes growing out of control for a while now. "So long as I take these bastards with me, then that's just fine."

Another pause in the conversation fell on the pair, so Garnett continued his preparations. What was left of his shirt was already choking him (and it was baggy just yesterday), so he simply ripped it off. He checked the knot of his blindfold, then worked his shoulders loose, followed by his back. His muscles had grown to the point that he couldn't move _quite_ as far as he used to, but it was enough.

And what the hell were the Cyclops waiting on? They were never this …polite before.

"If you wish… I can try and stabilize your power. It won't cure your affliction, but I can give you a good 3 more years of life, easy. I sense your concern for someone on that island…"

Garnett turned to face the girl called Rubia, his eyebrows almost visible over his blindfold. "…You can _do_ that?"

"You might say I have some… skill with energy manipulation. Yes, it won't be a problem."

For the first time in nearly a month, Garnett was feeling positive about the future. Another three years would be more than long enough to meet his child. Long enough to secure a future for his family. To make sure they can live out their lives in peace… after he was gone.

"That… is more than I could ask for," he replied, his voice choking just slightly.

"It is my honor to aid a fellow warrior, Sir Garnett. But first, come! There are beasts to be vanquished!"

The gathered Cyclops finally started to stir, feet stomping around like steady, continuous thunder. Teeth gnashing and throats growling. Red eyes glaring hatred. Ready.

Rubia walked over and took up a ready position next to Garnett, that otherworldly metal clinking into place with an almost musical tone. She held a weapon, but it cut the air with such precision that Garnett had no chance of figuring out the shape of it. Likely made of the same metal as her armor. And were those _feathers_ he was hearing rustle near her head?

"Let our cries of victory echo through the halls of Valhalla! ! _TO BATTLE! !"_

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **A/N: Well… that was a thing.**

 **And** _ **really**_ **Penny? Badly-written? *sticks tongue out***

 **Hopefully I've whetted your appetite a bit for what's to come… like I said, I've got a lot of story stuck in my brain. The hard part is pulling it out, wiping off the gunk, then putting it into words that you people can read and enjoy.**

 **And isn't** _ **that**_ **interesting… Rubia the Valkyrie has found a way to follow our heroes. I wonder what will come of this…? Heh heh…**

 **Until next time!**

 **=^w^=**


	19. An Unexpected Discovery

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Temporary Designation: Remnant-99997 (Ruby World)_

 _ERROR: Timeline should not exist… Timeline should not exist… Timeline should not exist…_

… … … … …

… … …

…

When they first arrived here, Velvet wanted to take a bunch of pictures with her camera (it had a normal photo mode separate from the weapon-scan mode, but no one knew about it). Penny advised her to hold back, as there was no guarantee that the pictures would survive any travelling they would do later. Even now, walking quietly down the halls, Velvet still wanted to document everything she possibly could… but she didn't want to potentially waste the film, either.

Damn shame. This place was _beautiful._

The red-colored crystal resembled rose quartz, but with a faint glow… similar to Fire Dust crystals, but much more stable and cool to the touch. And it was literally _everywhere_ – floors, walls, archways, ceilings, the occasional support pillar, doors, window frames, literally everything was crafted from the red-colored substance.

The only exceptions were the displays. There were scale models of various cities Velvet had no chance of recognizing, hyper-advanced technology that seemed aged to the point of antiquity, and numerous old photos lined the walls in every direction. The place felt like a museum, really.

There were a few non-red items in various places, now that she looked around. The baseboards along the floor and a few doorframes were crafted out of a black material that looked a lot like onyx. Other random pieces of furniture were made with a dark wood – that was either mahogany or ebony, it was a bit hard to tell.

Red with touches of black. Same color scheme as Ruby Rose.

Should that really be surprising at this point?

During the few days of the group's imprisonment, Velvet couldn't help but notice that their guards were all perfect Ruby look-alikes. That cheery version that welcomed them on that first day was odd, but… all of them? Really? Such a strange detail… she'd likely never get used to it.

"Here we are. Mother will arrive in a few minutes, so go ahead and have a seat," said their current guard, dubbed VS-772 (Velvet found _that_ name easy to remember, since it used her own initials). The group was then left alone.

The only difference between the waiting room and everywhere else was the size – this room was about the same size and shape as a classroom from back at Beacon. There were also dozens of dark-colored chairs around the space, and Velvet took one for herself. She also silently decided that they were made of ebony. Just so it wouldn't bother her later.

Cardin rubbed his eyes and gave a low growl as he sat down, "Ah _gods…_ when this is over, Imma sit my ass on a beach and stare at a blue sky for about 10 hours. Too much damn _red."_

Adam gave a low grunt from the corner that almost sounded like an agreement.

As they patiently awaited the arrival of the so-called 'Mother' of the Ruby City, Velvet found she'd developed a new nervous tick. Her right knee was bouncing. And she couldn't get it to stop. This was due both to her rapidly-dwindling patience and the nagging question that had been echoing through her head for the past week…

 _Why_ did it have to be Cardin?

Why couldn't they have found Coco? Or Yatsuhashi? Or maybe little Cherry? If _she_ were here, they'd at least have a distraction from the mind-numbing series of events they were currently stuck in. So why _him?!_

And for that matter, why was _the_ Adam Taurus travelling with them like he was somehow part of the group? Wasn't he the bad guy not that long ago? Wasn't he, I dunno, _trying to destroy Beacon?_

At least the rest of them were easier to handle – Jaune Arc was no Yatsuhashi, but Velvet could manage, and Penny Polendina seemed like the only bright light in this otherwise dim arrangement. Meril…

Meril was an elf.

Elves weren't supposed to be real.

But then… neither were the concepts of alternate dimensions, time travel, and a city full of freaking doppelgangers. What more could they throw at her before she passed out? And seriously… _elves?!_

Velvet had to stop herself from staring at Meril's long ears as the doors on the other side of the room finally opened.

Mother had arrived.

The first word that popped into Velvet's head was 'elegant.'

Every single aspect of the woman before them spoke of elegance, of dignity and nobility. Obviously she shared the same look as the other Ruby Rose copies, but beneath that exterior was nothing short of a _queen._ Her cloak was a slightly darker shade of red, almost a maroon color.

"Welcome, travelers. My apologies for your prolonged confinement, but I needed to be sure you were not a threat to my children," she stated as she took a seat opposite the group. She then proceeded to study each of them, one by one, with her deep silver eyes. Looking at them over steepled fingers. Peering into their very souls. "I hope you do not prove me wrong."

Velvet swallowed hard. She suddenly felt like she was sitting before a judge.

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 19:** **  
** **An Unexpected Discovery**

… … … … …

… … …

…

Contrary to the outfits of the rest of the Rubys, Mother wore mostly white. The details of the outfit were the same, but the white replaced all of the black. Her skirt was also long enough to reach her boots, but divided up to the knees for easier movement. Her hair was far longer than average and tied in an intricate braid. She also wore a pretty reddish-purple flower in her hair, just to the side of her face. It was really more like a long bunch of tiny flowers that hung down from the stem.

" _Amaranthus caudatus,"_ Penny said. "A rare flower. And very pretty."

"It is my namesake," Mother replied evenly. "My children call me Mother, but my proper name… is Amaranth."

Jaune cleared his throat next, apparently hoping to speak and likely introduce them all, but he never got that far.

"And you are… Adam Taurus," Amaranth pointed at each of them in turn, accurately naming them, "…Velvet Scarlatina …Jaune Arc …Meriliel …Penny Polendina …and Cardin Winchester."

From where she sat, Velvet could clearly see Adam grow tense. She also spotted Cardin shifting his feet, ready to leap into a fight at a moment's notice.

Jaune stammered, "Um… h-how do you…"

"One moment…" Amaranth stopped him with a raised finger, then looked off to one side at… nothing. "CN-881, I've told you before to play nicely with your sisters. Do that again and I'll have to come down there myself… … … that's better. Thank you."

Velvet and the others exchanged a look of confusion.

"My apologies. My children are normally quite well-behaved, but I still have to put my foot down once in a while. They need their Mother… at any age." The elegant woman gave a tired smile as she sat back in her seat.

While the others continued looking befuddled, Velvet made a new connection. Something about how she said that… and how she seemed to be talking to someone at a distance… _almost made sense._ "Can you… read minds?"

Those brilliant silver eyes looked at her with a new wonder. "Hmm… close, but not quite. I share a bond with all of my children. I know what they're doing at all times. I see what they see, hear what they hear. And they know my voice, no matter how far apart we are."

This time Penny gave a start as she made her own connection. "That means… our guards…"

"Heard every word you said," Amaranth finished her sentence. "And through them, I listened as well. And I learned."

"So _that's_ why you knew our names," Jaune added with a healthy dose of awe.

"Indeed," she replied.

"You were _spying_ on us," Cardin growled.

Mother Amaranth looked at the taller boy much like a disbelieving teacher would look at a student that just stuck his foot in his mouth. "Did you honestly believe I would leave potential threats to my children _unsupervised?"_

"We are _not_ threats," Jaune stated with a surprising amount of force. "While I can't speak for everyone here in terms of thoughts and motivations, I can promise we mean you no harm. Nor your... children."

"I know that now," came the calm reply. "After observing you for the past several days, I understand exactly who and what you are. That is why I am meeting with you like this." Amaranth let her gaze sweep over them all once again as she spoke. Velvet felt her skin flare into goosebumps as those deep silver eyes passed over her.

Meril said something in her musical language, which Penny translated as, "Friend Meril wants to know… what will happen to us now?"

"Now…?" Mother said while absently touching the flower in her hair, "Now I will ask you one question, and in return you may ask me one question. Only one. After that you all are free to explore the city… under constant watch, of course."

"Of _course,"_ Cardin huffed, arms crossed.

"Your other option is to return to your room straightaway. And the door will be locked."

Cardin gave a glare, but shut his mouth. Velvet had to turn away to hide her smirk.

"Now then," Amaranth sat forward, eyes glittering, "…May I see this … _Emel'menel_ …item? I understand it is the tool with which you all arrived here."

Penny spoke quietly to Meril in her own language, no doubt translating the request. The elf gave Mother a considering look, then stood up and walked over. She removed the glowing Dust stone from around her neck and carefully handed it to the regal woman in the seat.

Velvet could clearly see Mother's eyes sparkle as she beheld the stone. A tiny smile tugged at the side of her mouth as she breathed, "… _Magnificent_. I have personally cataloged every variety of Dust on the planet… but I have _never_ seen the like…!"

Meril spoke again, and Penny translated: "She says it is considered a 'holy stone' of her people back home. It almost seems as though it has a life of it's own sometimes…"

Mother glanced up at the elf and muttered, "I can see why they think so. It is truly beautiful." She lightly caressed the stone as she handed it back to Meril. "Tomorrow I will take you all to meet Father. I know he will want to see such a marvelous item with his own eyes."

Four sets of eyes glanced at each with a new confusion. That was the first any of them had heard about a 'Father.'

"I would also ask that you all refrain from travelling away from this place without first consulting with me. I believe we have much to discuss before your time here is finished. Now… what do you wish to ask _me?"_

Velvet expected her brain to explode with questions, but surprisingly… there was only one. A quick glance at the others told her that they, too, had one big question.

The single biggest mystery of all. The very thing they were all faced with before taking two steps into this world.

Penny raised her hand like a student in class and said, "I wish to know one thing above all others – _why do all 2,712 residents of this city bear a 100% biometric match to Ruby Rose?"_

"Biggest question first, I see…" Mother Amaranth did not seem the least bit surprised by the subject of the question. Considering how much the woman likely overheard while they were locked away, Velvet was starting to get a bit concerned. Just what were they in for?

The elegant woman stood up and walked over to a corner of the room. She waved a hand and …summoned some kind of holographic keyboard out of thin air. One blank section of the wall behind her seat suddenly transformed into a visual display, almost like the screens of their scrolls.

"To properly answer your question, I will need to give you all a brief summary of the history of this world. Otherwise what I say will make no sense.

"First… as I listened to your conversations, I deduced the relative era you all came from. With that in mind, I can safely say that you are… _relatively…_ in the distant future."

An image appeared on the screen that showed a city not unlike Vale. No red-colored crystal anywhere.

"I'll start around the time period you all should know best. This is how our world looked in the past. 864 years ago, to be exact. At the peak of our civilization, humanity had perfected technology that had once been little more than fantasy. Anything you could think of, well… there was a device that could help you do it. This also included advanced weaponry, faster-than-light travel systems, and army-funded cloning facilities. The Creatures of Grimm were on the rise as an unknown force took control of them, organized them, and pointed them at the heart of the Four Kingdoms. War was on our doorstep."

Another image appeared, this one of a young boy with a mop of dark brown hair, freckles, and bright, hazel colored eyes.

"This young man here was once known as Oscar Pine, …but after a few extraordinary circumstances, he took command of the world's military in an effort to lead humanity to victory in the upcoming global war. He also changed his name… to _Ozpin."_

Velvet gave as light gasp at this news. Jaune and Cardin also let slip a surprised grunt. Adam didn't seem the least bit fazed, and Penny was simply on the edge of her seat, drinking it all in.

And then the image changed again… this time to the _ruins_ of that same city. Velvet felt her stomach drop at the sight.

"Unfortunately, Ozpin failed to stop the world from being destroyed. He lived on, unable to die, utterly alone. Functionally immortal. For nearly 200 years he wandered the empty planet… until he found one who could end his solitude. The only other survivor of Remnant, deep in a cave…"

The picture that appeared next was enough to get all six members of the group, Velvet included, on their feet with a mix of angry and confused mutters.

"At first we didn't know her name, so she was dubbed 'Dorothy.' As you can see, she was perfectly preserved in a state of hibernation… and no one knows how long she'd been there. The device entombed with her was still functional when it was recovered… which is how we learned her true name."

The photo showed a vast cavern of ice lit at intervals by electric torches. A young girl could be seen _embedded_ in the ice, entombed in the depths for only the gods knew how long. A young girl… with deep red hair, a mostly black outfit, and a crimson red cloak with a hood.

"Ozpin used some of the DNA from 'Dorothy' combined with trace amounts of his own to produce a unique clone, a companion who could end his total solitude. In short… _me."_

And all six of them knew, without any doubt, who they were looking at.

Ruby Rose.

The _real_ Ruby Rose.

If it wasn't such a shock, Velvet would have found it funny – all this time and Ruby was just… _chilling out_ here.

Oh gods that was terrible. Bad girl!

"To summarize the rest, Ozpin… who I call Father… and I combined the DNA of 'Dorothy' with my own to create the rest of the residents of the Ruby City. That is why I share a mental link with each of them – they are truly my children. Does that answer your question?"

Neither Velvet nor the other four biological members of the group could say anything. Penny, however, stared at the photo for another few minutes as she processed what Mother had said.

" _Clones…_ that explains it… that explains so much…" The ginger-haired girl muttered with a healthy dose of awe. "Might I visit this cloning facility you spoke of? And Ruby? Or… _Dorothy_ , as you call her?"

Mother smiled lightly as she closed down the display and slowly walked back to her chair. "The facility is no problem, but… I'm afraid visiting Dorothy is impossible."

Jaune looked up with distress and said, "What…? Why not?"

"Because she _vanished_ nearly 10 years ago," Mother replied, her smile gone. "Along with a large supply of advanced technology from our vaults. We still don't know what happened, and no amount of investigating has turned up any clues."

This time Velvet put in her two cents, "Just so you know, _we_ didn't do it."

"Of course, child. The energy signature we found inside the vaults suggested a machine was responsible for the travelling, not a Dust stone. None of you are suspects."

Mother Amaranth adjusted her hair flower, then stood and gave a weary sigh, "I wish I could have let you visit Dorothy, as I can tell you recognized her from the image. Truly regretful. Those of you who wish to return to your room may do so – I will not order the door to be locked. If anyone wishes for a tour of the city…"

Velvet, Jaune, and Penny's hands shot up. Meril's hand followed after Penny quickly translated Mother's words. Cardin's hand also went up, albeit far more slowly. Adam gave a sour grunt as he turned to walk back the way they came, with one of the many Ruby-guards on his heels.

"In that case, I'll send for a guide. TO-937?"

Yet another Ruby clone came bursting in a few minutes later, this one wearing an official-looking badge that read 'tour guide.' She was also as happy and cheerful as they had come to expect from the clones. "I am TO-937, but you can call me _Toto!"_ she chirped.

"This one will show you around. Now, if you'll excuse me…" And with that, Mother Amaranth gave a small bow and walked out of the room.

For just a moment, everyone in the room stared after her in silence. Or was it reverence?

"Oh- _kay!_ Follow me, everybody!" Toto cheered as she led the group through a different set of doors into yet another red-toned hallway. Velvet hoped they'd see some open air soon… at least before her eyes started bleeding from all the red.

The others left first, but Jaune stopped her before she got that far. "Hey, did you… uh… was that really _her…?"_

Velvet blinked at the question, then remembered that _unshakable_ feeling she had while looking at the image of a frozen Ruby Rose. "I believe it was her, yes."

"So do I… and _that's_ what has me worried."

"Whaddya mean?"

"It was just a picture…" Jaune made a forceful motion with his hands for emphasis, "…but I _knew_ it was her. _How the hell did I know that?"_

"Jaune…" Velvet said as she patted the taller boy on the shoulder, "If there's one thing I learned while dealing with Rubia's crazy talk, it's that there's some things you just _won't_ figure out. It's better to solve the things you _can,_ then put the rest on the back burner until the answer shows up. Saves you from getting an aneurism."

The boy's blonde head tilted in confusion. "You mean… this doesn't bother you?"

"Let me put it this way – I can either walk through that door and enjoy the tour of an entirely new world, or I can run back to the room, curl up in a ball in the corner, and just cry until it all goes away. Which do _you_ think is the better choice?"

"Tour. Definitely the tour."

The rabbit faunus gave a nod, then smiled as she turned to join the group that was already waiting just past the door. Toto wasn't affected by the delay, naturally, and they got underway in no time.

Velvet had chosen to put off worrying until she could actually _do_ something about it.

But she did not forget it completely.

…

… … …

…

For the first time in nearly half a millennia, Mother Amaranth was feeling… well, she wasn't sure just _what_ this feeling was. Only that it was new.

These travelers… they arrived using a new form of Dust. One of them resembled her children, but seemed completely different at the same time. They had a _Collodi_ -class android with them. It was all too fantastic to be true, and yet… it _was_ true.

As the woman walked along the hallway, a path she'd taken countless times over the years, she thought about that strange Dust crystal. As well as the discussion the travelers had held regarding their similar dreams.

Because _she_ had a dream as well.

The woman reached the elevator, one of the oldest working versions of such a thing in the city, and hit the same button as she did every day – 7th floor. Once the doors shut, she rubbed her shoulders and shivered.

Ah, that's what it was. Mother Amaranth was… _disturbed_.

Seeker… Herald… Vanguard… Warden… Enforcer… Scion… she'd heard all those terms before. They had been spoken to her in her own dream, and then the travelers had mentioned them the very next day. It could not be a coincidence.

If it were true… that would mean the rest of her dream must be true as well.

She _really_ didn't want that.

Because… it meant the end was coming.

As the ancient metal box finally reached her destination, Mother shook herself out of her stupor and smiled at the sight that awaited her beyond the doors.

"Hello, Father."

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know, I know… clones. Really. That was the best I could do. But you know what, put yourselves in Ozpin's shoes for a minute – if** _ **you**_ **were stuck on a world with cloning technology and** _ **you**_ **found a girl frozen in ice,** _ **wouldn't you do the same freaking thing he did?**_

 ***ahem***

 **I'm still kind of feeling my way along with this part of the story, so I may go off the rails a bit here and there with regards to sense. If anything is too confusing due to** _ **how**_ **I wrote it, let me know so I can get it fixed. If the** _ **story**_ **is the confusing part… deal with it.**

 **Next time: More answers… and even more questions.**

 _(BTW: Carlo Collodi was the author of The Adventures of Pinocchio, according to the internet. Isn't name-dropping fun?)_

 **=^w^=**


	20. Waiting

**Author's Note: Crazy people don't know they're crazy. I know I'm crazy, therefore I'm not crazy. Isn't that crazy? :P**

 **Just a small reminder that when you see [brackets] that means Meril is speaking in her native elf language. Pretend they're subtitles.**

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-99997_ **  
** _(Ruby World)_

…

Meril hated this place.

Sure it was active, with all the strange copies running around and doing various things… sure it was pretty, with all the odd red crystal everywhere… but she still hated it.

First of all, it was too dark. The city may have had lights everywhere that made the biggest torches back home look like matchsticks, but that was it. No sunlight. No warmth. Everything was cold, hard and …dead.

And this was a different 'dead' to the world where she helped that forest grow – _that_ world was simply sleeping. The life she brought forth was already there, waiting for someone to wake it up.

This world was _truly_ dead. No life sat just beneath the surface, waiting and listening for a voice to sing it awake. No animals, no other humans, and worst of all… _no trees anywhere._

Hmm… maybe 'hate' wasn't a strong enough word.

As she and her friends took a break on a balcony overlooking most of the city, Meril fiddled with the _Emel'menel_ around her neck. She'd given up trying to get Penny to keep up with the various conversations, choosing instead to reflect inward. To think. The stone glittered as she turned it, the red glow of the city bleeding into its clarity as she took it all in.

Jannark and the newest copy were having an animated conversation at the edge of the space, but Meril decided to ignore it. If he wanted to get friendly with other women, she had no real reason to object. It wasn't like they were _courting_ or anything… … … much to her dismay.

Penny soon walked over and stood next to Meril, looking a bit bashful and said, [Sorry for ignoring you, Friend Meril. There are simply too many things to see!]

The elf shrugged without looking over, [It's fine, Penny. Don't worry about me.]

Penny stared for a moment, then turned to glance at Jannark. A quick check told Meril that it was _simply_ a glance. There was nothing deeper there. Good.

[Toto is telling Friend Jaune all about how the people of this city tell each other apart. It's rather interesting…]

Meril remained quiet. She was tempted to correct Penny about Jannark's name, but decided to listen instead.

[Apparently the black and red outfit they all wear is more like a uniform, and not the common fashion. Most of the people here also wear small bracelets with different beads to identify themselves from each other. Some wear small earrings. The older ones wear rings with different gemstones.]

Oh…? She didn't notice _that_ before. Taking a moment to look at the copy who was talking to Jannark, Meril spotted a small leather chord around the girl's right wrist. It had four light blue beads tied to it, with smaller dark-blue beads in between each. Interesting… and at least now she had something to do while they walked.

[Now she's saying… that everyone also has their code number tattooed on their body. Just behind their right shoulder, on the back,] Penny patted her own shoulder in the spot she was talking about. [They only use that when they lose their jewelry for some reason.]

'Code number'? Must mean their name. Wow… these people had even _stranger_ words than the humans back home!

Eventually they got moving again, giving Meril more time to think. Penny said they were on their way to a place where they… _cloon…_ things? Gah, such strange words!

She glanced at the taller boy with the brown hair and more of that partial plate armor, called Cardin. There seemed to be quite a bit of tension between him and Jannark, but no one had bothered to explain it to her yet. That mace at his side looked like it could do some damage, though. She made sure to keep a safe distance from him.

She glanced at the girl with the rabbit ears, called something like Velet or Vevit. As friendly as she and Jannark were upon their first meeting, she had paid the young man little heed ever since. While that was a relief, it also gave Meril cause to wonder just _why_ all these people were following Jannark. They clearly didn't _love_ him, so… why?

Meril also thought about the man in black, the one with the sword. She _definitely_ worried about him. That man may well kill them all in their sleep – in fact, it was a wonder he hadn't done that very thing yet! The fact that he'd chosen to go back to the room rather than stick with them was a small relief, but she still wondered.

It seemed wondering was all she could do at the moment. That, and keep up with the others.

Meril also chose to keep her hood raised while they walked among the other copies. It helped divert attention away from her ears (the copies tended to walk up to her and ask questions), but it also had another benefit… now she could stay behind Jannark and watch him without anyone else noticing.

Or, more specifically, watch his backside. It was rather … _nice_ to look at.

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 20:** **  
** **Waiting**

… … … … …

… … …

…

Even in the middle of the night, the walls of their room glowed dimly. The others somehow found sleep, but Meril stayed awake. The elf girl sat on the floor against one wall, since these beds were far too … _soft_ for someone like her. Give her a good elm tree or an oak any day. She'll sleep like a baby.

Her thoughts lingered on her companions and everything that had been happening recently. She thought of the brief time she'd been able to freely converse with Jannark, the night when the Schnee woman had kissed Jannark, and the all too brief time she had alone with him.

Interesting… even now, she thought about him.

Meril had known a few boys from back home, but they were all typical examples of her people – they loved playing rough games with other boys and learning the trades of their families, normal things for boys her age. And while they all were good-looking compared to most humans, they were too… familiar.

Jannark was new. He was interesting.

Before Jannark, Meril had never met a human she actually _liked._ And most of them didn't care much for her, either. A few well-meaning city folk back home took pity on her, but only when she kept her long ears covered – those who saw them in full always recoiled in fear or disgust.

Jannark showed a trait that Meril didn't even know humans could possess… curiosity. During his stay in _Dolen Mir,_ Jannark asked many questions of both Oreth and her daughters. They told Meril about it afterward, but even they were intrigued by the young man's eagerness to learn.

If only Meril could use the words of man… the things she could share with him! Oh the tragedy of it!

Of course… even though the women could speak with him, Meril held one thing over them – she had gotten a peek at Jannark without his shirt. It was rare to see the daughters of Oreth display such open jealousy. Auriel in particular wanted to know _all_ the details… and Auridel always listened in, her ears perked with great interest.

Meril sighed as she glanced over at the blonde young man asleep in one of the beds. He'd removed his armor, but still seemed ready to fight at a moment's notice. Jannark never carried himself with the usual arrogance of a knight, nor the confidence of a Ranger… yet Meril always felt safe around him.

In truth, what Meril _wanted_ to do was fall asleep on his chest again like she did the first night they spent together back home.

"…"

In any case, she wasn't doing any good for anybody by staying awake like this. The elders back home taught everyone another method of achieving rest called the Reverie – a calm, serene state of mind which allows the body to rest as though it were sleeping, yet the sleeper remained aware of her surroundings the entire time.

Even during their earlier confinement, Meril never slept in a bed. Rather, she laid claim to one corner of the room for her Reverie. Moving to that corner now, Meril sat cross-legged on the floor and relaxed into that meditative state of mind.

"…"

Moments later, she found herself… home?

…

_/_/_/_/_/

 _The ancient city of Dolen Mir remained unchanged as it had for countless centuries before she was ever born. Friends and loved ones roamed here and there, but none saw her… save one._

 _[Welcome back, young one,] The smooth voice of Oreth greeted Meril as she looked upon her home. Her luminous golden hair glittered in the sunlight. [Won't you have some tea?]_

 _Meril did as she was bidden, partaking in the tea almost as if she were really there. Really home, where she belonged…_

 _[Where you belong is not for you alone to decide, young one,] the elder woman said in response to her thoughts._

 _Wait… how?_

 _[In the Reverie, nothing is hidden from me. Your mind is like an open book.]_

 _Then… you know how I feel about Jannark?_

 _[Better than even you do, I would think. And that is nothing to be ashamed of… he is a fine young man, though a little dense… even for a human.]_

 _I feel lost… confused… I want to help, to protect Jannark, but… … … what do I do? What CAN I do?_

 _[What you can do… is the one thing that none of your friends can do. The one thing you alone can do.]_

… _And that is?_

 _[Be yourself. Be Meriliel. Be… the Daughter of the Rose.]_

 _I wish it were that easy._

 _[It's only as difficult as you make it.]_

 _By the way… what is a 'Scion?'_

 _At the mention of that word, all the imagery changed. Dolen Mir vanished. Oreth vanished. In their place was a world unlike anything Meril had ever seen – and considering where she was now, that was saying something._

 _The ground was up… down… and all around her, on all sides. It floated in wide strips anchored to nothing at all, narrow islands of rock and wide formations of dirt that defied all sense. Rivers and other bodies of water circled all around her, sometimes flowing along the dirt islands and other times flowing any which way it pleased. There was simply no way for Meril to take in the sight – it was truly unlike anything she had seen, so making a comparison was next to impossible. Just looking at it was upsetting enough without thinking on it further._

 _But that wasn't the worst of it – beyond the nightmare ground and insane waters sat total, unending, fathomless, mind-breaking, complete… darkness. The void. The abyss. Emptiness…_

 _But it was_ _far_ _from empty._

 _Something moved in the darkness. Something big._

 _Something out of her blackest nightmares._

 _There was no way to define the shape of the thing, as it had none. No way to describe its size, as it was as vast as the blackness itself… yet not. Simply trying to look upon it was threatening to drive Meril past the edge of sanity._

 _And then it turned… and in a moment of pure horror…_

 _It looked at her._

_/_/_/_/_/

…

Meril had no idea she was screaming until she awoke from her Reverie to find everyone in the room wide awake and ready to fight… whatever had scared her. Jannark was right there, trying his best to calm her down. Penny was also near, giving her words of reassurance. But nothing could ease the fear that gripped her heart.

As Penny informed the others that the young elf had simply had a nightmare, Meril clung to Jannark's shoulders for dear life, still trembling like a frightened kitten. There was no way she would get back to sleep now, not after all that.

And she didn't _dare_ close her eyes.

She would see … _it_ again. And it would see her.

And then she would simply die.

…

…

…

…

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-6665_ **  
** _(Summer Lives World)_

…

 _Another_ visitor? Only two days after the last ones? And to top it off, it was yet another girl who looked like Ruby… albeit with more of a flare for medieval fantasy.

Summer could feel her brain cramping.

The new visitor was currently outside with Ozpin, but… all signs pointed to her being a bit crazy in the head. She was kneeling before him… _kneeling…_ as the older man held conversation with her. Summer and her companions watched on from within the house, wondering at the pure oddity of it all.

"I don't like this," Raven muttered from her corner. She passed her sword's blade over a whetstone in steady movements, careful to keep the edge at the perfect angle. She also spared a glance at the window every so often to regard the girl in the red armor. "Too many kids showing up lately who look just like … _her."_

" _And_ appearing out of thin air," Qrow growled. The scruffy man stood next to Summer, keeping a close eye on the stranger.

"Almost feels like we're being spied on," Raven added.

"Either that or we're all going insane," Qrow said. "After all… that last group included Adam- _fucking-_ Taurus. Last I checked he was hiding out on Menagerie. Or dead."

Summer gave a tired sigh without looking at either of them, "I _told_ you already, Jaune and the others are _good_ guys from _another world_. They promised to look for Yang… _and_ Ozpin believes in them. How much more do you need?"

Both siblings gave a low grunt, but said nothing.

All at once the stranger stood to her feet and gave a sharp salute of some kind, then stepped back and… _vanished_ in a burst of silvery light. Summer had to rub her eyes after, since she'd been looking right at the spot.

Ozpin stepped inside a moment later and said, "Our new friend seems to be trying to… _catch up_ with the others who were here. We compared notes and she figured out where to go next – it seemed she was following their trail in the _wrong_ _direction_." He chuckled at that last part.

"Who was she? And why was she acting so… weird?" Summer asked as Ozpin took a seat in his chair.

The old man seemed to consider his answer as he took a drink from his omnipresent mug. "Hmm… She called herself Rubia. She also used a word I was unfamiliar with… a 'Valkyrie' I believe. As for her behavior, she seemed to believe I was someone she knows and holds in very high regard – she called me _Odin_ , though I've never heard such a name before."

Qrow crossed his arms and grunted, "So she was just a nut."

"I highly doubt that," Ozpin responded. "For all her confusion, that girl was the most… _sincere_ person I've spoken with in the last several years."

Summer flinched at that one word.

Raven kept silently working with her blade.

Qrow glared out the window, saying nothing.

"Assuming our new friend catches up with the others, I think they'll all be just fine. I know that… _she…_ certainly wields a lot of power, but Miss Rubia was clearly no pushover."

A silence fell over the group, interrupted only by the sound of metal on stone from one corner. All were thinking about what this would mean for the fate of the world. And Yang.

Summer whispered to herself, "…I believe in her. In all of them."

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **A/N: Wow… this one took me quite a few tries to get right. Stupid perfectionism… :(**

 **Okay, I'll be honest… I don't much like how this chapter turned out, but I don't want to keep delaying this thing. I'll eventually figure out that getting every chapter just right is** _ **not**_ **a big deal – it's more important to get it written. That said, don't count on the highest quality writing over the next few chapters… I just wanna get it written, dammit!**

 **Until next time!**

 **=^w^=**


	21. Father

**As a reminder, if any canon information exists about Jaune's family right now, I don't know about it. I made up a name for one of his sisters in an earlier chapter and Imma just run with it. First we'll check in on someone we haven't seen much of lately…**

* * *

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Somewhere In Between Worlds…_

…

Rain would never get tired of this place.

After nearly a thousand years of wandering around her own world, many of those years in total solitude, the immortal girl never once imagined there was more to see beyond the empty black sky. Even after being picked up by Carmine and brought to a completely new world, she never imagined the beauty waiting just beyond the veil.

And it _was_ beautiful out here. Truly mesmerizing.

Between the worlds, there was no up or down… no left or right… no forward or backward. She simply floated in endless light and watched in awe as _entire worlds_ flowed by all around her. No one could imagine the view if they'd never gotten a peek, but Rain got to _live_ it.

'Worlds' were not mere balls of dirt and water floating in space… not when _time itself_ was a separate entity that flowed along with the planets. In the Between, worlds were closer to _rivers of energy_. Massive flows of light and life that were beyond anything mortals could imagine. These rivers all flowed in a constant direction, all in relatively close proximity, and all were simply wonderful to gaze upon. A true infinity. Even after all this time, she had no chance of counting all the worlds. There were simply too many.

The first time Rain had gone outside of a timeline without any protection like this, she'd spent the equivalent of a full year of her life just… looking around. Floating and taking in the sights.

The thing that took her the longest to get used to was the idea that there was _no_ concept of time in the Between – time itself flowed by in visible form with each river of unthinkable energy. She existed _outside_ of that flow. Time could not touch her unless she entered one of those rivers.

Rain glanced at her left palm and looked at the lines she'd scribbled. Three lines. And there was no doubt in her mind that she would have many, _many_ more before this was over. She was using lines like this to keep track of when she arrived in Carmine's timeline. It was a rudimentary form of tracking her movements. She _could_ have tried to keep track of every timeline she entered, but there was no journal in the universe big enough for that.

In any case, it was always peaceful out here. Calm. The mind-numbing rivers of energy all around her had a similar effect as watching an actual river… it relaxed her.

But then something changed.

It was like a burst of pressure that was _everywhere at once._ It didn't travel from one point to another, as that would have indicated the presence of time… instead it was simply at all points at once. And it was strong – Rain was reminded of being too close to a bomb blast. It actually _hurt_.

This was not good. Not at all.

The immortal girl found herself in a panic as she began searching for the origin of that blast of pressure. There was no way to pinpoint it, but she had to try. That was _far_ too much power to allow it to remain unchecked. She _had_ to know where it came from.

But then, another detail soon became apparent – that blast had _damaged the timelines._ Small rifts and splits appeared on nearly _all_ of them at once. Others now bore large cracks that suddenly shot out bursts of light from within. Every single one of the rivers of energy was affected.

Forget 'bad' …this situation was now _cataclysmic._

…

… … …

… … … … …

 **Chapter 21:** **  
** **Father**

… … … … …

… … …

…

…

… … …

… … … … …

 _Remnant-99997_ **  
** _(Ruby World)_

… **  
**(Morning) **  
**…

It almost felt like they were on a funeral march.

To be honest, Jaune had no idea what to expect next – after the shock of finding out that every one of the people living in this city were actual clones of the Ruby Rose from _his own world_ , he had no clue what could possibly follow up on that. All they'd been told was that they were going to meet someone called 'Father' …and that it was supposedly Ozpin himself.

But the numbers Mother had told them yesterday just didn't make sense. 800 years? Functionally immortal? That didn't _sound_ like the Ozpin he remembered.

Meril clutched his arm as Jaune and the others quietly walked down yet another red-colored hallway lined with old-looking displays. No one was feeling very talkative. Penny occasionally tried to tell Meril that it would all be okay (in her own language of course), but it didn't seem to do much good. The girl remained rather timid.

Their escort finally stopped at, of all things, an old elevator. One that wasn't made of red crystal. "I can't go with you any further," she said with a serious tone. Jaune had no idea what she was called, but he noticed the red, blue and yellow beads on her bracelet. "Don't touch any buttons – Mother is already waiting for you. Good day."

Jaune gave a nervous nod as they walked in. The metal doors clunked shut a moment later, and the box began to move almost immediately. Mother Amaranth had likely called the elevator from her current floor, setting it in motion automatically.

Meril gave a light whimper from his side. Jaune wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder in a move he hoped would be seen as encouragement. The poor thing had been attached to his sleeve ever since she woke everyone up last night with her screaming. Penny couldn't get any information out of her as to just _why_ she'd freaked out like that, but he didn't worry too much anymore. As long as she was better now, then there was no problem.

The blonde boy glanced down at the elf version of Ruby Rose just as she looked up at him with those bright silver eyes and managed a weak smile. He hugged a little tighter.

If current circumstances were bizarre on their own, thinking back on how they all _got_ here was just short of insane.

First, Jaune found himself ripped out of his own world and plopped into a world of fantasy… and there he met Meril and the elves. Then they acquire a magic Dust stone with a mind of it's own and the ability to transport them into even more worlds… where they find other refugees from Jaune's world, also ripped out and left on their own. And now they were here, on a world full of Ruby Rose clones, with no idea what was going to happen next.

Man… how would Pyrrha deal with all this? Or Nora and Ren, for that matter?

Knowing those three, Nora would have immediately tried to see if the red crystal was actually candy, only to be bummed out that it wasn't. Ren would probably handle the clones quite well, maybe even thinking of new questions for them that Jaune himself would never have come up with.

Pyrrha… well, it was hard to say with Pyrrha. Jaune had no doubt the amazon would have found time for the two of them to train alone, but… her motivations were utterly unknown to him. Sure she _seemed_ to like him and certainly looked happy while they spent time together, but… who could know for sure?

And for that matter, who knew about Meril? The elf didn't understand English, but that didn't seem to stop her from sticking as close to Jaune as possible at all times (with only rare exceptions). Personality-wise, Meril often reminded Jaune of Sera, his youngest sister… but other times, she resembled Pyrrha herself, mostly in the way she seemed to want to _defend_ him.

But there was no way… Jaune wasn't worth that kind of effort.

He was just a dumb kid who cheated his way into Beacon, bullshitted his way through the first few months of school, and then stumbled into the good graces of a combat instructor from another world… who taught him more than he ever expected.

Jaune sighed as the elevator finally came to a stop. Best to stay focused on the moment. There would be plenty of time for self-depreciation later on. Maybe.

…

Jaune had been in Ozpin's office back home once or twice, but he clearly remembered it well enough to recognize it here – the desk, the size and shape of the room, even the view from the window were the same… of course, _that_ office didn't normally look out over a city that was colored red.

It also didn't feature a large apparatus that was clearly meant to keep the man himself alive.

"Welcome, everyone," Mother Amaranth gave them a warm greeting as they stepped out of the elevator and into the seventh-floor office of Father Ozpin. "Please have a seat."

Jaune took a chair in the middle of a line of chairs that was waiting for them, Meril scooting a second right next to him to stay close. Penny took the chair just next to hers, and Velvet moved one around next to that. Cardin reluctantly took a seat on Jaune's other side, but only after putting some distance between them. Adam didn't bother with his chair, choosing instead to glower from a nearby wall with his arms crossed. It was a formation the young blonde was getting used to.

"As I'm sure you all can tell… this is Father," Amaranth formally introduced them to the only man native to this world.

But he barely looked alive. The man called Ozpin was floating in a large pod filled with some kind of amber-colored liquid, his body stuck with tubes and wires to connect him with numerous machines outside of the pod. On his face was a mask to allow him to breathe. Under the wires, Jaune could tell that the man was ancient – his body had atrophied to the point where he looked like an unwrapped mummy. By all appearances, he should have been long dead.

A speaker buzzed from next to the pod, connected to Ozpin's mouth… or throat, it was hard to tell. (Hello, my dear travelers. Allow me to formally welcome you to the Ruby City. I'm sure you've come a long way, so thank you for taking the time to come up to see me.)

The voice certainly _sounded_ like Ozpin. Spoke like he did, too. Very polite.

Mother spoke up next, "As you can see, Father is not the man he once was. Age didn't start catching up with him until we produced our first batch of children several hundred years ago. After that, he… quickly started to decay."

"How can he see us?" Velvet asked.

Mother pointed at a camera just above the speaker, "All of Father's senses are hard-wired to this system. He can hear us, see us, and speak with us as though he were sitting in one of these chairs. Now… could you hold up the _Emel'menel_ for him to see?"

(Yes,) the speaker buzzed, (I admit I am most curious to see this supposedly 'unknown' Dust crystal I've heard so much about.)

Penny leaned over to quietly translate the request, but Meril didn't seem to want to move. Everyone in the room stared as the robot girl tried to get the elf to respond, but to no avail. Meril was suddenly very skittish around everyone. Man… that nightmare last night must have been serious for her to withdraw this far.

"Penny," Jaune quietly said, "Ask her if it's okay for _me_ to take it up there."

Penny glanced up at him and gave a small smile, then quietly passed on his request. Meril seemed to listen, then looked up at Jaune with eyes full of gratitude. She slowly pulled the stone from around her neck, then carefully handed it to Jaune.

"Thanks," he muttered as he gave her a one-armed hug. He transferred Meril over to Penny and stood to his feet.

The _Emel_ was slightly warm in his hand. Interesting. He'd never had the chance to hold the thing before so he didn't really know what to expect.

"Right up here, please," Mother pointed at the camera then stood back as Jaune approached. He held the stone up before the lens of the camera.

(Incredible,) the speaker buzzed, somehow able to project a sense of awe. (This is nothing like I expected after Mother's explanation. So clear, and yet filled with a light and life all it's own…)

"That's pretty much why we're here in the first place," Jaune said. "This thing brought us here all by itself. By all accounts, I'm pretty sure it _is_ alive."

(Fascinating.)

The next several minutes were spent discussing their recent history. Jaune and the others (those who chose to speak anyway) filled in both Ozpin and Mother on what had taken place up until now. Things that none of them really wanted to talk about over and over, yet deep down Jaune knew this was _far_ from the last time they'd have to tell it.

Once they were done, Mother stood up and said, "Father and I have a few things to discuss in private. For now, we would like to direct you to our recreation center for a time – FN-331 will meet you on the ground floor and take you there. I will contact you when we're finished."

And with that, Jaune and the others made their way to the elevator. The blonde boy couldn't help but notice that Adam stopped on the way out to stare at Ozpin's pod for a moment longer.

He'd been very quiet lately. Jaune found himself wondering what the man was thinking about.

…

(So… are _they_ the ones you spoke of? From your dream?)

"They can be no one else."

(Then… it is finished. We will soon be able to rest.)

"Father, _no!_ It can't end now! We've built this city so high, raised so many wonderful children…"

(To what end?)

"…What?"

(Our children may lead peaceful lives, but they are also empty lives. Meaningless. When I set out to build this city, I only did so to ease my own loneliness. I did it out of _pure_ _selfishness.)_

"Is that all I am to you? Meaningless?"

(Amaranth, you _know_ that's not what I meant. I set out to rebuild the world, to raise it from the ashes of my failure… and now, after nearly a millennia of regret, do you know the _one single thing_ I see as a true success?)

"…?"

(You.)

"Father…"

(You were never a true-born human being, but I never loved you any less for it. You, and you alone, are my single greatest success out of a lifetime of failures. Our children are no less deserving of our love, and _that is why this must end._ I cannot bear to see any more lives brought into an empty, dead world to face an empty, dead future.)

"… … …I cannot do it."

(I know, my dear. And I would never place such a burden on you.)

"If I could say goodbye to each and every one of them, I would…"

(Yes… and our travelling friends would be old and grey by the time you finished. I'm sorry, Mother… there is no time.)

"…Why not keep the travelers here? Forbid them to leave?"

(Amaranth…)

"Surely our children are worth more than they! Surely you would prefer to see our children grow up in peace and happiness if it means keeping a few strangers locked away…!"

(We are **not** having this conversation.)

"…Why?"

(Because I, too, had a dream. Like you, I saw six travelers appear from beyond the stars. But I saw more – I saw where they must go. _Who_ they must battle. And I caught a glimpse of a future where they failed.)

"…?"

(We have no sun to light our sky. _Imagine if all worlds were like that.)_

"…!"

(We cannot keep them here. You know what must be done.)

"… … … …you … _bastard…"_

(What was that?)

" _You! How can you ask me to sentence my own children to oblivion so_ _ **easily?!"**_

(Mother… just because my speaker doesn't convey my sorrow does not mean I feel nothing. My heart is ready to shatter in my chest over this. _But I cannot ignore what this means for the rest of the universe!)_

" _ **FUCK**_ _the universe…! ! THESE ARE MY CHILDREN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"_

 _(_ _Amaranth_ _!)_

"… … …*choked sobbing*… … …"

(I am so… so sorry, my child. What I wouldn't give to hold you in my arms right now… just as I did so long ago…)

*sniff* "No, Father… _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that." *sniffle*

(A mother's natural instinct is to protect her children. You are guilty of nothing.)

"I wish we could start over… … … go back to the way we were when we started out… … … Even if it were only for a day, or even a few minutes… I just want you to hold me again."

(As do I, my dear. More than anything.)

"…"

(…)

"I suppose this means… I should take them to see the twins. They won't like this, I'd bet."

(If they're anything like their mother, I suspect they'll be more excited than upset.)

"I have to remember… that... at least _those two_ will survive this ordeal. If I don't focus on that detail, I'll just break down into a jibbering mess. I'll be no good to anyone."

(Be strong, Mother… we can rest soon, but not yet.)

*sigh* "Yes, Father."

… **  
**(Late Afternoon) **  
**…

They'd been whisked away without any warning – one moment they were getting the hang of a few games the Ruby clones liked to play, the next they're pulled out and being led down yet another red hallway. Jaune was more than ready to see another color, and soon.

Then, before they knew it, Mother met them in yet another room. But this one seemed reserved for just two people. Two more clones… but something about them was different from all the others.

"I'd like to introduce all of you to my two youngest children: Amethyst and Cyan."

As with all the others, both girls had the exact same appearance as Ruby Rose, but… that was it. The one who answered to Amethyst wore a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. The other, Cyan, wore a light blue shirt and khakis. Amethyst seemed to have all the personality between the two, smiling and waving at the group. Cyan hid behind her.

"Why the names? Didn't they get code numbers?" Jaune asked.

Mother sighed as she ruffled the hair of Amethyst, "Well… these two are special. All of my other children were born from the merging of Dorothy's DNA and my own, giving them all a mental bond with me. For these two… … … I used Dorothy's DNA in a _pure_ state. No alterations. They are as natural as we can get with our facilities."

Jaune nodded in understanding. Velvet leaned over to wave at the timid Cyan, but got nothing in response. Penny stood to one side with Meril, silently translating the conversation as best she could.

"In all honesty, I simply wanted one child I could raise normally… naturally… but the embryo split during it's development, giving me two instead. The gene that caused it was very recessive, and I believe that's the reason that Amethyst is so bold while Cyan is… withdrawn."

While Mother explained things, Amethyst boldly stepped up and examined the group. There was not the slightest trace of fear or hesitation in her eyes or her movements. "This is the first time I've ever seen a guy. Not as scary as I imagined," she said as she examined Cardin from top to bottom. Cyan whimpered lightly from behind her.

Cardin grumbled something, but made no move to get away. Jaune could just see Adam inching towards the door. Not a bad idea…

Amethyst looked the taller boy right in the eyes and said, "…Do you have a penis?"

Mother's face fell into her hands. Both Jaune and Cardin began sputtering and backing away while Velvet struggled to hold back her laughter. Both Penny and Meril just blinked.

" _Amy…"_ Cyan whined, "…Mother told us to behave ourselves!"

"I'm just asking, Cy! Didn't you say you wanted to see one, too?"

Poor Cyan looked like she wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Jaune was ready to join her.

"Anyway," Amy said as if nobody in the room was uncomfortable, "I'm Amy and that's my sister, Cy. Nice to meet you all. You three are pretty…" she waved at the girls, "…you're a bit ugly…" she pointed up at Cardin, then looked over at Jaune, "…and you're cute. Do _you_ have a penis? And can we see it?"

" _Amy,"_ Mother said in a stern voice, "I believe that's enough. Quiet."

"Yes, Mother," she responded with a sigh.

Jaune had to take a moment to readjust his skin so it wasn't such an awkward fit. Not since dealing with his sisters had he ever felt this uncomfortable around a girl. She was far more… direct than Jaune ever expected from a clone of Ruby Rose. And she thought he was 'cute?' Somehow he doubted Pyrrha would have let that comment slide without a duel to the death.

"As I was saying," Amaranth continued, "These two are my youngest children. My pride and joy. In spite of their …oddities, I know they both have a bright future ahead of them."

Amy crossed her arms and put on a smug grin. Cyan managed a weak smile. Both Ruby Rose look-alikes resembled their original now, at least to a small degree.

"That is why… I'm sending them with you."

And then the world broke.

…

…

…

…

…

… … …

… … … … …

… **  
**(That night…) **  
**…

It was no surprise that they reacted badly. Amaranth couldn't blame them. That was quite the bombshell. Amy and Cy's squeals of surprise and anger were still echoing through her head.

Thing is… _she_ was the one who wanted to scream.

As the woman stood in her private room overlooking the city, and all her children therein, she thought about everything… and nothing. Anytime a thought came into her head, it was always about how her beloved children would not… would not… would… not… live.

 _Crack!_

One of her fists hit the plate glass window, cracking it into a spiderweb. A trickle of blood fell from her knuckle. She barely felt it.

Hatred and love warred within her. Never before had she felt so torn, so… divided against herself. Ozpin, the man she called Father and the only man she ever loved, was the current recipient of both emotions. She hated him for making her do this, for forcing the issue, and for… sentencing this world to eternal damnation.

But she also loved him with every fiber of her being. He gave her life, meaning, and a family to love and be loved by. She would _die_ for that man, if need be. But her children? Did _they_ really have to die for him?

Tears leaked from her eyes yet again as her rampant emotional storm raged on. She nudged the flower in her hair as her mind returned to her children.

Amaranth had known from the start that Ozpin's original plan to repopulate the world was going to fail. He knew it, too. The man had always been infertile, so it didn't matter how he implemented his DNA into the cloning machines – none of the clones would ever be able to bear their own children in a natural way. The world would end with the clones of Dorothy, and nothing she or Father did could change that fate.

But this…? It was too soon. Why couldn't they have more time?

Her dream a few nights ago made it clear that only the twins would survive this world. Not her, not Father, nor a single one of her other children. Only them. That knowledge was like a knife to her heart. The fact that her dream declared them both to have powerful destinies did little to ease that pain. She _had_ to send them out with the travelers, …but she didn't have to like it.

It was bedtime now. One by one, her children asked her to sing them a lullaby like she did every night. She heard them, but… she simply could not do it. Not tonight… knowing it may well be the last time she ever did. She couldn't sing one single note.

They were all such good children. They all understood, wished her a good night and tucked themselves in. Such good children…

Mother Amaranth simply sunk to the floor, gathered her maroon cloak in her arms and wailed into it, keeping her sobs tightly muffled. And she silently said goodbye to each and every one of her children, naming them all in her heart. It took all night.

… … … … …

… … …

…

* * *

 **Author's Note: Things seem to be heating up, don't they? It'll still be a few chapters before this mysterious blast… thing… is explained, but that's mainly due to the fickle nature of 'time' in this story – we get to see events that occur both before and after other events in a seemingly random order. Or something. Don't worry, I'll do my best to force some order out of this chaos.**

 **And, just so we're clear, I still welcome your reviews. I know there's still a few of you out there who actually bother, so please don't hold back. At the end of the day, this story is still fanfiction – I** _ **do**_ **want to know if you're enjoying it or not.**

 **Next time: Our heroes finally Travel again! Yay! …I think?**

 **=^..^=**


End file.
